Aprendiendo a vivir
by Aeren76
Summary: Siete años después de la guerra, Harry regresa a Londres con un proyecto con el que empezar una nueva vida. Cuando se reencuentra con Draco tras todo ese tiempo, se verán obligado a enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado que ninguno de los dos fueron capaces de dejar atrás. ¿Les dará la vida una segunda oportunidad o la amenaza que parece acecharles destrozará su futuro?
1. Capítulo I

Bueno, voy a celebrar que llevo veinte historias, sí lo sé, no son demasiadas pero para mí han supuesto muchas horas de placer y de insomnio, porqué no admitirlo. Este Drarry lleva dando vueltas por mi cabeza, por mi ordenador y por mis libretas más tiempo del que mi impaciencia puede aguantar, así que me voy a arriesgar y vamos a empezar a publicar, **cada lunes un nuevo capítulo.**No os voy a decir que número de capítulos lleva pero creo que al menos son unos veinte, así que sí, va a ser larga, espero que os guste, que leais las advertencias, porque hay momentos que son un poco duros y no quiero herir la susceptibilidad de nadie. Espero que os guste y que si os apetece, me dejeis vuestra opinión, comentar es amar!

Un saludo y empezamos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** Aprendiendo a Vivir

**Pairing**: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Resumen**: Siete años después de la guerra, Harry regresa a Londres con un proyecto con el que empezar una nueva vida. Cuando se reencuentra con Draco tras todo ese tiempo, se verán obligado a enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado que ninguno de los dos fueron capaces de dejar atrás. ¿Les dará la vida una segunda oportunidad o la amenaza que parece acecharles destrozará su futuro?

**Notas y Advertencias:** EWE. Este fic trata de la relación entre dos hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor, no leas. Habrá escenas explícitas de violencia, sexo y relaciones sexuales no consentidas. En los capítulos señalados incluiré las advertencias correspondientes.

**Beta:** HermioneDrake y RoHoshi

* * *

Aprendiendo a Vivir

* * *

_La separación educa, sin duda, pero tu presencia es la educación que yo quiero. (Los Desposeídos.)_

**I**

2 mayo de 1998, sábado

El pasillo hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin estaba desierto mientras Pansy Parkinson corría, buscando desesperada un lugar donde esconderse. La mayoría de los alumnos de su casa habían escogido luchar a favor del Elegido a pesar de lo que McGonagall había ordenado ya en medio del fragor de la contienda, nadie pudo negar la ayuda ofrecida, aunque proviniese de Slytherin.

Cayó al suelo de forma pesada, sus palmas y rodillas se despellejaron al deslizarse sobre la roca resbaladiza por la humedad. Jadeando, ignoró el dolor y la sangre caliente que chorreaba por sus piernas desnudas. Giró una esquina, sintiendo punzadas hirientes en un costado, causadas por la frenética carrera. Se detuvo ante la alta figura que, de pronto, se le antojó amenazadora. Un _lumos_ le reveló un rostro magullado y, con un gesto típico en ella, ojeó a su adversario de arriba abajo:

—Apártate. ¿Por qué no estás con el resto?

Los ojos, que podrían haberse considerado tiernos, esa vez brillaron iluminados por un sentimiento que la hizo empezar a temblar con violencia. Retumbó el eco de un hechizo en el cavernoso pasillo y gritos, seguidos de más golpes, les llegaron con claridad. Por algún motivo, Pansy Parkinson deseó haber sido más valiente y haberse sumado a la batalla. Cualquier cosa parecía mejor que estar ahí parada, enfrente de aquel…ser.

La hoja afilada destelló como un haz azulado antes de, certera, desvelar su ominosa longitud. Casi no lo esperaba, casi.

Las pupilas dilatadas del Guardián centellearon de placer ante la primera visión de la sangre que se derramaba a borbotones. El arma sagrada, pese a contener su propia magia, no pudo negarse a los mandatos de su circunstancial dueño. La yugular cercenada impidió que la víctima emitiese algún sonido. En el oscuro pasillo seguía reverberando el fragor de la última batalla mientras Parkinson caía de rodillas. Cada latido de su frenético corazón la acercaba más a la muerte y ambos, víctima y Guardián, eran conscientes de ello.

Quiso preguntar, pero el dolor de las cuerdas vocales seccionadas, del músculo roto y las venas cortadas se lo impidió. El oxigeno escapaba de su sistema con rapidez. Fogonazos blancos poblaban su campo visual y ni siquiera la certeza de su fin importaba ya. Lo último que la chica escuchó fue un canturreo feliz que no ocultaba la oscura perversión.

¿Por qué? Los ojos azules de la estudiante interrogaron a su verdugo y, por increíble que pudiese parecer, éste pareció comprenderla. El aliento caliente, febril de aquel ser rozó la piel ya insensible.

—Fuiste demasiado lejos… él es mío, siempre será mío. Mi Elegido. Merecías morir.

Un sencillo hechizo cicatrizante selló el tajo de la garganta, pero el Guardián no se tomó el esfuerzo de hacer desaparecer la sangre que bañaba el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha, empapando el oscuro uniforme y la túnica de seda color verde botella. Con una última mirada satisfecha, observó su obra antes de saborear su triunfo, el primero.

El juego había comenzado y él estaba destinado a ganarlo.

* * *

30 de octubre, 1998, viernes.

Aquel viernes había amanecido frío y bastante seco. Cuando Harry, junto con sus mejores amigos tomó asiento en la última sala del Ministerio, donde aún se celebraban juicios en los que se decidían las condenas de aquellos que habían luchado al lado de Voldemort en la guerra que acabó aquel dos de mayo, que al muchacho moreno de rostro cansado, a veces le parecía demasiado lejano o, en su defecto, en exceso presente. Como si aún pudiese oler el fuego, la sangre y la fetidez del miedo que le había acompañado aquel amanecer en el que se preparó para morir.

Tembló un poco mientras se arrebujaba en la chaqueta de simple tela vaquera forrada de lana. Hermione le apretó la mano con disimulo, sin mirarle. Siempre en sintonía con sus sentimientos. Su querida amiga Hermione, su hermana. Harry observó su perfil, frente alta, nariz respingona y labios pequeños y sonrosados. No llevaba maquillaje ni intentaba aparentar que aquella situación le era indiferente. Sólo permanecía a su lado con el estoicismo que le era tan familiar.

Para cualquier persona que no la conociese, Hermione Granger sería una insufrible sabelotodo que vivía por ser la mejor. Siempre buscando tener la última palabra. Pero bajo la fachada de fría objetividad y eficiencia, era una joven sensible que ocultaba con fiereza un interior dulce, tierno y soñador. Era esa empatía la que le hacía apretar sus dedos fríos contra los de Harry.

Hermione _entendía._ Le comprendía aún sin haber cruzado jamás ni media sílaba sobre aquella cuestión.

Sobre su muslo, una mano de engañosa delicadeza, se deslizó en un gesto inequívocamente posesivo. Ladeó el rostro y los ojos castaños e intensos de Ginebra Weasley le escrutaron con cierto fastidio. Contuvo su mal humor. Ginny llevaba asistiendo a los juicios en los que Harry había acudido en calidad de testigo para apoyarle, según ella. En opinión del joven, para dejar claro que, tras la guerra, estaban aún más unidos. La verdad es que hubiese preferido estar allí solo, o con Hermione, que en aquel momento susurraba algo a Ron.

Su novia era el extremo opuesto a la sencillez de Hermione. Maquillada y vestida con cuidado, aparentaba más edad de los diecisiete que tenía. Nunca sería capaz de reconocer o decirle en voz alta que añoraba a la niña de liso cabello y labios libres de carmín. Que echaba de menos el simple olor a limpio y a jabón, a aire libre, a galletas, y que el perfume que se empeñaba en usar le producía cierto rechazo.

Tragó con fuerza mientras los aurores hacían entrar al último de los mortífagos que se enjuiciaban esa jornada y la causa de que el Trío de Oro se encontrase en pleno allí. Afuera del ministerio, los periodistas pululaban esperando por noticias frescas, como desde hacía un mes, fecha en que al fin se habían empezado a dictar las condenas en firme.

Hasta donde Harry sabía, se habían impuesto cientos de penas máximas en aquellas caóticas semanas. El Beso del Dementor. Y aunque era consciente de que aquellos reos eran un peligro para la sociedad, no era capaz de encontrar satisfacción o siquiera paz en ese razonamiento. Desde hacía semanas, meses, su mundo había empezado a pasar del blanco y el negro para difuminarse en un inquietante gris.

Un golpe seco y la oscura puerta del fondo se abrió, dando paso al juez y al resto del jurado, que tomaron asiento en silencio. La silla con las cadenas mágicas esperaba por su ocupante del día. Éste no se hizo esperar y tras unos instantes de revuelo, una pareja de aurores volvieron a entrar y con dos certeros tirones, casi arrastraron a la persona que caminaba con las manos y pies esposados.

—Ya no parece tan orgulloso, ¿no es verdad? —bufó Ron despectivo. Ginny rió por lo bajo y rodó los ojos con claro desdén.

—No, no lo parece…—La risita femenina llena de malicia le asqueó—. ¿Verdad Harry…?

No respondió, sólo dejó que sus ojos vagasen por la sala casi vacía en previsión de posibles disturbios. Por lo que le había comentado Hermione el acusado había recibido amenazas, no sólo de parte del bando de «la luz» como les habían apodado en los periódicos, sino por los mortífagos prófugos. La muerte de su padre hacía apenas una semana había sacudido a la opinión pública, que en su mayoría lo había considerado justicia poética.

Hermione volvió a apretarle la mano con fuerza antes de que una mirada gélida de Ron la hiciese apartarla con discreción. El vértigo amordazó a Harry como desde hacía meses le ocurría. Ron, su viejo amigo Ron no era el mismo. Todos parecían haber cambiado tanto. Suponía que era normal. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en aquel año, pero había instantes en los que no reconocía al muchacho por el que hubiese puesto las manos en el fuego, en el que hasta hacía poco confiaba ciegamente.

Había momentos, como aquel, en que los ojos de profundo zafiro de Ron le perforaban con la misma frialdad con la que a menudo miraba a sus enemigos. Siempre fue celoso, pero desde que su relación con Hermione pasó de ser un tonteo a algo más serio, la posesividad que podía llegar a considerar normal había alcanzado proporciones incómodas. Tanto, que Harry se sentía un traidor por extrañar sus conversaciones a solas con la muchacha. Porque siempre que Ron les sorprendía charlando, Harry percibía la tensión en la pareja, y ellos ya habían dado mucho por su culpa. No iba a permitir convertirse en un motivo de discusión entre los dos. Así que de forma voluntaria, se apartó de su lado.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mirar al centro de la oscura sala mientras escuchaba como la vista se celebraba. El fragor de la sangre retumbaba en sus oídos mientras observaba a Ron responder, a Hermione y por último, fue él mismo quien, desde el estrado, desgranó los hechos de la Torre de Astronomía, lo ocurrido en Malfoy Manor o lo que vivió en la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Para evitar suspicacias. Usted señor Potter —aseveró Mason Cooper, el abogado del ministerio—, asegura que el acusado, Draconis Lucius Malfoy de la casa de los Black, presente en la sala y que todos han reconocido antes de declarar como tal, intentó detener a uno de sus compañeros, dándole así tiempo para que Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger acudiesen en su ayuda. ¿Es eso correcto?

—Sí —afirmó con la voz firme. Evitó la mirada incrédula de Ron—. Exacto.

—Pero eso es una percepción personal —intervino uno de los presentes, calibrándole con desagrado.

—Estaba allí —aseveró—. Por supuesto es una percepción personal. Pero acabo de decir que he convivido con esta persona desde que ambos éramos niños. Creo conocerle lo suficiente como para poder reafirmarme en esto. Draco Malfoy no pretendía entregarme, ni a mí ni a mis compañeros. Tuvo una excelente oportunidad en su propia casa y no lo hizo. Recibió castigos por eso, pude verlo y he puesto mis pensamientos y recuerdos a disposición del tribunal. ¿Acaso dudan de mí?

Odiaba eso, usar su nombre y una fama que no creía merecer para conseguir un fin. Pero en ese momento creyó justificado hacerlo, porque no quería que sobre Draco recayese más culpa de la que ya tenía encima. Tras esos meses Harry llegó a comprender que sentía cierta inquietud por la suerte de su antiguo compañero. De todos los chicos de Hogwarts, era con el que más había luchado. Ambos detestándose por años. Pendientes el uno del otro. ¿Cómo pudo ignorar que en su mano había tenido el poder de salvarle? Seguramente si el Slytherin descubría que a menudo le corroía la culpa pensando en lo que podría haber cambiado en su relación, le habría hechizado hasta la muerte. Pero no podía evitarlo. En su fuero interno, creía con firmeza que de haber sido menos obtuso, la suerte de Draco no pesaría en su conciencia, junto a Remus, Fred o Tonks. Para ellos no había vuelta atrás, pero su antiguo compañero aún estaba vivo. Y Harry necesitaba saber que había hecho lo posible por ayudarle.

Saber que Dumbledore era consciente la presión a la que el joven había sido sometido sin hacer nada le había dejado el mismo mal sabor de boca que experimentó al conocer su propio papel en los planes del anciano. Ambos fueron peones, ambos sacrificados con mayor y menor fortuna. Todo por un bien mayor. Harry había llegado a odiar esa frase, el concepto le repugnaba en lo más profundo. Aún después de transcurridos aquellos meses, no era capaz de conciliar en su interior la decepción con el amor y la confianza que el mago una vez le inspiró.

Al regresar a su lugar entre Hermione y Ginny, capeó como pudo los susurros airados de los hermanos. Salieron a almorzar en medio de un helado silencio que volvió la situación bastante más incómoda de lo que creía poder soportar.

—¿Porqué no nos vamos ya a La Madriguera, Harry? —pidió su novia con un puchero que en otro momento hubiese considerado tierno.

—Quiero escuchar el veredicto, Gin, ya lo sabes. Fue lo único que me pidió Narcissa Malfoy y, además, Andrómeda Tonks también querrá saberlo, al fin y al cabo es el único familiar directo que le queda con vida.

—Tonterías —atajó Ron, mientras devoraba su bocadillo de roast beef—. La salvaste del beso del dementor, no le debes nada.

—Ron —protestó Hermione, que sólo había picoteado de su ensalada—. La señora Malfoy le salvó la vida en el bosque y es normal que Harry…

—Nosotros rescatamos dos veces a su niño bonito —espetó entre bocados—. ¿Qué más quería?

—Murió, Ron, a pesar de haber sido exonerada murió a causa de una simple herida infectada que nadie curó mientras estaba en Azkaban, encarcelada sin motivos. La señora Malfoy ya no quiere nada. Lo hago porque creo que es mi deber —exclamó, enfatizando las palabras. Harry apartó los ojos. El modo en que su amigo comía le había revuelto un poco el estómago. Bebió un sorbo del té ya frío y apartó su propia comida, que permanecía intacta.

—Pues es tonto que te impongas la tarea por gusto, ese hurón no te lo agradecerá.

—¡Ron, por favor! —protestó Hermione.

—No espero que me agradezca nada, Ron —explicó con cansancio—. Ya sé quién es Draco, no necesito…

—¿Draco… Draco… _ahora es Draco_? —le interrumpió—. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

—Estás demasiado delgado —le amonestó Ginny, deteniendo la diatriba de su hermano sin miramientos—. Come.

—No eres mi madre —respondió con acritud—. No me apetece nada, no cuando una persona con la que hemos convivido casi seis años está a punto de recibir un veredicto que quizás le va a destrozar la vida. No necesito una niñera, Ginny.

—¿Qué te importa lo que le pase? —farfulló Ron con sincera estupefacción, lo que hizo que Harry se pusiese de peor humor aún—. Ese idiota te jodió de lo lindo, que a última hora se cagase en los pantalones no le hace una buena persona. Casi me mató. Por su culpa mi hermano…

—Lo sé, Ron —cortó con desgana la consabida lista de pecados que el muchacho arrastraba—. Sé todo eso y no digo que sea otra persona o que de pronto se haya convertido en un buen tipo. Todos sabemos como es… Malfoy. Pero no creo que sea justo que por algo que no es por completo culpa suya deba ir toda su vida a Azkaban.

—Eso no justifica que me hayas gritado —se quejó Ginny.

Hermione giró los ojos. La pequeña de los Weasley parecía haber desarrollado una extraordinaria capacidad de no ver más allá de su ombligo.

—Por favor, no discutamos más. No aquí y no por este tema. Por favor, Ron, lo hemos hablado y ya sabes lo que Harry piensa.

—Me da lo mismo —concluyó el pelirrojo con frialdad, ignorando los intentos de la muchacha por despejar el ambiente. Evaluó a Harry mientras sorbía su bebida—. No estoy de acuerdo y punto. Sería un hipócrita si dijese lo contrario.

—No espero que lo hagas, Ron —explicó Harry con voz suave. Acabó su taza y, sin dejar de observarle, dejó dinero encima de la mesa antes de levantarse—. Vamos a hacer una cosa: El veredicto será leído en un rato; adelantaos, iré desde el Atrio a la Madriguera por flú en cuanto acabe el juicio. Se lo prometí a esa mujer, pero la verdad es que vosotros no tenéis porqué soportar esto. Nos encontraremos allí.

Tras varias conversaciones y mucho deliberar, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley se desaparecieron en direcciones diferentes: su amiga rumbo a casa de sus padres y Ron y Ginny camino de La Madriguera.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Harry miró su reloj y comprobó la hora. Pidió una nueva taza de té, que bebió sin saborearla, antes de regresar a la sala, cruzándose con curiosos que le miraban sin recato. Algunos llegaron a pedirle un abrazo, un saludo, una firma, incluso le felicitaban. Agobiado, se apresuró a entrar en la cavernosa habitación aún vacía y ocupar un asiento al fondo, casi en la penumbra.

Se adormeció, cansado porque desde hacía meses sus noches estaban plagadas de pesadillas. El insomnio se había vuelto su compañero más fiel y a menudo se sentía agotado. Qué iluso fue al creer que, junto con Voldemort, morirían sus malas noches, qué idiota al creer que vencer al loco iba a significar que tendría algún tipo de paz. En cierto modo, era ahora cuando había comenzado el horror, quizás no peligraba su vida, pero si los cimientos que sustentaban todo en cuanto creía. Y reconocía el pánico que lo embargaba con cada día que pasaba. Se sentía un ídolo con pies de barro, usurpando un lugar que alguien planeó para él al igual que el resto. Y eso le asqueaba.

Una tos discreta le hizo ponerse alerta y sentarse recto. Los magos que conformaban el jurado habían deliberado y tomado ya su decisión, después de escuchar los alegatos finales del abogado defensor y el fiscal, y ocupaban ya sus puestos. El acusado entró también y, de nuevo, fue sujetado en su lugar, en el centro de la habitación.

La gente en la sala estaba expectante, aunque, por el rostro seco de la mayoría de los presentes, Harry se dio cuenta de que no parecían considerar necesario ni justo que un mortífago en ciernes mereciese la defensa directa del vencedor de Voldemort.

—Bien, el Jurado ya tiene su veredicto, que procedo a leer a la sala. Póngase en pie el acusado —ordenó el juez. Las cadenas resonaron cuando, de un tirón, el muchacho fue obligado a incorporarse.

»Draconis Lucius Malfoy de la casa de los Black, este jurado le ha encontrado culpable de los siguientes delitos: tentativa de asesinato de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; asociación con otros magos, bajo el mando de Tom Riddle, para sublevarse, e incitar a otros a hacerlo, contra la autoridad del Ministerio de Magia; violación del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y de la Ley de Protección de Muggles; utilización de maldiciones imperdonables y de torturas físicas, tanto a magos como a muggles.

»Su defensa ha alegado que todas estas acciones fueron realizadas bajo coacción del mencionado Tom Riddle y su banda de mortífagos, lo cual ha sido avalado por los testimonios de los magos Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger y Ronald Billius Weasley. El señor Potter, además, ha afirmado que usted le salvó la vida en dos ocasiones, la primera al no delatarle en los hechos acaecidos en la Mansión Malfoy de Wiltshire durante el mes de abril de este mismo año, y la segunda cuando su intervención en la Sala de los Menesteres impidió que el mortífago Vincent Crabbe le lanzase la maldición asesina. Los mencionados testimonios a su favor se han tenido muy en cuenta a la hora de dictar sentencia.

»Se le condena a la pena de cinco años de cárcel, sin derecho a uso de varita durante ese tiempo, que deberá cumplir en la prisión de Azkaban, en el pabellón que se ha habilitado para los presos con posibilidad de reinserción. Después de ello quedará en proceso de libertad vigilada durante tres años más y recuperará el uso de su varita, si bien ésta deberá ser inspeccionada cada tres semanas por el Ministerio de Magia hasta el cumplimiento total de la pena.

»La sentencia es firme y no cabe apelación ante tribunal alguno. Se levanta la sesión. Alguaciles, llévense al acusado.

Harry no se permitió dirigir sus ojos a aquella silla hasta ese momento. Había sido difícil no mirar hacia la delgada figura que estaba de pie en el centro del cavernoso salón. Ahora se esforzó en examinarle, porque sabía que era lo último que iba a poder hacer por él. Se dijo que se lo había prometido a Narcissa Black, que se lo debía a Andrómeda Tonks, pero muy en el fondo, Harry reconocía que en su pecho palpitaba algo más que deber o gratitud.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con la intención de permanecer estoico. Casi no le había reconocido. Lo primero que le sorprendió y espantó era lo delgado que estaba, era prácticamente pálida piel recubriendo huesos frágiles. Le habían afeitado la cabeza, como a todos los reos masculinos. Nunca antes había sentido tanta repulsa por ese hecho, ver la curva elegante de su cráneo desnudo le parecía de pronto una ofensa, un burdo intento de someter a la persona, despojándole de algo tan personal. Despojándole de su humanidad.

En su rostro había algunos hematomas y el labio inferior presentaba una costra fresca en la comisura. Nadie se había preocupado de usar un sencillo hechizo de cicatrización para sanarle. El estómago se le anudó por la impresión de verle atado desde la muñeca a la mitad del brazo. El uniforme gris con cuello en uve le quedaba bastante ancho, lo que unido a lo forzado de la postura, permitía que Harry y cualquiera que observase apreciasen con facilidad cómo se le marcaban las clavículas y el modo espantoso en que algunas heridas hoyaban la tierna y juvenil carne.

Inspiró al percatarse de que ya no había marca tenebrosa. Según le contó Ron, les habían quitado el tatuaje a todos los que permanecían en prisión mediante algunos hechizos que, se rumoreaba, eran tan oscuros como el dibujo mismo.

Quería decir algo, lo que fuese, pero al enfrentarle se encontró sin fuerzas. Los vistosos ojos grises parecían inmensos en aquel rostro escuálido. Nunca esperó encontrar tanta entereza, ni tanto miedo o dolor en un chico que siempre creyó vano y sin carácter. Nunca esperó sentirse tan poca cosa enfrente de él. Que idiota había sido, que fácil de manipular. Se despreció con una intensidad que le mareó, jamás se había parado siquiera a considerar que era sólo un crío asustado, como él mismo. Jamás le habían permitido pensar siquiera en ello, y ahora…era tarde. Contuvo el aliento al perderse en sus iris: era la primera vez que veía a Draco Malfoy de verdad, la primera vez en años que ambos se concedían el beneficio de la duda. Y era injusto, porque esa ocasión sería, a buen seguro, la última.

«Lo siento»; los labios cuarteados deletrearon con claridad esas dos palabras antes de que el auror que le custodiaba le obligase a moverse con un empujón nada amable. Harry no fue consciente de que estaba apretando la madera que separaba las sillas de la zona del estrado con tanta fuerza hasta que el material crujió con estrépito amenazando con astillarse. Notaba en sus yemas cómo la magia rugía, pidiendo permiso para destrozar todo a su paso. Respiró hondo, buscando su voz sin encontrarla. ¿Qué podía decirle al que hasta hacía unos meses fue una de las personas que más le detestaba?, ¿Qué el propio Harry había creído despreciar…? La enormidad de comprender que no había tiempo, que todo estaba dicho entre ambos, le embotó. Los ojos secos le ardían mientras escuchaba el eco de la puerta tras la que Malfoy había sido casi arrastrado. _Todo había acabado_, _aún antes de empezar._

Salió de la sala de juicios, perdido en los lóbregos pasillos que ya odiaba, preguntándose como iba a sobrevivir trabajando en aquel lugar si la mera visión de los oscuros suelos encerados y las estancias estrechas y opresivas le producían asfixia. Al final, la suerte le acompañó y encontró un cuarto de baño vacío. Selló la estancia con un _fermaportus_ antes de vomitar sobre el suelo de piedra el té que había bebido al mediodía.

Estuvo allí de rodillas, intentando calmarse hasta que las arcadas secas dejaron de hacerle temblar. Fue al lavabo y bebió el agua helada con ansias, a pesar de que eso sólo consiguió revolverle el estómago aún más. Limpió el desastre, la mano le temblaba tanto que hubo de repetir el hechizo en tres ocasiones hasta completarlo de forma efectiva.

Sacó la varita de espino de su bolsillo y guardó la suya. Sopesó la madera oscura, acariciándola. Miró a su reflejo en el espejo encantado, parecía tan mudo y perdido como él mismo se sentía.

—Lo siento, Díos Mío, cuanto lo siento… —repitió, posando las yemas de los dedos en la pulida superficie—. Cuánto lo siento…Draco…Draco... lo siento.

* * *

El Guardián estaba presente entre el poco público de la sala. Sabía que había sido un paso arriesgado, pero su ansia de saber del Elegido era superior a la cautela. Entre las sombras, admiró al hombre que un día sería suyo y tras escuchar cómo era leída la condena, asintió, sabiendo cual era el paso siguiente. Por ahora, el objeto de sus deseos estaba a salvo.


	2. Capítulo II

Hola! Si, no me he vuelto loca, (que no creaís que no ando muy allá) ya sé que advertí que actualizaba los lunes, pero cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, los capítulos eran bastante más largos y como sé que a veces tanta información es un poco pesada, sobre todo al principio, decidí dividir algunos, el primero era, junto con la parte que os dejo hoy, así de forma original, es más que nada para introducir a los personajes y ver qué ha pasado con ellos.

El lunes, que ya vereis a Draco, me ceñiré a mi plan original de una actualización a la semana, así que, espero que os guste y que me digais que os parece, me agrada ver el número de lecturas y los follows, pero en especial quiero agradecer a annas, lucy, Adrianna11, Dany de Criss, RoHoshi, kawaiigirl, olibe y anónimo por haberse tomado un momento y decirme qué les parece la historia, que siempre es un placer. Normalmente siempre suelo responder por privado, pero me sabe mal no agradecer también a estas personas a las que me resulta imposible, así que en en la siguiente actu os contesto al final del capítulo, así me será más fácil, aunque si alguien quiere algo más adelante que por privado os respondo. Ahora si, ¡vamos a leer! ¡Feliz finde!

* * *

**II**

_No toda distancia es ausencia, ni todo silencio es olvido._

_2 mayo de 2005, lunes._

La central de los trasladores internacionales de Londres parecía más tranquila de lo habitual aquel lunes festivo. Aún hacía frío y lo temprano de la hora no ayudaba a suavizar la sensación de humedad. Viajeros acá y allá levitaban sus baúles por los pasillos relucientes gracias a que una mopa encantada lustraba el suelo sin tomarse un descanso.

Con la capa de viaje en la mano y su equipaje reducido de forma más que conveniente —levitar las maletas cuando tienes que perseguir a un inquieto niño no es lo más cómodo—, Harry avanzó con una sonrisa por la terminal. Las chimeneas de la Red flú estaban casi vacías, así que, si se apresuraban, estarían en unos pocos instantes en su casa de Grimmauld Place. Esperaba que Kreacher se hubiese preocupado de mantenerla en perfecto estado, tal y como le había ordenado.

—Dune, dame la mano —exclamó, tirando un poco del pequeño de cabellos negros—. Vamos a esperar nuestro turno, ¿vale?

—Sí, papá —bufó en respuesta—. Quiero ir a casa, tengo pis —reveló en voz baja.

—Lo sé, unos minutos más y podremos usar el baño y dormir un rato —prometió. Le alisó un mechón rebelde y sonrió ante la mirada impaciente que Duncan le lanzó. Parecía que ya no le apetecían tanto las muestras de cariño públicas como un año atrás.

—Vamos, quiero ver si _Kritcher _aún sigue en la casa —insistió.

—Es un elfo doméstico, Dune, seguro que está allí —le explicó—. Vive por y para ello.

Aguardaron en la corta fila ante las tres chimeneas de salida, enfrascado en una de aquellas conversaciones sobre todo y nada que tanto parecían gustar a Duncan. Casi les llegaba la vez cuando una voz conocida le hizo alzar la cabeza.

—¡Harry James Potter, no puedo creerlo!

—Merlín, ¡Hermione! —exclamó asombrado mientras se acercaba a la menuda mujer de cabello alborotado que le saludaba con un bebé en brazos.

Su amiga le besó en los labios con suavidad, antes de apartarse y observarle desde la distancia que marcaba su brazo extendido.

—Un año. Has tardado casi un año completo en volver. Eres un idiota desconsiderado; lo sabias, ¿no es cierto?

—Vine para el nacimiento de Drusilla —negó, tomando con soltura a la niña de las manos de su madre—. Esta preciosidad tiene sólo ocho meses. Parece mentira, Hermione —bromeó—, que su padrino honorífico sepa mejor que tú cuando nació.

—Tonto… —Chasqueó la lengua y le agradeció en silencio que no hubiese tenido en cuenta la negativa de Ron a que Harry fuese el padrino de su primer vástago. George y su pareja lo eran de forma oficial, pero, en su corazón, el chico que le mostraba el bebé pelirrojo a su propio niño era quien ostentaba aquel lugar en su familia—. Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti. Ya lo sabes, las lechuzas no son lo mismo, pero el curso en París fue muy interesante y Dune ha aprendido mucho, ¿_N'est-ce pas,_ _mon cher_? [1]

—_Oui, c'est vrai, maám__**[2]**_—balbuceó muy ufano Dune, enseñando su sonrisa en la que faltaba algún que otro diente.

Hermione se rió por el horrible acento de Harry y por la pícara mirada aguamarina del chico, que se rascaba la naricita espolvoreada de pecas casi imperceptibles.

—Qué maravilla, Dune, algún día le enseñarás todo esto a la primita, ¿a que sí?

—_Oui, _tía Herm. —El espeso flequillo era tan exacto al de Harry que la bruja no pudo evitar peinarle con los dedos.

—Aunque me alegra mucho verte, me muero por saber cómo es que estás aquí. Te hacía en… ya sabes —comentó Harry, volviendo a caminar hacia las chimeneas, de las que se habían apartado para saludarse en una relativa intimidad.

—¿Sabes que Padma Patil trabaja en el Ministerio? Cuando vio tu nombre me mandó una lechuza y, con la excusa de que Drusilla está algo constipada, me libré de acudir a esa estúpida ceremonia.

—Chica lista —la alabó—. Vamos a Grimmauld Place, te invito a un té. Dune está muy cansado, madrugamos mucho y si no lo acuesto un rato empezará a llorar de un momento a otro.

—Tengo hasta la tarde para que podamos conversar —explicó, con un rictus cansado—. Ron y los demás irán a La Madriguera a almorzar después de… lo de Hogwarts, seguro que recuerdas.

—Sí —asintió. Cogió en brazos a Dune y le apretó cuanto pudo. El pequeño, acostumbrado a ese tipo de traslados, enterró el rostro en su hombro—. Vamos, te espero al otro lado

Después de ayudar a Dune con su baño, vestirle con un sencillo chándal, darle algo de comer y ponerle en la cama, Harry se entretuvo ordenando a Kreacher que deshiciese las maletas y preparase una bandeja. Hermione dejó a una dormida Drusilla en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala de estar de Harry. El número doce de Grimmauld Place no era lo que solía ser; ahora las habitaciones tenían muebles sencillos, eminentemente prácticos, pero cálidos y muy cómodos. Los colores claros y las maderas nobles predominaban, dando la sensación de limpieza y orden. Desaparecidos los tapices y los cuadros familiares, las paredes, otrora tapizadas con adustos entelados, lucían ahora desnudas, pintadas de un discreto beige que combinaba con las cortinas en tonos neutros. Los suelos de madera brillaban, lustrados a conciencia.

Un fuego agradable calentaba la sala de estar mientras los amigos, sentados sobre la mullida alfombra verde oscura, tomaban una segunda taza de té, en el caso de Hermione, y un café solo, fuerte y aromático, para Harry. Charlaron de modo animado, como siempre que se encontraban, intentando llenar los huecos de información que los meses separados habían causado.

—¿Qué tal con Ron? —preguntó al rato, cuando ya los temas seguros se agotaron—. ¿Le va bien como subjefe en la Central?

—Sí… está encantado —respondió sin mirarle—. Sabes que siempre fue su mayor ilusión. Solía pasar horas hablando de lo que sería trabajar allí contigo.

—Bueno, al menos él ha conseguido realizar su sueño —comentó examinando la expresión cautelosa de la joven, que jugueteaba con la cucharilla.

—¿Y tú, eres feliz, Harry? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Bueno… puedo decir que sí —replicó encogiendo los hombros—. Ya tengo aprobada la solicitud para la escuela y estoy muy ilusionado. Ojala pudieses unirte, Herm, serías increíble con los niños. ¿Aún te gusta trabajar en eso de Regulación Mágica…?

—Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica —le corrigió entre risas—. Eres imposible, en serio. Y sí, aún me gusta, pero no creas que la idea de trabajar con pequeños no me es atractiva, más desde que nació Drusilla. Me daría la posibilidad de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo.

—Serías estupenda —aseguró con una sonrisa. Contuvo un bostezo y apoyó la mano en la pierna de Hermione—. ¿De verdad está todo bien, Herm?

La mujer le observó con la barbilla apoyada sobre las rodillas dobladas. Su amigo había cambiado tan poco en aquel tiempo y, a la vez, no era en absoluto el niño inseguro que venció al loco tenebroso contra todo pronóstico. Físicamente seguía siendo delgado, pero los años habían puesto músculo en su cuerpo y era bastante más ancho de hombros. Sus expresivos ojos verdes eran impresionantes, tanto más porque tres años antes se había decidido a corregir sus problemas oculares y las eternas gafas redondas habían pasado a ser un mero recuerdo. El cabello todavía era una espesa mata oscura y caótica, pero el actual corte desenfadado le daba un aspecto varonil y sensual. Descuidado, pero sin dejar de ser prolijo. Con un ligero asombro, se dio cuenta de que el chico adorable que había querido como a un hermano se había convertido en un hombre con un enorme atractivo.

Alzó la mano con un gesto mecánico y apartó un mechón de la cara que tan bien conocía. Pómulos altos y definidos, nariz recta, labios llenos, cejas perfiladas, enmarcando sus ojos almendrados, la oscura barba remarcando el esquivo hoyuelo en su barbilla. Sí, se dijo; Harry era sencillamente espectacular. Y eso sólo era su físico. De todas las personas con las que ella había convivido, Potter era una de las mejores. ¿Por qué nunca le había conocido siquiera una pareja después de lo de Ginny? De alguna forma, estaba convencida de que su ruptura fue lo mejor. Si hacía memoria, en esa época Harry parecía acosado, harto, como si, en lugar de tener dieciocho o diecinueve años, cargase sobre sus hombros una centuria.

El mago que ahora estaba enfrente suyo era todo lo contrario, parecía tranquilo, feliz y realizado. Hablaba con pasión de su trabajo y sus estudios. Se apreciaba el amor que su hijo le inspiraba. Nadie había vuelto a saber de la mujer que le entregó al niño, hecho que, durante meses, había provocado que todo tipo de habladurías, cada cual más peregrina, llenase la prensa del mundo mágico, desde _El Profeta_ a publicaciones más serias como _Wizard´s Today_, o _Wizard´s Telegraph_ pasando por los folletines con nula credibilidad, como _Cauldrons&Wands._ Harry había tomado la decisión de seguir su instinto y desaparecer por una larga temporada. Para cuando los ánimos estuvieron calmos ya tenía una vida en marcha, alejado de Londres. En Lausanne, él y su hijo aprendieron a ser una familia y el chico pudo descansar de ser el centro de atención y objeto de todo tipo de rumores y amenazas.

—Todo bien —respondió al fin—. ¿Qué me dices de ti… alguna candidata para mamá de Dune?

—No —negó, apurando el café. Giró la taza como si aún estuviesen en clase de adivinación con Trelawney y se dispusiera a leer el futuro en los posos depositados sobre la translúcida porcelana nacarada—. Es complicado.

—Harry… ¿aún quieres a Ginny?

La mirada alarmada que le lanzó le dijo más que cualquier palabra. No, Harry no pensaba en Ginebra Weasley y eso, según intuía, no era una noticia que la pelirroja fuese a apreciar demasiado. Hermione era consciente que su cuñada había desarrollado una insana obsesión acerca de su antiguo novio. Como si, a pesar de no poder perdonarle, tampoco fuese capaz de cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida y darse la oportunidad de conocer a otro hombre. Y no es que no lo intentase, suspiró. Ginny parecía coleccionar amantes con la misma habilidad con la que antes jugaba al quidditch.

—Hermione, sabes que no… que lo mío con Ginny se acabó. ¿Acaso te ha dicho algo? —añadió con ansiedad.

—No, tranquilo, sólo era una pregunta ociosa —mintió—. Sabes cuan curiosa soy. Perdona por preguntar algo tan íntimo, no tengo derecho.

—No seas tonta, si hay alguien en quien confío esa eres tú. Es sólo que no hay nadie de quien hablar, en serio.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces nada, no hay nadie —repitió, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, incómodo—. La verdad es que entre Dune y lo de la escuela, sin contar con la carrera, no he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en buscar una pareja. ¿Y tú, qué tal con Ron, qué tal lleváis las cosas desde que llegó el bebé?

—Creo que me engaña… —reveló sin mirarle.

—Oh… —musitó. Apretó los dientes con pesar. Hacía tanto que había perdido el contacto amistoso con Ron que los recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia no parecían pertenecer a la imagen actual del auror, cínico y ligeramente violento que conservaba de su última visita.

—¿Llevas mucho sin escribirle verdad? —preguntó Herm.

—Sabes que desde lo de Ginny… no lo tomó bien y bueno, yo tampoco podía permitir que menospreciase a Dune… es mío —se justificó azorado.

—Lo se, Harry, hiciste lo que debías. Sabes que siempre creí que tenías razón.

* * *

_Septiembre, 1999_

Tras la guerra, la Academia de Aurores quedó ubicada en un viejo edificio en las afueras de Londres, en donde, gracias al terreno adicional, se podían perfeccionar asignaturas en las que antes, por razones de espacio, era bastante difícil profundizar.

Afuera llovía bastante y el ambiente caldeado de la sala común de los alumnos de primer curso invitaba a la charla tranquila y a tomar una copa mientras disfrutaban de un buen fuego. Hermione y Ginny habían llegado juntas, como cada viernes que Harry y Ron no tenían permitido salir del pequeño campus.

La pelirroja, sentada sobre las rodillas del Gryffindor, se dedicaba a ofrecerle pequeños sorbos de cerveza de mantequilla que el chico aceptaba en silencio, con el rostro fijo en las llamas. Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido con rumbo incierto hacía largo rato.

—¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho, Harry?

El tono fastidiado le sobresaltó.

—Perdona…

—Te decía que me encontré con Luna y me comentó que desde que Neville empezó medimagia junto a ella las cosas se han complicado y lo habían dejado por una temporada —repitió girando los ojos.

—¿Medimagia…? —Se rascó la nuca—. Pensé que estudiaba Herbología.

—Te lo he repetido dos veces Harry…

—Lo siento, no te he oído joder, no es el fin del mundo —replicó con sequedad.

—Harry, ¿Estamos bien? —indagó buscando dentro de sus ojos una respuesta. Sus labios casi se rozaban—. ¿Pasa algo…?

La cuestión le pilló desprevenido, pero no le reveló el desasosiego que le inspiraba tenerla tan cerca. La incomodidad por su contacto había empezado a tornarse intolerable a medida que su relación se volvía más intensa. Hasta hacía unos meses, había sido capaz de ocultar la apatía que sentía cuando estaban a solas, como pareja. Hacer el amor se había convertido en una experiencia que, lejos de ser excitante y ponerle caliente, como hubiese sido lo normal a su edad, sólo le provocaba agobio y un preocupante hastío.

Tragó mirando el baile de las llamas, recordando otro fuego mucho menos amigable, recordando otro calor, otro cuerpo que le apretó durante unos minutos aterradores y que al mismo tiempo, fueron los más estimulantes de su vida. Posó la mano en el torneado muslo femenino cubierto de seda. Apreció la tersura, la belleza de la mujer que tenía en los brazos, pero se encontró incapaz de reunir siquiera las fuerzas necesarias para engañarse a sí mismo. No esa vez.

—Nada, Ginny, sólo estoy cansado, ha sido una semana larga —se excusó en voz baja, intentando evitar la severa mirada femenina.

—Ron también y Lee y Hermione, incluso yo, no sólo vosotros trabajáis, ¿sabes? —enumeró con gesto de enfado—. Y no por ello veo a nadie…tan…

Entrecerrando los ojos, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, de repente harto de los continuos reproches de la joven, hastiado incluso de sus propias excusas. Con creciente angustia se preguntó si era eso lo que le esperaba durante el resto de su vida. A su alrededor, algunas parejas se hacían arrumacos de forma más o menos apasionada. Y la sensación de ahogo creció en su pecho, porque lo que menos le apetecía era hacer lo que sabía que Ginny esperaba de él, lo que _debería_ desear; tomarla de la mano, subir a su dormitorio y aprovechar que ahora disponía de un espacio propio y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos estuviesen rendidos. Hacerle el amor por todos esos meses perdidos en la búsqueda de los _horrocruxes_.

Pero eso, el deseo por Ginny, la guerra, parecía haberle ocurrido a otro chico, en otro universo, en otra vida. Si fuese capaz de poner en palabras a lo que en verdad sentía, Harry reconocería que lo que más ansiaba era estar en cualquier parte menos allí, con la menor de los Weasley acomodada sobre sus muslos.

No podía irse, descubrió con espanto, pero tampoco avanzar. Parecía haber llegado a un límite donde ni esforzándose conseguiría que su cuerpo respondiera ante la tierna carne, el dulce aroma, y la inapelable belleza de Ginebra. Hacía semanas que había acabado aceptando que lo que le unía a la muchacha era un sentimiento fraternal, a años luz de la fiebre que consumía a Ron cuando pensaba en Hermione, o del deseo de Dean por Seamus, o del de Lee, que estaba besando a su último ligue como si fuese el fin del mundo.

—Hey, Potter.

La voz con acento neoyorquino de Roger Greene le sacó de sus pensamientos y, con alivio, alzó la cabeza de las llamas para mirarle.

—¿Qué pasa, Greene? —El joven, un par de años mayor que él, provenía de New York y estaba en su último año de intercambio. En unos pocos meses volvería a la Gran Manzana, fuera eso lo que fuese. Era un buen compañero, bullicioso y tan extrovertido y con tan poco tacto como Ron, cosa que ya era decir. Por eso la actitud ligeramente dubitativa con que les miraba le extrañó. Tampoco era la primera vez que «su novia» estaba allí en la residencia para pasar la noche con él, así que aquella actitud no podía ser a causa de Ginny.

—Hay… hay alguien que quiere verte Potter, estaba rondando por el atrio.

—¿A mi? —Frunció las cejas y evitó la mirada de Ginny, que parecía prometer que la conversación interrumpida no había acabado.

—Ajá… —El rostro franco de Roger le examinó con una expresión indescifrable que le puso más nervioso aún—. Le dije que si quería esperase en el salón número tres, es el más caldeado y con esta noche tan jodida…

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que pasase, quién es? —indagó. Se puso de pie y se frotó las manos contra el pantalón vaquero, intentando ocultar que estaba incómodo.

—No sé quien es, Potter, pero si le permitieron el acceso quizás deberías ir, yo sólo pasaba por allí y ella... —Los ojos castaños se desviaron hacia Ginny al pronunciar el pronombre—. Ella… había tomado el camino hacia la sala común de los de último año.

—¿Ella…? —inquirió Ginny. Los delgados hombros se crisparon antes de fulminarle con sus brillantes ojos color chocolate.

—Ginny, por favor —suspiró. Aquel… _aquel_ era otro de los puntos que le agobiaban. Con el paso de los meses la posesividad de la pelirroja se había convertido en intolerable presión.

—Harry James…

—Voy a subir —atajó—. Pide algo mientras regreso, ya sabes que tengo cuenta en la cantina.

Con premura, repasó a todas sus conocidas mientras subía los escalones hasta la primera planta. Siempre que podía evitaba los ascensores, el ejercicio extra se había convertido en una fuente de escape, además del entrenamiento de la academia, acudía tres veces en semana a un gimnasio _muggle._ Se había descubierto un amante del bienestar que el trabajo físico le producía.

La sala tres era usada en su mayoría por visitantes externos al Centro, era un cuarto pequeño, decorado de forma espartana pero sin ser incómodo. Tocó la puerta y pasó adentro, sin saber bien qué esperar. Nada le había preparado para ver de nuevo a la persona que le observaba desde la parte más cercana a la chimenea.

La recordaba de forma vaga. Como algo que se mantiene en los lindes de la memoria pero que es preferible obviar. Y él tenía mucha práctica en olvidar lo que le dolía recordar.

—Hola… ¿quería verme?

—Hola, Harry —saludó con voz ronca la muchacha de cabellos teñidos en un dramático tono carmesí que por fortuna no pretendía pasar por natural. Alzó la cabeza para observarle y la luz dorada la iluminó. Era bonita, rasgos delicados y correctos, muy maquillados, que enfatizaban lo joven que era y lo muy delgada que estaba. Cuando la conoció, su cabello había sido de un rubio platino que iba más con su piel translúcida y sus ojos azules, tan claros que casi no tenían color—. Soy Alexia, no sé si me recuerdas.

Alexia… mierda. Claro que la recordaba. Aquel treinta de octubre fue uno de los peores días de su vida. Había asistido a declarar a la última vista de Malfoy y, tras escuchar la sentencia, se fue directo a La Madriguera. Aún no sabía cómo había acabado discutiendo con Ron y Ginny, pero harto y agobiado, se había largado de allí, dispuesto a beber como un desesperado.

Se apareció lo más lejos de Londres que pudo. Pasó dos días dando tumbos por Edimburgo y allí deambuló hasta que fue a parar a un antro donde bebió, fumó y acabó echando aquel polvo con una muchacha, _Alexia, _con la que se encontró enredado en el camastro de una sórdida posada. Cuando despertó se marchó, tras mantener con ella una tensa conversación en la que ambos coincidieron en que lo mejor era obviar que habían pasado la noche juntos, en un burdo intento de olvidar sus respectivas vidas de la forma más equivocada. Durante días se torturó pensando en aquel incidente, sin querer ahondar en lo que había provocado su reacción. Él, sencillamente, no era el típico tío que se marchaba de juerga y dejaba tirados a su novia y amigos sin decir ni media palabra. Salvo que ese treinta de octubre, la angustia que bullía en su interior había sido excesiva. Tantos juicios, tantas declaraciones y, por último, aquellos ojos grises inmensos y tristes… había necesitado olvidar.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —indagó, más por llenar el silencio que por verdadero interés.

—Es fácil saber donde está el Niño que Vivió —respondió mientras tosía.

—¿Qué quieres…? —preguntó de una forma tan áspera que le avergonzó.

—Lo siento, Harry… lo he intentado pero no puedo con esto —se disculpó, caminando hasta un sillón de cretona sobre el que descansaba una cesta cubierta con una pequeña capota. Sacó un sobre, que le tendió—. Son los papeles del hospital muggle de Edimburgo donde nació y una carta mía donde te cedo la custodia y los derechos sobre Duncan.

—¿Duncan… custodia? —repitió, temblando, el corazón le iba a mil por hora mientras miraba con pánico dentro del pequeño capazo. Una carita redonda con los párpados cerrados y labios rojos y fruncidos le saludó—. ¿Qué es esto… por qué…por qué me dices _todo esto_ a mí…?

—Lo siento —se disculpó la muchacha en voz baja, apartando una lágrima con suavidad de su escuálida mejilla—. No puedo hacerme cargo y ahora que Clyde ha regresado creo que es mejor que se quede contigo. No tengo dinero y tú podrás darle todo lo que yo no… sabes cómo vivo, donde me encontraste… tú eres la mejor opción para él.

—Oye… no sé qué crees que estás… —tartamudeó mientras le intentaba devolver los papeles—. Yo no quiero saber… nosotros, aquello fue una sola vez, ¿no?, con una vez no es bas… bas… bastante.

—Hazle las pruebas necesarias, pero sólo mírale —pidió la muchacha con calma—; oye, sé que no tienes razones para creer que lo que te digo sea verdad, no nos conocimos del modo más normal del mundo, ni en las mejores condiciones como para que me consideres de confianza. Pero quiero que sepas que en ese instante no estaba con nadie… si me fui contigo fue porque acababa de romper con… con Clyde y… bueno, pasó, tú mismo venías buscando lo mismo, me lo dijiste… que alguien importante… que habías perdido…

—Cállate—la cortó con furia, no quería pensar en lo que había balbuceado entre lágrimas aquella madrugada a una completa desconocida—, y vamos a la enfermería

No quería recordar, no quería pensar en los motivos que tuvo para acabar tan borracho y drogado como para haber hablado en voz alta de aquello, de _sus razones_. Tomó la cestita, que casi no pesaba, mientras apresuraba a Alexia a seguirlo por los intrincados pasillos. Le dio gracias a Merlín porque los viernes la mayoría de los estudiantes, menos los que tenían actividades especiales, como Harry o Ron, se marchaban fuera y apenas se cruzaron con un par de personas.

En el servicio médico de la Academia no sólo se curaban los posibles accidentes de los aspirantes a auror, también se hacían las prácticas necesarias en su carrera, y una de esas era la detección de restos de ADN y esencia mágica. Ambas cosas se heredaban y ambas cosas podrían demostrar si existía el parentesco entre dos personas, si se estudiaba el ADN, o entre dos magos, si lo que se examinaba era el núcleo mágico.

«_Dios, no puede ser cierto…se repitió con miedo. ¿Por qué mierda a mí, cuantos salen a follar cada fin de semana y no les endilgan un crío por una única noche de debilidad de la que casi no tengo ni recuerdos_?»

Harry era competente en su trabajo y lo sabía. Le habían ofrecido el puesto de auror sin tener que realizar los tres años de formación necesarios y, aunque era consciente de que su desempeño en la guerra le daba capacitación para ejercerlo, había querido ser uno más y estudiar las materias necesarias. Y había descubierto que, una vez libre de la sombra de Voldemort, si bien no era el número uno de la clase, tampoco se encontraba entre los peores. Aún odiaba algunas asignaturas, pero otras le apasionaban y en esas era bueno, muy bueno. Aquella área en particular era una de sus preferidas. Comparar muestras, usar rastros, desentrañar pistas. Con cierta ironía, ahora que Snape no estaba, había demostrado que era muy eficiente con las sustancia químicas y las pociones.

El encargado del laboratorio no puso objeción a su petición de pasar al interior y usar las instalaciones; desiertas a aquellas horas de la tarde. No por nada era Harry Potter, al fin y al cabo. ¿Quién iba a negarle algo a él? Por una vez, abusar de su fama no le pareció algo tan malo.

Con la varita en la mano, temblando suavemente, se hizo un picotazo en el dedo y tomó la única gota de sangre oscura que surgió en la yema del pulgar.

—Necesito que le destapes —pidió con tono serio.

Alexia no dijo nada pero le obedeció, sólo quería irse. Salir de allí sin la carga que significaba Duncan y de la que Clyde quería que se deshiciese. Su amante era un _muggle_ y la muchacha tenía la certeza de que el bebé iba a ser un mago, como su padre. Ese conocimiento la había hecho decidirse a dejar al pequeño. Aunque la idea había rondado por su mente desde que, tras dar a luz sola, tuviese que malvivir de lo poco que tenía ahorrado del exiguo sueldo que percibía por su trabajo en aquel local comida rápida. Al haber acudido a un hospital _muggle_, una asistente social que trabajaba allí la inscribió en el programa de ayuda para madres adolescentes y sin recursos. Pero no quería pasar el resto de su vida así. Ella quería disfrutar como antes. Sin problemas que la superaban.

Y además, Duncan merecía poder vivir su vida de una forma que Alexia no podría darle. Estaba convencida que era lo menos que podía hacer. No sólo era su padre, era el mismísimo Harry Potter. No era una buena madre, no había pretendido serlo, pero ahora que el pequeño estaba allí, que era una realidad, se iba a asegurar de que obtuviese lo que le correspondía por derecho, lo mejor. Y lo mejor estaba ante sí. Nadie en el mundo mágico tenía más poder que aquel muchacho de cabellos revueltos y gesto impávido, que esperaba a que Alexia tomase al pequeño y se lo acercase.

—Es un niño muy tranquilo y a pesar de que nació un mes antes de tiempo, está muy sano —explicó, apartando el hechizo calentador, uno de los pocos que podía invocar, antes de alzarlo—. Y no tomé… ya sabes… desde que supe que estaba esperándolo… fue duro pero lo hice. Está sano —reiteró con cierto orgullo.

Harry tragó al observar de cerca al bebé por primera vez. Debía de tener… calculó que, si aquella historia era cierta, no debía superar los tres o cuatro meses. Parecía demasiado minúsculo y frágil, envuelto en aquella simple frazada de desvaído tono amarillento. Notó como un sudor viscoso resbalaba por su espalda mientras tomaba la diminuta mano y musitaba el conjuro punzante otra vez. El leve pinchado hizo que el niño maullase suavecito, abriendo los dedos y los ojos, de un azul aún indefinido, casi gris en los bordes.

—Ya, ya, Dune… _mo chridhe_,[3] no pasa nada… ya —murmuró Alexia.

—El hechizo tardará un par de minutos —aclaró Harry con voz baja. Se secó la frente y tomó la poción reveladora y las muestras. Trazó un intrincado diagrama y musitó el complicado encantamiento de forma casi mecánica. Lo habían hecho multitud de veces en las prácticas para saber si la sangre de algún familiar cercano a la victima estaba implicada en casos de asesinatos sin resolver, entre otros usos—. _Revelare…_

Miró cansado la muestra, que se volvió aún más roja antes de convertirse en un líquido transparente por completo. Asió un pergamino impregnado en una solución que servía para hacer aparecer impresiones mágicas y dejó caer varias gotas del fluido desde una pipeta. Antes de leer los breves datos mostrados ya sabía la verdad. Por supuesto, era la historia de su vida. No conocía a nadie al que le persiguiesen los problemas como a él.

—Es mío, joder…—musitó—. Es mío, por Godric. Esto es cojonudo. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora…? Mierda cuando Gin… sepa esto me va a matar…

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el suave llanto del niño le distrajo de la contemplación del pergamino con cifras cada vez más borrosas que bailoteaban ante sus pupilas. Sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor, estaba solo. Asustado, frenético, salió al pasillo. El lloro arreció y con él llegó el pánico puro y simple de saber que su vida había vuelto a sufrir un vuelco sin su consentimiento. Tomó el capazo, aún sorprendido de lo poco que pesaba y, preocupado, sacó al pequeño, que berreaba a pleno pulmón.

Quizás debería seguirla… allí era imposible usar la aparición, así que no podía andar muy lejos, pero… Bajó los ojos y miró al bebé, que al sentir su torpe abrazo pareció calmarse. El gorrito que ocultaba su cabello oscuro se deslizó. Le tocó con cuidado, era suave, tan delicado. Intentó no sentir nada, fracasando en su empeño de forma ridículamente estrepitosa. Le dolía la garganta como si la tuviese en carne viva. Y en medio del caos, un pensamiento; _ya no estaba solo_.

Le apretó con fuerza mientras se miraban a los ojos por primera vez. Los ojos azules de su hijo —Oh, por Merlín, _su hijo_— eran imponentes. Azules veteados de gris, tan claros como los de su madre. Recordó con aprensión que esa noche, casi un borrón en su memoria, le habían fascinado.

—Está bien… —musitó—. Está bien, quizás esto sea lo mejor. Ahora estamos los dos juntos en esto, ¿no es así…Dune, ese es tu nombre, no? Es muy bonito…cálmate anda…ya, ya...

En el suelo había un bolso reducido que con un _engorgio_ recuperó su tamaño para revelar el poco equipaje que acompañaba a Duncan. Apenas unos pijamas de algodón, un par de biberones y un sobre con los originales de los documentos de su nacimiento que Alexia le había dado un rato antes. Eran de un hospital _muggle_, tal y como le había dicho la chica. Inspiró hondo y con cautela volvió a encoger los utensilios. No sabía bien qué hacer, pero lo más importante era hablar con el responsable del entrenamiento. No sabía si tener allí a un niño estaba permitido. Lo segundo sería subir y enfrentar a sus amigos y a su novia.

Se le revolvió el estómago por los nervios y la inquietud al pensar en Ginny y en Ron; no iban a tomar aquella situación con agrado, era normal. Sólo esperaba que comprendiesen. Se mordió un labio. No, no iban a comprender; ¿cómo mierda iban a hacerlo? Delante de ellos tenían la prueba viviente de que Harry le había sido infiel a Ginebra y había guardado silencio durante casi un año.

Suspiró con cansancio antes de colgarse el bolso y dejar allí el capazo empequeñecido. Más tarde regresaría a por él. Ahora tenía que enfrentar una responsabilidad. No le quedaba otro remedio.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de eso Herm? —preguntó con pesar.

—Sí…—respondió. Bebió de su taza y le miró—. Ha cambiado tanto que ya no le reconozco. Ni siquiera sé si me molesta que haya encontrado a alguien más y eso, hace que todo sea aún más triste, ¿no crees?

—Sí… —afirmó mientras la abrazaba—. Lo es. Y sabes que lo siento por los dos, a pesar de todo Ron me sigue importando.

—Y tú a él, sólo que es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo —aseguró sin verdadera convicción. Harry evitó señalarle aquello, ¿para qué?

—Bueno… ¿y ahora?

—No lo sé, Harry, no lo sé —respondió, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro cubierto por una simple camiseta de algodón—. Pero me alegra que hayas vuelto.

—Yo también, Herm… yo también, quizás deberías venirte con nosotros y pasar unos días en la playa —propuso.

—Quizás, sería bonito pasar el cumpleaños de Dune juntos, nunca lo hemos hecho.

—Siento haberlo fastidiado todo…—susurró en su oído; desde aquella lejana noche de octubre, algo se había fracturado en la relación de los amigos y entre Harry y los Weasley, era inevitable, lo entendía, pero comprenderlo no evitaba que siguiera doliendo igual.

—Tú no hiciste nada… Duncan es tuyo y tenías que anteponerle a todo, deberían haber sido capaces de entenderlo. Superar eso y seguir adelante. Nadie es perfecto, Harry, nadie. No es justo que te exigiesen eso, apenas eras un niño.

—Sí… eso es cierto. Ni siquiera el Elegido era perfecto, ¿eh? ¡Rita Skeeter tuvo su edad dorada a costa de mi fracaso! —Rió sin humor, apartándose para mirarla—. Vaya par de carcamales estamos hechos. Siempre llorando por los rincones. ¿Qué te parece si le pido a Kreacher que nos prepare un buen almuerzo, podrás soportar por una vez ser servida por un elfo, no?

—Sí —asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Podré. Durante estos años he aprendido a ser más flexible de lo que jamás creí que pudiese llegar a serlo.

—Por Merlín, Hermione, eso suena interesante —bromeó, arqueando las cejas.

—Oh, cállate —protestó, propinándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca.

Los chispeantes ojos de Harry brillaron mientras ambos empezaban a reírse a carcajadas. La muchacha volvió a sorprenderle con un abrazo y un beso que casi prometía sacarle una marca.

—No sabes cómo te he extrañado Harry, no te atrevas a irte de nuevo. —La voz sonó apagada por el llanto contenido.

—Y yo a ti, Herm —respondió con todo el cariño que su amiga, su hermana, le inspiraba—. Y yo a ti.

* * *

[1] ¿_N'est-ce pas,_ _mon cher?: ¿No es verdad, querido?_

[2] _Oui, c'est vrai, maám: Sí, es cierto señora._

[3] _mo chridhe: mi corazón (gaélico)_

Dune es un diminutivo de Duncan, cuyo origen es celta.

* * *

.


	3. Capítulo III

¡Hola! Como ya os comenté el viernes, aqui os dejo la actualización semanal. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, este capítulo es como el anterior un modo de introducir y presentar la historia y a los personajes y hacer creible (o eso espero) el contexto donde se va a desarrollar la relación y el resto de acontecimientos. Y si, hoy vamos a ver un poco de Draco, que ya era hora, ¿Verdad?

Como siempre, gracias por leer y gracias por comentar, es un gusto saber que no estoy sola por aqui, así que, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Feliz semana! Nos vemos el dia treinta y uno con la última viñeta de Halloween y el jueves con "Premio Anual"

* * *

_He buscado el sosiego en todas partes y sólo lo he encontrado sentado en un rincón apartado, con un libro en las manos. Thomas De Kempis. _

**III**

_13 de mayo, 2005. Rottingdean, Brighton._

El pueblecito en la costa, a menos de cinco minutos de Brighton era lo que Harry había estado buscando mientras maduraba la idea de encontrar un lugar donde fijar una residencia tranquila. Rottingdean estaba lo bastante próximo de la ciudad, con transporte muggle para poder desplazarse a Londres, trasladores cerca por si no quería conducir o coger el tren y con un barrio mágico pequeño, pero animado y pintoresco. Dune y él habían viajado bastante durante aquellos años. Era el último en que podría hacerlo, pues estaba decidido a que su hijo recibiese una escolarización lo más normal posible hasta que cumpliese los once años y la opción de ingresar en la escuela de magia se le plantease. Así que allí estaban, lejos del foco de Londres, pero lo bastante cercanos como para poder acudir al que sería su trabajo dentro de unos pocos meses.

La posada donde se hospedaban estaba limpia y era bastante apacible. El cuarto, con una cama doble y una pequeña, que estaba seguro que el pequeño no iba a usar, tenía además su propio baño y un diminuto balcón enrejado desde el que se podía divisar el oscuro mar. Los chillidos de las gaviotas le despertaron aquella mañana, elevando su ánimo. Tras calarse sus gafas de sol, tomó el periódico, buscando en los clasificados algún anuncio de alquileres a un precio que no fuese excesivo. No es que le importase demasiado la cuantía, pero no quería tirar el dinero en lujos que no consideraba necesarios.

—Papi —le llamó el pequeño, que saltaba unos pasos por delante suya, deteniéndose en lo que parecía ser una pastelería.

Miró a su alrededor, aunque era conocido ya no era el mismo de cinco años antes y, gracias a Merlín, las fotos que poseían de él eran todas de su época escolar y de los meses inmediatamente posteriores a la batalla. Desde noviembre de 1.999 Harry había desaparecido por propia voluntad y desde luego su imagen no era la del chico flaco y desgarbado de siete años atrás.

Pidió un helado y, con una habilidad fruto de la práctica de años de cuidados, acomodó al pequeño en una de las mesas más alejadas. Rebuscó en el bolso, en el que siempre llevaba una muda para emergencias y que transportaba encogido.

—No quiero eso, papá —bufó el niño, sacando el labio con una expresión tan airada que le hizo empezar a reír de buena gana.

—Duncan… —amenazó en broma—. Sabes perfectamente que siempre acabas manchándote y que no soy bueno con los hechizos de limpieza.

—Pero papá… ya no soy un bebé —sorbió, asegurándose con expresión de verdadero enojo que nadie estuviese pendiente de su intercambio.

—No sigas, por favor; mira —consensuó con calma—, haremos lo siguiente, déjalo en la mesa y si lo necesitas lo tendrás a mano.

Mientras saboreaban un helado cada uno, chocolate para Harry, limón para Dune, que parecía compartir con Dumbledore el gusto por los cítricos, el hombre se fijó en la cuidada fachada al otro lado de la calle. Ladrillo rojo en contraste con el resto de casas, que tenía el frente acabado en piedra gris. Madera blanca e inmaculada para la puerta y un toldo a rayas rojas y crema sombreando el escaparate de grueso y prístino cristal. Tenía pinta de ser una cafetería, pero desde allí se apreciaba una colección de libros expuestos. El discreto y elegante letrero tallado en madera cobriza se mecía impulsado por la brisa del mediodía.

Sobre la tienda había un par de plantas más, seguramente el hogar del dueño. Era un edificio estrecho y obviamente antiguo que parecía haber sido reformado para hacerlo habitable. _La Quiétude. _El nombre era interesante y estaba bastante fuera de lugar entre los establecimientos más convencionales que lo rodeaban. Al mismo tiempo, tenía un aire encantador y muy cálido, casi hogareño.

Se prometió que, cuando regresasen de su paseo por la playa, haría una parada y ojearía los títulos. Desde que tenía a Dune había empezado a estudiar en casa, como le aconsejó Hermione, hasta que, cuando el niño cumplió su primer año, Harry ingresó en la universidad muggle para obtener una licenciatura en literatura, porque había descubierto que enseñar, la materia que fuese, le hacía sentirse completo. Tener a Dune en su vida le había hecho reconocer algo aún más importante, Harry no estaba dispuesto a perder la vida a las órdenes del Ministerio de Magia, ni volver a convertirse en el títere de los planes de quien fuese el que gobernase. Aceptarlo le sirvió para empezar a recuperar un mínimo de la paz que tanto había ansiado a lo largo de su vida. Libre por primera vez, se ocupó de valorar sus opciones, que se centraron en comenzar desde cero lejos de Londres. Apartar a su hijo de los rumores por entonces era lo más importante.

Ahora, después de todo aquel tiempo, había conseguido que se le concediese la licencia para poder enseñar de forma reglada. Sólo necesitaba encontrar personas que le apoyasen, que quisieran implicarse en su proyecto. Una escuela para pequeños magos que aún no hubiesen alcanzado la edad para ir al internado, pero que pusiese al alcance de las familias con menos recursos una instrucción completa y de calidad sin tener que recurrir a tutores privados.

En ese momento, y más que nunca, extrañaba a Hermione, pero la joven había hecho su elección y el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo empleaba en vivir su relación con Ron y la pequeña Drusilla. Ron siguió su carrera como Auror. Ambos habían decidido ingresar en la Academia cuando apenas se recuperaban de lo de Voldemort, quizás llevados por una extraña euforia. Aquellos meses que siguieron a la batalla final eran un borroso recuerdo lleno de detenciones, juicios y momentos fugaces de dudoso placer junto a Ginny.

Luego llegó Duncan y todo acabó dándose la vuelta. Harry había sido el único que, al final, escapó del destino establecido para el trío de oro. Aunque no se arrepentía, no dejaba de extrañar la camaradería e intimidad que había tenido con ellos en el colegio. Fue decepcionante ver que la presencia de Dune, pese a ser inesperada y en cierto modo lo complicara todo, fue suficiente para enfriar su relación.

Ron no era capaz de asumir que Harry le había sido infiel a Ginny, a pesar de que aquello ocurrió una sola noche equivocada, cuando el moreno ahogaba sus penas y culpas en _firewhiskey_. El pelirrojo sacó a relucir su mal carácter y no le perdonó la presencia de Dune como recordatorio de la traición a su hermana pequeña.

La madre del niño, una muchacha que tenía su edad, decidió que criar un hijo era demasiado para ella, así que, tras firmar los documentos necesarios, dejó a Harry solo, con poco más de diecinueve años y un bebé en los brazos.

Al principio todo fue confuso, le daba miedo cuidar algo tan minúsculo y ser responsable de una persona por el sólo hecho de haber mantenido relaciones sexuales, que apenas recordaba, con una desconocida. Pero Dune supo ganarse su corazón y Harry encontró en el pequeño lo que había ansiado toda la vida. Una familia, un hogar, algo suyo. Y sólo por aquello iba a estar agradecido a Alexia, la chica que, a pesar de todo, fue honesta y no insistió en ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía en la intimidad del mago, ya que, fiel a su palabra había desaparecido.

Con la mano caliente del niño entre las suyas, Harry se dijo una vez más que había hecho lo correcto. En el fondo, ahora era más feliz de lo que nunca lo hubiese sido poniendo en peligro su vida a diario o rellenando informes, metido de lleno en los entresijos del Ministerio. No dudaba que quien estuviese en el poder iba a hacer uso de su fama o, quizás, temer que un mago tan poderoso como Potter decidiese emprender su propia cruzada para tener el mundo a sus pies. Y Harry no quería eso. Lo único que ansió siempre fue lo que ahora tenía. Una familia y un moderado anonimato, un trabajo que le permitiese viajar y conocer el mundo, cosa que en la infancia le había sido negada.

Salir con Dune al cine, que el niño conociese sus dos culturas, porque poseía algo de sangre _muggle_. Harry tenía la fuerte convicción de que, a pesar de que su hijo era un joven mago en ciernes, también era un pequeño que podría disfrutar de placeres más sencillos. Que les era posible ir hasta el Golden Eye y disfrutar de una puesta de sol desde el cielo. O pasear por Hyde Park sin que nadie les señalase. Saber que podrían salir sin ser mirados dos veces, porque en el mundo _muggle_ Harry era sólo un padre demasiado joven, pero nada más. Y quería ofrecerle eso a Duncan. Libertad.

* * *

Los iris del pequeño eran inmensos, de un azul tan claro que parecían casi transparentes, estaban circundados por una línea de intenso gris y contrastaban de forma dramática con el abundante cabello color azabache y la cremosa piel inmaculada. Le calculó unos seis o siete años a lo sumo. Se apreciaba que aún poseía una redondez típica de un preescolar, aunque se moviese con soltura y autonomía por el estrecho local. Miraba a su alrededor fascinado, con las pupilas dilatadas como sólo un niño era capaz, recorriendo la zona infantil, que estaba llena de libros ilustrados y hasta cómics _muggles_, bastante populares entre los pequeños magos que los encontraban excepcionalmente curiosos.

Aquella pequeña estantería en particular, donde se había acabado deteniendo el muchachito, era su mayor orgullo y su mayor secreto. La mayoría de los ejemplares que se exponían allí, llenos de mundos mágicos, de princesas, magos, unicornios y maravillosas aventuras, eran ejemplares artesanales que Draco conocía y amaba, pues eran como sus propios hijos. Los únicos que iba a tener, pensaba a veces con ironía. Dibujar y colorear, llenar pergaminos con historias que nunca hasta ese momento habían sido contadas. Encuadernarlos y darle forma física a una idea abstracta que habitaba en su mente era un proceso que había descubierto que le hacía sentirse completo, relajado y a gusto. Útil. Se había convertido en el motor de su existencia, en lo único que de verdad conseguía hacerle sentir satisfecho.

Había pasado cinco años en Azkaban, sobreviviendo en la parte más oscura del mundo mágico, y ese tiempo se había saldado con varias cicatrices y una frialdad interna de la que aún no se recuperaba y de la que no esperaba curarse. Habían sido demasiados días, demasiadas noches expuesto a las atenciones de los dementores, a merced de la maldad de alguno de los carceleros y de los propios presos. Que estuviese cuerdo era la pírrica victoria que, al fin, Draco había conseguido arrancarle al mundo del que una vez llegó a considerarse casi un príncipe, destinado a disfrutar de una existencia privilegiada.

Había contado cada minuto, cada hora, cada segundo de su condena. Había apretado los dientes cuando durante los primeros meses, todos los pertenecientes a la fuerza derrotada permanecieron hacinados a la espera de los juicios. Si había creído que vivir preso en Malfoy Manor había sido una pesadilla, nada le preparó para enfrentarse al odio de aquellos que le consideraban un fracaso o, mucho peor, un traidor. Su padre, que compartía pabellón con Draco, falleció poco después de ser sentenciado en firme al beso.

Lucius no llegó a caer en las manos del dementor, sino que murió al recibir una puñalada que le había desgarrado una arteria. Esa herida mortal de necesidad hizo que la sangre del patriarca bañase al chico mientras le sostenía, sin ser capaz siquiera de llorar o pedir ayuda. El mayor de los Malfoy había estado equivocado la mayor parte de su vida adulta, les puso a él y a su madre en una situación espantosa, pero había sido su padre. Verle perecer desangrado como un animal, boqueando por un oxigeno que se le iba a manos llenas, sin recibir ni un ápice de compasión, devastó a Draco. Esa noche los dementores hicieron un obsceno festín con su dolor.

Pero, para bien o para mal, una venganza tampoco estaba bien vista en aquella nueva sociedad de la luz. A los políticos del _Wizengamot_ no les interesaba que rumores de indisciplinas y malos tratos se extendiesen y calasen en la opinión popular, que demandaba tranquilidad tras la derrota de Voldemort. No, quizás fueron las razones equivocadas, pero el deseo de evitar conflictos salvó a Draco de acabar como su padre, como Theodore, Millicent, Pansy o como Greg… pobre Greg.

Potter les había salvado de aquel fuego maldito pero su amigo acabó colgándose con la cuerda que hizo con los jirones de su ropa desgarrada, días después de recibir las atenciones de varios mortífagos a los que todos ignoraron, permitiéndoles realizar cuanta salvajada se les ocurrió con el adolescente. A veces, aún podía oír resonar su llanto ahogado causado por las risotadas macabras, su propia respiración agitada, mientras luchaba contra Lucius, que le impidió con mano de hierro que se acercase siquiera a socorrerle cuando todo acabó. El Slytherin se juró a sí mismo que, cuando le ocurriese, no iban a doblegarle, y no lo habían hecho. No les dio el placer de verle destruido.

Apartó con impaciencia aquellos sombríos pensamientos y se colocó las gafas de delicada montura que usaba para leer o dibujar. Era tan irónico, ahora él era un cuatro ojos, como tantas veces llamó a Potter. Qué tonto había sido en el colegio, a menudo deseaba poder olvidar la cantidad de errores que había cometido durante esa época. A veces, si se sentía autoindulgente, se consolaba con la idea de que había sido un niñato, ignorante y resentido, que en realidad había sido educado para actuar y pensar tal y como había hecho. Sin embargo esa idea no le restaba responsabilidad, ni le justificaba. En el pasado llegó a desear que alguien le hubiese tendido una mano, pero el tiempo a solas, en aquella celda, le había hecho reconciliarse consigo mismo y con una verdad que a pesar de dolerle, era algo incontestable. Aquel Draco, el insolente que creía que ser un mortífago era un honor, jamás hubiese aceptado la ayuda de nadie y nada hubiese cambiado, había estado avocado a cometer aquellos errores y lo que le quedaba era aprender de ellos.

El niño seguía tan tranquilo, observando uno de los tomos más cuidados y del que se sentía más orgulloso. _Thomas y el Dragón_ nació en Azkaban y le salvó de hundirse en la pena y la desesperación. Después de esa, vinieron más ideas, más historias, pero _Thomas_ era especial porque también fue el modo de exorcizar un recuerdo. El de un niño solo y asustado que se enfrenta a sus miedos, que, con suerte y amigos, cosas de las que Draco había oído hablar pero que no conocía, consigue resolver el misterio del dragón. El cual, a cambio de su recién devuelta libertad, le entrega el huevo de oro que custodia.

Se fijó con atención en el pequeño, vestía de forma _muggle_, quizás porque, aunque el pueblo donde habitaba era mágico, vivían junto a poblaciones que no lo eran. Quizás sus padres no eran de por allí y estaban disfrutando de unos días de plácidas vacaciones. La playa de arenas blancas salpicada de vegetación estaba muy concurrida aquel mes de mayo, que estaba resultando ser bastante caluroso lo que había provocado que hubiese bastante gente desconocida por las calles.

Se acercó hasta ponerse en cuclillas y estar a su altura. Era un chico menudo pero bien proporcionado. Su naricita redondeada y los labios llenos fruncidos eran incluso demasiado encantadores. La camiseta celeste y los vaqueros eran de excelente calidad, así como las deportivas blancas que calzaba. Llevaba una liviana pulsera de plata trenzada en la muñeca. Era mágica, no tenía dudas. El detalle le hizo sonreír sin saber con exactitud la razón.

—Hola, ¿estás solo? —saludó, procurando no asustarle.

Los ojos almendrados, enormes, orlados de pestañas oscuras e imposiblemente curvadas le taladraron. Las cejas definidas del pequeño se fruncieron y, tras evaluarle, hizo una pequeña mueca que golpeó a Draco en pleno pecho con la fuerza de una bludger, haciéndole perder el aliento. Una intensa sensación de _déja vu_ le traspasó, era como si le conociese, aunque era muy poco probable pues estaba seguro de que nunca le había visto por su tienda ni por el pueblo. Era como observar a alguien a quien has conocido pero que no consigues ubicar. Se frotó las palmas contra las rodilla, sintiéndose nervioso y bastante ridículo por ello.

—Mi papá está allí, mirando uno de sus libros de mayores —explicó con voz atiplada, señalando hacia uno de los tres pasillos a su izquierda—. ¿Sabes que él venció a un dragón como este niño?

—¿De veras? —replicó desviando la vista en la dirección que el chico había indicado, sin mostrar sorpresa por su declaración. Todos los niños creían que sus padres habían vencido a un dragón, no era el primero que le contaba aquello ni sería el último.

Había escuchado el tintineo de la campanilla mientras estaba reponiendo el contenido de la cafetera en la zona de lectura de la librería, situada en la parte trasera del recinto, y no había tenido tiempo de cerciorarse de quiénes eran las personas que habían entrado al local. A aquellas horas después del mediodía, el flujo de curiosos solía ser bastante tranquilo y Draco aprovechaba para realizar pequeños ajustes en la tienda, o colocar u ordenar lo que algunos clientes habituales venían buscando más tarde.

—Ajá…—asintió con una seriedad encantadora impresa en el agraciado rostro.

Los cabellos suaves se le enroscaban en mechones desordenados que parecían pedir un buen cepillado. Notó como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca mientras examinaba una vez más al niño. Se puso de pie a su lado y le observó levantar la cabeza, era bastante alto, pensó, comprobando que casi le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, aunque no estaba seguro de qué estatura debería tener un niño de aquella edad. El sentimiento de que le recordaba a alguien era tan acusado que empezaba a resultarle inquietante y muy molesto.

—Bien… puedes sentarte en aquella alfombra si quieres —propuso, señalando el mullido tapiz de vivos colores confeccionado con lana trenzada, que estaba colocado al lado del cristal del escaparate—. Así tu padre te verá cuando regrese y mientras podrás ojear el cuaderno con más comodidad. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Usted tiene uno de éstos? El huevo es igual al que mi papá tiene en casa —le informó con orgullo, ignorando sus palabras—. Es un mago muy poderoso, aunque siempre me diga que no es especial, yo sé que si que lo es.

Draco contuvo la mueca que pugnaba por aflorar al escuchar la rotunda afirmación. Era como escucharse a sí mismo. Siempre había sentido una incomparable admiración por su padre, a sus ojos inocentes, Lucius Malfoy había sido un referente, todo en lo que él deseaba convertirse algún día. Poderoso, apuesto, orgulloso. Draco siempre buscó una aprobación que en pocas ocasiones consiguió. Para cuando el patriarca murió, era lo bastante mayor para comprender que su progenitor era un mero ser humano, con los defectos de cualquier persona. Que, de hecho, el gran Lucius Malfoy había estado equivocado la mayor parte del tiempo, tan errado que el orgullo que le inspiraba había acabado por convertirse en miedo, desconfianza y una oscura e inconfesable decepción. Pero aquel pequeño no era como él, se dijo, aquel niño seguramente era el ansiado fruto de una pareja de magos común y corriente. Y eso estaba bien, a menudo hubiese deseado poder ser sólo un vástago más, no el último heredero de una antigua estirpe, nacido y criado bajo un estricto plan de futuro que no contaba para nada con la opinión del mayor implicado, el propio Draco.

En sus momentos más tenebrosos, cuando sobre sus hombros de adolescente recayó la infame tarea de restaurar el renombre del apellido familiar ante El Lord, envidió incluso a los mismos Weasley. Era tan irónico que a veces no podía evitar reírse por el maquiavélico sentido del humor de las Moiras. Desde luego, habían retorcido el hilo de su destino a conciencia.

—Eso es genial. Anda —instó con suavidad—. Ve, estarás más cómodo allí.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó el niño. Se detuvo a medio camino como si acabase de recordar algo. Con el libro sujeto, que entre sus dedos parecía más grande de lo que en realidad era, le sonrió—, es usted muy amable, señor.

Agitó la mano y se giró para volver a su puesto en el mostrador de cobro. Aún no se acababa de acostumbrar a ver como algo normal el hecho de que los más jovencitos le tratasen de usted. Cielos, sólo tenía veinticinco años, pero había momentos en los que se sentía un anciano. Movió la cabeza, regresando a su sitio tras el mostrador.

Tenía la radio sintonizada en un programa que emitía canciones de música ligera que a menudo usaba para relajarse y evadirse. Durante todo el tiempo que pasó en aquella celda, su única compañía fueron los lamentos, los roncos gritos ocasionales y el silencio. Draco lo odiaba, porque en el vacío siempre había creído intuir una implícita amenaza. Siempre que el silencio se adueñaba de los interminables corredores de la prisión, después llegaba el dolor. Se estremeció, observando a través del pequeño escaparate el modo en que la tarde que se había vuelto nubosa y plomiza. ¿Por qué permitía que aquellos pensamientos tan macabros le agriasen el humor? Todo aquel horror había quedado atrás y había sobrevivido. Ahora lo importante era lo que tenía ante si; su casa, su tienda, recuperar las ganas de disfrutar y aprender a vivir de nuevo.

Cogió el bolígrafo, —adoraba ese invento _muggle—_, y empezó a revisar el albarán que el proveedor le había hecho llegar vía lechuza esa mañana. Un grupo de chicas que rondaban los dieciséis hicieron su alegre entrada y, como cada día, le saludaron y se dirigieron a la pequeña zona al final de la librería que Draco había decorado con un mostrador y un par de mesas bajas y cómodos sofás. Allí, una tetera encantada empezó a servir el pedido que las adolescentes fueron solicitando entre risas y saludos a un pequeño grupo que ya las esperaba desde antes. Se escuchó un suspiro colectivo y Draco agitó la cabeza con divertida incredulidad. Seguramente habían descubierto el póster que el último número de _Wizard´s Weekly_ incluía. Por supuesto, una imagen a dos páginas del héroe mágico, el señor Harry James Potter.

Cuando esa mañana recibió los ejemplares que estaban a libre disposición para los asiduos del té en _"La Quiétude"_, al principio no fue consciente de la foto. Como cada día, se dedicó a preparar los hechizos para el té, el chocolate y el café y desembaló los periódicos diarios y las revistas semanales. No sabía por qué le sorprendía ver al Salvador entre lo más destacado de las páginas de aquellas publicaciones para quinceañeras. Era joven, guapo y un triunfador. Todos, incluido él mismo, _sobre todo él mismo, _le debían la vida. Ni aún deseándolo, el viejo rencor fluyó para calentarle el ánimo. ¿A quien iba a engañar? Le debía _más que la vida_. Además, era inútil negarse que llevaba una década sin sentir odio alguno por él, hacía tiempo que Draco había dejado de mentirse sobre ese tema en particular.

Al fin había acabado aceptando que Potter y él pertenecían a universos que jamás iban a encontrarse. No era una idea nueva en realidad, sólo había tenido que reajustarla; durante los años en Hogwarts luchó por creerse superior; aquello, como tantas otras cosas, era agua pasada. Sin embargo, nadie podría negarle el mérito a Lucius Malfoy. El mago había sido un excelente adiestrador, pues había conseguido que Draco creciese creyendo todas y cada una de la numerosas falacias con las que le había adoctrinado desde la cuna. Draco necesitó años de estar a solas consigo mismo y con su miseria, para aceptar que compararse con Potter era un ejercicio inútil, que no le servía de nada, salvo para vivir anclado en un pasado lleno de embustes y falsedades. Y si algo tenía claro, era que había dejado todo eso atrás.

—¡Papi! —El chillido repiqueteó a su izquierda—. ¡Mira, mira! ¿A que este niño es como tú?, ¡díselo anda!

Se sopló el flequillo que de nuevo estaba demasiado largo y la mayoría del tiempo caía sobre su frente y mejillas. Aunque mantenía el cabello solo unos centímetros por debajo de la nuca, las capas superiores caían en mechones disparejos hasta la mitad del mentón, ondulándose para enmarcarle el rostro. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se detuvieron de la figura masculina que, de espaldas a él, se acababa de poner en cuclillas para hablar en tono quedo con el pequeño. Frunció las cejas y pensativo, volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de la columna de artículos que según Roger O'Byrne le había enviado y que, estaba seguro, no era correcta. Maldición, aquel viejo usurero no sólo no respetaba los plazos de entrega, sino que además… se agachó y diligente, repasó el montón de pergaminos especiales para ilustrar. Triunfal, constató que el paquete contenía un tercio menos de lo que había facturado aquel ladino. ¿Sería de Slytherin? Draco no tenía dudas de ello.

Las chicas del fondo volvieron a pedir una ronda de bebidas; esta vez un té oscuro y aromático que él mismo había aderezado con canela, clavo y naranja amarga. El rico perfume de la infusión le llegó con claridad y, con un gruñido, su estómago le recordó que hacía varias horas que no comía nada.

El tono grave y bajo de la voz masculina hizo que soltase el bolígrafo con brusquedad. Tragó saliva y se subió las gafas, que se habían deslizado por el puente de la nariz, de pronto sudada a causa del nerviosismo. Le temblaban las manos y, fastidiado, tuvo que obligarse a respirar hondo y calmarse. _¿Qué te pasa, Draco?_ Masculló para sí mismo. Has pasado por cosas peores que… En realidad, ¿qué le había provocado aquel estado? Era tonto e infantil. Se sacudió las perneras de los livianos pantalones de algodón azul y, con parsimonia, levantó la cabeza. El parloteo del chiquillo subía y bajaba cada vez más excitado. Ahora estaban de nuevo delante de la zona infantil, lo único visible eran las dos cabezas oscuras. Por lo visto, el niño había llevado al padre a su terreno, y eso significaba venta segura. Al menos sería un buen día, pensó, intentando obviar el furioso latido de su corazón. Había algo demasiado familiar en aquellos desconocidos.

* * *

Adriana11, me alegra que te gusten las actus, y bueno lo de Harry con Ginny se ha visto que era cuestión de tiempo, no eran una pareja demasiado cercana ni creo que tuviesen nada en común, aunque Harry le tenga cariño. Gracias, si que es bonito Dune, espero que os guste porque como es normal, su interacción con Harry y Draco va a ser constante.

Dany de Criss, bueno la verdad es que lo de Ron y Herm es triste, y juro que me encanta el pelirrojo, pero son jóvenes y están metidos en un matrimonio que hace aguas, lo de la amante casi es un cliché. Para mí Hermione ha madurado, ha aprendido a ser más abierta y lo que si no cambia es su cariño a Harry. Gracias!

kawaiigirl, si, Harry ha ordenado muchas cosas en su vida, la historia está empezando, quizás poco a poco se descubra que, como a todos, hay cosas que Harry añora. El guardián aparecerá, tranquila, sin embargo, ahora estamos en una fase en la que practicamente estoy presentando un poco el contexto, y explicando como son cada uno de ellos tras el tiempo y sus años de maduración. Siempre intento que los personajes sean consecuentes con los que les hago vivir, basándome en la idea que me hice de ellos al leer los libros. Sólo os pido un poco de paciencia. Reconozco que es lo primero que escribo con cierto "misterio" en la trama y estoy un poco nerviosa por ver si soy capaz de plasmar mi idea.

RoHoshi, gracias! además de soportar mis largas conversaciones, me ayudas cantidad. Bueno, ya sabes que espero conseguir esto que dices, ver a un Harry que ha pensado y vivido, y la idea de él como padre me parece interesante, es un chico que ha pasado toda su vida con tantas carencias que creo que Dune le ayuda más a él que él al niño. Ginny y Ron...errrr, aún estamos empezando, miedo me da, aunque prometo que no voy a hacer bashing, no creo que sean los personajes preferidos de nadie. Hermione...espero que saque a relucir esa fuerza que siempre le he supueso. Gracias por todo y ya te enterarás! bueno tramposa, tú sabes como avanza jajajjajaaj

Anónimo; en la cajita donde pone guest puedes dejar un nick con el que poder dirigirme a ti de forma personal, sería un placer. Gracias por tus comentarios. Sí, han pasado siete años, Dune nació el 20 de junio de 1999 para ser más exactos. Si ha cambiado todo bastante, algunas cosas más que otras, Ron sigue igual de cabezota por ejemplo XDDD Gracias, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando. Besos!


	4. Capítulo IV

¡Hola! Bien tempranito os dejo la actualización de hoy, espero de verdad que os guste, reconozco que estoy un poco nerviosa con el "reencuentro". Espero que no os decepcione y que el capítulo en general os entretenga, vamos a seguir conociéndoles un poco más, así que nada, gracias como siempre por las alertas y favoritos, en especial a las personas que me acompañan y me dejan un poco de su tiempo, sé que me repito, pero es muy bonito saber que no estamos solos. Al final del capítulo, las respuestas al anterior, y ahora a leer, ¡feliz semana!

*mientras escribía este capítulo la canción Uninvited de Alanis Morrisett sonó un número insánamente alto de veces*

* * *

**IV**

La mañana discurrió perezosa mientras vigilaba a Dune correr por la escueta lengua de arena salpicada numerosos grupos de arbustos de oscuro tono verdoso. Al niño, acostumbrado a otras latitudes más cálidas, le había sorprendido comprobar que incluso en la playa predominaba una profusa y frondosa vegetación. Eso no le impidió correr y saltar entre las dunas mientras Harry se sentaba a observar el mar, una extensión sin fin de refulgente gris parecido al mercurio, cuyos apagados reflejos parecían hipnotizarle.

Almorzaron unos sándwiches y una sopa aromática y especiada en un pequeño café cercano a la costa, en la parte muggle del pueblo. Allí eran de nuevo sólo dos turistas más que saboreaban el incipiente verano. Dune mordisqueó su pan sin corteza y fijó la vista en una familia que ocupaba una mesa cercana a la de ellos. Harry sabía lo que observaba con aquella atención, pero no añadió nada.

* * *

Cuando cumplió los tres años, Dune empezó a acudir a un jardín de infancia en París, que le permitía relacionarse con niños de su edad y de paso a Harry le daba el tiempo necesario para estudiar con tranquilidad. Allí descubrió que otros tenían algo que él no, una madre. Las preguntas empezaron a hacer pensar a Harry que había llegado la hora de buscar a Alexia.

Cuando se fue de Londres, dejando atrás la vida que todos esperaban que siguiese, Harry tuvo que enfrentarse no solo a la amargura de su mejor amigo, o de la que consideraba su familia, sino a mil y un flecos legales que, como heredero no sólo de sus padres, sino de su padrino, le era necesario asumir. Fue Hermione, como siempre, quien le aconsejó que contratase a un abogado que fuese experto en ley mágica y muggle para que le ayudase a realizar todo aquel papeleo, en el que se incluía reconocer a Duncan como un Potter y ponerle bajo su manto protector ante la sociedad y la ley.

Con el paso de los meses, de los años, Marshall Bennett acabó por ser su hombre de confianza y uno de los pocos puentes que no quemó al marcharse. Fue él quien, con su buen hacer, completó su petición y buscó a Alexia con toda la discreción posible. Harry sólo tenía el nombre completo de la muchacha, que, fiel a su palabra, había desaparecido de su vida sin extorsionarle o intentar regresar con arrepentimientos.

Encontrarla resultó más difícil de lo que habían previsto, por la sencilla razón de que Alexia había abandonado el mundo mágico cuando dejó atrás a Dune. Había costado casi dos años encontrar su rastro. La lechuza con la respuesta le llegó mientras visitaba a una radiante Hermione, que acababa de dar a luz a Drusilla. En ella se le indicaba una dirección de una casa en Stirling, la de la familia de Alexia. Fue a través de ese hilo que Marshall consiguió llegar al final de la madeja. Ante él tenía un escueto informe, que le resultó desolador.

Alexia había fallecido hacía bastante tiempo, de hecho apenas seis meses después de que Harry y ella se encontrasen en la Academia de Aurores. Su tumba estaba en un pequeño cementerio al norte de la ciudad y, aunque odió hacerlo, Harry fue hasta allí con el niño, que al menos ahora sabía el nombre y dónde descansaba la mujer que le había traído al mundo. Fue un alivio que, en su eficiencia, Marshall hubiese rescatado una foto de la chica, que no había estudiado en ningún colegio de magia. En el retrato, una feliz Alexia, que apenas llegaría a los quince años, saludaba a la persona tras la cámara mientras se sostenía sobre una bicicleta. Por lo que habían sabido, uno de sus padres era muggle.

Ahora, ocho meses después, Dune no parecía tan preocupado por aquel tema, pero de vez en cuando le preguntaba que por qué él no tenía una novia, como el papá de su amigo Matthieu, o por qué no tenían primos y tíos como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Harry no sabía qué responder. La mayor parte de las ocasiones cambiaba de tema y llevaba la conversación por derroteros menos arriesgados. ¿Cómo hablarle de sus padres, James y Lily, y de por qué no les conoció? ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de seis años que se sentía incapaz de amar y aún menos de ser amado? Desde la guerra, algo gélido parecía alejarle de todo y todos, y no porque fuese lejano con sus conocidos o careciese de amistades, sino porque no tenía interés en el sexo o en mantener una relación íntima. Lo de Alexia había sido una huida hacia delante, el comportamiento de un chico muy perdido, que ansiaba olvidar, pero la realidad es que tras ser abandonado por Ginny podía contar sus parejas íntimas con los dedos de la mano, si se podía llamar parejas a lo que él había tenido. ¿Cómo explicar algo que llevaba tanto tiempo escondido que ya carecía de nombre?

Ese mediodía, observando el modo intenso y un punto anhelante con el que su hijo contemplaba a la mujer ofrecer el refresco al niño sentado a su lado, Harry descubrió que su pequeño sólo había guardado para sí mismo su ansia de ser tan normal como pudiese y eso le dolió. Había intentando ser el mejor padre posible. Carecía de referentes, apenas había sabido cómo demostrar afecto pues él había crecido como un niño virtualmente abandonado. Vivir en una alacena y ser el criado de sus tíos y primo no era la mejor forma de hacerse mayor, ni era el mejor referente para educar a un niño, pero era cuanto poseía para intentar ser el soporte de Duncan. Además, pasado el sobresalto, el miedo y la ira, tener a Dune pasó a ser la piedra angular sobre la que pivotaban todas y cada una de sus decisiones. Siempre fue lo primero. Le hería darse cuenta de que había cosas que, por más que quisiera, no iba a poder ofrecerle, una de ellas era su madre. Fallar en algo tan importante a menudo le hacía sentirse como si intentase secar el mar con una cuchara.

—Papá —le llamó.

—Dime, Dune. —Se obligó a sonreír y a apartar aquellos pensamientos funestos que parecían perseguirle desde que se había levantado aquella mañana.

—¿Crees que podríamos tomar el mismo helado que ese niño?

Empezó a reírse en voz alta mientras movía la cabeza a los lados. Merlín, siempre había sospechado que era demasiado intenso consigo mismo y Dune se lo recordaba tan a menudo que era un alivio tenerle cerca. Allí estaba él, pensando en el significado de la vida, cuando lo que aquel goloso quería era probar un nuevo sabor en su postre.

—Claro, Dune, adelante —-concedió. A pesar de las protestas del chico, sus dedos encontraron el camino en la espesa mata de cabello, que despeinó con vigor—. Eres un glotón.

* * *

Volvieron dando un paseo sosegado camino del hotel. Las calles parecían más tranquilas a aquellas horas. Dune contuvo un bostezo y Harry acabó por levantarle en sus brazos durante un par de manzanas hasta que de nuevo se detuvieron en el escaparate de _La Quiétude. _El toldo de rayas proporcionaba una sombra agradable y, algo sofocado por cargar el peso del niño, decidió detenerse y curiosear. Con una mueca, se dijo que era el único mago que olvidaba los hechizos más útiles, como el que reducía el peso de lo que se cargaba.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando Dune rebulló pidiendo bajar. La exposición de varios libros infantiles parecían haber captado su atención, pero Harry no le escuchaba mientras le dejaba en el suelo. Frunció las cejas mirando al hombre detrás del mostrador de cobro. Parpadeó mientras su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Sí, estaba bastante más robusto que la última vez que se vieron, gracias a Merlín, y su cabello había regresado. Eso le hizo sonreír, había odiado con toda su alma que rapasen a los presos varones. Ahora las suaves guedejas de clarísimo platino enmarcaban otra vez el anguloso rostro, mientras una diminuta coleta sostenía el resto en la nuca. Estaba moreno, todo lo moreno que una persona de piel tan pálida podría llegar a estar. Con sorpresa, le observó ponerse unas gafas de elegante montura y empezar a leer un pergamino. Mordisqueaba un bolígrafo vulgar y corriente. Se sintió tonto porque ese pequeño detalle fuese lo que más le sorprendiese. Se sintió tonto porque era como si todo el oxígeno del mundo no fuese suficiente, porque no esperaba sentir aquellas ganas locas de empezar a llorar ahora que le tenía al alcance de la mano.

_Draco Malfoy._

Se sonrojó, aún sin notar o querer notar que los nervios le podían. Sabía que en algún momento iban a encontrarse. El mundo mágico no era tan grande y menos si, como su antiguo compañero, no podías abandonar el país. «¿Vas a engañarte, Harry?» Se amonestó. «Sabías que aquí tenías posibilidades de sobra para verle, que él ha sido una de las causas de tu decisión».

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, recordando la nota que guardaba en Londres. Una que le fue entregada casi al mismo tiempo que el informe acerca de la madre de Dune. La letra puntiaguda, elegante, le resultaba sorprendentemente conocida. No había percibido la enorme cantidad de información que había interiorizado acerca de Draco en los años en los que habían compartido clases. Para él había sido obvio que era del Slytherin.

_«Potter;_

_Gracias. Soy consciente de que esto es obra tuya y aunque no estoy seguro de que esta nota llegue a tus manos, tenía que escribirla. Gracias por lo de mi madre, por lo mío. Gracias por todo y perdona por todo lo que pasó en Hogwarts. Quizás alguna vez pueda tener la oportunidad de decírtelo en persona, porque me parece casi ofensivo hacer esto sin mirarte cara a cara. Me has salvado la vida y mi deuda contigo no sólo es mágica, es una deuda de vida, de honor._

_D. M.»_

Aquella carta no había sido esperada. El Malfoy que Harry recordaba no hubiese reconocido jamás la ayuda que le había prestado. Y se llamó idiota. Todos habían cambiado durante la guerra, forzosamente Draco también. Malfoy más que nadie, sobre todo tras cinco años en Azkaban, no podía ni soñar con comprenderle, con conocerle. Eran extraños por completo. Y se dijo que esa circunstancia no era del todo mala. Porque les daba la oportunidad, _la excusa_, para empezar de cero.

Desde detrás del cristal le observó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Parecía tranquilo, sano, y se alegró por ello más de lo que creía posible. A veces, cuando se permitía recordarle, la imagen del joven mago durante el juicio aún le atormentaba en las noches. Verle al fin, saber que estaba a salvo, era como cerrar una de las muchas heridas que llevaba consigo desde la guerra. A Fred, a Tonks, a Lupin, a tantos de los que lucharon, no había podido salvarles. Draco había tenido una segunda oportunidad, una merecida oportunidad, de vivir de acuerdo a sus términos.

Le examinó ordenar una pila de libros y cargar con ellos, desapareciendo por uno de los tres pasillos visibles desde su posición. De todos los posibles empleos en los que le había imaginado, aquel nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Sin embargo, viéndole trajinar en la tienda, se le antojó que era bastante natural en él. Resultaba correcto.

—Papi, vamos a entrar, mira qué libros más chulos —instó Dune saltando sobre los adoquines, intentando arrastrarle.

La campanilla tintineó mientras pasaban al fresco interior. Al fondo se oía un coro de animadas voces femeninas. Parecía que había un pequeño servicio de bebidas además de la venta de libros. Olía de una forma deliciosa a café, a té, a especias, a papel y tinta y a un rastro dulce, quizás chocolate y canela. Agradable, intenso, atrayente, miró a su alrededor, sorprendido por el cuidado ambiente.

Sonrió al ver a Duncan admirando apreciativo los libros ilustrados. Si algo le había inculcado en aquel tiempo era el amor por los libros. Si al Harry que fue durante sus años escolares le hubiesen advertido de lo mucho que iba a disfrutar de la lectura y el aprendizaje, no lo habría creído. Con agrado, observó que no sólo había una selección de libros mágicos, sino que en la cabecera del pasillo más cercano una pulcra etiqueta indicaba que se podía encontrar una nutrida selección de novelas _muggles_. Quizás buscaría una para los días de vacaciones, decidió mientras permitía que Dune se dedicase a ojear la estantería donde unos coloridos ejemplares de Spiderman llamaban su atención.

Desde su posición tras una estantería y sintiéndose como un completo gilipollas, observó cómo Draco charlaba un momento con Dune. Con una avidez de la que no quiso ser consciente, recorrió al joven mago con la mirada. Vestía ropas cómodas, de manufactura muggle y su expresión con el niño había sido amable y relajada, en franco contraste con los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de él. Pero aquellos no habían sido unos buenos tiempos, se repitió, no creía que Draco guardase tampoco ninguna imagen amigable de él. Con cautela, se acercó hasta donde Dune le llamaba, parloteando acerca de un dragón, un huevo y un libro, pero era incapaz de responder más que monosílabos espaciados y que no tenían sentido. Se acuclilló para poder atenderle y, de paso, pensar en cómo iba a acercarse hasta aquel mostrador. Era un idiota, no había otra explicación para tanto titubeo, se sentía como si hubiese regresado a la pubertad y fuese un cretino balbuceante con menos conversación que un glumbumble.

—Cómpralo, anda, papá…—rogó Dune con aquellos pucheros que tan bien le funcionaban.

—Vale —concedió, aquella podía ser una excusa tan buena como otra para acercarse, decidió—, pero primero vamos a ver el precio, no está indicado por ninguna parte —respondió, dándole una somera ojeada.

Repasó algunas páginas, sorprendido por el trabajo tan hermoso y concienzudo. Tocó el pergamino y las letras cambiaron, adaptándose al dibujo. La verdad es que era una muy bonita obra. Sonrió para sí, el paisaje se asemejaba bastante al bosque prohibido.

Caminó con paso lento mientra Dune saltaba excitado.

—Calma, Dune, hijo —pidió con la voz baja.

* * *

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz, _aquella voz_, y guardó silencio. Se miraron durante un tiempo que pareció eterno, pero que en realidad fueron apenas unos pocos segundos. Draco arqueó una ceja, sus ojos iban del niño al rostro del hombre, a la mano del pequeño, que tironeaba de la camiseta blanca que éste portaba. Sintió el incomprensible deseo de acercarse y abrazarle. Le debía tanto, necesitaba decirle _tanto_… Al mismo tiempo, quería echar a correr y desaparecer.

—_Potter_ —musitó. Perdió un poco el aliento al fijarse en lo verdes e intensos que parecían esos ojos sin las gafas. En lo oscuro que era su cabello, en lo mucho que le gustaba aquella pequeña mueca que le fruncía los labios, en lo alto que estaba. Dejó escapar poco a poco el aire, suplicando a quien quisiera oírle por conservar la serenidad y no perder la compostura enfrente del otro mago. ¿Cómo podía haberle extrañado, Salazar, cuando ni siquiera eran amigos?

—Malfoy…—Tragó, su voz más ronca de lo que Draco recordaba, más grave y masculina, sintió un ligero hormigueo recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

Harry se adelantó y con gesto torpe le tendió la mano por encima del mostrador, los dedos morenos extendidos. En la nervuda muñeca brilló durante un segundo una versión más gruesa de la curiosa esclava que el niño llevaba. Draco alzó la suya y, por primera vez en la vida, ambos se reconocieron como algo más que conocidos forzosos. Tenía que encontrar la voz, gritó su cerebro, tenía que encontrar la forma de abrir la boca y hablar, decir algo, lo que fuese.

—Esto sí que es una casualidad —exclamó, aún tocando la piel seca y suave. Era como siempre imaginó que sería: fuerte, seguro, proclamando integridad incluso en un simple apretón de manos. Un aleteo innecesario en la boca del estómago hizo que Draco fuese consciente de que se había sonrojado. Tenía que soltarle, pero por Merlín que lo que de verdad ansiaba era seguir aferrado a él para siempre.

—Sí que lo es —asintió, recorriendo con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Draco, tan parecido pero tan diferente, estaba aún más guapo de lo que había esperado. No recordaba haber contemplado nunca aquella calma en el mago, ni aquel gesto distendido. Se mojó los labios, quizás un reflejo del gesto de Draco, por un instante, la visión de la lengua sonrosada le hipnotizó de una forma vergonzosa.

—¿Es tu hijo, Potter? —señaló a Dune, que al ver el saludo entre los hombres había permanecido en silencio. Deseó golpearse la frente por hacer aquella pregunta tan obvia, qué patético.

—Sí —respondió—. Duncan, este caballero es Draco Malfoy, un compañero de Hogwarts. Draco, él es Duncan.

—¿Como tío Ron o tía Herm? —preguntó mientras le tendía la mano, que Draco apretó con una ligera sonrisa, preguntándose por qué la pelirroja no había acompañado a aquel par. Si no recordaba mal, hasta donde sabía, en esa época eran el ejemplo de la pareja perfecta.

—Exacto, salvo que Malfoy no estaba en nuestra casa. Pertenecía a Slytherin.

—Ajá…—asintió. Su interés puesto, sin embargo en el ejemplar que Harry aún sostenía—. ¿Vas a preguntarle lo del libro… por favor… papi?

En aquel momento las chicas del fondo aparecieron con sus excitados parloteos y se acomodaron en fila, observando curiosas a Harry. Su imagen ya no concordaba con el prototipo que el mundo mágico guardaba del chico de oro, de hecho ni siquiera llevaba las terribles gafas. No era tan reconocible, pero sólo era cuestión de que un par de ojeadas más destruyesen su débil tapadera y entonces tendría a un nutrido grupo de enloquecidas fans adorando al Héroe. Pudo observar el modo en que Potter se tensaba, obviamente con la misma idea que él rondándole la cabeza.

—Hay té al fondo, si gustas, pasa allí mientras cobro a estas damas, así podrás mirar bien el libro —propuso, regalándole una sonrisa tan encantadora a las chicas que éstas casi suspiraron en voz alta.

—Vale, eso sería estupendo —aceptó con evidente alivio, arrastrando a Dune tras de sí.

Cuando las adolescentes se marcharon, caminó hasta la puerta y colocó el cartel que anunciaba que el comercio cerraba por un corto tiempo y regresó hasta donde Harry se había sentado con Dune, que miraba el modo en que la tetera esperaba alguna orden, flotando a unos centímetros de donde estaban. Carraspeó y entró tras el mostrador. Su varita esperaba sobre un soporte. La tomó y volvió a pronunciar un conjuro mientras servía un chocolate al niño y un té para Harry, que le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Os importa que os acompañe? —preguntó al fin. Tenía que tener algo en las manos mientras se preparaba para lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que tenía dieciocho años.

—Claro que no, por favor. —Apartó la taza, siguiendo con la mirada sus movimientos—. Adelante.

—Duncan, quizás te apetezca un pastel…—ofreció. Era un cobarde, lo sabía, intentaba posponer el momento, así como mirar al Gryffindor de frente—. O quisieras colorear…tengo... tengo algo que igual te gusta.

Fue hasta la puerta cercana, que comunicaba con el minúsculo receptáculo que hacía las veces de almacén, oficina o cualquier otra utilidad que requiriese. Tomó un bote con ceras que a menudo empleaba para sus esbozos y un grueso pliego en blanco.

—Ten. —Dejó los objetos al lado del niño, que, tras ojear a su padre, quizás esperando su aprobación, se dedicó a esparcir los gruesos lapiceros para enfrascarse en su tarea sin prestarles más atención.

Se aclaró la garganta y cuadró los hombros.

—Potter… no sé si recibiste mi carta pero tengo que…

—Lo hice —afirmó en voz baja, ojeándole con algo parecido a la timidez—. Hace unos meses, sólo que no hemos estado aquí… bueno, yo tenía un trabajo en París y tampoco sabía si tú… es complicado. Siento no haber respondido, fue grosero por mi parte.

—No tenías obligación —repuso, aunque, de hecho, no recibir una contestación constituyó una pequeña decepción.

—Aún así… yo debí… fue un momento… raro y luego, cuando regresé, no sabía si era adecuado tras tanto tiempo…—Harry encogió los hombros, ¿Cómo decirle que si había decidido regresar había sido precisamente porque esa carta era como un poderoso imán? Había tardado ocho meses en hacer todos los arreglos, todos los permisos que tenía aprobados en París, sólo porque saber que al fin tenía la posibilidad era tan irresistible como un Imperio, mucho peor, esa maldición era capaz de aguantarla, permanecer lejos de Inglaterra cuando tenía la certeza de que Draco estaba allí... No podía, era demasiado estúpido, loco, inconsciente, como para ponerlo en palabras.

—Escúchame por favor, déjame hablar. ¿Vale? —pidió, con la boca seca por los nervios—. Sé… mira, entiendo que todo lo que pueda decir no va a alcanzar para poder expresar mi gratitud, pero tengo que hacerlo de todas formas. Después de todo lo que pasó con nosotros en el colegio…joder —titubeó, apartando los ojos un segundo de los verdes de Harry—, es muy difícil y llega demasiado tarde, pero gracias por lo que hiciste por mi madre y por mí en los juicios, en la batalla, me salvaste dos veces esa noche y no tenías motivos ni necesidad de arriesgarte

—Malfoy, tú no me delataste en tu casa…—interrumpió, anhelando que dejase aquel tema.

—Eso es _pecata minuta _para todo lo que tú has hecho, no me insultes con la comparación… en serio, gracias por esto —siguió, alzando la mano y señalando a su alrededor—, estoy seguro de que ese oro que el Ministerio no pudo expropiar fue gracias a ti. ¿O me equivoco? Porque mi madre jamás me habló acerca de una herencia Black ni nada por el estilo. Eso le pertenecía a tu padrino o a ti, por ser su único heredero. El abogado que contactó conmigo no me aclaró nada, sólo me entregó los documentos, pero sé que eras tú quien se había ocupado de aquello.

Rebulló, incómodo y sonrojado, nunca había hablado de lo que había hecho con la herencia de Sirius, salvo con Marshall Bennet. —Quizás, pero… pero no iba a permitir que la parte correspondiente a Narcissa fuese a las arcas del Ministerio, ¿sabes? Es lo menos que podía hacer por ella, por vosotros. Me salvó la vida esa noche en el bosque. Simplemente no podía permitirlo. Y no supone nada para mí.

—Aún así —interrumpió—. Aunque para ti no signifique nada. Lo que dije en mi carta es cierto, tengo una deuda contigo, Potter, a muchos niveles —insistió testarudo.

Sus ojos grises estaban tan vivos, eran tan intensos, como nunca los había visto. Draco tenía los pómulos encarnados y eso hizo que el corazón de Harry empezase a latir de forma errática. Parpadeó, ¿qué le ocurría…? Tenía que controlarse…examinó la expresión del otro mago. Había tanta belleza allí…buen Merlín, necesitaba salir de la librería antes de seguir pensando incoherencias. Fascinado, le escuchó hablar. Nunca se había percatado de lo hermosa que era la voz del antiguo Slytherin. Baja, armónica, con un deje grave que arrancaba ecos en el centro de su pecho.

—Mira, yo creo que, en serio, deberíamos partir de cero —ofreció al cabo de un rato, tratando de ser conciliador. Irse era primordial. La presencia de Draco era tan atrayente, tan sugerente, le causaba tanta confusión, que su tan celosamente ganada seguridad comenzó a tambalearse como el proverbial castillo de naipes que es derribado por un simple soplo de aire. ¿Cuántas veces en el pasado estuvieron así de cerca sin empezar a lanzarse algún reproche o pulla? Jamás… nunca—. Además, sólo tuve que firmar un par de pergaminos, mi abogado se encargó del resto… no fue nada, sólo un poco de justicia que estaba seguro que no se iba a realizar si no… —concluyó con torpeza.

—Dime si hay alguna posibilidad de que al menos, me permitas… hacer algo, lo que sea —rogó con voz amable—. Quiero pensar que soy mejor persona, ¿sabes, Potter? Me sentiría honrado de que… me dejases… agradecértelo.

Algo cambió en la expresión del mago de cabello azabache. De pronto, sus ojos brillaron con algo que Draco intuyó era una decisión inconmovible. Se dijo que aquel rasgo de Harry, la terquedad, era tan intrínseco en él como lo era su generosidad. La mano de nuevo extendida le sorprendió.

—Hola, no me conoces, me llamo Harry… Harry Potter —exclamó con una sonrisa franca iluminándole las facciones.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y le observó. Tragó saliva y apretó de nuevo, en un firme ademán. Le gustó el calor que fluyó entre ellos. Hacía años que nada tan simple y cálido le había rozado siquiera. Se imaginó que así era en verdad Potter, no el chico resentido y asustado que había conocido. ¿Sería esto real? ¿Podrían dejar atrás todo su pasado en común? Quizás para alguien como Harry, que había hecho la vida que soñaba a juzgar por como le veía, pleno, seguro, tranquilo, no le suponía un esfuerzo mayor que cerrar al fin un círculo, una etapa inconclusa de una época que no merecía ser recordada. ¿Por qué no iba a aceptar?…Harry se iría con la Weasley y el hijo de ambos en unos días y esa vez ya no habría sombras. Draco estaría donde correspondía, formando parte de esos recuerdos que era mejor ignorar. Y si era cuanto iba a tener del moreno, eso aceptaría. Era más de lo que esperaba, de lo que jamás se había atrevido a soñar conseguir del héroe.

—Draco Malfoy. Es un placer —replicó, con una sonrisa triste. A veces había encuentros que tenían sabor a despedida y ese parecía ser uno de ellos. Se negó a dejarse abatir, de todas formas, era hora de que él también dejase atrás a Harry Potter.

Harry pudo decir cual fue el preciso momento en que las reservas de Draco se desmoronaron. Un peso pareció evaporarse de los hombros del Slytherin mientras se estrechaban las manos.

—De todas formas, mi deuda sigue en pie, Potter —advirtió con una mueca terca.

—Como desees, Malfoy —concedió de buen humor—. Por mí no hay problema.

El resto de la visita transcurrió de una forma tan normal que para Draco fue como si el encuentro con Potter hubiese sido alguna especie de extraño sueño. Hablaron de temas fáciles en su mayoría, como la tienda, o los libros, que Harry alabó bastante. Charlaron con una fluidez que se le antojaba extraña, pero que sintió como un bálsamo que iba sanando una parte de su vida que siempre le dolió haber cerrado en falso. Su hostilidad injustificada contra Potter era uno de los mayores errores, uno que, de haber podido, hubiese querido reparar. Que el mago le abriese una puerta con tamaña facilidad era vivificante y se prometió aprovechar la oportunidad. Recordó aquella última mirada en el Tribunal, ansiando pronunciar una sola pregunta, ¿por qué? Sin embargo, remover semejantes momentos era demasiado doloroso, le causaba demasiado pánico exponerse, y Harry tampoco parecía dispuesto a algo más que un encuentro amable. ¿Para qué ahondar en la herida?

Casi se marchaban ya cuando la mirada ansiosa del niño al libro que habían dejado sobre el mostrador le hizo recordar que, al menos podía darle aquella pitanza.

—Duncan —le llamó mientras buscaba una bolsa de tela en la que guardar el tomo—. Ten, acéptalo, por favor. Es un regalo.

—Hey, no, me has comentado que son ejemplares únicos. Eso debe costar una pequeña fortuna, no puedo permitirlo —exclamó Potter, rebuscando en su bolsillo—. De hecho íbamos a comprarlo...

—Vamos, estaría honrado de que Duncan se lo quedase —insistió, tendiéndole el libro al pequeño—. Sería un favor que me haces, Potter, por favor.

Los iris azules del niño, brillantes de felicidad, le taladraron aunque se abstuvo de decir una palabra. Contempló a Draco, Merlín, de verdad aquel hombre increíble que sonreía a su hijo era Draco, apartar los ojos le costó un mundo, así que bufó, sabiéndose derrotado.

—Gracias entonces, Malfoy, en serio que no deberías…

—¡Gracias, señor! —exclamó Dune con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Casi saltaba mientras miraba dentro de la bolsa—. Lo voy a cuidar muy bien. ¡Lo prometo!

—Estoy seguro de eso, Duncan, me alegra mucho que esté en tus manos —afirmó. En un impulso, le pasó los dedos por el cabello, pensando en lo que diría la Weasley cuando descubriese de donde provenía el libro. Por algún motivo eso le divirtió. Que admirase a Harry, o que hubiese cambiado su punto de vista en muchos asuntos en el transcurso de los años desde Hogwarts, no implicaba que aquella familia y sus miembros pelirrojos le gustasen. Dune le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojazos azules, tan parecidos a los de su padre, le miraron con algo parecido a la adoración. Le faltaba un diente y Draco, que jamás en su vida había sentido el impulso de ser padre, sufrió un aguijonazo de pesar. Una de sus yemas rozó la naricita salpicada de pecas, que prometía ser como la de Harry—. Muy contento.

Por un instante, la imagen de esa mano pálida colocando los mechones oscuros de Dune le dejó sin palabras. Era consciente de que tenían que irse, pero habían sido tanto años, tantas cosas que guardaba, pugnando por escapar a borbotones. Quería no sólo ser un amigo, quería... tenía que alejarse, dejar de pensar todo aquello, se obligó a hablar con normalidad, a intercambiar las últimas palabras de cortesía. Si algo tenía claro, era que no podría pasar demasiado tiempo alejado de Draco Malfoy, no ahora que le había encontrado.

* * *

Draco abrió los broches de su sencilla túnica azul y la sacudió, quitando los rastros de polvos flú. Subió la angosta escalera que conducía al apartamento donde vivía y una vez allí dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Sacó la varita y con un conjuro mandó la prenda al armario del recibidor, donde almacenaba la poca ropa formal que conservaba. Era casi cuestión de orgullo para él ir vestido de la mejor forma posible a aquellas humillantes visitas ministeriales.

—Imbéciles… —masculló de mal humor. Siempre conseguían sacarle de sus casillas. El sondeo del auror acerca de sus actividades cotidianas sólo ponía de relieve lo solo que estaba. Y el _priori incantatem_ de su varita, la poca capacidad mágica que le habían permitido conservar. Los encantamientos autorizados le acercaban más a un elfo doméstico que a un mago adulto de su talento. Joder, ni siquiera le permitían hacer un _expeliarmus,_ como si fuese un…

Se contempló en el espejo del baño. Era un mortífago y no le iban a dejar olvidarlo jamás. Se lavó las manos de nuevo, aún sentía sobre su cuerpo la mirada lasciva del tipo. Era una suerte que no hubiese estado en Azkaban mientras había permanecido _hospedado _allí o lo más seguro era que le hubiese acabado conociendo demasiado bien. Maldito gilipollas pedante, casi le había insinuado que si él cooperase, podría obtener beneficios, como poder usar la _aparición_. Ya, como si Draco fuese a creerle.

Se puso las deportivas que reposaban al lado del lavabo y dejó allí el otro par de zapatos. Eso y unas botas eran todo el calzado que poseía. En su mayoría, su guardarropa estaba compuesto por artículos _muggles_, ya que resultaban más baratos que la ropa mágica, y aunque no se podía quejar de las ventas en la librería, tampoco se podía permitir despilfarrar el dinero.

Se apartó los mechones de la cara después de mojársela con abundante agua fría. Desde la ventana abierta del saloncito se escuchaban los débiles ruidos de la calle. Apenas eran las doce de la mañana, así que sopesó la posibilidad de abrir _La Quiétude,_ pero el mal humor que arrastraba, así cómo una débil jaqueca que latía en su sien derecha, le hicieron desistir. Quizás debería aprovechar que había cerrado, marcharse hasta el Soho y encontrar algún polvo rápido. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando terminaban sus visitas en el Ministerio, buscar algún chico agradable con el que pasar la tarde reafirmando que era libre y él decidía con quien se metía entre las sábanas. Ningún auror podía controlar sus paseos por el mundo _muggle_ y sus amantes eran todos perfectos desconocidos con los que nunca jamás repetía. Irónicamente, era una de las pocas cosas que le permitían sin limitaciones y que él aprovechaba sin recato. Quizás creían que aún conservaba los recelos y creencias que su padre le había inculcado en la infancia y nunca iba hacer uso de esa pequeña libertad. No le cabían dudas que si supiesen de sus agradables escapadas, inventarían alguna forma de ponerles fin. El auror encargado de su condicional era un puñetero malnacido.

Se secó, aún pendiente de su imagen. Estaba sonrojado y tenía ojeras. La noche anterior había dormido poquísimo, pero, a la vez, el corazón parecía irle a más velocidad de lo que era recomendable. Fastidiado, lanzó un hechizo para limpiar la porcelana y salió. Si su madre le viese no podría evitar sentirse orgullosa de lo meticuloso y ordenado que se había vuelto. En sus momentos de humor negro llegaba a compararse con un jodido elfo doméstico. Años de cuidar de forma enfermiza de un solo libro, de un cuaderno, de una muda, de cada minima posesión que tenía, le habían convertido en una persona concienzuda hasta el extremo.

Examinó con ojo crítico el salón rectangular, decorado con pocos muebles; un confortable sofá de gruesa pana aterciopelada en tonos tierra, una mesa baja de madera de cerezo y una estantería del mismo material entre los dos ventanales que daban a la calle. Una alfombra color café y una cómoda de cajones junto a la chimenea. Sobre la superficie desnuda descansaba el único recuerdo material que guardaba, lo único que le habían permitido conservar de su infancia. El portarretratos era redondo, trabajado en plata ya oscurecida por el paso del tiempo. Desde detrás del cristal, una jovencísima Narcissa Black le sonreía, aún con la túnica de Slytherin sobre sus hombros, el cabello rubio contrastaba con el color sobrio de la prenda; a veces Draco se sorprendía al contemplarla, siempre creyó que era el vivo retrato de Lucius, pero en realidad, con quien compartía una gran cantidad de rasgos era con su madre, con los Black.

* * *

«Estaba en su cuarto de Malfoy Manor, de nuevo oculto, temblaba intentando controlar los espasmos de miedo, habían matado a una de sus profesoras delante de sus ojos y la repugnancia ante el mero recuerdo del olor de la sangre y las vísceras amenazaba con volverle loco. Se sentó en un rincón, entre las sombras, pensando en la misión que le habían impuesto, era casi un castigo, pues aquella era una tarea propia de los elfos, alimentar a los presos. Todos habían reído al imaginar al hijo del caído en desgracia, al otrora orgulloso Malfoy, rebajado a tratar con mestizos, squibs y traidores a la sangre, como los Lovegood. Se retorció las manos con tanta violencia que los nudillos le crujieron, quejándose. _No iba a poder, no iba a poder_,_ no iba a poder... _la cantinela se repetía en su cerebro sin parar mientras la imagen de los ojos muertos de Charity Burbage, cuyo único delito había sido redactar una carta a favor de los muggles, le taladraba.

—Draco, querido, ¿estás ahí? —La voz llena de urgencia de Narcissa le conminaba a moverse, pero fue incapaz, sus piernas no le sostenían, no mientras los sonidos de Nagini deglutiendo a la mujer aún resonaban en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Se cubrió los ojos, conteniendo a base de fuerza de voluntad los restos de bilis, amarga y vitriólica, que pugnaban por salir, desgarrando su garganta.

—Madre... —Sonó patético, casi miserable, pero era tal y como se sentía, un desecho, una mala persona, indigno.

Los dedos frescos le rozaron la frente febril, las mejillas empapadas de unas lágrimas que no había notado estar derramando. Se ahogaba, sin remedio, destrozado, dividido entre la terrible realidad y lo que de verdad ansiaba, la certeza del error, del engaño en el que sus creencias se habían sustentado. No le quedaba nada, no era nada. Cuando los sollozos, secos y agrios, cesaron la mano perfumada de Narcissa le sostuvo, guiándole, los claros ojos celestes fijos en él. De pie frente al espejo del vestidor, le obligó a mirar con determinación su reflejo.

—Siempre pensé que tenías más de los Black que de los Malfoy, Draco —susurró, apretándole por los hombros. A su lado, ya era mucho más pequeña, pero había una fuerza inconmovible en el modo en que le sostenía—. Son tus ojos, Draco, los de mi padre, los de Sirius... los de mi abuelo Pollux. Eres fuerte, nunca lo olvides. No sólo eres un Malfoy, eres un Black y los Black no nos dejamos vencer. No lo olvides nunca».

* * *

Y no lo había hecho, pensó, dejando atrás aquel recuerdo y su reflejo en el espejo. Paseó por el resto de cuartos durante un buen rato, nervioso, demasiado amargado como para tomarse el trabajo de vestirse y salir a cazar un amante. ¿Por qué de pronto le surgían los recelos? Cuando salió de prisión una de las cosas que se había prometido era que iba a disfrutar de todo lo que se le había privado en el transcurso de aquellos años. Una de esas cosas era el sexo. Draco había sido virgen al entrar allí y, aunque se negó a convertir en tragedia lo que había pasado en prisión, sabía que era una herida que no había cicatrizado.

¿Por qué no salir a divertirse? Tomaría una copa, quizás un baile, un poco de charla insustancial y después se iría a la cama con algún guapo moreno que le calentase el cuerpo y el alma durante unas horas. Otra carne que le hiciese olvidar con caricias que era casi un marginado en su mundo y que no sabía cómo iba a sobrellevar el resto de su vida. Necesitaba con urgencia hundirse en otro ardor que consumiese su soledad. Porque eso era algo que no había previsto en Azkaban; demostrando una vez más la teoría de que era un cabeza hueca, Draco no había imaginado cuánto iba a extrañar tener a alguien con quien tomar un té, o charlar, o sencillamente estar.

Sobre la colcha de algodón azul mar de su cama reposaban un cuaderno de bocetos y un par de lápices. Los objetos parecían llamarle. Hacía un par de semanas, había empezado a crear nuevos escenarios para otra historia que ya tenía acabada. Quizás saldría a dar un paseo en lugar de ir a esconderse tras alcohol y sexo anónimo. Dibujar le centraba, era como si su cerebro desconectase de todo salvo de las sensaciones que le ayudaban a plasmar en el papel lo que su mente imaginaba. Iría hasta la playa, decidió. Agarró el tomo y el resto de útiles y los redujo para guardarlos en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

El espejo de cuerpo entero que se ocultaba tras la puerta de un armario le mostró que sus ropas estaban arrugadas. Mientras se recolocaba el cuello de la camisa se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que no iba a cambiarse. Sólo iba a sentarse a solas, la prenda de fresco lino y los vaqueros eran aceptables. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, atusándolo. Se llevaría las gafas. Sabía por experiencia que su vista cansada le provocaba jaquecas muy dolorosas si no las usaba.

Bajó la escalera que comunicaba su piso con la tienda y desde allí salió por la puerta lateral, descendió la ligera pendiente de la calle, mientras saludaba a alguno de los pocos vecinos con los que se cruzó. Cinco minutos después se aposentaba sobre una roca a resguardo del viento. Había encontrado un pequeño parapeto que impedía que la arena se le metiese en los ojos. Suspiró con agrado, el sol que aparecía de vez en cuando entre las nubes le procuraba el suficiente calor como para sentirse cómodo. Sí, aquello era mejor que buscar en otros lo que sólo una persona podía darle. Sacó el lápiz y se dispuso a intentar hacer algo que desde que tenía once años le había sido imposible, no pensar en Harry Potter.

* * *

**Natasha Granger:** Gracias, me alegro que te gusten los lugares donde se mueven la pareja, el pueblo donde está ubicado es precioso, si pudiese pondría fotos porque el vecindario de Harry y Draco es muy bonito. Bien, Draco no lo ha pasado bien y a veces es normal que con lo que ha vivido no se sienta feliz, pero espero que se vea que no está hundido ni nada parecido. Saludos!

**Adriana11;** Hola! Si Draco ha crecido, y me alegra que se esté viendo, he intentado que los personajes maduren de forma acorde con los años que tienen y la vida que han llevado. Eso es importante para mí, espero ser capaz de llevarlo bien todo el fic. Gracias!

**AnnaS:** Hola de nuevo! Gracias, me alegra un montón que te esté gustando Draco, es un personaje que espero, ser capaz de plasmar tal y como lo he pensado! Es todo un reto para mi. Espero que el reencuentro haya sido de tu agrado.

**Dany de Cris:** Hola! gracias por tus palabras y me alegro que te guste este Draco, yo he intentado que no sea un Ooc total, sino que madure de una forma acorde a lo que ha vivido, si que es verdad que Azkaban no ha sido nada fácil. Me encanta ver que Dune está gustando, soy consciente de que a veces los personajes originales no son bien aceptados en los fics, pero me apetecía mucho mostrar a Harry como padre. Espero que te gustasen las actulizaciones de Halloween y la doble de "Premio Anual", veis que no soy tan mala? Nos leemos!

**Olibe:** Jajaja, oh sí, Draco más libros es un binomio perfecto creo yo! TE confieso que lo primero que más claro tuve al empezar con esta historia era la profesión de Draco. Gracias, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!

**DarkPotterMalfoy:** Gracias! te respondí por privado porquqe como eran bastante extensas me arriesgaaba a hacer aqui un testamento! un beso y miles de gracias!

**xonyaa11:** Me alegro que te esté gustando, no sabía que lo estabas siguiendo y es un placer verte por aqui. Espero que el encuentro de los chicos te haya gustado y gracias a ti por leer y comentar, sé que me repito pero es un placer saber que no estoy sola aqui.

**RoHoshi:** Jajajaaj tramposa! tú juegas con ventaja! Humm que puedo decir de Duncan? No soy nada objetiva, en serio, y me da corte ponerme a hablar de ellos, eso creo que corresponde a los que leen. Con respecto a Draco, no, sabes mi idea acerca de él, y espero ser capaz de hacerle justicia y poder hacer que se comprendan mis ideas, tú que eres compañera de fatigas y escribes también sabes que una puede tener algo super claro en la cabeza y luego no ser capaz de ponerlo en palabras. Besos!

**Sethaum:**wow, bueno, me dejas sin palabras! sip, soy la misma de Isla Esme, aunque como bien dices, mi incursión en el mundo twilight fue breve porque de hecho ese fic fue un regalo. Gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis historias, es un honor y me alegra leerte, de verdad, besos y espero que lo que sigue no te defraude.

Gracias a todos y nos leemos el lunes que viene!


	5. Capítulo V

¡Hola! Bien tempranito, os dejo la actualización de la semana, espero que os guste, al final del capítulo están las respuestas a vuestros comentarios, gracias por animaros de dejarme vuestras impresiones, es un placer saber que no estoy sola por aqui.

La frase que acompaña al capítulo forma parte de la letra de Hello, de Lionel Richie. Os la recomiendo.

Ahora sí, no me enrollo más y vamos a leer, ya sabéis, ¡comentar es amar!

* * *

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair, and tell you time and time again how much I care. Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow... _

**V**

—¡Hola, tú eres el amigo de papá!, ¿estás dibujando otro cuento?

La vocecita de Dune Potter le sacó de golpe del trance en el que se mantenía mientras iba desarrollando el escenario. Alzó la cabeza sobresaltado y observó al niño componiendo una sonrisa, que éste le devolvió. Observó que le faltaban dos dientes y que eso le resultaba extrañamente enternecedor. Los ojos de un azul pálido eran muy expresivos, hermosos y almendrados, salvo por el color, tan exactos a los de su padre que le resultaban perturbadores.

—Hola Duncan. ¿Qué tal estás? —rió al extenderle la mano que el niño apretó con un gesto formal que contrastaba con la expresión de pícara alegría.

—Estamos volando la cometa —replicó a modo de explicación, hizo un ademán y le mostró un pequeño fénix de vivido color rojo—. ¿Te gusta? Lo compramos en…

—Marsella. —Harry acabó la frase por él mientras le tendía la mano a Draco—. Malfoy.

—Potter. —Sostuvo la palma sintiendo un ligero sobresalto. Un aleteo en la boca del estómago le hizo apartarse, casi con demasiada brusquedad.

—Voy a intentarlo de nuevo papá —anunció Dune alejándose unos pasos.

—Vale, pero ¡no te acerques demasiado al agua!

—Siii…jo papá que no soy tan pequeño —refunfuñó, provocando una risita sofocada en Draco.

—Es todo un personaje, ¿eh? —indagó señalándole.

Harry siguió a Dune con la mirada mientras al final conseguía que el diminuto objeto planease, meciéndose entre ráfagas de viento salobre. Encogió los hombros, observando de soslayo a Malfoy, las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de los tejanos.

Se habían vuelto a ver en varias ocasiones, casi a diario, desde aquella primera reunión en la librería. Siempre iban los dos juntos, como si la Weasley no formase parte de la imagen de familia feliz que ofrecían. Quizás estaban separados o la chica trabajaba. Con cierta incomodidad, reconoció para sí que la curiosidad por saber acerca del matrimonio del Niño que Sobrevivió le había hecho considerar la idea de buscar entre los ejemplares viejos que conservaba de algunos periódicos. Al salir de Azkaban se hizo la promesa de no indagar en la prensa; no quería saber lo que comentaban de su libertad, ni quería encontrar notas en las que sus padres o él mismo no iban a salir bien parados. Así que apenas tenía noticias sobre lo que había ocurrido con la mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio. Salvo los que habían corrido la misma suerte que él. A esos, a veces aún podía verles en las pesadillas que gracias a Merlín cada día le visitaban con menos frecuencia. Potter había desaparecido de las portadas, así que supuso que vivía cómodamente asentado en una gran e idílica familia, que a buen seguro un chico como él querría para sí.

Draco no pudo dejar de observar cómo los brazos se le abultaban, ondulando y llenándose en los lugares adecuados. Apartó los ojos sintiendo un extraño vértigo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que de forma inconsciente, había deseado y buscado aquel encuentro. En verdad, las veces anteriores había disfrutado de la charla, incluso al ver como el niño devoraba un par de pasteles con un apetito digno de un Weasley. Draco sabía que iban a estar allí. El mismo Harry le había comentado que salían a pasear por la playa cercana cada mañana. Por motivos en los que no quería adentrarse, la idea de haber querido volver a tropezarse con Potter no conseguía alarmarle, no como debería.

* * *

Aquel día amaneció nublado y bastante fresco, pero contener al niño en la posada sin nada más que hacer que ojear un libro era impensable, así que armados con una cometa, se fueron camino de la arena, que estaba casi vacía, salvo por alguna pareja que paseaba por la orilla. Al principio no le reconoció. Estaba sentado en un cómodo parapeto natural creado por una agrupación de rocas y mantenía el rostro fijo en lo que sostenía sobre sus rodillas. Entonces Dune se le acercó y comenzaron a hablar. El vacío en el estómago, ese que había experimentado desde que le descubrió tras el mostrador en _La Quiétude,_ regresó con saña, como cada vez desde que habían coincidido. Tragó saliva, sabía, él sabía lo que le ocurría, no era un adolescente agobiado que no quería reconocer sus sentimientos y su cuerpo le alertaba a gritos.

El cabello rubio platino de Draco bailoteaba al compás de las ráfagas del viento. Se sujetó un mechón, mostrando la línea perfecta de la mandíbula y la curva de una oreja. Los vaqueros desteñidos que llevaba parecían haber visto tiempos mejores. Al igual que los zapatos de deporte blancos, muy cuidados aunque era obvio que tenían mucho uso. Se preguntó si la librería le permitía vivir con desahogo y porqué esa mañana el local estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

Draco sonrió, un gesto leve, casi tímido, antes de apartar sus ojos y fijarlos de nuevo en el papel sobre el que había trabajado hasta ese momento. Harry evaluó el modo seguro en que sujetaba el lápiz de grafito y realizaba sombreados que al instante daban una excepcional profundidad al paisaje que se iba creando ante sus ojos, que de vez en cuando volteaba para observar el dibujo previo. En su otra mano sostenía el esfumino, con el que, con ademán medido, iba definiendo los claroscuros que daban realismo al esbozo.

—Es muy bonito —dijo al fin. Sorprendido por lo ronco de su tono, notaba la garganta apretada y reseca mientras su mirada resbalaba una vez más por el perfil de su antiguo enemigo.

—Gracias —asintió mientras se apartaba para dejarle espacio en la roca oscura en la que estaba aposentado.

—¿Es para un libro? —preguntó. Se obligó a no dejar traslucir la turbación que le provocaba la cercanía del joven, el ligero aroma a tinta y a jabón le llegó sobreponiéndose al perfume picante del salitre y algas.

—Aún no lo sé —respondió de forma vaga, casi ausente—. Quizás.

—Me gusta, es muy realista —observó; carraspeando, juntó los dedos en un esfuerzo de no tocarle.

—Hay quien diría que el realismo no es una muestra artística, sino un signo de falta de imaginación —repuso mientras seguía trabajando.

—No entiendo de arte la verdad…—Encogió los hombros, de reojo, escrutó el modo en que las gafas resbalaban por su nariz recta, casi sonrió al verle arrugarla con manifiesta incomodidad.—. Lo único que puedo decir que a mí me parece muy bueno.

Draco sonrió y continuó con el esbozo. Merlín, tenía las pestañas sólo un poco más oscuras que el cabello, pero le parecían increíbles, así como esa arruga alojada en mitad de las cejas. Contuvo el aliento un instante, sintiendo que los derroteros que seguían sus pensamientos le estaban abochornando. No podía dejar de pensar que era realmente encantador, desde aquella expresión de concentración hasta la forma de sus dedos. Pensó en aquellos monigotes que a veces le lanzaba entre clases, era como si fuesen dos personas diferentes.

—Entonces… ¿Día libre? —curioseó tras unos minutos de un silencio que para su sorpresa y a pesar de los violentos latidos de su corazón, no fue en absoluto incómodo, era como si algo en Draco le calmase, aunque la sangre le rugiese en las venas, no había nada indeseable en aquella sensación.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Draco. El lápiz suspendido a centímetros sobre el papel. Los iris tan claros que parecían mercurio le marearon. Estaba muy jodido, mucho.

—No abriste hoy…la librería. —Agitó la cabeza, señalando al pueblo—. Creí que te habías tomado el día libre, pero luego pensé que era raro, digo, es miércoles y no es…habitual.

—Tenía que ir al Ministerio —respondió. Se frotó la muñeca izquierda, provocando que Harry se fijase en el pequeño tatuaje oscuro que tenía allí—. Ya sabes, por el tema de la condicional. Cada tres semanas hay que ir a que revisen mi varita y justificar que soy y sigo siendo un miembro productivo de la sociedad.

Su comentario rebosaba amargura, aunque por su expresión impasible bien podría haber estado hablando de cómo había amanecido el día.

—¿Aún tienes que acudir cada tres semanas? —Cerró los ojos, claro, aún le faltaban algunos meses... qué insensible por su parte, había estado allí cuando le leyeron la condena, ¿esperaba acaso que la hubiesen alterado?

—Ajá, revisan que no haya realizado ninguno de los hechizos que tengo prohibidos, así como que no estoy usando mi tienda para preparar la segunda venida del señor oscuro —barbotó, apretando los puños.

—¿No se te permiten usar algunos hechizos…?

—Cielos Potter, ¿Qué clase de auror eres…? Por supuesto que no. Ninguno ofensivo o que pueda desarmar, a Merlín gracias que nos permiten el _Protego_, sin él no hubiese durado una semana después de salir de Azkaban. Aunque no es como si pudiese convocarlo muy fuerte tampoco, cinco años sin poder hacer nada de magia, rodeado de dementores no es lo más recomendable. Cuando salí de allí era casi un squib —añadió—. ¿Por qué crees que me vine a este pueblo? Está lo suficiente cerca de Londres, pero también es bastante pequeño y tranquilo y apenas sufrió ataques durante la guerra. Eso es importante, porque la gente tiende a odiar más si ha vivido según que cosas en carne propia. Así que, aunque aquí no soy el favorito entre mis vecinos, tampoco intentan matarme. Eso si, siempre que no me deje ver demasiado, ni arme alboroto y les recuerde de quien soy hijo.

—No soy auror —respondió por lo bajo. Asombrado por toda la información que Draco acababa de proporcionarle sin tener que sonsacársela—. Soy profesor, pensé que lo sabías.

—¿Qué…? —se interrumpió de pronto, parpadeando.

—Pues eso, que no soy auror, no completé mi formación, ya sabes, cambié de idea —rió ante la cara de sorpresa de Malfoy—. Me fui de Inglaterra una temporada. Una muy larga —agregó con un guiño—. No quería ver mi cara cada día en la portada de El Profeta, y eso aquí era imposible, aún menos después de lo de Dune ¿comprendes? Así que me mudé, una vez allí decidí seguir los consejos de Herm y ocupar mi tiempo en algo productivo. Estudié en Laussane, hice una carrera en la facultad y luego pasé un par de años trabajando en una escuela infantil _muggle_ en París.

—No me jodas Potter, ¿eres profesor…?

Tuvo que contener el deseo de acercarse aún más y comprobar si sus ojos grises eran tan bonitos como parecían. Le observó tragar, la nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando, sugerente. Se había vuelto loco, no tenía dudas. Si el chico sentado a su lado supiese lo que le provocaba, le propinaría una paliza o le daría un ataque de risa.

—Oye la duda es un poco ofensiva, ¿sabes? No era tan torpe en el colegio no exageres —bromeó, posando sus ojos en el hueco en la base del cuello. Había un diminuto lunar allí. Uno que se moría de ganas por rozar, sacar la lengua y... lamerlo—. Descubrí que era mucho más gratificante estar con niños que perseguir criminales por el resto de mi vida. Si vamos a eso, tampoco me imaginaba para nada que te gustasen tanto los libros. O que te fueses a dedicar a crear cuentos infantiles, eso es raro Malfoy, reconócelo.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia, un eco del chico petulante y orgulloso que fue una vez: —En Hogwarts sólo Granger sacaba mejores calificaciones que yo Potter, claro que me gustaban los libros.

—Siempre pensé que tus buenas notas no eran porque estudiases ya sabes… —Bajó la voz, confiando en no molestarle con su comentario.

—Yo creía que todos esos líos en los que te metías te los buscabas tú sólo porque te gustaba ser el centro de atención —respondió a su vez, tamborileando los dedos sobre el papel, una esquiva mueca mientras se guardaba las gafas.

—Eso demuestra que los dos hemos estado muy equivocados durante todos estos años, ¿verdad? —concluyó Harry. El alivio al ver que no le había ofendido circuló por sus venas. Había tenido demasiados desacuerdos con él y no le apetecía que un malentendido destruyese la frágil relación que estaban construyendo.

—Sí bastante —asintió—. Imagínate, siempre creí que a estas alturas estarías en tu despacho, como el Jefe de Aurores, regresando cada tarde a una preciosa casa para vivir rodeado de una pequeña manada de niños pelirrojos. Duncan debe ser el primer Weasley moreno en, ¿Cuántas generaciones…?

—¿Weasley? —repitió con malicia.

Por lo que se veía, Draco no había sabido nada de él en todo aquel tiempo. Por una parte, eso era vivificante, encontrar alguien que no tuviese conocimiento de su vida hasta la última noticia o rumor y por otro lado, no podía negar que le molestaba. Habría deseado que el joven hubiese sentido algún interés por él.

—Vamos Potter, todos en Hogwarts sabíamos que acabarías con la hermanita de tu mejor amigo. El mejor cliché. La chica estaba enamorada de ti desde que te conoció, era lo lógico del niño perfecto, ¿no? Que le correspondieses. Y hasta donde sé, erais novios el último año, ¿o no es verdad?… —bufó. A pesar del tono bromista su sonrisa había perdido la anterior calidez. Pensar en aquella época, en el modo en que el Draco adolescente se había sentido acerca de aquella noticia le avergonzaba bastante.

—Dune no es hijo de Ginny —aclaró mirando al niño que seguía corriendo con la cometa, que creaba alocados patrones en el cielo sin llegar a remontar el vuelo del todo.

—¿Con quien te casaste entonces, esa chica… Chang? —Se mordió la lengua por ser tan impertinente, pero era incapaz de controlar su curiosidad, se ruborizó, no debería dejarle saber cuanto se había interesado por su vida sentimental, jodido Salazar, pero ya estaba dicho.

—Gracias por pensar que mis únicas posibles parejas son personas con las que me relacioné cuando tenía quince años Malfoy —bufó lleno de una falsa indignación, de hecho no habían sido muchas más, le recordó su mente con malicia—. Con nadie, para tu información no me ha casado con nadie. Dune fue…bueno, fue inesperado —respondió con sarcasmo—. No necesito explicarte el tema de las abejas y las flores, ¿no?

Había dado la misma respuesta vaga desde momento en que la existencia del niño se convirtió en primera plana de los periódicos. Nadie, salvo una persona que hubiese estado en Azkaban podría haberse escapado de aquel aluvión de rumores que copó durante semanas el mundo mágico. Necesitó más de cinco años fuera de Londres para que su cara fuese ya un recuerdo más en la historia. Aquel era otro de los motivos que le habían impulsado a ceder a su añoranza. En el fondo, era en su país donde se sentía en casa y quería que Dune tuviese al fin unas raíces propias de las que hasta el momento había carecido.

—Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, ¿no Potter? —resopló—. ¿Estáis separados, es por eso que no te acompaña?

Se rascó la nuca y le ojeó de soslayo:

—Te lo he dicho, nunca hubo una señora Potter. Duncan es mío, su madre lo dejó a mi cargo. Ella no estuvo nunca, ni lo estará. Murió cuando Dune era apenas un bebé.

—Joder —exclamó con asombro. El lápiz se le cayo entre las rocas, provocando que jurase por lo bajo. Dejó el bloc y renegando se agachó.

No quería mirarle, en serio, no quería. Pero sus pupilas parecían selladas a esa espalda y el trasero redondo expuesto a centímetro de su cara. Las manos le picaban por el deseo de tocarle. Mierda.

—Eres todo elocuencia Malfoy, quien lo diría —le pinchó, arqueando una ceja.

—Ya claro, ahora que eres profesor puedes enseñarme muchas cosas que ignoro, ¿no es así? —Fingió pensar mientras se reía por lo bajo. Caer en una dinámica de dimes y diretes con Potter era tan natural como respirar e igual de refrescante. Se sintió agradecido de poder estar allí, charlando y bromeando—. ¿Y que harás si me porto mal en clase Potter…? —le retó haciendo girar el lápiz, los pies bien asentados sobre la arena que se iba calentando lentamente bajo el esquivo sol del mediodía—. ¿Eres de esos que imponen severos castigos o usas más la persuasión?, ya sabes, ese dicho _muggle_ de que se cazan más moscas con miel que con hiel y todo eso.

Todavía sentado, le midió con la mirada, una sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios en automática respuesta al gesto abierto del rubio. Ambos parecían haber dejado de lado los temas más serios, al menos de momento.

—¿Qué sabes tú de dichos _muggles_ Malfoy?

—Te sorprenderías de todo lo que sé sobre _muggles_…profe —Bajó la voz, pendiente del modo en que los pómulos de Harry se ruborizaban. Puto Salazar, nadie debería ser así de atractivo.

—Quizás…—carraspeó, jugueteando con el bloc, repasando las páginas. Sentía las mejillas arder como si fuese un adolescente—. Serías tú quien se sorprendería al saber la inventiva que puedo llegar a tener…—sugirió mientras le devolvía la mirada, humedeciéndose los labios, _¿de verdad estaba flirteando con Malfoy…con Draco Malfoy?_ No sabía que pensar de sí mismo y sus reacciones frente al otro mago, pero no era capaz de detenerse. Había soñado tanto con eso.

—¿Eso crees? —rió. Los ojos opalescentes recorrieron despacio a su oponente. Desde el cabello azabache hasta los pies cubiertos por unos zapatos de flexible cuero oscuro. Por Circe…Potter era magnífico.

—Ajá…—Un hoyuelo adornó su mejilla sin afeitar.

—Entonces…algún día lo veremos profe —provocó—. Algún día vamos a ver si eres capaz de sorprenderme. O si es al contrario.

Un rayo de sol perdido entre las nube, hirió el cristalino gris de los iris de Draco, arrancándole destellos de plata. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, perdió el aliento por la simple belleza del momento. La playa, el aire limpio, el niño, la arena, el hombre enfrente de él. Por la simple y rotunda sabiduría que se encendió en su córtex cerebral diciéndole que lo que le provocaba aquella persona era algo que _jamás_ había experimentado antes. Que sentía una profunda confusión, pero que eso también era normal. No recordaba haber deseado con esa intensidad a alguien antes. Hombre o mujer. Nadie había provocado ese honda necesidad de conocer cada íntimo secreto, cada pensamiento. Sólo Draco, siempre fue él quien conseguía interesarle de mil y una formas que le avergonzaban y le hacían sentirse inseguro. Pero vivo, tan jodidamente vivo que casi dolía. Le había extrañado, incluso cuando pretendía odiarle había necesitado de su presencia cerca, siempre cerca.

Sus pupilas recorrieron con lentitud el paisaje, antes de volver a quedarse presas de la inmensidad que eran los ojos de Draco. El impulso de inclinarse y sostener aquel rostro y tocarle, simplemente acariciarle, hasta aprenderse de memoria cada milímetro era intolerable. Apretó los dientes conteniendo el anhelo, no quería alejarle por algo con lo que aún no había decidido como iba a lidiar, no era justo ni con él ni con Draco. Inspiró el aroma del salitre y las algas, el leve olor del ozono que desprendían las olas que rompían a unos metros, lamiendo espumosas la arena húmeda.

—Sostenme esto Potter, tu pequeño clon parece haber heredado tu gusto por complicarse la vida. Ahora vuelvo.

Draco le lanzó el lapicero y caminó hasta donde su hijo se peleaba con la cometa. Le vio agacharse y deshacer el complicado nudo que había enredado la cola del fénix. Los chillidos excitados de Dune le hicieron sonreír una vez más. El cabello casi blanco de Draco brillaba, mecido por el viento mientras reía a carcajadas, un sonido ronco, seductor, que provocó que se le erizase la piel, cada minúsculo poro excitado, como si una oleada de energía le hubiese golpeado, abrumadora e inquietante.

Con el cuaderno olvidado entre las manos, observó al joven correr por la arena, persiguiendo y siendo perseguido por Duncan. Les vio descalzarse y chapotear en la espuma blanca que lamía la orilla. Draco sostenía el hilo, mientras Dune saltaba, quizás pidiéndole que le alzase porque tras unos momentos de titubeos y manos torpes, el niño acabó sobre sus hombros, consiguiendo que las impetuosas risas del pequeño resonasen aún más fuerte que el oleaje.

Merlín… era tan surrealista. Ver al estirado y elitista Draco Malfoy con Dune, jugando, tan desinhibido como nunca jamás creyó posible. Sólo que ya no era ni tan estirado ni tan elitista. El viento moldeó la camisa oscura contra el cuerpo delgado del mago, desvelándole a ráfagas, pequeños trozos de piel cremosa, tan pálida que parecía de porcelana. Se mordió los labios al vislumbrar un segundo la oscuridad del ombligo, la curva de la espalda, las caderas estrechas cubiertas por el flojo pantalón, que permitía disfrutar de la tentadora visión del vientre liso y lampiño. La tela azul ceñía las posaderas, redondas y que se intuían llenas de vigor. Cerró los párpados un segundo para volver a abrirlos y descubrir con estupor que Draco estaba a sólo unos pasos de él, con el niño aún sobre los hombros. Ambos con las mejillas arreboladas por el ejercicio, despeinados, oliendo a espuma de mar y a sol.

Una ceja rubia se arqueó en un ademán tan perfecto, tan irónico, _tan Draco,_ que casi parecía ensayado. Los iris perezosos, burlones, llenos de buen humor le examinaron como si su dueño supiese exactamente que estaba pensando. Como si sus alocados deseos se estuviesen reflejando en la cara con vergonzosa claridad. Y el rubor furioso volvió otra vez. Enfrente de Malfoy se sentía como si hubiese regresado a esa etapa de su juventud en la que tratar con personas que le atraían era por completo una tortura.

Miró su reloj y con torpeza, se acercó hasta Dune para ayudarle a bajarse. El aroma de Draco le inundó los pulmones. Tragó con fuerza, conteniendo un jadeo de asombro por las incontenibles sensaciones que le asaltaban por algo tan simple como notar la esencia de su jabón o el de la loción del afeitado. Inspiró, reteniendo en su memoria el ligero perfume a almendra de su champú. O el modo en que su cabello húmedo parecía más dorado en la raíz. O lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo debajo del tejido suave y gastado de la camisa.

Se apartó con premura, balbuceando una sarta de incoherencias que le hizo sentirse aún más abochornado por su infantil actitud, se reprochó no poseer ni la mitad de aplomo del que Malfoy derrochaba, pero de los dos, Draco siempre había sido el que tenía todo aquel increíble saber estar, algo que de niños había detestado porque, si era sincero, le había provocado una insoportable inseguridad. Hacía años que había superado esa etapa, pero junto al Slytherin era de nuevo aquel Harry, sólo que no se sentía agredido, muy por el contrario, le encantaba escucharle, mirarle se había convertido en una fuente de placer.

—Papá tengo hambre —anunció Dune, salvándole de sí mismo.

—Ah si, cierto, es hora de que vayamos a comer algo —asintió.

—Bien, entonces os dejo Potter —exclamó Draco, agachándose para sacudir la arena de los bajos del pantalón y calzarse.

—Oye, vamos a almorzar algo aquí cerca, podrías unirte a nosotros —propuso, intentado por todos los medios que no se notase lo ansioso que estaba porque aceptase.

—No quiero molestar…—titubeó.

—Vamos, a no ser que tengas algo pendiente para hoy… —repitió.

Les observó un instante, pensando en lo que le esperaba en casa. Una comida a solas, quizás una escapada apresurada y a deshoras hasta Londres, sexo anónimo que apenas lograba satisfacer la más primaria de sus necesidades y después más soledad.

—Vale, será un placer, pero permíteme que elija el sitio, conozco un lugar en el pueblo que es estupendo, no te importa ir a la parte _muggle_, ¿verdad?

—¡No, para nada! —respondió—. De hecho estos días nos hemos ido allí, así es más cómodo para nosotros.

—Bien, vamos entonces.

Sacó su varita y encogió de nuevo sus útiles de dibujo, mientras Harry les libró de la arena y con un discreto floreo hizo aparecer un bolso de gruesa tela oscura que se colocó cruzado sobre el pecho mientras tomaba de la mano a Dune. La cometa siguió la misma suerte que el bloc del rubio.

—Bonito bolso Potter —se burló—. Te ves adorable con él.

—¡Ja, ja, que graciosillo eres Malfoy! ¿Eso es lo que mejor que se te ha ocurrido? Porque déjame decirte que has perdido facultades. —Puso los ojos en blanco mientras colocaba bien la pequeña gorra de lona roja que Dune había abandonado un rato atrás en sus manos—. Ya me gustaría verte a ti cargando con mudas y las demás cosas que un niño necesita.

—De veras es raro —caviló un rato después, cuando ya caminaban por una tranquila calle de un barrio residencial. Las tapias y la vegetación casi ocultando las coquetas casas unifamiliares, cada una de ellas rodeadas de un pequeño jardín.

—¿El qué? —Harry le miró desde detrás de sus gafas de sol.

—Pues verte actuar como un padre responsable —respondió, mientras cruzaban hasta la siguiente calle—. La última vez que nos vimos… eras apenas un crío.

Harry le miró de reojo, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Se rascó la nuca. La última vez que se encontraron suponía aún un doloroso recuerdo, de hecho era la primera ocasión en que el rubio traía a colación aquella época. Se preguntó qué diría Draco si supiese que Duncan fue concebido esa misma noche…

—Han pasado casi siete años de eso…y si te digo la verdad…—Le recorrió con los ojos por un instante—. Al menos a mí me gustan los cambios que veo.

El Slytherin carraspeó, demasiado sorprendido para contestar nada;_ «Eres un idiota Draco, se amonestó, eres un completo e irracional idiota, que ve cosas donde no las hay. Él no ha insinuado nada, al menos nada de lo que tú desearías…»_

Se sentaron en el local semivacío, ojearon la carta charlando de forma animada, mientras esperaban a que el camarero regresara con sus bebidas.

—La pasta es casera, te la recomiendo —aconsejó tomando un palito de pan aromatizado con orégano y tomate seco que le ofreció a Dune—. Lucía es italiana y su comida es exquisita. Prueba los _fettuccine_ a la romana.

—Gracias lo haré, ¿te apetecería tomar una copa de vino? Podríamos pedir a medias, ¿quieres? —Harry sorbió el vaso de agua y con soltura, rebuscó en el bolso. Colocó un cuaderno y una caja de rotuladores _muggles_ sobre la mesa mientras servía el zumo para el pequeño.

Treinta minutos después mientras ambos comían su primera elección, Draco se encontraba disfrutando del almuerzo como nunca antes en su vida. Se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que era Dune Potter. No es que tuviese mucha experiencia con críos, pero había supuesto que uno de aquella edad sería un engorro en la mesa, sin embargo se había reído con ganas en más de una ocasión viendo la dinámica de Harry y el pequeño.

—¿Te gustaron los _gnocchi_ Dune? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo, al ver el plato vacío por completo.

—_Oui _—respondió ufano, mientras seguía mirando por la ventana—. Ahora me gustaría un pastel de calabaza, pero papá dice que aquí no lo tienen.

—¿Estás seguro que no es un Weasley? —rió—. Porque come como si fuese uno.

—Puedo asegurarlo Malfoy. —Alzó dos dedos, en un remedo de juramento—. Ron nunca me puso una mano encima.

Tuvo que sostener su mandíbula ante aquella frase. Vaya con Potter y su sentido del humor. Merlín, _le encantaba._

—Oye, Dune, en la tienda tengo de esos pasteles, si quieres, podemos tomar el postre allí, ¿qué me dices?

—Vale… ¿vamos papi, podemos ir? —Los ojos azules se fijaron en Harry de forma suplicante.

Éste observó a Draco con manifiesta incomodidad. Por una parte, pasar un rato más con Malfoy era lo mejor que se le ocurría para disfrutar de la sobremesa, pero por otro lado, no quería delatar el interés que le despertaba. Aún más al menos. Sin embargo, las dos copas de tinto de la casa parecían haberle soltado la lengua porque casi sin darse cuenta, se encontraron camino de _La Quiétude, _Dune saltando delante de ellos, con ese inagotable caudal de energía que a veces le hacía sentirse mayor.

—Lo sé…—susurró Draco cerca, tanto que un ligero soplo de su cálido aliento le rozó el cuello—. A mi también me deprime cuando me llaman de usted.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras ambos empezaban a reír a carcajadas.

—Demasiado penoso incluso para decirlo en voz alta Potter —le chistó mientras abría la puerta lateral—. Pasen caballeros. —Hizo un exagerado movimiento con las manos, inclinándose en un remedo de genuflexión.

—Nunca hubiese pensado que eras tan payaso Malfoy —bufó, conteniendo las ganas de seguir riendo.

—Por favor, Potter —respondió. Sacó la varita y la dejó sobre el mostrador—. Soy el epítome de la seriedad y el recogimiento. No insultes mi elegancia natural.

—Vale, vale, don seriedad. —Alzó las manos. Se sentó en un taburete mientras Draco dejaba un par de bollos de calabaza al alcance de Dune.

—Dune, hay un par de libros nuevos allí en las estanterías y algunos cómics de superhéroes, ¿te gustaría verlos?

—¡Sí! —mordiendo por última vez, se alejó dando saltos hasta la zona infantil, donde Draco le dejó varios tomos, que revolotearon bajo su conjuro.

—¿Té o café Potter?

—Café. —Jugueteó con la varita que Draco había dejado de nuevo sobre la madera, mientras traía las tazas.

—Crema, canela y dos de azúcar, ¿verdad? —recitó con seguridad.

—Gracias, que memoria —comentó tomando un sorbo cauteloso de la bebida caliente.

—Es mi trabajo. —Hizo un gesto y la tetera sirvió una infusión aromática de color rojizo, que humeaba.

—¿Por qué una librería? —preguntó tras degustar la bebida—. Siempre creí que lo tuyo eran las pociones.

Draco le observó un segundo, apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su manos y pensó en qué decir sin desvelar demasiado.

—Cuando estuve en Azkaban, mi única posesión durante aquel tiempo fue un libro y un cuaderno. —Se negó a pensar en lo que hubo de hacer para tener ese pírrico privilegio—. Los que tenían familiares recibían de vez en cuando algún presente, la mayoría víveres…pero yo… bueno ya sabes, mis padres no estaban. Aquellas páginas me salvaron, ¿comprendes? Las leí y las leí hasta que me las aprendí de memoria, las cambié, las amoldé y creé otras a partir de esa. Cualquier cosa menos pensar en el lugar donde me encontrada... —Cualquier cosa por no pensar en lo bajo que había caído, en lo que se había convertido—. Así que cuando salí de allí y descubrí lo que habías hecho por mí, pensé que no sería una mala forma de ganarme la vida.

—¿Y lo es…?

Estaban tan cerca, ambos habían bajado la voz, y los únicos sonidos eran los que llegaban de la parte delantera, donde Dune jugaba en la alfombra, y la cadencia pausada de sus respiraciones. Pudo observar los hilachos azules que nadaban en los iris tormentosos de Draco.

—Sí… lo es. Estoy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba la verdad. Al menos soy libre y vivo bajo mis propios términos, o lo haré dentro de poco tiempo, cuando la condicional acabe.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué hay del resto de tu vida entonces, tienes novia? —Exhaló, ruborizado. La pregunta había rondado por su mente desde que el tema de Alexia había salido a relucir en la playa.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, sopesando de nuevo qué y cuanto decir. Si bien la homosexualidad no era delito ni nada parecido en aquel tiempo, tampoco era algo común en el mundo mágico. Existía, obviamente, pero como un secreto que era mejor ignorar. Pretendiendo que no existía. ¿Y si Harry era de los que creían que era una aberración? Aún tenía fresca la mirada envenenada que su padre le lanzó al encontrarle de la mano con aquel muchacho el verano en que cumplió los catorce. Pasó dos meses expiando culpas por algo contra lo que no podía, ni quería, luchar.

—Difícilmente. —Se relamió los labios, agradecido por el tibio té que humedeció su boca.

—¿Por qué sería eso? —Una ceja se alzó mientras Harry tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa—. No me digas que ninguna chica es lo bastante buena para tus estándares.

—Podrías decirlo así, sí —masculló.

—Oh por favor Malfoy, ni tú puedes ser tan _snob_, ¡Si fuiste con…! —se detuvo mordiéndose la lengua. Sabía que Parkinson había muerto en la batalla final, no creía que Draco apreciase la alusión a la joven.

—Sería imposible que me gustase cualquier mujer por una sencilla razón… me atraen los hombres, Potter. Sexualmente —declaró pendiente de la reacción de Harry.

Se dio cuenta de que su opinión era más importante para él de lo que en un primer momento creyó. Nervioso, intentó leer en la expresión de Harry, pero por una vez, su rostro no le dijo nada. Le observó morderse una uña, recorrer su cara, las pupilas algo dilatadas. Casi estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, ¿Qué creía…que el niño que vivió iba a responder que a él también le gustaban los tíos, o que al menos lo entendía, que la situación era algo normal? Lo más seguro era que estuviese buscando la manera menos brusca de alejar a Duncan de alguien como él. Cerró el puño sobre la mesa, esto había sido un error; allí estaba él, tan patéticamente deseoso de contar con alguien con quien tener una amistad, que parecía un jodido Hufflepuff, dispuesto a lo que fuese. Era un soberano imbécil. No había otra manera de describirse.

—El mundo mágico es raro a veces —declaró con voz suave Harry, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Parpadeó confuso: —¿Raro… a qué te refieres además de a lo obvio?

—Verás…—Se pasó la mano por la nuca, erizando aún más los gruesos mechones. Los bíceps se abultaron, sugestivos, debajo de la tela de la camiseta—. Cuando Bill y Fleur se casaron…no me entiendas mal, ella es encantadora, siempre la consideré parte de mi familia, a pesar de que ahora apenas… —Agitó la cabeza—. Me voy por las ramas. Lo que quiero decir que ella es en parte _veela_, ¿lo sabias, verdad? No es humana por entero, y nadie se extrañó de aquella unión…

—¿Tienes algo contra las criaturas mágicas? —se extrañó Draco.

—No… no —negó con vehemencia—. A lo que me refiero es que se aceptan algunas cosas y otras… no sé. Me parece ridículo. Por ejemplo. Dean y Seamus, joder son pareja desde que supe lo que eran las parejas. Dean iba a ver a Seamus a la academia, dormían juntos, se acostaban juntos. Todos lo sabíamos pero nadie hablaba de ello. ¿Conoces ese dicho del elefante rosa en la habitación? —alzó los ojos esperando su respuesta—. Así era aquello. Todos lo sabían pero hacían ver que los chupones o los sonidos de su cuarto mientras… —se sonrojó—. Había poca intimidad, ¿vale? Lo que sólo volvía la situación aún más surrealista…Yo me preguntaba porque Bill y Fleur podían unirse y ellos no podían decir que se querían. Porque no podían, ¿comprendes? Imagino que sí, que lo sabes mejor que yo… —suspiró—. Incluso algunos de nuestros amigos no les entendían…

—¿Y tú…? —El corazón empezó a latirle rápido, frenético, a pesar de que la mirada intensa de Harry le había dado ya una respuesta—. ¿Tú si lo entiendes?

¿Qué decirle? Tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos un instante. ¿Qué decir? ¿Sería capaz de confesar aquello que nunca había dicho en voz alta? Y no porque se avergonzase, sino porque era consciente de que la persona adecuada no había llegado, no aún…no hasta hacía unos días al menos. Cerró los ojos, rememorando una noche ya lejana. Habían salido a tomar algo para festejar que al fin habían acabado la carrera, Dune estaba con una canguro y él por una vez, quería descansar y comportarse como un tío de veintitrés jodidos años. Recordó los labios ávidos que le habían recorrido la piel. Recordó la voz ronca susurrándole que aquello no era nada especial, que era sólo una cariñosa despedida de un buen amigo. Recordó el modo en que sus dedos habían sostenido la nuca de Andreas mientras éste se ponía de rodillas y le devoraba hasta hacerle eyacular, el goce de saber que era un hombre quien se lo estaba haciendo fue un aliciente más.

Enrojeció. Sí claro que comprendía a Draco. Y supo que si alguien a su vez, le entendería, ese era el Slytherin.

—Sí… puedo entenderlo Malfoy —Se mojó los labios y sorbió los restos del café. Intentó que su voz no le temblase, no quedar tan en ridículo como si fuese un niño de quince años confesando una travesura. Respiró hondo y de nuevo, miró de frente al joven que una vez fue su enemigo. O eso creyeron, o se empeñaron en creer, los dos—. A veces he pensado que… bueno, no es que haya tenido una relación con ningún chico… pero…

—Vamos Potter, ahora no me vendrás con que eres gay, ¿no? —bufó. Joder, no debería sentir aquella sensación tan parecida a la esperanza, no era sano para su cordura—. Te recuerdo que ahí a dos pasos tienes un niño. Eso habla de lo que te gusta en la cama de forma alta y clara.

Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Dune estaba de rodillas, en una de aquellas posturas inverosímiles que adoptaba para dormir. Con un pequeño susurro, conjuró un hechizo para hacer que la alfombra fuese más mullida.

—¿Quién es el que tiene prejuicios ahora Malfoy? —increpó con las mejillas ardiendo—. ¿Está bien ser gay pero no es normal sentir atracción por las personas, sin importar el sexo? Eso sí que es una actitud hipócrita, no sé si lo has notado.

El silencio era tan espeso que casi se podía cortar. Los ojos de Harry ardían, mierda, ardían con una justa indignación. ¿Quién era él para decir que era plausible o no?

—Disculpa. —Se oyó decir—. Es cierto. Sólo… joder, no me cuadra con la imagen que tenía de ti, ¿vale?

—¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Qué aún era el juguete de Dumbledore o del ministerio? ¿Qué si quiero pegar un polvo voy antes a consultárselo a Ron o Hermione? —inquirió enfadado bajando más la voz aún—. Creí que el otro día algo quedó claro entre nosotros, Malfoy. No sabemos nada el uno del otro, y por mi parte eso está bien, porque creo que lo que vivimos, los dos, apesta y es mejor dejarlo donde está. Tan muerto como ese cabrón de Riddle. Así que…

—Vale… vale… perdona —insistió. Le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza, sintiendo el calor de la carne nervuda y el frío metal de la pulsera que portaba en su palma—. Soy un cretino, tenía un precioso discurso contra la homofobia preparado y odio que me hayas quitado de un plumazo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sabes que me encanta dar lecciones. Sobre todo a ti.

Se miraron un largo momento, en silencio. Hasta que la sonrisa franca que iluminó el rostro de Harry le desarmó, lo mismo que sentir cómo sostenía su mano allí, entre las de él, apretando un poco más de lo normal antes de dejarle ir.

—Eres una jodida reina del drama Malfoy, no sé si te lo han dicho antes, pero lo eres —musitó mientras se acercaba. El aroma de su loción, fresco, seco, amanerado casi hizo que Draco empezase a sudar—. Además, si alguien va a dar lecciones… ese seré yo, estoy más capacitado y…—Le dedicó una mueca socarrona—, tengo un título que lo demuestra.

—Que te den Potter —susurró a su vez, riendo por lo bajo.

—Profesor Potter para ti chaval… —se burló. Las pestañas negras cubriendo el brillo diabólico de los ojos verdes.

Se mordió un labio mientras se mantenían la mirada un instante más. Tan cerca… Circe, acababa de comprender que ser amigo de Harry Potter iba a ser una exquisita, deliciosa y desquiciante tortura.

* * *

**Dany de Criss:**Hola! Bien, me alegra mucho que estés disfrutando de la historia, en serio y Draco, bien, ¿qué decir? A mi me ha gustado mucho el personaje, siempre creí que merecía mejor suerte que la que "su madre" le dió. Sobre Harry...sips, en apariencia es el que lo ha llevado mejor, y en parte si, pero sus carencias son de otro tipo, y sip, ha crecido, tener que cuidar a Dune le ha ayudado a madurar, me alegra que se vea, a veces una tiene una idea en la cabeza, pero si no sabes ponerla en el papel no sirve de nada, por eso me gusta saber qué opinais y qué "veis" Y Dune, me alegra estar introduciendole de forma adecuada, en serio un placer leeros, gracias por estar ahi!

**AnnaS:**Gracias guapa, me alegro que mi idea acerca de lo que ambos harían al verse te haya gustado. Y espero que lo de hoy también te haya entretenido, un beso!

**Kawaiigirl:**Hola! Me alegra ver que no te decocionó el reencuentro y sips, vemos un poco que Harry no es feliz, a pesar de que con su hijo a encauzado su vida, le falta algo imprescindible. Sobre Draco y Azkaban..bien, vamos a empezar a ver cual fue su suerte en la cárcel, porque esos sucesos influyen mucho, no solo en Draco, sino en la trama. Besos guapa!

**Adriana11:**Sips, Draco lo ha tenido complicado, mucho, porque ademas como bien dices ha estado solo...esperemos que eso cambie pronto! gracias y saludos!

**Paola:**Me alegra que te guste, el fic se actualiza una vez por semana, saludos!

**Sethaum:** Hola! Coincidimos, no soy afecta a personajes sin caracter y me gustan que los chicos sean varoniles, soy consciente que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, pero para leer o escribir con chicos afeminados prefiero pasarme a las relaciones hetero.  
Me alegra un montón que veas a Draco IC, he intentado que los rasgos más importantes de su personalidad no cambien, sino que de adapten a la vida que ha tenido.  
Sobre el tema del emparejamiento Harry/Ginny, bien, para mi ese epilogo no existe! jajajaj también creo que Hermione le va más a Harry.  
Ron... bien, no es un personaje que me moleste y en ocasiones, lo consideré al menos, muy real porque no es tan "perfecto" como el Harry de los libros, que a veces me exasperaba. En este fic he potenciado los rasgos menos "agradables" de su personalidad, como es ese sentimiento de envidia que por momentos sintió hacia Harry, al igual que en Siete Días hice lo contrario, le di más importancia a ese sentimiento de amor y amistad que también existe, por eso adoro fanficion, jugar con los personajes es tan increible!  
Harry... es humano, a pesar de JK, y como un hombre sobrepasado ha metido la pata y ha sabido verlo, al fin y Duncan es su salvación, no sabes qué feliz me sentí al leer de tu mano la idea que me llevó a crear al peque y aún más ver que os está gustando.  
Sips, aciertas de nuevo, de Draco sabremos más, y confieso que he repasado y repasado las escenas porque no quiero caer en la sensiblería o el morbo y contar por contar, pero creo que será necesario para entender al personaje, porque al igual que Dune ha servido para modelar a Harry, es inevitable que Azkaban no sea importante en cómo es Draco. Gracias a ti, y siento no poder actualizar más seguido, la verdad, pero me gusta hacer mi mejor intento y que lo que subo esté trabajado, sólo puedo decir que no dejo historias a medias, a no ser que ocurra algo que me lo impida, El Tutor que es el fic más largo que he escrito me costó un año, pero pude concluirlo del modo en que yo quería. Gracias a tí por leer, un beso!

**Bea1617:**Hola! WOW gracias por tus palabras, me alegro mucho que disfrutes de la lectura, para mí está siendo un reto y espero poder llevar la historia de la mejor forma posible, un beso y espero que lo que sigue te guste de igual manera! saludos!

**xonyaa11:**Hola querida! Me encanta que adores a Draco, el sentimiento es compartido, a mi me gusta mucho también y creo que a Harry aún más! XDD Sips, ya sabes que me gusta hacer personajes lo más "humanos" posible, dentro de mis posibilidades. Espero que lo que sigue os guste y gracias por incluirme en ese gremio! Aún me queda mucho por aprender pero es un placer que mientras lo hago lo paséis bien. Besotes!

**DarkPotterMalfoy:** Hola! ¿Te quieres quedar a Dune? jajajajj bien, eso tedríamos que tratarlo con el papi a ver qué opina!. Sobre Draco..vais a tener mucha información, tranquilo, en serio que no me guardo nada!. Nops, Alexia no era, por desgracia, un personaje principal en la trama, pero sorprenderte con "su muerte" no está nada mal!  
Sobre los sentimientos de Harry y Draco, creo que vamos viendo poco a poco, y sobre lo que dices de Draco y sus sentimientos por Harry...humm hay varias frases que dejan en claro desde cuando siente "algo" por el moreno. Y sips, Draco ha cambiado! besos y nos leemos!

**Rubinegro:** Hola! Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando la historia y te hayas animado a comentar, espero que lo que sigue también sea de tu agrado, saludos!

* * *

Gracias a todos, nos vemos el miércoles, si seguís Premio Anual, con el capítulo final o el próximo lunes, pasad buena semana.


	6. Capítulo VI

¡Hola! Un ratito antes de lo normal, os dejo la actualización de la semana, no voy a estar a mi hora habitual, así que, espero que os guste el capítulo, en esta ocasión está centrado por completo en Draco, hay un esbozo de lo que ha vivido en Azkaban y un poco de lo que en el presente siente sobre su vida.

Os incluyo un aviso, que ya está señalado en las advertencias, pero quiero hacerlo de forma específica, en este capítulo hay escenas gráficas de situaciones violentas, si las incluyo es porque forman parte importante de la historia, tanto en el desarrollo de la trama como para el desarrollo personal de uno de los personajes. Si no quereis leerla, el capítulo está dividido en dos partes perfectamente diferenciadas. Si lo leéis, espero vuestras opiniones, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y en serio que Ro que es no sólo mi beta sino mi paño de lágrimas, sabe lo mucho que la he molestado con la escena, he intentado que sea realista pero sin caer en morbos innecesarios. Ahora sí, gracias por leer y os respondo al final. ¡Feliz Semana!

* * *

_"Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza"_

_Infierno, Canto III, sentencia 9. Commedia_

**VI**

«El olor de su propio cuerpo llevaba semanas produciéndole arcadas. Sudor, humedad y la acidez producto del miedo de meses le hacían temblar de asco de una forma incontrolada. La cabeza le palpitaba presa de un dolor lacerante que parecía querer partirle el cráneo en dos. Tras un largo tiempo sin ver la luz del sol de forma tan directa, alguien le había dejado en aquel patio cuadrado donde el esplendor del cielo azul hacía llorar sus ojos, poco acostumbrados a aquel nivel de claridad.

La ropa, la misma que llevaba desde que entró en prisión tras el juicio, se le adhería a la piel provocándole un persistente sarpullido que nadie se preocupaba en sanar. Paseó las manos por los antebrazos y se abrazó a sí mismo. Descalzo, el bajo del pantalón le rozaba los dedos llenos de costras y sangre seca. Le molestaban las costillas magulladas y el hambre había pasado a ser algo tan cotidiano en su vida que ya casi ni la sentía, hacía meses que no comía nada decente y en aquel instante dudaba de que su estómago aceptase poco más que aquella bazofia que les daban dos veces al día y que la mayoría de las veces le provocaba vómitos constantes. Con las rodillas temblorosas, esperando, Draco era consciente de que estaba derrotado. Lo que los malos tratos físicos no iban a conseguir, lo harían los dementores. Por suerte, el pabellón donde se encontraba confinado era el menos lleno, ya que era el sitio a donde los presos de bajo perfil como él eran enviados y aquellas criaturas siniestras apenas eran llamadas para controlar el lugar. Salvo que a veces, los aurores creyesen que era divertido ver a algún desgraciado aullar de dolor. Ese tormento que iba más allá de lo físico, porque lo que un dementor arrancaba eran pedacitos del alma de las personas.

La catarata de agua helada le cogió por sorpresa. Quizás se había ensimismado de nuevo, se dijo al sentir el gélido chorro sobre él. Solía hacerlo a veces. En sus momentos de lucidez creía que aquellos episodios eran alguna especie de mecanismo de autoprotección que su mente había creado para aliviar el estrés. Algunos se hacían daño, otros lloraban, o dormían, o maldecían. Draco desaparecía en la nada. Se encerraba en ese único punto limpio de su ser en el que su esencia persistía, libre y auténtica.

—Cielos Luke, en serio que estás enfermo —exclamó una voz burlona a su izquierda. Aurores.

Encogido, cerró los ojos y contó; «uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco,_ respira_, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, _respira_, no te muevas, no hagas nada. Quizás si no te mueves ellos no te miren… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, respira…no digas nada, _ni siquiera te muevas_…quizás así piensen que los dementores han acabado contigo y no crean que es divertido jugar contigo… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, respira… respira... _respira...»_

—Sólo necesita un buen baño. Lanza un nuevo _aguamenti_ y yo haré el _fregotego._ —La voz desconocida parecía divertida por algún motivo que tampoco quería saber. Siguió con los párpados apretados, sintiendo el agua helada, bendita a pesar de la temperatura, entreabrió los labios y bebió ávido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de un trago de agua clara… la escudilla diaria era pobre y parecía estar siempre, siempre, rancia, como si los que estaban allí no tuviesen derecho a ese simple placer.

La magia le recorrió, ráfagas chisporrotearon por su piel y con desmayo, supo que estaba desnudo enfrente de dos desconocidos. En su cerebro, imágenes de la noche en que violaron a Greg relumbraron para atormentarle. Los gritos, el chasquido obsceno de la carne siendo forzada, las arcadas, el olor del semen y la sangre. Su estómago protestó y hubo de luchar contra la necesidad de encogerse hasta desaparecer. Era un Malfoy, un Black, y tenía que ser capaz de aguantar lo que fuese que tuviesen pensado hacer con él.

—¿Ves? Está flacucho pero servirá. ¿Alguna vez habías visto un pelo como ese, o un rostro más hermoso en un hombre?

—No lo sé tío, sabes que no me van los culos, donde se ponga una guapa y complaciente bruja…

—Eres un ignorante. No sabes lo que te pierdes. ¡Eh tú, abre los ojos!

Le castañeteaban los dientes, pero se obligó a obedecer. Dos tipos, quizás rondando los treinta y cinco o los cuarenta, le examinaban como si fuese un simple trozo de carne. No les conocía e ignoraba cuando le había visto el auror que a todas luces, parecía haberse fijado en él. Sólo salía de su celda para las comidas o si le obligaban a caminar en el patio cerrado, una vez cada dos jornadas para evitar que sus músculos acabasen por atrofiarse.

—Sígueme. —La orden le puso en marcha y con odio hacía sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que obedecer había acabado convirtiéndose en un reflejo condicionado a cualquier vislumbre de autoridad. En su interior, el Draco orgulloso y altanero, se revolvió cual fantasma en su tumba, increpándole indignado por su absoluta pasividad. Sin embargo, había descubierto que someterse era mejor, luchar contra lo imposible sólo traía consigo el tormento. Se olvidó del dolor de sus músculos helados, de la humillación de ser observado como si fuese un juguete y se concentró en respirar, en un vago intento de calmar el sufrimiento que ardía en el centro de su pecho, concentrándose en la base de la nuca. Con un manotazo impaciente, se apartó una lágrima que se desbordó, rodándole por la mejilla.

El despacho era bastante más grande que su propia celda y estaba cálido y limpio. El auror se deshizo de su capa y de la corbata. Tragó, no le iba a dejar siquiera conservar la esperanza de que le había llevado allí por motivos legítimos. El sonido de la hebilla del pantalón resonó como una sentencia en la turbadora quietud del cuarto.

Un dedo le levantó la cara y pestañeando, se enfrentó un segundo a unos ojos castaños y un rostro anodino. Se fijó en un punto tras la cabeza de rizos castaños y esperó. El sudor nervioso empezó a acumulársele en el cuello y el labio superior mientras el silencio se extendía por un tiempo indefinido hasta convertirse en una presencia ominosa que hacía que su corazón batiese desesperado dentro de sus costillas. Deseó gritar, tanto y tan fuerte como pudiese, obligar a aquel hombre a continuar con lo que sea que tuviese pensado hacer. Cualquier cosa, menos seguir soportando aquella calma chicha que prometía tormento.

La caricia fue tan suave que le sorprendió. Un pulgar áspero recorriendo su mandíbula y mejilla, rozándole la nariz, las cejas, bajando por la oreja hasta la clavícula. Los dedos del auror eran rudos y quemaban como ascuas, provocando que su piel aterida se erizase. Tragó con fuerza, pero tenía la garganta reseca y dolía incluso intentarlo.

—Mírame Malfoy.

Estúpidas y jodidas lágrimas que le empañaban la visión. Se odió, se odió con toda su alma por mostrar cuanto miedo le inspiraba aquel hombre que en otro momento de su vida, hubiese considerado insignificante. Apenas era más alto que él y sólo un poco más ancho. Seguramente tenía una esposa e hijos ante los que representaba la imagen de un padre y persona intachable. No por nada era auror. Defensores de mundo mágico, cazadores de magos oscuros, que falacia.

—Un pequeño mortífago como tú no debería ser tan bien parecido —comentó como si hablase del tiempo. Los pasos resonaron como latigazos mientras empezaba a caminar a su alrededor, comiéndoselo con los ojos. La jaqueca volvió, atenazando su frente, impiadosa, cada latido amenazaba con hacerle caer de rodillas, respiró hondo, luchando por no tiritar—. Todos, todos, deberíais mostrar la oscuridad que lleváis dentro. No ser pequeñas zorras provocativas, ¿no crees?

Se mordió la lengua hasta que el gusto de la sangre le llenó la boca. El sarcasmo del discurso de aquel degenerado le hizo reír por dentro. Casi era como si pudiese verse a sí mismo, de pie, escuchando a un tipo que se proponía violarle, acusándole por los actos que iba a cometer. Ah, la ironía de la vida no tenía límites. Su madre había muerto a causa de una fiebre cuando iba a ser declarada libre. El único acto de amor verdadero de Lucius hacia él le había costado la vida y Draco… Draco había sobrevivido durante meses para llegar hasta aquello.

—Incluso conseguiste que el propio Elegido intercediese por ti en el tribunal. Dos veces nada menos. ¿Qué le diste Malfoy? Ese chico parecía realmente interesado en sacarte de donde mereces, demasiado, a pesar de que se empeñase en decir que le salvaste la vida en tu casa, yo sé que eran excusas, podía verlo. ¿Qué le diste además de una nueva oportunidad, eh? ¿Le dejaste usar ese precioso culito o fue tu boca? Yo os conozco, a los que sois como vosotros… adoráis seducir. Pero ahora serás mío. Mi propio juguete. Yo te elegí.

Quiso vomitar, cerrar los ojos, desaparecer. Recordar a Potter le causó una profunda e intensa angustia. No quería pensar en su vida, en todo lo que hizo mal, en lo que hubiese deseado hacer de haber sido libre. Recordar los errores cometidos con Potter era como si le aplicasen un hierro ardiente en las entrañas.

—¿Qué quiere? —Su voz estaba ronca y cascada por la falta de uso.

—Vaya… de modo que aún tienes lengua —chirrió antes de sujetarle de los mechones que en aquellos meses habían crecido. La tensión en la nuca casi le hizo gemir, pero contener una mueca no era ningún problema. No tras meses de soportar a Voldemort en su casa y ver en lo que empleaban su tiempo los carroñeros. No tras meses en Azkaban. No cuando aún sentía los ojos muertos de Greg o los de Theo, fijos en los suyos—. Jamás vuelvas a hablarme sin que te lo ordene. Y con el debido respeto a tu superior. ¿Me has entendido? ¡Responde!

—Sí… señor. —Bajó los ojos, su mirada fija en la pequeña mesa de despacho casi vacía, en donde sólo había un viejo tomo y un legajo de pergaminos sujetos con un pisapapeles. Ladeó la cabeza y tensó la mandíbula.

Aquel bastardo, ¿el otro le había llamado Luke?, seguía paseándose a su alrededor, indiferente a las oleadas de temblores que le sacudían, producto no sólo de su desnudez, sino del miedo, la aprensión y el agudo asco. Nunca tuvo dudas que en algún momento aquello ocurriría. Sin embargo, saberlo no hacía menor el dolor, no atenuaba el sentimiento de indefensión. El tipo seguía con su alocada perorata acerca de Potter, como si la imagen de ellos dos, en la cama, le exaltase. Se preguntó si la idea de ver al Salvador con un mortífago le excitaba. Como si la idea de creerse el amo de Draco le enardeciera.

Respiró hondo intentando controlar su cuerpo, su mente. No iba a pensar en Potter. No cuando la última imagen que guardaba de él era la única que le confortaba. Había acudido al tribunal y hablado en su favor. Sus ojos, Merlín. Nunca iba a poder decirle a Harry lo que le agradecía que hubiese ido. En su mente a menudo le había llamado así, _Harry_, y deseó con tantas fuerzas poder explicarle que aquel cruel comportamiento a través de los años era poco más que el cliché del niño resentido por la negativa del propio Potter a ser su amigo. Tragó en seco. El aire olía a rancio, al sudor agrio del hombre que estaba a centímetros de él, tocando sus nalgas, su cintura, los huesos de las vértebras, que imaginó eran claramente discernibles a lo largo de la espalda. La palma rodó por la nuca, y de nuevo aquel horrible tirón del cabello que le zarandeó sin un ápice de compasión. Draco había quedado reducido a ser considerado un simple trozo de apetecible carne. El mensaje era alto, claro y conciso.

Abrió los párpados y se forzó a alejar el recuerdo de Harry de aquel cuarto, de aquella sucia inmundicia. Que patético, haber sentido ese enamoramiento estúpido y sin fundamento por un chico que le despreciaba con sobrados motivos. Salazar, había pasado años buscando la manera de curar un orgullo herido, sólo para descubrir que Potter siempre había sido, era y sería, mejor que él. Le había salvado incluso después de todos aquellos años de peleas de pacotilla. Su mano buscándole entre las lenguas de fuego maldito, sólo por eso sobreviviría, no iba a permitir que aquel acto de valentía fuese inútil.

—Veamos… ¿Sabes qué día es hoy Malfoy? —Vaharadas ardientes en la nuca, yemas agresivas sondeándole—. Es cinco de junio… cumples diecinueve, ¿no es así? —Un dedo reptó hasta pararse en la hendidura entre sus nalgas—. Para que veas cuanto apreciamos aquí a _nuestros invitados,_ voy a ofrecerte un pequeño presente… mira a tu alrededor ¿Qué desearías…?

Por algún extraño motivo, sus ojos se detuvieron en un libro olvidado sobre la mesa. En los meses en los que Riddle se adueñó de Malfoy Manor, lo único que le calmaba los miedos era sumergirse en la lectura, en aquel punto de seguridad dentro de su cerebro, quizás…quizás…eso le sirviese incluso a pesar del miedo, de la repugnancia y de los dementores.

Señaló el tomo ajado, sin siquiera saber lo que era. La mano apretó su glúteo casi como una zarpa, las uñas se clavaron en su carne, con saña.

—Así que eres una pequeña ratita de biblioteca, ¿eh? Al niño le gusta leer. Quien lo hubiese dicho… —Los labios entraron en contacto con su hombro, lengua y dientes, exigentes, que le mordían y le chupaban con lascivia. Dolía, dolía, puto Salazar, cómo le dolía, además, le producía un tremendo asco escuchar los obscenos gemidos de lujuria que aquella bestia sentía al doblegarle, al usarle. Recordó a Theo con cierta nostalgia cansada... nunca quiso hacer nada con él y ahora se arrepentía, Merlín como se arrepentía, saber que su primera vez iba a ser de esa forma le horrorizaba. Una lágrima gruesa y caliente resbaló por su mejilla mientras las manos del auror pellizcaban, frotaban y recorrían con frenesí cada centímetro de piel a su alcance—. Ponte de rodillas y usa esa preciosa boca Malfoy… Quiero correrme y quiero ver como te lo tragas todo… ese iba a ser mi regalo… —Un nuevo gemido gutural en su nuca, ahora húmeda de espesa saliva. El sonido de la ropa cayendo le hizo sentir enfermo. Hubiese deseado que le tomase de una vez, que fuese rápido, no aquel martirio lento y sufrido—. Pero si eres un buen chico y me satisfaces… ese libro será tuyo. Ahora hazlo. Me muero de ganas de ver que eres capaz de hacer, estoy seguro de que eres muy talentoso.

El suelo estaba frío, polvoriento, pero Draco sintió oleadas de calor seguidas de escalofríos, sudor helado empapándole la frente, deslizándose por su espalda. Nunca había hecho nada ni remotamente parecido, pero se obligó a seguir los dictados que el auror le susurraba con impaciencia. Por un segundo, pensó acerca de aquellas alusiones que el hombre hacía de forma constante «a los que eran como él». No recordaba apenas los interrogatorios, seguramente a causa de los efectos secundarios del _veritaserum_ que le administraron todas y cada una de las veces que le tocó responder acerca de sus actividades bajo el mando del Lord. Quizás alguien le hizo hablar de su intimidad, el pánico y la humillación se entremezclaron con la amargura. Desear a una persona de su mismo sexo no era algo que influyese en su participación en la guerra, y sin embargo, no dudaba que en alguna parte, cada pequeño detalle que hubiese conservado en su subconsciente había sido anotado y diseccionado. Sintió que aquella violación era aún más profunda que la que el auror, de pie enfrente de su boca, pretendía realizar.

—Santo Merlín… ese cabello…—Los dedos tiraron de nuevo, enredados, obligándole a alzar el rostro—. Demasiado hermoso, y ahora eres mío… ¿sabes siquiera cuanto he tenido que luchar para poder conseguirte…? Ni siquiera podrías imaginarlo. Mi elegido, sólo mío. Ahora abre esos labios y chúpala.

Estaba casi erecta, oscura, caliente y pesada contra su mano. Se acercó y obedeció. No pudo contener las lágrimas mientras seguía punto por punto las cada vez más caóticas y bruscas órdenes del auror. «Chupa, traga, lame, así más fuerte, más hondo, más duro, más rápido, más, abre más la boca, tócame, usa tus manos escoria, abajo, sí oh sí, así, aprieta, chupa de nuevo, así, ah así, ¿te gusta verdad pervertido? Tan caliente… Oh sí, saca la lengua, mírame mientras lo haces… quiero ver tus ojos fijos en mí mientras me corro… oh sí, así perfecto, perfecto, mío, mío, mío…_mío.»_

La descarga caliente, viscosa, le golpeó los labios, la garganta, las mejillas, la sintió pegada a sus pestañas, le escocía en los ojos, se le resbalaba como espeso ácido por el cuello. Agrio sabor, a juego con el acre olor de los genitales; turbio semen que se derramaba manchándole por dentro y por fuera. Tragarlo casi le hizo vomitar. Fue misericordiosamente rápido, aunque a él los minutos se le hiciesen eternos. El oficial le obligó a levantarse y sin mediar palabra, le besó. La lengua intrusa invadió y avasalló cada milímetro de espacio dentro de su boca, bebiéndose con gula su saliva, para luego lamer los restos de esperma que se le escurrían por la barbilla, los pómulos y el pecho. Estaba tan tenso que las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas hasta que supo a ciencia cierta que se había sacado sangre. Inerte, le dejó hacer hasta que el ardor en su rostro, producto de la barba sin afeitar del auror, acabó por convertirse en verdadero dolor. Le temblaban tanto las rodillas que no sabía como podía estar allí de pie. Le dolía respirar, mientras los sollozos se sucedían, secos estertores que le humillaban todavía más.

—Me has servido tal y como esperaba —bisbiseó en su oído, propinándole un violento mordisco en el cuello—. Cuando acabe, recogerás esas ropas que hay sobre la cama. Nadie salvo yo te verá desnudo de aquí en adelante. Eres mío. ¿Entiendes? Tu boca, tu culo, tus manos, tu cuerpo Malfoy, tú eres mío por completo… —Los dedos se cerraron en su garganta, mientras los ojos castaños, que quizás en otras circunstancias se podrían considerar amables, llameaban, las pupilas dilatadas al máximo—. Si descubro que te entregas a otro te mataré con mis propias manos, ¿Lo has comprendido, no _puta_? ¡Responde!

—Sí… —jadeó, la garra en su tráquea apenas permitía que el oxígeno le llegase a los pulmones. Durante un instante consideró la idea de retarle y hacer que le matase. No luchar contra un nuevo y corrupto beso le hizo delirar por la repulsión.

—¿Sí qué? —susurró, el aliento caliente le provocó un espasmo en la boca del estómago, iba a vomitar, pensó angustiado, iba a vomitar lo único que tenía en el estómago, su semen. Miles de puntos blancos explotaron ante sus ojos, mientras se obligaba a pensar en quien era, un Malfoy, un Black... no iba a dejarse vencer, no por un cualquiera, respiró hondo, rogando porque aquello acabase.

—Sí, señor —musitó, la voz rasposa era apenas más alta que un suspiro, odió las lagrimas que seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

—Bien…bien… Hoy estoy de buen humor… he adorado lo muy servicial que has sido… se nota que tu padre supo educarte como correspondía… —se burló.

La nariz se deslizó por su cuello, los labios besaron, la lengua rodó lasciva antes de que los dientes acabasen por desgarrarle la piel. Pudo sentir el tirón de la carne al ser absorbida. Las rodillas le flaquearon por el deseo de morir. Se asió al borde de la mesa mientras soportaba con estoicismo el brutal mordisco. Ante él, el libro sobre la mesa se convirtió en el punto en el que fijarse, al que asirse y huir, alejarse de aquel cuarto y desaparecer, dejar de pensar y sentir. El título bailoteó ante sus ojos _Commedia..._ una mano obligándole a abrir las piernas mientras seguía resiguiendo aquellas letras una y otra vez, «inclínate, quiero ver si estás lo bastante limpio para mí... ¿eres virgen Malfoy? Apuesto a que no, apuesto a que dejaste que todo el que quisiera te follase, fue eso lo que le diste al Elegido...?» _Commedia..._ los nudillos agarrándose al borde del tablero, los dientes apretados mientras las ganas de vomitar se hacían más reales, ahogándole, no iba a morir con el sabor de su semen en la boca, se prometió aguantando los sollozos que ardían por escapar de su garganta. El filo de la madera clavándosele en el vientre, la superficie áspera contra la mejilla, sus lágrimas, copiosas y desatadas, inundándole la boca, «deja de temblar pequeña puta y abre más las piernas... sabes perfectamente que estás deseándolo...» y el dolor... tanto y tan fuerte que ansió que Potter no le hubiese salvado, secas punzadas, desgarrándole, casi agradeció el tirón del cabello que le obligó a arquearse, casi delirante a causa del pánico, «eres un Black... y los Black no se derrumban... » La voz de Narcissa le llegó alta y contundente, como si fuese real, sólo que su madre había muerto hacía años, y en ese instante, la pena y la soledad le golpearon con más fuerza que nunca. «Mamá... oh mamá... mamá...» Agradeció que no estuviese, que no pudiese verlo allí, con las uñas clavadas en la madera, pugnando por no dejarse vencer mientras casi se sentía enloquecer por la impotencia.

Acurrucado sobre la cama, intentó luchar con el deseo de morir, no iban a poder con él, se repitió, era un Malfoy, un Black, no iban a doblegarle. Se movió despacio hasta que supo con certeza que no se marearía. Su visión borrosa se aclaró y con un pequeño suspiro, alcanzó el bulto de ropa, ahora esparcida por el suelo. Se vistió despacio, el hombre a su espalda siguió observándole, recostado sobre el colchón, obscenamente desnudo y saciado. Ni siquiera quiso reconocer su presencia, era mejor así, ignorar al causante, centrarse en respirar, obviando los picotazos de las marcas en su cuello, algunas de las cuales, tenía la certeza de que sangraban, obviar el temblor de las manos, que apenas eran capaces de servirle para abrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa, a pesar del alivio que supuso notar el tejido limpio sobre su cuerpo, se negó a experimentar algún tipo de agradecimiento, centrándose en cambio en la sensación viscosa del esperma y la sangre que le manchaban los muslos. Aquello era obra de ese hombre que seguía sus movimientos en un silencio inquietante, ominoso. Se negó a sentir miedo, ya no tenía nada que entregarle, no por esa tarde al menos. Notó la magia rodeándole y un glorioso frescor bañarle la piel. Cubrió sus genitales con la prenda interior antes de usar los pantalones. La visión de los zapatos casi le hizo llorar de alivio, a pesar del dolor del cuero contra las heridas frescas. Una vez vestido, apartó los mechones dispares del rostro y esperó, sin saber qué hacer.

No desasirse del brazo que le sostuvo por la cintura le costó un mundo. El aliento tibio le resbaló por la nuca mientras un beso era depositado con inusitada calma, casi tierno. Ansió usar aquel hechizo de su tía y arrancarse la piel del lugar donde esa boca se había posado.

—Por ahora hemos acabado... pero no lo olvides... eres mío, yo te he elegido y me perteneces. —La voz era tan amable, que le resultó inconcebible que perteneciese a aquel hombre que le había forzado un rato antes. Al menos, algunos como Bellatrix mostraban su locura a ojos vista, aquel era un lobo con piel de cordero, un maldito monstruo oculto bajo una fachada de amabilidad—. Llévate _tu otro regalo_, te lo has ganado. Feliz cumpleaños Draco Malfoy…»

* * *

—¡Nooo! —La garganta le ardía, a buen seguro porque habría gritado durante el transcurso de la pesadilla. Siempre que tenía ese sueño en particular lo hacía.

Apartó las sábanas revueltas y sudadas antes de posar los pies sobre el suelo desnudo. Sólo llevaba los boxers pero sudaba a mares, así que se dio una ducha helada y aún chorreando, regresó hasta el dormitorio, donde se puso un par limpio y se secó el cabello con una toalla. Sabiendo que no iba a volver a dormirse, fue hasta la pequeña cocina y preparó un té cargado. Con el tazón de gruesa loza a rebosar se sentó en el sofá y apoyó la nuca en el respaldo. Llevaba meses sin aquel tipo de ensoñaciones, no tan vividas al menos. Los músculos tensos protestaron cuando se acomodó, mirando hacia la luz azulada de la noche de primavera que se apreciaba tras la ventana a su derecha. Los visillos translúcidos se mecieron al compás de la húmeda brisa marina. Inspiró, alejando los rescoldos insanos de su cerebro. Quizás la conversación con Potter había traído a su memoria inmediata aquella inmundicia, elucubró.

—Eres un idiota… —exclamó, dejando el objeto intacto sobre la mesa. Recordó la expresión de aquellos ojos verdes mientras hablaban. Eran tan…puros.

Desearía no sentir aquel asco, aquella vergüenza por esos sucesos, pero por Salazar que había momentos en los que era incapaz. Recordó la amigable conversación de horas antes, el modo ligero en que ambos se lanzaban pullas. Como Harry le comentó que buscaba una casa en la que vivir. La sorpresa que le embargó al oírle pedir consejo, invitándole a ser algo más que un educado conocido. Recordó las miradas… Dulce Circe, cuanto se habían mirado, los dos. No era tan ciego como para no notar que Potter le había devorado con los ojos toda la tarde. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de negarse que él le había correspondido, que habían flirteado. De haber sido otro hombre y no el salvador, le hubiese llevado a la cama y casi podía asegurar que el Gryffindor no se hubiese negado.

Cuando salió de Azkaban, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue escapar al lado no mágico de Londres. A veces en el colegio, algunos de sus compañeros habían hablado entre susurros de la depravación de los muggles, de que existían sitios donde personas del mismo sexo tenían encuentros íntimos. Recordó su escepticismo cuando Urquhart, sentado sobre la cama del cuarto común, les contaba con pelos y señales como él había ido a uno de aquellos locales. Aprender a disfrutar del sexo fue un reto, pero como todo, llegó un momento en que la naturaleza se sobrepuso al resto. Para Draco significó una necesidad, cerciorarse de que no le habían robado su capacidad de explorar el placer que otro cuerpo podía ofrecerle. Pero siempre tuvo claro que era sólo un intercambio físico, su pene dentro de una calidez invitadora, algo de alcohol, ojos cerrados, la mente volando, intentado imaginar que aquel que tenía cerca era otro, siempre otro. Era regresar a su casa y bañarse, maldiciendo porque una vez más, como cada vez, era a él a quien tomaba, en todos y cada uno de aquellos cuerpos. Draco le buscaba a él, a Harry.

¿Iba a hacerse ilusiones? ¿Sólo porque el objeto de su deseo más oculto ahora estuviese a su alcance? ¿Qué más daba que la posibilidad de que Harry pudiese llegar a sentir atracción por él fuese algo real? Nunca, nunca valdría lo bastante para el Niño que Vivió. No necesitaba falsos sueños ni hacerse ideas que destruyesen lo poco que había conseguido en aquellos dos años.

Bebió sin ganas la infusión mientras desdeñaba durante un rato un libro tras otro hasta que sus pasos le llevaron a situarse frente a la cómoda donde esa tarde había dejado el bloc que llevó consigo a la playa. En una de las páginas había algo anotado; era el número de teléfono de Potter. Sin saber cómo, habían acabado hablando de tecnología muggle y para sorpresa de ambos, los dos se confesaron adictos a ella. Debajo de las cifras, una dirección que le decía que sólo dos calles más arriba, el moreno descansaba con su hijo. Se preguntó si haber aceptado ayudarle con lo de la casa era inteligente, ¿necesitaba más contacto? Suspiró. Tenía claro que no. Pero se había encontrado incapacitado para decirle que no a una petición tan sencilla, no tuvo valor para mirarle a la cara y negarle lo que pidiese.

—Gilipollas —se lamentó, golpeándose la frente contra el yeso de la pared—. Eres un idiota integral…

Cerró el tomo y abandonó el salón con paso lento. Regresó al dormitorio y un par de hechizos después, nuevas sábanas limpias y alisadas cubrían el lecho. El cuarto era tan austero como el resto de la casa, la cama, con cabecero de nogal, se apoyaba a la derecha de la puerta. Un ventanal amplio permitía a Draco despertar cada mañana disfrutando de la luz natural del amanecer. La mesita cuadrada y un armario empotrado en la pared opuesta a la cama. Un par de acuarelas en tonos vivos, creando contraste con la pared empapelada con tono arena. La colcha azul de lana estaba doblada, colocada en el alfeizar de la ventana, que tapizado, hacía las veces de asiento. Encendió el candelabro situado en la mesilla junto a la pared y se sentó pensativo, dudando acerca de si debía ceder a la inquietud. En el fondo del tercer cajón, bajo un conjuro que usaba a menudo en el colegio para ocultar todo aquello que no quería compartir con nadie, descansaba un ajado ejemplar encuadernado en piel cuarteada y roída en los bordes.

Lo sacó, la reluctancia a tocarlo reptando como vitriolo por sus venas. Incapaz de impedir el impulso por más tiempo, lo abrió. Aquel tomo había significado una derrota y una victoria para Draco. No necesitaba abrirlo para saber lo que ponía, el titulo, en su momento, se le antojó una burla más del destino; _Commedia,_ rezaba en una de las primeras páginas amarillentas. Nunca supo por qué una persona como aquel auror guardaba ese poema en particular allí en la prisión. Durante todo el tiempo en que le obligó a soportar sus escarceos, Draco jamás le habló a no ser que fuese interpelado de forma directa pero no le parecía un hombre culto ni mucho menos, alguien que pudiese disfrutar de ese tipo de lecturas. Nunca supo por qué tras aquella última vez, el oficial desapareció de su vida y de Azkaban. El alivio de saber que no tendría que volver a darle su cuerpo le hizo llorar por noches completas. Y siempre, hasta la última mañana en la prisión, sufrió el terco pánico de pensar que por algún truco del destino, aquel individuo pudiese regresar a buscarle. Devolvió el ejemplar al sitio de donde lo había sacado y selló el compartimento.

Volvió a entrar al baño y tomó una nueva ducha, esta vez el agua estaba tan caliente que la piel se le enrojeció, no sólo por la elevada temperatura del chorro, sino porque estuvo restregándola con la esponja vegetal de forma salvaje durante varios minutos. Ni el olor del jabón, ni la tersura de la toalla con la que envolvió sus caderas le trajo el ansiado consuelo de saberse limpio.

Se miró en el espejo empañado, intentado verse sin sentir la habitual sensación de disgusto que siempre le acompañaba en aquellos momentos de pensamientos no deseados. No era el niño asustado que fue. Ni nadie más que ese criminal, había sido capaz de hacerle sucumbir, y eso sólo porque luchaba por su vida. Había crecido, era un hombre, seguro, con metas, con deseos, quería pensar que mejor persona de lo que nunca jamás creyó ser. Estaba sano y entero, por dentro y por fuera. No habían podido con él, se dijo, aún pendiente de su borroso reflejo. Estás ahí Draco, no lo olvides… se repitió como tantas otras veces. Eres un Malfoy y un Black, nunca te derrotarán.

Evocó la mirada atenta de Potter unas horas antes, el modo en que alabó sin reservas su trabajo. Recordó aquella esquiva expresión, _la avidez_… el modo en que los ojos verdes le siguieron en la playa, en el almuerzo, durante toda la tarde. La sonrisa, el gesto de sus labios, entreabiertos, demasiado tiernos e incongruentes en un rostro tan masculino. Mierda, le volvía loco de una forma brutal, rozando la irracionalidad. Saber que sentía algo más que odio por Potter había sido un golpe a su orgullo con quince años, durante meses se escudó en todo lo que les separaba. Aunque tampoco era como si alguno de los dos hubiese hecho algo por crear puentes tampoco. Luego llegaron los rumores de guerra, la marca, su padre en Azkaban, Dumbledore, la guerra, llegó el fuego, los ojos de Harry buscándole, su mano, aquella mirada en el tribunal. Durante años fue sólo un secreto en el que no pensaba, como quien sufre una enfermedad que no es capaz de erradicar, un quiste no deseado pero del que no podía prescindir. Y ahora... su amistad, los momentos, las charlas, el ansioso anhelo de más. Sólo era un hombre, Merlín un hombre que necesitaba aquello que estaba al alcance de su mano. ¿Sería posible...?

Apretó los párpados tras mirarse en el espejo una vez más, tocándose el rostro con las yemas, su piel estaba aún húmeda por la ducha, pensó en qué vería Harry al mirarle, se rozó la boca, el ligero rastrojo pálido sobre la barbilla, el cuello, había sorprendido al Gryffindor mirándole allí... se acarició el pelo, los hombros, el pecho. Cerró los párpados un instante, añorando el contacto caliente y firme de otras manos, de las correctas, de las que siempre ansió sentir. Dejó vagar la mente, las imágenes se creaban con una facilidad pasmosa, ya no más de aquel Harry adolescente, ahora tenía ante sí a un hombre hecho y derecho, viril, atractivo, encantador. Y Draco le deseaba con una intensidad aterradora, apabullante.

Sollozó con angustia al sentir la fiebre recorriéndole en sorpresivos fogonazos. Casi a trompicones, se tumbó sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos y deslizó las manos abiertas por su pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras tras sus párpados apretados, bailaban recuerdos de Harry tal y cómo le había visto en la playa. El esplendor de su piel cremosa, el tenue vello oscuro que se insinuaba a través del cuello en uve de su camiseta gris. El modo en que los vaqueros se adherían a los muslos. Jadeó, imaginando que una a una aquellas prendas desaparecían. Casi pudo sentir la tersa piel que recorrería con las yemas primero, para usar los labios y la lengua después. Fabuló acerca de su sabor, del calor, del tacto y la fuerza que el mago poseería. Se le inundó la boca de saliva al imaginarle dispuesto para él…

Sus dedos aferraron con fuerza la erección que palpitaba dolorida. Abrió los muslos, y lamentándose en voz alta mientras sostenía los testículos y los apretaba antes de frotar el punto justo bajo ellos.

Dejó volar su mente en absoluta libertad. Había pasado años conteniendo dentro de sí aquella ansia por Potter. Años de desearle a pesar del despecho, de anhelar conocer al hombre real tras el nombre, tocarle, olerle…era demasiado… no podía soportarlo. Gimiendo, usó el pulgar para humedecerse el falo, ya duro, caliente y necesitado. Tembló de placer al frotarse con abandono a la par que aquellas fantasías cobraban vida, alejando la pesadilla como un antídoto que neutraliza un veneno. Se rindió al calor y el goce que le proporcionaban los frenéticos avances, se arqueó sobre el colchón, el crujido seco de las sábanas le acunó mientras las caderas embestían, mientras las yemas serpenteaban por su vientre, alcanzando los pezones erizados. Se lamió los labios, chupó dos de sus dedos, dejando resbalar la saliva por la barbilla salpicada de vello dorado. Se penetró con un suspiro placentero, aceptando la invasión. Tras sus párpados, unos ojos verdes le enardecían, una voz ligeramente gutural, unos labios rojos, tiernos y llenos que parecían clamar por un beso. Anheló conocer a qué sabía aquella boca. Sentirla recorrerle, hacerle suyo. Que Potter derribase sus miedos, que le salvase de sus miedos, que grabara a fuego nuevos recuerdos en su alma. Quería sentirle dentro.

—Oh Harry… —susurró. El sudor perlaba su frente, empapaba su pelo, su pecho, el surco entre las nalgas. Tan cerca…tan cerca… Harry besándole, alzándose sobré él, su piel de alabastro, masculina, nervuda, acariciándole por todas partes… oh Dulce Circe _tan cerca…_su aroma, amanerado, fresco, a jabón, a colonia de niño, a hombre, inundándole impregnando cada poro de su cuerpo—. Ah…

El clímax se apoderó de él como un mazazo. Palpitó, una ola que rugió en su vientre, en su columna, haciendo vibrar la magia que su cuerpo contenía a duras penas. Gritó, hundiendo los talones en la cama, arqueado en un ángulo imposible mientras se convulsionaba, preso del orgasmo más explosivo que jamás hubiese vivido. El semen brotó en copiosas descargas que salpicaron su pecho, su vientre. Durante unos minutos interminables, débiles réplicas chisporrotearon como leves soplos por su sensible piel.

Laxo, saciado, abrió los ojos húmedos, mientras su mirada se aclaraba. Deseaba con una fuerza incontestable a Harry Potter y no tenía ni idea sobre lo que iba a hacer al respecto. Estaba asustado pero tenía algo más que unir a esa alocada ecuación: esperanza. Una tibia sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al recordar la forma en que el joven mago se había despedido aquella tarde de él…

Parados cerca el uno del otro, al fondo el ruido de la calle, en la penumbra, Dune cargaba con un pequeño cuaderno lleno de dibujos hechizados que permitían ser coloreados cuantas veces desease.

—No es justo que estés regalándole cosas cada vez que te visitamos Malfoy, es embarazoso —protestó.

—No seas niño Potter. —Agitó una mano y le guiñó al niño, que le devolvió el gesto, parpadeando como un pequeño búho solemne, por algún motivo Duncan era incapaz de hacer el gesto de forma correcta—. Esto es entre Dune y yo, ¿A qué si? Ha prometido ayudarme.

—_Oui_ —asintió. Tiró de la mano del antiguo Slytherin y le obligó a ponerse a su altura. Los bracitos sobre su cuello y el pequeño beso le sorprendieron, pero algo dulce se instaló allí en su pecho mientras le alborotaba el cabello—. Adiós Draco, hasta mañana.

—Adiós Duncan —susurró, no muy seguro de qué hacer después de eso, la garganta ridículamente apretada.

Los ojos de Harry parecían más verdes desde tan cerca, fue cuanto acertó a pensar antes de notar el leve roce de esos labios en la mejilla. Estaba sonrojado, despeinado y era lo más bonito que Draco había visto en sus veinticinco años de vida. Y le quería, lo malo era que ni siquiera sintió miedo del pensamiento, llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándolo cómo para temerle. Ya no podía más.

—Adiós Draco —repitió, la voz ronca le provocó un delicioso bienestar—. Ya escuchaste a Dune, hasta mañana entonces.

Efímero, las yemas en su hombro, la suavidad del algodón, la presencia sólida de los músculos de debajo, el aroma limpio, sus ojos verdes sonriendo, obligando a que su boca se curvase en un gesto similar.

Quizás…_quizás…_quizás no todo fuesen quimeras o sueños imposibles. Con esa idea, apenas fue consciente de cual fue el momento en que se dejó caer en un apacible letargo, aún recordando como se habían sentido esos labios sedosos contra su piel.

* * *

Anónimo:Hola! gracias por la review! fuiste el primero, gracias cielo, me alegro que te esté gustando el fic y sip, dentro de nada empezaremos a ver más cositas de El guardian, espero verte por aqui y recuerdo que en el espacio donde pone guest podéis dejar un nick, así me puedo dirigir a vosotros, besos!

Bea1617:Gracias guapa, me alegro mucho que creas todas esas cosas tan bonitas! wow! no sé qué decir, la verdad es que aún me queda mucho por aprender, pero mientras, me agrada mucho que me acompañeis y disfrutéis de la historia. Estoy contigo en que la relación de Ginny con Harry en los libros fue un poco algo pillado por los pelos y en esta ocasión he elegido enfatizar esos rasgos que a mi, sin embargo me hizo querer mucho a Ron, como personaje era uno de los más humanos precisamente por esto, por no ser perfecto, gracias por todo, aprovecho para agracederte la review en "Intimo y Secreto" la verdad es que ha sido una grata sorpresa ver los comentarios, he leido mucho de este tema en inglés y me apetecia adentrarme en esto y que hubiese textos en castellano que estuviesen hechos con cariño, porque al menos, eso puedo decirlo con claridad, siempre intento traeros cosas con las que me siento contenta. Gracias!

Dany de Criss:Hola! El capítulo anterior fue una especie "de entrante" para que vayamos viendo la dinámica que tienen ellos como amigos y como posiblemente, "algo más". Me alegra que te gusten los personajes, un besote!

AnnaS: Hola! Me encanta que te guste Harry, la verdad es que no puedo opinar porque para mi ambos son especiales de una u otra forma, sí yo creo que a él Dune le ha hecho mucho bien, en todos los aspectos, la verdad es que ese niño es como un simbolo que habla de estas cosas que a veces nos pasan y que en principio parece que nos van a destrozar los esquemas y luego resultan ser una salvación. Sé que queréis ver más acercamiento, jajajaj pero no falta demasiado, lo prometo, un beso!

Olibe: WOW gracias por todas esas palabras tan bonitas! Me voy a poner colorada! Gracias a ti por esos comentarios tan bonitos, y que no creo merecer en serio. Ays...es que Draco es tan...Draco! yo me pediría uno para navidad XD besos y gracias!

Alfy-Malfoy:Gracias guapa, espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado! besos!

Xonyaa11: Hola cielo! me alegro mucho que te guste el fic y los personajes, para mí está siendo un placer y un reto escribirlo, pero lo estoy disfrutando. Sobre el Mpreg, en éste en particular no he pensado en incluirlo, ya sabeis las que me leeis desde antes que suelo empezar a subir las historias o bien cuando están acabadas o al menos avanzada en la narración. Pero creo que es un tema al que volveré. ¿Te gusta escribir? Bien, todo es plantearse ir paso a paso, yo hace poco no escribía nada, pero mira, todo es ir proponiendose cositas, ojalá y te animes cielo, cuantos más drarrys mejor! un abrazo gigante.

* * *

Gracias a todos, nos vemos la semama que viene!


	7. Capítulo VII

Hola a todos! De nuevo me adelanto unas horitas al lunes, (a este paso acabaré cambiando la fecha de actualización) pero mañana se me ha complicado la jornada. Asi que una vez más, os doy las gracias por estar ahí, acompañarme y leer y si de paso os apetece comentar, pues mucho mejor. Hoy es un capítulo más "tranquilo" pero seguimos adelante, vamos a ver un poco más de la relación de Harry y Draco y de paso a introducir un poco de lo que les rodea, espero que os guste y ya sabeis, comentar es amar!

¡Os respondo a las reviews del capítulo anterior al final, miles de gracias!

* * *

**VII**

—¿Estás seguro de que no te molestará? —preguntó Harry dubitativo, aún con el bolso de cuero que contenía las cosas de Dune apretado entre sus manos.

—Claro que no, Potter, por Morgana, no lo repitas más. —El bufido era sin lugar a dudas cien por cien de aquel Malfoy de la época en Hogwarts.

Les siguió, asintiendo aliviado mientras contenía un bostezo. Draco hizo una mueca burlona al niño, que rió compartiendo algún tipo de broma privada con el rubio, de la que excluyeron a Harry sin recato. Fingió sentirse ofendido mientras caminaban hasta la parte trasera de la tienda, que a aquellas horas tan tempranas todavía estaba cerrada.

—En serio, será sólo una visita rápida. Voy al sexto piso, a pedir que me conecten la red flú en casa y en la escuela —explicó—. Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de Dune y Hermione vendrá, junto con unos amigos del colegio, a pasar el día con nosotros.

—Imagino que se mueren de ganas de conocer el lugar —respondió, sin rastro de la malicia que siempre había tenido su voz cuando se refería a Hermione.

—Pues no sé, los únicos que saben que me voy a mudar sois tú y Herm, el resto no, será una sorpresa.

Un par de días antes, Harry había encontrado una vivienda con un bonito jardín en una coqueta urbanización mágica, a unas millas del pueblo. Fiel a su forma de ser, aquella residencia era sólo la tercera que visitaba, pero le gustaron la ubicación y el edificio de dos plantas que constaba de un amplio sótano y todas las comodidades mágicas y muggles que buscaba para su futuro hogar. Así que, a pesar de que Draco le aconsejó que siguiese buscando, no vio la necesidad de hacerlo. El resto era historia. El vendedor casi llegó al nirvana al saber quien iba a comprar aquella residencia, aunque el mago insistió en que se firmase un contrato de confidencialidad para evitar que se supiese su dirección. Ya tenía previstas las protecciones que iba a conjurar, que, sin llegar a ser tan extremas como el _fidelius_ que aún mantenía oculto el número 12 Grimmauld Place, le iban a procurar la intimidad que consideraba indispensable. Su abogado había hecho el resto.

—¿Café, por favor? —pidió esperanzado, intentando sin éxito parecer despierto.

—Estás abusando, Potter. —Pero una taza apareció sobre el mostrador mientras el aroma de la bebida recién hecha inundaba la estancia como una nube tentadora y estimulante—. Duncan, esto es para ti.

Colocó encima de la madera un paquete sin empezar de cereales _muggles_ que el niño había confesado añorar. Aunque Draco jamás tocaría aquello ni loco, ver que Harry no parecía estar disconforme le hizo darse un pequeño paseo por la sección de desayunos del supermercado más próximo. No le costó encontrar la marca que el propio Potter había mencionado; _Jordan´s_; lo difícil fue decidir qué variedad llevarse. Al final se decantó por la que prometía contener pasas, almendras y miel, ¿Eso era más sano, no? Se suponía que los niños tenían que comer cosas sanas.

—¡Gracias, Draco! —canturreó el pequeño, que, a diferencia de su padre, parecía bastante activo desde primerísima hora.

—De nada enano, anda —instó, mientras servía un tazón con aquel mejunje y le añadía un poco de leche templada—, come.

—¿Quieres…? —ofreció, los labios manchados de frutas y azúcar—. Papá dice que nunca has probado estos cereales y ¡son tan ricos!, nosotros siempre, siempre, siempre los comíamos en casa.

Con una mueca, observó de reojo al aludido, que parecía más interesado en su bebida y en mantener los ojos abiertos que en la conversación. No debería ser legal estar tan guapo con aquella cara de sueño, pensó Draco con un deje de rencor. Ni que una simple camisa azul y unos vaqueros desgastados y con el bajo deshilachado moldeasen de aquella forma tan sugerente su trasero y muslos. Tragó con fuerza, joder con Potter. El leve aroma de la reciente ducha que el moreno habría tomado se hacía patente en el deje cítrico de su champú, conseguía que cada vez que se rebullía en su asiento, inundara la pituitaria de Draco, incitante, desquiciándole un poco más. No era justo que Potter tuviese aquel cabello tan…_acariciable_. Y él no debería estar mirándole como si fuese el último zumo de calabaza en el desierto.

—A lo mejor, Duncan —repuso, con la voz ahogada por la avidez mal contenida—, ya desayuné, a diferencia de otros, ¡y no miro a nadie, Potter!, hace bastante rato que estoy despierto.

El aludido sólo le dedico una mirada apagada que le hizo soltar una risita.

—Vale…pero están muy ricos, ¿en serio no quieres? —persuadió, lamiendo la cuchara, ajeno a todo lo que no fuese su comida.

—Estoy seguro, pero ahora vas a ser un buen chico y vas a acabarlo todo —dictó, apartando a tiempo un mechón del camino de la cuchara—. Potter, ni aunque quisieras podrías negar que es tuyo —bufó Draco, pasando la mano por el pelo eternamente despeinado de Dune—. Esto es genético, ¿eh? —señaló—. Siempre creí que estabas demasiado ocupado creyéndote el ombligo del mundo como para usar un cepillo de forma adecuada. Ahora veo que no. Que era que no tenías opción.

—Malfoy… —El sesgo seco de la voz hizo que Draco detuviese su quehacer tras el mostrador—. Que todos no parezcamos salidos de "Corazón de Bruja" no significa que…

Enfrentando la mirada jaspeada de Potter, la añeja y reconocible animadversión volvió a despertarse por un segundo. Bufó, los viejos hábitos eran complicados de erradicar.

—Cálmate, Potter —masculló—. Sólo fue un comentario ocioso. Además, la mera idea de imaginarte leyendo esa bazofia ya es lo bastante hilarante, no te hundas aún más tu solito.

Le fulminó con los ojos verdes entrecerrados, acabó la taza y arqueó una ceja.

—Era una expresión hecha, Malfoy. Deberías saber que no leería algo así ni aunque me ofreciesen todo el oro de Gringotts.

—Aún no sé lo suficiente de ti como para afirmar eso —insinuó—. Igual descubro una secreta afición por los folletines de chismes. Leías El Profeta.

—Tú hablabas con El Profeta, ¿lo has olvidado? —contraatacó, aún con el recipiente en las manos—. Además, si no me conoces mejor es porque no quieres.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras intentaba no enrojecer pensando en las últimas palabras que el moreno le había lanzado a la cara. Rellenó, sin mirarle, el tazón que estaba enfrente de Dune. Desde que el niño venía cada día, lo había encantado para que el líquido que contenía no se derramase. Un pequeño dragón verde correteó por la cerámica, lanzando chispas encarnadas.

—¡Papá, quiero este vaso! —les interrumpió el pequeño, lleno de excitación al notar que, si acariciaba a la bestezuela, ésta hacía el amago de morderle.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y prefirió dejar pasar el tema. Había descubierto que no podía mantenerse enfadado con Draco aunque quisiese. Y no quería. Dedicarle frases con doble sentido era más estimulante y, al parecer, su estúpida lengua iba por libre, sin importar que estuviese tan azorado como parecía estarlo Draco.

—Venir aquí va a arruinarme, Malfoy, ¿Es esto algún oscuro complot? Tengo más cosas firmadas por ti en casa de las que debería estar permitido. A veces creo que te has mudado antes que yo.

Draco contuvo el impulso de hacer uso de ese comentario, que con tanta facilidad podría ser malinterpretado.

—Claro, Potter —asintió, arrastrando las palabras mientras colocaba un nuevo capuchino con crema y una pizca de cacao y canela delante del moreno. El dibujo era una espiral que se parecía de forma sospechosa al escudo de Slytherin. Le guiñó un ojo y dejó un plato con varios _eclairs_ napados con una espesa capa de lustroso chocolate negro—. Esa es la idea clave de mi plan ultra secreto de dominación mundial y destrucción del Salvador; no sólo te voy a dejar vacías las cámaras de Gringotts, también voy a matarte sin usar hechizo alguno. No creo que lo sepas, pero el colesterol y el azúcar son mis mejores amigos y ellos solitos se harán cargo de tus arterias. Un trabajo limpio y, lo que es más importante, sin huellas.

Harry resopló, entrecerrando los párpados. La ligera sonrisita socarrona de Draco le resultaba muy conocida, claro que sí. Había pasado años viendo ese gesto y, a la vez, ahora le parecía diferente por completo. Quizás, razonó, fuese él quien se tomaba las conversaciones sarcásticas como lo que en realidad eran; una muestra de ironía por parte del mago y no un insulto.

Se sintió tonto, ¿todos aquellos años de disputas por cualquier idiotez podrían reducirse a aquello…al hecho probado de que Draco tenía un humor negro que ahora encontraba… cuanto menos divertido? Sinceramente, había sido un chiquillo demasiado absorto en su propia lucha. Se había tomado demasiado en serio a sí mismo y a cuanto le rodeaba. No es que hubiese tenido otro remedio, pero eso no era excusa. En aquel entonces asumió cada uno de los acercamientos por parte de cualquier integrante de la casa de Slytherin como algo oscuro y no como lo que quizás había sido: intentos torpes y bastante desacertados de un muchacho igual o más influenciado que él mismo. Quizás, si hubiese aceptado a Draco…nada de lo que ocurrió en los últimos años de Hogwarts habría sido tan duro para el chico. La corrosiva idea de que podría haber ayudado a Draco volvió a atormentarle. Él no hubiese acabado jamás bajo la influencia de Tom Riddle, no con el conocimiento de que era el asesino de sus padres, pero quizás…sólo quizás, podría haber hecho algo por su antiguo compañero de no haber estado tan seguro de quien era Draco Malfoy.

—Acabas de frustrarlo, ¿eres consciente, no? —respondió, intentando volver a recuperar el buen humor, que se había esfumado entre tanta idea confusa.

—Tranquilo, siempre tengo un plan de repuesto si se trata de ti…—adujo socarrón, todavía ocupado bajo la barra con la cafetera hechizada, que mantenía el suministro de té caliente durante un par de horas—. Además…

—¿Además qué? ¡Oh irresistible Aprendiz de Señor Oscuro! —siguió, mordiendo con cuidado el diminuto pastel. Harry alzó las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

La crema del interior rebosó los labios rojos, provocando que el moreno se relamiese sin pudor alguno. Draco contuvo un suspiro de insatisfacción, mientras turbado, apartaba la mirada de la tentadora boca. No se atrevió a comprobar si Harry le había cazado observándole, como si sopesase la idea de que era aún más comestible que aquellos dulces.

—Además…nada, déjalo…—balbuceó. Mierda, deseaba chupar esa lengua rosada y cerciorarse de que su sabor era tan delicioso como imaginaba.

De pronto, el ambiente entre ambos jóvenes pareció cambiar, de las bromas más o menos distendidas a una atmósfera pesada, bordeando la incomodidad. Harry tragó un sorbo de café sin saborearlo, absorto en la expresión cautelosa de Draco. Éste se entretuvo en doblar una de las servilletas bajo el mostrador, titubeando entre el deseo de seguir con la burla o aferrarse a la precaución.

Era consciente, por Merlín, claro que lo era. A pesar de su escasa experiencia en relaciones, no podía dejar de notar el coqueteo en el que ambos caían con facilidad y cada vez de forma más frecuente. Pero ¿era posible que fuese real…? A veces, creía que sí, como cuando percibía que el moreno le tocaba con la más peregrina de las excusas o le buscaba con el mismo empeño que tenía él mismo. Sólo un par de noches antes le había sorprendido apareciendo por su casa con una botella de vino para compartir mientras charlaban animados. Dune había pasado toda la tarde curioseando entre sus cosas. Y, para alguien tan reservado como Draco, no considerar que era invadido por los Potter ya suponía un desconcierto tremendo.

A veces sorprendía a Harry mirándole mientras enseñaba al niño a hacer algún dibujo y había tanto anhelo en esos iris verdes que Draco sentía que era imposible. Que aquella amistad, la única que atesoraba y que se había transformado en una parte fundamental de su vida, no podía ser cierta. Que quizás era una conquista más para el mago. Que sólo era un pasatiempo. Que nadie como el Salvador podía estar interesado en alguien como Draco.

Pero luego llegaba Harry y, con una sonrisa, le decía que quería que fuese con él a Londres, que tenía listo el local donde iban a ubicar la escuela infantil y necesitaba una opinión sincera. Que confiaba y pedía su parecer, que deseaba oír sus ideas. O se inventaba una escapada a algún parque muggle y pasaba horas intentando que Dune y Draco se implicasen en aquel juego llamado fútbol y que a ninguno de los dos complacía en absoluto. Terco, les lanzaba el balón de pesado cuero y les decía que eran unos flojos. Dune y él hacían piña para ignorarle y volvían a su helado, conteniendo la risa ante las parrafadas que les lanzaba con buen humor. Y era feliz, como nunca antes, con la tranquilidad de saber que tras aquellos increíbles ojos de jade no había dobleces y que si el mago le había asegurado que sus años en el colegio eran agua pasada era porque lo eran. Harry daba la impresión de estar tan deseoso como él por tener una amistad, de contar con alguien y parecía empeñado en que ese alguien fuese Draco.

Pero sus deseos por Harry le llevaban a querer más y, con las ansias, llegaba el miedo. Miedo de sí mismo, de saber que, pese al intenso interés que le inspiraba el Gryffindor, no sabía si alguna vez iba a poder dejar atrás los abusos y pesadillas de Azkaban. Miedo de que, si empezaban algo que no funcionase, no sólo iba a perder a un amante potencial, sino a un amigo al que valoraba más allá de lo que nunca hubiese creído. Miedo porque ansiaba abrirle su corazón y pedirle consejo, pero con la certeza de que no iba a hacerlo, porque no podía exponerse así, tan en carne viva, ni siquiera ante el propio Harry.

—Llego tarde —se disculpó el moreno, levantándose de la barra—. Entonces… ¿todo bien, no? No me estoy pasando, ¿verdad?

—Claro hombre, vete. No seas tan pesado.

—Gracias, Malfoy, te debo una. —Con una brillante sonrisa, hizo un gesto de despedida. Llevaba la túnica en la mano, arrugada en un puño.

El «crack» de la aparición resonó mientras le veía desvanecerse. Draco nunca obtuvo el documento que le acreditaba a realizar aquel conjuro en particular, aunque era capaz de hacerlo y, de hecho, en la época en que Voldemort le envió a presenciar, y a veces a ejecutar, aquellas torturas a _muggles_ era una práctica que había llegado a dominar con bastante soltura. Ahora debía esperar aún un año para poder presentar su solicitud. Los ex-reos como él no tenían permitido ese tipo de medio de transporte. Suspiró y se encontró con los ojos celestes de Dune fijos en él.

—Papá es muy guapo, ¿verdad? —indagó con desenvoltura.

Se rascó la nuca, sin saber que decir. El niño, muy serio, seguía con la cuchara suspendida cerca de sus labios sonrosados, tan fruncidos y llenos como los de Potter. Se mordió uno de los suyos y ensayó un gesto lo más neutro posible. Sabía que estaba fracasando incluso sin verse.

—Pues… imagino que si.

—Le has mirado como tía Ginny a veces, cuando se cree que mi papá no se da cuenta. Pero a él no le gusta, ¿sabes? Me lo dijo cuando vinimos a conocer a mi prima. —Siguió con la cuchara, lamiendo los restos, ajeno a que Draco sentía que la cara le ardía aún más—. Yo creo que tú le gustas más, Draco.

—¿De veras…? —musitó. Casi deseó golpearse la cabeza contra el mostrador por hacer esa pregunta al niño. ¿Se podía ser más patético?

—Ajá…él también te mira mucho —confió con una risita—. ¡Y a veces se pone tan rojo como tú!

—Bueno…—carraspeó, sin creerse que estuviese allí, sonsacándole al hijo de Harry ese tipo de respuestas. Era demasiado triste caer tan bajo—. Acaba de desayunar, liante, quedamos en que me ibas a ayudar en la tienda y luego bajaríamos a tomar un helado.

—Valeeee, jo es que eres tan pesado como papá con el desayuno.

—Venga, no te quejes. —Se sirvió una taza de té y lo sorbió, observando al niño comer. Joder, casi podía ver a Harry enfrente de él, en el Gran Comedor, charlando con el pelirrojo, ignorándole con toda esa cabezonería tan Gryffindor. Qué pena de años tirados a la basura.

Un buen rato después, con la mano del niño entre la suya, pensó en lo extraño que era todo aquello. Hacía apenas unas semanas que se habían vuelto a encontrar y era como si hubieran transcurrido meses, años quizás. Como si Harry también tuviera la misma sensación de pérdida que él al sopesar todo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado odiándose. Se apartó un mechón de la mejilla aún caliente. ¿Sería verdad… le miraría…? Agitó la cabeza, alejando esas ideas que no conducían a nada. No tenía quince años para andar pensando en eso y había cosas concretas e inmediatas que hacer, como controlar que Dune Potter no se comiese todas las pastas o acabaría empachado. O abrir el correo, que descansaba en un saco de arpillera. Allí no sólo recibía los periódicos y revistas diarios que exponía en la tienda, sino que estaba incluida su correspondencia personal, principalmente facturas, alguna que otra carta del Ministerio y _aquello_; con desagrado, observó el grueso sobre con el sello de Azkaban. Durante esos cinco años, no sólo había recibido amenazas, más o menos explícitas, sino, para su asombro, también algunas notas proclamándole amor eterno y propuestas lascivas de todo tipo. Le producía una honda reluctancia tocarlo siquiera, pero lo abrió. Había varias misivas, todas con la misma letra. Pulcra, redonda, se atrevía a creer que del puño de una mujer. Sólo que él, si exceptuaba a la pobre Pansy, jamás había tocado ni recordaba haber mostrado interés por una fémina. Y porque la firma dejaba bien claro que el remitente era un hombre; _siempre tuyo_. Tomó la varita y las desapareció con un _incendio_.

Casi siete años recibiendo aquellas notas ya le hacían sentir algo macabro reptando por sus venas. Se lanzó un _fregotego_ en las manos y miró de reojo a Dune, que estaba parloteando con varias de las clientas que venían siempre a reunirse para un té y un rato de cotilleos. Con un ojo sobre él, se dedicó a colocar los últimos pedidos y, una vez organizado, comenzó a repasar la lista del proveedor de Londres. De nuevo Murray Ross le presentaba trabas al cheque que le había enviado, exigiéndole el pago en efectivo. Aquel tipo siempre intentaba engañarle y sabía que esta vez no podía ser menos. Apretó las mandíbulas hasta que los dientes le dolieron. Sabía perfectamente que lo que aquel idiota buscaba era hacerle pagar los intereses de la demora que él mismo había causado. Se mesó la frente frustrado y guardó el papel. Esa mañana no podría hacer nada, de todos modos.

Tomó su varita y el toldo se deslizó con un siseo hasta ocultar el sol y procurarle al escaparate una agradable umbría. Dune se acercó hasta donde estaba y, mimoso, se sentó en un taburete a su lado, mientras sostenía uno de sus cuadernos _muggles_.

—¿Has probado a escribir con una pluma? —le preguntó, al verle observar con interés los utensilios que guardaba debajo del mostrador. Él mismo prefería la comodidad de un bolígrafo _muggle, _pero había documentos que requerían de una firma mágica.

—No…—negó, con una mirada ávida fija en el tintero.

—¿No…? —Sorprendido, arqueó una ceja.

—La última vez derramé esa tinta que no se borra en uno de los libros de papá, ya sabes, del cole…—confesó bajito—. No me gritó, pero me dijo que aún tenía que crecer un poco antes de usarlos.

—Indeleble —corrigió mientras sacaba un trozo de pergamino, le acercaba el diminuto bote de grueso cristal verde y ponía una pequeña pluma entre los dedos del niño. Siempre olvidaba que era zurdo, se amonestó al ver al pequeño cambiarse el útil de mano—. Tinta indeleble. Mira, ésta no lo es, pero debes procurar no volcarla. Tómala así —guió el trazo y, con sobresalto, reconoció el aroma del champú de Harry. Que extraña era la vida, él enseñando algo al hijo de Potter, reconociendo el aroma de su jabón, por Merlín—. Anda, practica algo. ¿Sabes escribir, verdad?

—Ajá…—asintió—. Papá es maestro…¿no lo sabías? Cuando no quiero aprender algo me dice que tengo que dar ejemplo, pero no sé que ejemplo tengo que poner yo…si ni siquiera estoy en su clase, él está con los chicos mayores y les habla de un montón de cosas que no sé…¿tú que ejemplo pondrías si…?

—Vale, vale, sabes hacerlo —Rió, cortando las divagaciones—. Mira, que opinas si escribes algo y luego hacemos unos dibujos, más tarde puedo hechizarlos para que se muevan.

—¿Como en tus libros? —Dune abrió los párpados cuanto pudo—. ¿Y si cuento lo que papá me dijo una vez, eso de que una vez se perdió en el colegio y se encontró un perro gigante…? ¡si eso!

Puso los ojos en blanco. Muy propio de Harry hablar de sus aventuras casi mortales a un niño de apenas seis años. Aunque, cuando eso le pasó, el propio Harry sólo era un poco mayor. Apartó un mechón de la frente, de pronto agradecido de que todo aquello que vivieron no fuese a repetirse.

—Exacto, venga, escríbelo. Voy a terminar de leer esto mientras tú sigues. —Pasó de nuevo los dedos por el cabello espeso y suave, como el de su padre. Mientras por un segundo, perdía el aliento imaginando la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo con Harry.

* * *

Se apareció en el punto cercano al Ministerio que recordaba de la última vez que pasó por allí, cuando regresó con motivo del nacimiento de Drusilla. Imaginaba que en aquellos meses el lugar habría sufrido pocos cambios y no se equivocaba. El callejón adyacente permanecía tan mugriento como era de esperar. Conjuró un _fregotego_ y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón. Una vez en la cabina de teléfonos, maniobró para colocarse la túnica sobre la camisa y los jeans. El Atrio estaba tranquilo, así que cruzarlo, identificarse, dejar su varita y bajar en el ascensor hasta la sexta plaza no le llevó más que unos diez minutos. Ojeó su reloj con impaciencia. Algunos de los ocupantes del destartalado cacharro le miraban de reojo. Pero se hizo el desentendido, los ojos fijos en las puertas cerradas. No le apetecía pasarse media mañana estrechando manos a extraños o que alguno de los funcionarios de alto rango se empeñase en hacerle la pelota.

Pasó por el pasillo de la sexta planta que contenía las estancias donde se examinaban los magos que querían obtener su licencia de aparición, que quedaron a su derecha, mientras se cruzaba con algún memorándum en forma de pajarita que circulaba entre departamentos a una velocidad asombrosa. A su izquierda, la entrada cuadrada dejaba ver la red de cubículos que según rezaba el rótulo, era el departamento de trasladores. Al fondo del pasillo, al fin, encontró la sala donde se presentaban las reclamaciones y solicitudes que tenían que ver con la red flú. Como había supuesto, había pocas personas esperando para realizar el trámite que él tenía pendiente, así que, en un intento de pasar desapercibido, sacó los documentos que le acreditaban como el dueño de la casa, y que su abogado le había remitido la noche anterior vía lechuza, y comenzó a repasarlos mientras esperaba su turno.

Llevaba diez minutos de pie, mirando sin ver la pulcra escritura, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba pensando en Draco. Merlín, esa mañana estaba realmente…guapo. Contuvo un gemido y cerró los ojos un instante. Siempre vestía de forma bastante formal en la tienda, con aquellos pantalones oscuros y las camisas blancas totalmente abotonadas. Sin embargo… habían tomado una copa de vino unas noches atrás, sentados en el suelo del salón del apartamento del joven. Al principio la idea de presentarse sin recibir una invitación le había parecido una salida de tono, pero la expresión de Draco al pedirle que entrase le borró las dudas que había albergado. Allí había podido apreciar cómo se comportaba el mago dentro de su entorno seguro. Cómodo y distendido en medio de sus cosas. Charlaron como dos viejos amigos. La luz del candelabro y el tinto suave habían pintado sus mejillas con un delicado tono rosado, los cabellos recién lavados brillaban, tan imposiblemente claros, tan suyos. El bajo de los vaqueros cubriendo apenas sus pies esbeltos. En su vida había pensado que ver a alguien descalzo pudiese resultarle tan erótico. Pero con Draco… maldición… con él todo le excitaba.

—Mierda… estoy en serios problemas… —masculló.

—Y que lo digas —exclamó una voz en su oído.

—¡Joder! —gritó, apartándose de un salto, observó a Hermione que, con el rostro serio, le examinaba. Las manos en las caderas.

—Harry James Potter —silabeó por lo bajo, clavándole el dedo en el pecho para puntear cada palabra—. Dos semanas y ni una sola carta diciéndome que ya has comprado una casa cerca de Brighton, ¿cómo es que te has decidido tan pronto…?

—Herm, por Circe, me vas a matar de un infarto —protestó, mirándola con mal humor. Alguno de los presentes les observaban con atención después del exabrupto de la bruja.

—¿Qué es eso de que no me visitas cuando pasas por el Ministerio? ¿Y donde está Dune, ya llegó Claire?

—Espera un segundo —pidió—. Cielos, eres peor que un auror interrogando.

Pasó hasta la última ventanilla y entregó los documentos, que el administrativo repasó con el ademán hastiado de quien lleva haciendo lo mismo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Pudo ver el instante en que el funcionario reconocía el nombre y alzaba los ojos para examinarle. Había estupor y sorpresa, pero al menos no dijo nada, sólo selló los pergaminos y devolvió todo al interior del sobre que después le tendió.

—¿Entonces ya es posible usarlo, verdad, en las dos direcciones? —preguntó al percatarse de que el chico no añadía ni una sola palabra.

—Sí, señor Potter, en una hora las chimeneas estarán activas —replicó el muchacho, tragando fuerte. El Salvador del mundo mágico era más bajito y menos imponente de lo que hubiese imaginado. Deseó tener una cámara para poder inmortalizar el momento, pero algo le decía que bajo su gesto amable, esos ojos verdes podían ser bastante impresionantes si se lo proponían. Así que con cierto pesar suprimió el deseo de pedirle un autógrafo.

Hermione trabajaba en el quinto nivel y, como las noticias en el Ministerio corrían como ríos de pólvora, había tardado un par de minutos en saber que Harry estaba en las dependencias oficiales. La llegada de Harry Potter no había pasado inadvertida para casi nadie desde el mismo instante en que había dejado la varita en el Atrio. Así que, tras pedir a una compañera que la disculpase, bajó a buscarle hasta la sexta planta. Le sorprendió verle con la túnica azul abotonada. Estaba más moreno y la falta del niño la dejó descolocada por unos instantes.

—Vamos a tomar un café anda, invito yo —propuso con una sonrisa—. ¿Aquí mismo o prefieres salir afuera?

—Aquí, estoy trabajando —respondió. La ceja oscura arqueada la hizo ruborizarse.

—¿Qué tal Drusilla, en casa de Molly?

—Sí —asintió caminando a su lado—, pero quiero que sepas que, si te animas con la escuela, deberías pensar en ampliar y ofrecer guardería. Me gustaría que pasase más tiempo con otros niños que no fuesen sus primos.

Caminaron codo a codo hasta el ascensor, que por suerte estaba casi vacío. Su conversación cesó hasta que se ubicaron en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería del Ministerio, ambos enfrente de una taza de té, midiéndose con los ojos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no nos has vuelto a visitar, o responder al menos? —se quejó la joven.

—Te dije que estaba buscando una casa cuando regresé, que Grimmauld Place es demasiado grande para Dune y para mí. Estamos acostumbrados a espacios más pequeños —empezó a explicarse. La infusión era bastante mala, tal y como recordaba.

—Eso no me dice por qué no has respondido ni una sola vez…¿ha pasado algo con Ron? —insistió preocupada, bajando la voz.

—¿Qué…? No para nada, en serio. —La tranquilizó con una sonrisa—. Sólo me gustó el sitio y decidí buscar algo allí, cerca del mar. Es precioso. Hay un barrio mágico pequeño pero está muy bien conectado con Londres, no tendré que aparecerme si no quiero. Además, he aprovechado para conectar la red flú en el edificio del colegio también.

—¿Por qué has venido tú? El trámite de la red flú es algo que el secretario o algún asistente de Marshall haría por ti. Les pagas para eso.

—Herm, quería veros a ti y a Ron y, de paso, hacer un recado en el callejón Diagón —explicó con paciencia. Cuando la chica estaba nerviosa o enfadada se empeñaba en saberlo todo acerca de sus motivos. Apretó los labios, conteniendo una sonrisa. A veces creía que Hermione pensaba que aún tenía diecisiete años.

—Podría haberte ayudado…—insistió—. Sabes que es bueno tener más de una opinión. Es una casa.

—No es la primera que alquilo o compro yo solo —le recordó con suavidad; adoraba a Herm, pero el tiempo que había vivido en Lausanne y París le había enseñado, entre otras cosas, el valor de la independencia y de aprender a asumir sus errores—. Además, estuve acompañado —aclaró con voz sosegada. Las mejillas se le colorearon—. Un amigo que vive en el pueblo me acompañó. No quería que tuvieses que dejar a Drusilla por mi causa.

—¿Un amigo, alguien del colegio…? —Sorprendida, sopesó la expresión cautelosa del mago, que jugueteaba con su bollo de canela sin haberlo probado.

—Sí, de Hogwarts. —Los párpados ocultaban el brillo de las pupilas, pero Harry se sonrojó aún más, lo que puso a Hermione en una disyuntiva, deseaba indagar en la identidad de esa persona pero no sabía si era correcto. ¿Quien era esa persona? Alguien lo bastante cercano a Harry, pero había dicho Hogwarts, sin mencionar su casa. Quizás no era un Gryffindor. Habían compartido el mismo círculo de amigos y aún le costaba cerciorarse de que ya no formaba parte de la vida de Harry en la misma medida que antes. Frunció las cejas, preguntándose por qué, simplemente, no decía su nombre.

—¿Le conozco? —se atrevió al fin a pronunciar.

Los iris de aquel verde limpio e intenso la observaron durante unos minutos, Hermione cruzó las manos y esperó. Conocía a Harry tanto como a sí misma. Había dejado de ser el chico de antaño, la edad había acabado moldeando las aristas de su personalidad. No era tan obcecado, había dejado atrás aquella visión de la vida tan visceral, en la que todo era blanco o negro. Ambos lo habían hecho. Sabía a la perfección que, tras la última batalla, y quizás meses antes, las dudas acerca de la verdad y de lo que era bueno o malo habían atormentado a su amigo. Quien, sin embargo, había guardado sus ideas tras el más hermético de los silencios. Sin embargo, si algo no había cambiado en Harry, era su cabezonería, si no quería hablar no lo haría. Era mejor esperar a que decidiese exponer por su cuenta lo que pensaba.

Le observó abrir los labios, sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos de la nuca, mirando a su alrededor. La duda pintada en el rostro. Casi estaba segura que iba a hablar cuando un muchacho que le resultaba conocido carraspeó de pie al lado de la mesa. Fastidiada, giró el rostro.

—¿Señor Potter?

—Sí. Dígame. —Asintió Harry observándole.

—Esto ha llegado vía lechuza al Atrio, no solemos entregar mensajes en mano, pero tratándose de usted…mi superior me pidió que se lo hiciese llegar cuanto antes.

No se molestó en preguntar como era que sabía que estaba ahí con Hermione, así que se limitó a tomar el sobre con su nombre escrito con una estilizada caligrafía que ya conocía a la perfección y dar las gracias por la extrema amabilidad. El muchacho se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la mesa, camino de su puesto en la recepción.

—¿Quién será? —divagó Hermione, viéndole sonreír al revisar el escueto contenido de la nota.

—Es la persona de quien te hablé —reveló, tendiéndole la carta—. Vamos, léelo, sé que te mueres por hacerlo, doña cotilla.

—¡Harry! —protestó sin fuerzas, sujetando el pergamino.

—Anda, no seas idiota y lee. —Sorbió el líquido caliente una vez más, con la duda y la expectación reflejándosele en la cara.

Los trazos elegantes no le dijeron nada, pero le extrañó ver que parecían escritos con bolígrafo y no a pluma.

_«Potter, Dune ha decidido, (y digo decidido porque no me ha dado opciones), que debemos ir a comer al restaurante de Lucía. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Así que he pensado que mejor nos vemos allí directamente, en lugar de que te pases por la librería. Por cierto, creo que tienes un artista en la familia, felicidades. Ya verás que dibujos ha hecho. Saludos y procura no empacharte con la sobredosis de adulación. D. M.»_

—¿Draco Malfoy? —susurró. «Por supuesto», le dijo su mente, mientras volvía a examinar a su amigo. Había _algo_ allí. Un brillo febril, casi olvidado. Recordó a Harry observando a Cho y, en menor medida, a Ginny. Recordó la forma en que las mejillas de su mejor amigo adolescente se habían coloreado. Recordó aquel último año. La batalla, Malfoy Manor, la Sala de los Menesteres, el fuego maldito. Los juicios. La tristeza que había empañado cada acto del muchacho todos aquellos tortuosos meses. En su momento, creyó que era simple deseo de justicia, cansancio, decepción, ahora oh Merlín…Harry parecía tan vivo como hacía años que no le veía. Dudaba que alguna vez el mago hubiese tenido aquel aspecto tan vibrante.

—Sí… ha sido una coincidencia, no tenía ni idea de que viviese allí… la verdad… —aclaró de forma atropellada. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo. Hermione se mordió un labio al percatarse del ligero temblor que aquellos dedos mostraban.

—Le has dejado al cuidado de Dune —afirmó. Eso lo aclaraba todo, al menos para ella.

—Sí, Herm, ha cambiado tanto —empezó y se detuvo, como buscando las palabras—. Rectifico, en el fondo creo que…no le dí una oportunidad jamás, Herm…y me arrepiento, porque él…es increíble, en serio. Estuvo equivocado en muchas cosas, pero nosotros también, ¿no? Sabes que odio eso del bien y del mal, lo odio y Draco es…Dune le adora, en serio. Y él parece estar muy a gusto con Dune también. Hemos hablado mucho. Me ha ayudado tanto, Herm, vino a Londres conmigo, me acompañó a ver la casa y le regaló ese libro, ¿sabes que escribe y hace ilustraciones? Es increíble verle dibujar. Tengo un tomo suyo para Drusilla, te encantará, quería regalármelo también pero no podía… él no puede permitirse… me gustaría. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas…

—Harry… —musitó. Le dolía un poco el pecho observando el nervioso parloteo del mago. Sabía que ese momento era importante, nadie, salvo tres o cuatro personas de la entera confianza de Harry, podían decir que éste dejaba a Dune con ellos. Se preguntó si Draco sabía cuan significativo era eso. Tomó la nota y la releyó. Allí no había nada que indicase lo que su intuición le gritaba. Aún… porque en aquellas palabras había intimidad y amistad y a juzgar por la expresión de Harry…

—Quiero... voy a invitarle al cumpleaños de Dune —anunció, sin bajar su mirada. Las pupilas dilatadas comiéndose el verde claro—. ¿Crees que será un problema para ti? Sé lo que te hizo su tía, pero… necesito que esté. Draco… es mi amigo, y es… es correcto tener a los amigos cerca. Me apetece mucho que esté ese día. Dune le quiere mucho…

—No… —susurró—, por Circe, Harry, no me justifiques nada. Era un crío, y es cierto, estuvo equivocado, pero eso no significa que deba ser esa persona para siempre, ¿no? Ninguno somos esos niños ya, gracias a Merlín. Todos cometimos errores. —Apretó la mano de Harry, enredando los dedos con los de su amigo—. Te entiendo. Y creo que está bien. —Sonrió para enfatizar más su punto de vista—. Mira, no sé cómo va a tomarlo Ron, pero, por mi parte, estoy contenta de que al fin hayas encontrado el modo de hablar con él. Sé cuanto querías ayudarle, y lo que te costó…dejar, todo aquello.

Harry tragó y bajó la mirada. Apretó el puño, estrujando la pequeña mano de Hermione. Recordó el modo en que su amiga le había ayudado durante los meses posteriores a la guerra. Incluso en los últimos tiempos, durante la desesperada búsqueda de los horrocruxes, cuando las dudas habían empezado a corromper la seguridad que Harry tenía acerca de Dumbledore y el resto de ideas que había tomado como axiomas durante toda su vida.

—Le costará —afirmó con fatalidad—. Pero si te soy sincero…hace tiempo que no espero su aprobación en nada. Y no porque no le siga considerando un amigo, sino porque estoy convencido que los dos tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes. Y no estoy seguro de tener la energía suficiente para intentar convencerle de que se lo tome bien.

Asintió con tristeza. Ella sentía algo parecido cuando pensaba en su marido. Habían llegado a un punto en que era difícil conciliar el recuerdo del compañero terco, del amante vehemente, con el hombre con el que ahora convivía.

—Haz lo que te haga feliz, Harry —afirmó, volviendo a apretarle los dedos. El gesto aliviado en la cara del mago la estremeció. «Oh Harry, has esperado tanto por esto…»

* * *

Adriana11: Hola! sí que es un poco duro todo lo que pasó Draco, pero lo bueno es que a pesar de ello no pudieron con él, del auror vamos a volver a saber un poco más adelante, pero no puedo decirte más! Yo creo que Draco ha congeniado estupendamente con Dune, es cierto, un besote y gracias!

JemRmzA: Hola! Pues me alegra que te hayas animado a comentar, siempre es un placer leeros, me alegro que te gusten mis fics, intento ofrecer siempre cosas con las que me siento más o menos a gusto, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos!

Carlamborges: Hola Carla, me alegro que te hayas animado a comentar, ya sabeis que además de escribir, leeros y poder comentar con vosotros para mi significa mucho. Me alegro que la escena de la violación la encontrases justa, sí, intenté hacerla lo menos morbosa posible sin dejarme atrás los sentimientos de Draco, creo que los cinco años de Azkaban significan mucho y hablan de porqué es ahora como es. Gracias, me alegro que te guste como escribo, sé que me repito, llevo poco en esto y aún me queda mucho por aprender pero qué mejor manera de hacerlo que practicando. Saludos y espero que te guste la actu.

Bea1617: Hola Bea, tu comentario me ha gustado mucho y me ha tranquilizado también, (no quería convertir esa escena en algo truculento sino apegado a lo que debe ser en realidad sin llegar a la crueldad que he podido leer en relatos de victimas, pasé muchos días leyendo acerca de este tema de cara a "meterme" un poco en la piel de Draco y explicar el miedo y el dolor de esa experiencia y la verdad lo mío es muy light para lo que se puede encontrar) la verdad es que a mi me cuesta más meterme en comedia que en drama, o eso creo, como soy tan novata aún no creo dominar ningun tema o género. Me gustó mostrar que pese a todo, como bien dices, no le robaron su capacidad de amar o disfrutar, eso creo que dice mucho de Draco. Gracias por todo!

Alfy-Malfoy: jajajajaja lo siento! tu nick es como el mio, no ofrece "información" sobre el género y la verdad reconozco que como la mayoría de la gente que me lee con chicas lo di por supuesto ^^ Si que Draco merece mucho cariño y la verdad es que la dinámica con Duncan hasta ahora es buena! Un beso y gracias por los coments, nos leemos!

Dany de Criss: Hola guapa! Me alegro que te gustase y Draco...bien, jo no puedo ser objetiva a mi es que es un personaje que me encanta, asi que te doy toda la razon! Me alegro que te gustase esa escena de Draco complaciéndose mientras pensaba en Harry... y si, está claro que nuestro chico está coladito por Potter. Besos!

Xonyaa11: Hola! Ays...a ver por un lado no me gusta que te angusties y por otro para mi es un placer leer que te has emocionado, eso significa que he sabido plasmar mi ideas, lo que para mi es mucho, en serio, que sé que soy muy pesadita pero ver que os gusta es increíble, en serio. Me alegra que me incluyas entre tus autoras favoritas, ya la palabra autora unida a mi misma aún me resulta muy rara! pero me alegro que lo pases bien leyéndome, disfruto mucho escribiendo y si os aporto unos minutos de entretenimiento es alucinante. Besos!

Kawaiigirl: Sips. por desgracia, el pobre Draco tenia todas "las papeletas" como se dice por aquí, y la verdad, lo de la violación por parte de la autoridad no es algo tan extraño, por desgracia. Sobre el Guardián, sé que estáis deseando saber más del personaje, y si no recuerdo mal, no falta mucho para que vuelva a mostrar señales de "vida". Gracias por estar ahi, un beso!

AnnaS: Hola querida! Ays, sí ya sé que os apetecía saber cositas de Draco y eso, en parte, me sumaba miedo con esta escena porque los flashback sirven para dar vida a una historia, pero a veces ofrecen este tipo de "sorpresas", sin embargo después de leeros me alegro ver que no he cometido el error que más temía, que era caer en morbos innnecesarios, mi idea era centrarme más que en el acto físcico, en lo que Draco siente durante ese momento. Sips, Draco es fuerte, pero es normal que dude, es humado al fin y al cabo, pero no quería acabar el capítulo sin ofrecer la imagen de como le veo en esa historia, herido pero aún entero. Gracias y besos!

toxica666: jajajaja ¿de veras quieres que te lo cuente...? NOOOO ! Me alegra que te guste y que no hayas podido "resistirte" a leer, más que nada porque es un fic largo y hubieses tenido que esperar muchas semana! Espero que sigas por aqui y que lo que viene sea de tu agrado, un beso!

RoHoshi: Hola! Bueno, tú has vivido de primera mano todas esas conversaciones ciclicas en las que te obligo a participar, creo que nunca vas a saber lo mucho que me ayudas, ya sólo por el mero hecho de escucharme y aguantarme ya es DEMASIADO y sí que soy una pesada, pero es un placer haberte encontrado en el camino, y una suerte tremenda, ya lo sabes! Sobre Draco...jo nena, podrçia escribir una tesis! XDDD Gracias por todo!

Gracias a todos y feliz semana!


	8. Capítulo VIII

Hola! De nuevo me adelanto unas horitas, siento el cambio de horario pero los lunes a veces son un poco engorrosos, así que nada, aquí estamos. Gracias por los comentarios, os he respondido al final, en serio me encanta ver las dudas que os van surgiendo, la mayoría no puedo responderlas sin desvelar partes importantes que se van a ver muy prontito. El capítulo de hoy nos va a llevar a conocer un poco más de esos secundarios sin los que esto no sería lo mismo y vamos a ver un poco más de lo que Harry ha sentido y siente. Espero que os guste, y que el pequeño adelanto os deje con ganas de seguir acompañándome, ya sabéis, comentar es amar!

A leer!

* * *

**VIII**

La visita de Harry Potter al Ministerio de Magia no había pasado inadvertida para ninguno de los muchos trabajadores que acudían cada día allí a ganarse la vida, uno de ellos era Ronald Weasley, subjefe del Cuartel de Aurores, se debatía entre la renuencia a ser él quien diese el primer paso y la curiosidad por volver a ver al que una vez consideró su mejor amigo y casi su hermano. Mientras se enderezaba la corbata del uniforme y se contemplaba en el espejo encantado que tenía en el cubículo que hacía las veces de baño privado en su despacho, decidió que podría conseguir saciar sus ganas de ver a Harry sin necesidad de dar su brazo a torcer. Simplemente, haría que el encuentro fuese algo _fortuito._

—Señor Weasley —ronroneó una seductora voz femenina, varios metros a su espalda—. Tiene varios documentos que revisar antes del mediodía.

Se giró para mirarla aún sin pronunciar una palabra, examinando el despeinado cabello castaño, el maquillaje desvanecido y la ropa desarreglada. Frunció el ceño y tomó la insignia de la que tan orgulloso estaba y la puso sobre su lugar, enganchada en el lateral del cinturón de los pantalones.

—Deberías arreglarte —reprochó a su secretaria y amante.

Catherine Jade Ackermann era una bruja tres años más joven que Ron, que había cursado sus estudios en Beauxbatons, por lo que, cuando le fue asignada meses atrás como su asistente personal, su fama como héroe de guerra le precedía. Jade para los amigos más cercanos, era todo lo contrario a Hermione, frívola, altanera y decididamente descuidada con sus quehaceres profesionales. Si había conseguido aquel puesto privilegiado era sólo a causa de la profunda amistad que su padre mantenía con el jefe del departamento de aurores. Lo suyo era sexo, deseo y gusto por lo prohibido. Para Ron era una aventura, explorar lo que en su momento no pudo ni quiso hacer porque tenía a Hermione, para Jade era sólo uno más, quizás el más conveniente, el más entretenido, no lo sabía y en realidad no le importaba demasiado. Ambos tenían claro que su relación era algo efímero y carente de importancia y eso era lo que les convenía a los dos.

—Enseguida, señor —se burló con la confianza que daba el haber estado de rodillas, haciendo suplicar al segundo hombre más importante de las fuerzas de élite de Londres. Tomó su varita y con un par de hechizos recompuso la prístina perfección de su melena y maquillaje. Lanzó una mirada sugerente al pelirrojo, que firmaba con rapidez los legajos que habían abandonado un rato antes para satisfacer su mutua lujuria.

—Voy a tomar un café —anunció tras sellar el pie de cada documento y hacerlo oficial. Aquellos informes recogían toda la información referente a un grupo de magos que traficaba con pociones altamente tóxicas y que en el último par de meses, habían causado más de una muerte entre la población más joven, quienes en un principio las habían consumido con fines recreativos.

—Puedo traerte uno si quieres —ofreció, abrochándose con desidia el último botón de su blusa de seda color melocotón. El cabello oscuro liso hasta media espalda y los ojos castaños, muy maquillados, combinaban a la perfección con la elegante simplicidad de su atuendo. Si Ron no la hubiese conocido más a fondo, jamás hubiese imaginado que tras el refinado exterior se escondía una mujer desinhibida, caprichosa, bastante promiscua, que no dudaba en hacer realidad todas y cada una de sus extravagancias.

—No, archiva esto y empieza a revisar los casos de Homicidios, esta mañana avisaron por flú de que tenían una pista en el caso de Lucas Farnham.

—Ese es el oficial que trabajaba en Azkaban y del que se perdió la pista en Inverness hace un par de años, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el mismo —asintió—. Los aurores de la región han encontrado al fin lo que parecen ser los restos de su equipaje. Quiero que vayas al registro y traigas la muestra de la firma mágica del tal Lucas. Por si necesitamos cotejarlo con lo que nos envíen.

—¿Tengo que ir yo? —preguntó, con un ligero mohín que intentaba sin demasiado éxito ser tierno—. Odio bajar al sótano…y me has dejado exhausta…

Bufó, recogiendo su varita. Sabía perfectamente que le usaba, de formas que quizás creía sutiles, pero que sólo dejaba pasar porque le proporcionaban un placentero entretenimiento que alejaba su mente de Hermione. De Hermione y de su relación, que hacía aguas a pesar de Drusilla. A veces pensaba que, si no fuese por la existencia de la pequeña, ellos ya no hablarían de nada en absoluto. Y la idea del divorcio volvió a atormentarle, tentándolo por unos molestos segundos, mientras recorría con ojos ávidos el cuerpo estilizado que le entusiasmaba poseer.

—Está bien, envía a alguien más, pero por favor, lidia tú con la asistente y, a no ser que sea importante, que no me molesten. Tengo una cita con Harry Potter.

—No lo he conocido aún…—El leve suspiro ansioso de la muchacha le provocó una puñalada de celos. Se giró para recoger la capa y, evaluándola, se dijo que si había una persona por la cual Jade se decantaría y le negaría sus favores, ese era el Gryffindor.

—Haz lo que te he dicho por una vez —ordenó con seca osquedad—. Y cuando acabes, quiero que vayas al callejón Diagón y elijas alguna chuchería para mi esposa. Dentro de unos días es nuestro aniversario —mintió.

—Pero creí que…—Se mordió la lengua para no pronunciar el comentario mordaz que tenía preparado. Era consciente que esa tarea era la forma que tenía el subjefe Weasley de recordarle su lugar. El de la querida, la otra, la que servía para follar y poco más.

—¿Creíste? —preguntó con la mano en el pomo, impaciente.

—Creí que su boda había sido en octubre…—musitó bajando la voz.

—Es otro tipo de aniversario —confió con una sonrisa llena de hielo—. Somos de ese tipo de parejas, ya sabes. Ahora, haz tu trabajo, Jade.

—Sí… señor —respondió. Con una fría furia, observó la alta figura musculosa que salía con paso ligero de la oficina sin prestarle la más minima atención.

—Gracias, cielo —se despidió con un deje socarrón. Una copia del memorándum del chico del Atrio había acabado en su bolsillo. Harry Potter estaba compartiendo un té con su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, Weasley de casada. Una afortunada coincidencia.

* * *

Ron le pareció más alto de lo que recordaba. Quizás porque calzaba las gruesas botas reglamentarias, o porque, en comparación con su escueta ropa de calle, el uniforme parecía aumentarle aún más de tamaño. Se puso de pie al verle entrar, mientras Hermione apartaba los dedos de entre los suyos. Se estrecharon las manos y, con torpeza, intercambiaron los protocolarios saludos y golpes en la espalda que querían ocultar que ya nada era lo que fue. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y, con estupor, Harry descubrió que parecía ser tarde. El sentimiento de compañerismo, de reconocimiento que una vez sintiese junto al pelirrojo había mutado para transformarse en algo muy cercano a la pena, a la decepción.

Había algo frío en los iris zafiro de Ron. Mientras se sentaban y unas nuevas tazas de té se posaban levitando con suavidad enfrente de ellos, un incómodo silencio se instaló en el grupo de amigos.

—Es un placer volver a verte —exclamó de nuevo, con una tensa sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal está el niño?

—Bien, gracias —afirmó. El niño. Ron jamás llamaba a Duncan por su nombre. Así que apartó la mirada del rostro pecoso y la fijó en el té aguado que humeaba débilmente. Extrañó con fuerza la fragancia rica y exótica de las mezclas que Draco ofrecía a sus clientes. Extrañó a Draco, su mirada brillante y sus inteligentes sarcasmos, que ya no contenían malicia.

—¿Y dónde está? Hermione ha pasado días hablando de vosotros desde que le enviaste aquella carta la semana pasada. Deberías haberte pasado por casa cuando llegaste —reprochó, añadiendo azúcar y removiendo con energía, el tintineo del metal de la cuchara contra la loza algo ajada del recipiente fue lo único que se escuchó en la mesa.

Los ojos castaños le examinaron con una ligera aprensión. Mordió sin ganas el bollo de canela, más por evitar la mirada inquisitiva del auror que por verdadero apetito.

—El día que llegué a Londres no era el más indicado para aparecer en la madriguera, Ron. Fue el dos de mayo. Y después he estado demasiado ocupado, lo siento.

—Podrías haber asistido a la ceremonia —adujo con sequedad—. A fin de cuentas, eres el héroe, quien le mató. Y sólo te apareciste los dos primeros años.

—Sabes que sin vuestra ayuda no hubiese hecho nada —replicó, de pronto cansado de estar allí. Añoraba la luz natural y el aire fresco. Quería sentarse tras la barra de la librería de Draco y leer una novela, mientras le miraba escribir o atender a los clientes. Había descubierto que los elegantes y fluidos movimientos con los que el mago se conducía, y que una vez tildó de petulantes y afectados, le relajaban.

—Pero eres el Héroe, el gran Harry Potter —insistió, ajeno a que Hermione le observaba en silencio desde que había llegado—. Es a ti a quien esperan ver.

Por un segundo, el tono, la cadencia, le llevaron de nuevo al deje despectivo con el que algunos Slytherin, Draco el que más, se habían referido a él. Como si fuese su culpa, como si hubiese decidido por su cuenta ser quien era.

—Bien sabes que no me interesa, Ron —concluyó, hastiado de la conversación. No quería entrar en aquel tema, no con su amigo de entre todas las personas. Él ya sabía de las inseguridades y celos del pelirrojo, pero el tiempo había pasado y estaba muy harto de tener que defenderse de lo indefendible.

—Harry nos ha invitado al cumpleaños de Dune —intervino Hermione, intentando conciliar y reconducir a su marido a temas menos inconvenientes que la guerra.

—Ah, es pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron, aún removiendo su té.

—Sí, el día veinte. Cuando estemos instalados del todo os enviaré una lechuza —explicó—, de hecho he venido a conectar la red flú, además de visitaros.

—¿Vas a cambiar de casa otra vez? —Una ceja pelirroja se arqueó—. ¿No tenías Grimmauld Place?

—Es demasiado grande para dos personas —añadió de nuevo, feliz de haber dejado atrás el momento incómodo—. Y prefiero vivir fuera de Londres. Espero que podáis venir y conocer el lugar.

—Estamos en medio de una investigación bastante importante —se excusó—, pero Herm seguro que acudirá encantada en el momento en que la llames, ¿verdad, cariño?

La aludida tragó su infusión, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la acrimonia que rezumaba la voz de su marido. Observó a Harry, que, sentado enfrente de ellos, les examinaba contemplativo. Su expresión neutra rivalizaba con la de Ron; en el tiempo en el que llevaba allí con ellos, no había mirado ni una vez de frente al mago moreno.

—Claro, estoy deseando que Drusilla pase un día en la playa…

En ese instante, una bruja de lacia melena oscura se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada y observó a su alrededor. Cuando descubrió a su objetivo, caminó contoneándose hasta la mesa ocupada por Ron, su mujer y el que supuso era el héroe del mundo mágico. Con una sonrisa apreciativa, se disculpó por interrumpirles y le entregó un dossier al subjefe de aurores, quien ni respondió, ni la miró dos veces mientras lo abría. Jade estudió sin recato al mago que con un gesto amable, volvió a su conversación a media voz con Hermione. Era obvio el cariño entre ellos. Se preguntó si alguna vez habrían acabado en la cama… evaluó con agrado el cabello espeso y suelto, las facciones armoniosas y los impresionantes iris verdes. El niño que vivió era bastante atractivo, decidió.

—McDougall me ordenó que se lo hiciese llegar en el mismo instante en que lo tuviese, señor —se justificó, sonriendo a los presentes una vez más. McDougall era el auror escocés agregado por el cuartel de Edimburgo para guiarles durante las investigaciones en esa zona.

—Gracias, Jade, avisa a Randall y Hawkes, vendrán conmigo. Prepara los trasladores para dentro de dos horas y dile a McDougall que la hora y el lugar de aparición son los que convinimos.

—Sí, señor. —Alzó los ojos y observó a la esposa de su amante—. ¿Entiendo que debo cancelar mi visita al callejón Diagón entonces…?

—¿Qué visita…? —Por un segundo, no supo de lo que la chica le estaba hablando hasta que con un encogimiento de hombros, desechó la pregunta—. Esto tiene prioridad, parece ser que al fin hay pruebas concretas. Ponte en marcha.

De nuevo a solas, acabó el té mientras explicaba de forma somera el caso. Hermione conocía algunos datos y aprovechó para despedirse con un beso de Harry y la promesa de una llamada tardía por parte de Ron. No se tocaron en ningún momento.

—Es un caso que nos ha tenido realmente fuera de juego —se excusó con Harry y por una vez parecía sincero—. Este hombre es Lucas Farnham. —Le tendió lo que parecía ser una foto oficial. En ella un tipo de unos treinta y cinco años sostenía en sus manos el número de placa. Su aspecto anodino, casi amable, le convertía en un candidato idóneo para perderse entre la población sin ser recordado—. La última vez que se tuvo contacto real con él fue la mañana del seis de junio de 2001. Hizo una llamada por red flú a la oficina de la central para solicitar unos días libres en su puesto de trabajo, aduciendo una enfermedad leve que le impedía reincorporarse en su puesto en Azkaban.

—¿Azkaban? —Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna ante la simple mención de la palabra.

—Sí, formaba parte del personal encargado de la vigilancia en el interior del pabellón de baja seguridad de la prisión tras la guerra —explicó, aún ojeando los pergaminos—. Por lo visto corrían rumores muy inapropiados acerca de él con respecto a algunos reos, pero jamás se demostró nada de forma oficial

—¿Rumores…? —El corazón le latía con fuerza, las posibilidades implícitas en esa frase le repugnaron.

—Cosas sin importancia. Como que tenía preferidos a los que otorgaba privilegios a cambio de _ciertos_ favores. —Una sonrisa cínica desfiguró el atractivo rostro de Ron.

Harry tragó con fuerza. En esa época…apartó la idea de su mente. No quería pensar en ello. No cuando Ron le examinaba con una maliciosa mirada, como si sopesase la idea de seguir hablando o no acerca del auror desaparecido y sus andanzas. Le asqueó la impasibilidad. _Sin importancia..._ el eco resonó en su cabeza, una y otra vez, _sin importancia..._ Merlín, no permitas que Draco... una punzada gélida le constriñó el pecho, las sienes, se le revolvió el estómago por las ganas de irse de allí. _Draco... oh Merlín querido no permitas que algo le ocurriese a Draco... no a él..._ Apretó los puños, conteniendo el ardor de la magia en las yemas, ansiaba casi de forma desesperada ir y verle, comprobar que estaba bien, pensó en aquella mañana, intentando tranquilizar el agobiante retumbar de su corazón: Draco estaba a salvo, sano... sano, Merlín, no permitas...

—No sabía que hubiese un módulo de baja seguridad en Azkaban —añadió con la voz baja, un nudo apretándole la garganta, hablar y mantener una fachada de serenidad era casi insoportable, no con aquella idea ponzoñosa clavada en su mente. Si alguien le había tocado... algo oscuro reptó por debajo de su piel, si alguien le había dañado... estaría mejor muerto, porque pobre de él si le encontraba.

—Se creó después de la batalla de Hogwarts, había presos con cargos menores a los que se les concedió posibilidades de reinserción. En mi opinión, eso fue un tremendo error. Los primeros salieron hará cosa de dos años. Creo que las condenas de menos importancia fueron las de cinco años, como la de, Urquhart, Vaise o Malfoy, ¿Les recuerdas, verdad?

Parpadeó, asombrado por el sarcasmo que derrochaba aquella pregunta.

—Claro, claro que les recuerdo, estudiamos con ellos durante años, Ron. Testifiqué en el juicio de…varios…y tú también. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarles?

—Sí, cierto. —Agitó la mano como restando peso a la afirmación de Harry—. Pero si lo que han encontrado en la frontera es verdaderamente una nueva pista acerca de Lucas Farnham tendremos que empezar por los que convivieron con él durante esa época, lo más seguro es que si está muerto, sea a causa de un ajuste de cuentas.

—Pero Ron —argumentó con ahogo—. Si lo que dices es así… todas esas personas, estaban dentro… y es imposible que tengan algo que ver.

—Vamos, Harry —se burló—, estuviste un año en el programa de entrenamiento, pasaste meses realizando el trabajo, aunque no tuvieses toda la formación. ¿Acaso crees que todos los mortífagos fueron apresados, que no tenían conexiones con el exterior? ¿Quién sabe lo que ese tipo les daba a cambio de lo que sea que le ofreciesen?

—¿Por qué creéis que está muerto? Igual…no sé, se hartó y decidió largarse. —Encogiéndose de hombros, observó el modo en que los labios de Ron se curvaban en alguna especie de broma privada.

—Por lo que hemos averiguado… ese tipo no tenía en mente largarse así sin más. Y ni siquiera ha habido un movimiento en su bóveda de Gringotts, obtuvimos una orden judicial que nos permitió congelar el efectivo o, al menos, rastrearlo. No han sido años fáciles, Harry, aquí la guerra sigue sintiéndose muy cercana. Quizás en París te has podido olvidar de todo y dedicarte a criar a tu hijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero nosotros seguimos luchando cada día contra los cabos sueltos que quedaron.

—Lo siento —acertó a pronunciar. Le temblaban los labios, pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía. Dune merecía una infancia tranquila y, si estaba en su mano dársela, no se la iba a negar. Se resistía a sentir culpabilidad por querer vivir en paz y dejar atrás el pasado.

—Tengo que irme —anunció el auror, mientras enrollaba los pergaminos y los reducía para guardárselos en el bolsillo de la camisa—. Me ha agradado verte Harry, deberías venir alguna vez con esa preciosa francesita de la última vez.

Harry enrojeció, el recuerdo del bochornoso flirteo del pelirrojo con Claire, cuando la joven les acompañó en el viaje con motivo del nacimiento de Drusilla, aún le avergonzaba.

—Suerte con el caso. —Se despidió estrechando su mano con fuerza.

No notó que sudaba copiosamente hasta que recuperó su varita y, haciendo uso de las chimeneas del Atrio, se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante. Decidió que pensaría con detenimiento en la conversación con Ron en otro momento. Quizás le enviase una lechuza a Hermione, ella debería tener más información acerca de lo que había pasado durante aquel tiempo. En su deseo de cortar con aquella parte de su vida había obviado cualquier noticia... ahora eso le parecía un terrible error.

El viaje hasta su bóveda personal fue rápido y servicial. Contuvo un escalofrío, recordando la última vez que había bajado hasta las profundidades de Gringotts. Suspiró mientras el duende esperaba a que él recogiese lo que Marshall había dejado allí años antes siguiendo sus órdenes. La caja de palisandro estaba algo polvorienta, seguramente porque el hechizo de preservación se había debilitado, pero, al deslizar la tapa, pudo observar que el contenido estaba intacto, descansando sobre el lecho de seda negra. Tomó el pergamino doblado en torno a aquella foto que luego había encajado en uno de los laterales. Era fino y el papel también parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, cosa que le alivió. Casi siete años atrás, cuando decidió irse con Dune, se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo y ya era hora de cumplirla.

Recogió una cantidad de oro en previsión de los gastos inmediatos de los próximos días y una vez sellada la entrada partieron de nuevo hacia la superficie. Hacer algunas compras en el callejón Diagón fue más sencillo y rápido de lo que supuso. Sin embargo, mientras buscaba el punto de aparición para regresar a Brighton, notó por momentos como si alguien le observase. Descartó el pensamiento, creyendo que era mera paranoia. Se concentró en el punto elegido y al llegar a la calle cercana a la librería, percibió el sosiego inundando su sistema. De pie, frente al escaparate de _La Quiétude,_ se sintió en casa. Bajó despacio por el lateral, buscando el modo más corto de ir hasta el sitio donde Draco Malfoy junto con su hijo le esperaban.

* * *

Ginebra Molly Weasley había tenido una corta pero fructífera carrera como jugadora de quidditch en _Las Arpías de Holyhead,_ a la que decidió renunciar en lo más álgido de su capacidad. Prefería ser recordada así y no con la inevitable cuesta abajo que sabía sobrevendría con el paso del tiempo. Empezó como corresponsal de deportes para El Profeta, pero, tras varios meses, consiguió un puesto en la sección de la nueva revista femenina de la redacción. Escribir acerca de trucos de belleza, recetas de cocina, celebridades nacionales e internacionales, adornar un poco la realidad para ofrecer una lectura ligera que ni ellos mismos consideraban seria, llegó a atraerle más de lo que alguna vez pensó.

Como veterana de guerra y antigua pareja del Salvador, había pocas puertas que se le cerrasen en Inglaterra, y si conseguía jugar sus cartas, en varios países de Europa. Que su hermano Ron fuese el subjefe de los aurores, o que hubiese más Weasleys trabajando para el Ministerio en cargos de cierta relevancia que nunca antes, también era una situación que usaba a su favor sin recato.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, el día se presentaba parco en cotilleos, así que, cuando recibió la llamada por flú de Ron, contestó desganada, suponiendo que era algo referente a la comida familiar de los domingos en La Madriguera. Cuando su hermano acabó de ponerla al corriente de la jugosa noticia, casi deseó poder besarle.

Avisó a uno de sus más leales en la redacción. Por motivos que se le escapaban, aunque todos la trataban con respeto, no era amiga de ninguno de ellos. Pero Peter Dorset era tan aficionado a los rumores como ella misma, así que formaban un buen equipo.

—Vamos, Pete, tengo un soplo —llamó, tocando en la pared de madera del cubículo del rubio fotógrafo.

Se aparecieron en una de las cafeterías cercanas a Gringotts y, mientras pedían un café, le puso al tanto de los pormenores sin mencionar de dónde provenía la información. No tenían intenciones de acercarse demasiado tampoco, así que simplemente se limitaron a esperar, llenando el tiempo con charla intrascendente.

Al fin, tras casi una hora, cuando pensaban que no iban a obtener nada, su objetivo apareció por la puerta del banco con paso tranquilo. Iba vestido como un muggle, cosa que tampoco era tan extraño esos días, en que la población más joven había empezado a adoptar algunas costumbres más abiertas en referencia a ese mundo. Ella misma había redactado el mes pasado un artículo acerca de la comodidad y originalidad de estas prendas. Como siempre le ocurría, un pinchazo de fría rabia se mezcló con un doloroso anhelo al verle.

Harry había sido su sueño. El príncipe azul que haría de ella la chica más envidiada de la comunidad mágica. Cuando se hicieron novios, creyó tocar el cielo con las manos. Años de adoración, de insinuaciones a menudo descaradas, parecieron dar al fin su fruto. Sólo que su ídolo resultó ser un adolescente agobiado, lleno de contradicciones, como cualquier otro, ni más ni menos. Descubrir que más allá del mito, de la idea de ser la pareja del mago más poderoso de Inglaterra, Harry ni siquiera le gustaba supuso un duro golpe a su orgullo y a sus planes. Pero aguantó el evidente fracaso tras una tozuda máscara de amor. El Salvador la había elegido como su compañera y eso justificaba cualquier sacrificio, incluso soportar los torpes acercamientos carnales que a Merlín gracias, eran muy escasos.

Enfrentar la infidelidad, la idea de que alguna otra bruja anónima le había dado al muchacho eso que ella no había acertado a ofrecer por miedo a la reacción de su familia, constituyó una terrible decepción. Todo ese tiempo se había refugiado en un terco desdén que aún no había superado. Pensó en que el tiempo le había tratado muy bien mientras le seguían intentando ser invisibles: el mago hizo algunas compras en Madame Malkin y luego en la tienda de equipamientos para quidditch. Tras sacarle algunas fotos que harían las delicias de los lectores, decidieron marcharse antes de Harry les descubriese.

La decisión del joven de permanecer en el anonimato había sido, en otra época, causa de no pocas discusiones. Con una sonrisa, Ginny pensó que no ser su pareja, y por lo tanto, no tener en cuenta sus opiniones, no era del todo malo. Al día siguiente, tendrían una tirada especial en la que se anunciase de forma oficial que el Salvador estaba de regreso en Londres. En el Ministerio existía una cláusula de confidencialidad, pero no en plena calle, así que, si Harry quería quejarse, no sería su problema.

—Bienvenido a casa, Harry —susurró para sí misma, relamiéndose ante la perspectiva de los elogios que aquella exclusiva le otorgarían.

* * *

Apartó la colcha y se levantó con la mente aún nublada por los sueños que le habían atormentado durante toda la noche. La madrugada azuleaba el gris antracita del cielo, una pálida luminosidad se intuía ya en el horizonte mientras se alejaba del lecho revuelto. Dune estaba por una vez en su propia cama; una mata de cabello sedoso y una mano ya no tan diminuta sobre la almohada, aferrado al algodón, su cuerpecito oculto bajo la sábana. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y observó ensimismado cómo el paisaje parecía cambiar conforme la luz se iba haciendo presente. Los restos de sudor aún culebreaban por sus sienes y nuca. De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de una larga ducha que acabase de llevarse los rescoldos de la modorra.

La conversación con Ron, ver la forma en que su relación con Hermione parecía estar desmoronándose, le había perturbado más de lo que en un principio había esperado. Era tan triste. Suspiró y, deshaciéndose de la ropa interior, caminó hasta el lavabo. Una de las cosas que esperaba con ansias de su nuevo hogar era el amplio jacuzzi que había ordenado incluir en el cuarto de baño del dormitorio principal. La magia a veces era algo estupendo, y contar con un lugar donde relajarse como aquel, imposible de haber sido una construcción _muggle_, había sido una de las cosas que había primado en su decisión. Eso y la privacidad que le darían los árboles ya crecidos que rodeaban el perímetro de la propiedad, ocultando la casita del resto de los vecinos. Prefería mantener su intimidad cuanto pudiese, aunque no tenía intención de ser un ermitaño. Dune necesitaba amigos, como los que había tenido en París. Allí había contado con un buen número de compañeros en la escuela _muggle _a la que acudía y no quería que su traslado a Inglaterra significase aislarle hasta que llegase la hora de que la posibilidad de asistir a Hogwarts se presentase. A veces, la idea de que dentro de unos pocos años iba a tener que separarse de _su_ _bebé_ le producía un inquietante vértigo.

Cerró la cortina de la ducha y cogió el gel. Era una variedad infantil que se había habituado a usar desde que descubrió que bañarse con Dune le ahorraba mucho más tiempo que si lo hacían por separado. Tiempo y suelos llenos de charcos que ni el mejor hechizo de contención parecía incapaz de evitar. El aroma cítrico del jabón le cosquilleó en la nariz mientras se masajeaba la cabeza. El chorro se adaptó a sus necesidades gracias a un encantamiento no verbal. En ese tiempo había tomado algún curso acerca de técnicas para aprender a canalizar su magia y así ser capaz de usarla sin varita. No era fácil, pero el caudal energético que poseía se estaba adaptando tras años de esfuerzos y muchos fracasos que le habían frustrado en no pocas ocasiones. A pesar de que en su actual profesión no necesitaba ese tipo de entrenamiento, le gustaba mantener sus reflejos afinados. Imaginaba que pasar la mayor parte de su vida en guardia había creado aquella necesidad de estar preparado para cualquier clase de imprevisto. Cuidar de Duncan por sus propios medios era su prioridad y dominar aunque fuese esos pequeños conjuros le hacía sentirse bastante satisfecho.

Cerró los párpados y dejó que el agua tibia se llevase la abundante espuma. Abrió los labios y se llenó la boca, dejando luego que el líquido rodase afuera. Estaba intranquilo. Notaba los músculos tensos, como si una imperceptible vibración medrase por su organismo. Era vivificante y, a la vez, le producía una inquietante desazón de la que desconocía la causa precisa.

Aumentó la potencia del chorro, guiándolo hasta su nuca y hombros. La temperatura aumentó y osciló hasta helarse, para luego volver a subir; siguió un rato apoyando las manos contra la pared, dejando que el masaje aplacase en parte la desazón que le molestaba. Tomó de nuevo el gel y se llenó la palma con el líquido perlado. Tragó saliva mientras lo extendía por su pecho, el vientre y la entrepierna. Gimió con suavidad al rozarse las nalgas. Una de sus yemas circundó la entrada escondida entre ellas con sosiego. Los dedos de los pies se le crisparon con golosa anticipación. El ansia trepidó, ardiendo en su cerebro con rapidez. Hacía tanto que nadie le tocaba…

Apretó los párpados con fuerza mientras apoyaba la frente en la superficie de baldosas de un desvaído color celeste. El agua caía ahora de forma lenta, casi como una caricia más. No era la primera vez que se complacía de aquella forma. Hacía mucho tiempo que había descubierto que cuando se masturbaba, la necesidad de sentirse_ lleno_ le dejaba anhelante e insatisfecho, no era un mojigato y había actuado en consecuencia a esa necesidad, juguetear imaginando a alguien que le poseyese era a menudo su fantasía más sensual. Esa madrugada, sin embargo, el amante eternamente anónimo con el que a menudo fantaseaba tenía un nombre, un rostro y una voz definidos.

_¿De veras es la primera vez? _Se burló su mente. Agitado, recordó a los pocos compañeros que habían compartido su cama desde que su relación con Ginny se terminó. Visto con la suficiente distancia, reconoció que todos, hombres y mujeres, habían compartido unos rasgos muy similares. Se preguntó por qué jamás se había planteado antes semejante obviedad. Evocó el aspecto de Alexia la noche en que la encontró en aquel antro. Ella fue su tabla de salvación en uno de los peores días que recordaba haber vivido. Su cuerpo alto y andrógino, unido al cabello rubio platino y los ojos pálidos habían hecho el resto. El estupor alcohólico le incitó a acercarse en busca de un placer físico que mitigase el dolor que ardía en el centro de su pecho. Fue tan fácil dejarse llevar, imaginar que aquel cuerpo era otro, tan sencillo, tanto como olvidarla. Ninguno de los pocos sustitutos que llegaron con el paso de los años significaron mucho más para él, cuerpos anónimos, sin rostros ni nombres. No había ni podido ni querido llenar aquel espacio, no cuando en el fondo tenía plena consciencia de que sus afectos estaban ligados _a él, _por muy extraño que aquello sonase.

—Merlín… —musitó. El aire escapó de sus pulmones convertido en un silbido.

Apretó las manos mientras se arqueaba, aceptando la intromisión del dedo corazón tan adentro como pudo. Lo giró con suavidad, jugando con la tersura de su interior, deleitado por el calor que le hacía jadear. Estaba tan necesitado… Las terminaciones nerviosas de sus genitales, de aquel punto que excitaba con leves estocadas, se incendiaron, pidiendo más contundencia. Abrió los labios y dejó escapar un ronco jadeo. Su miembro suplicaba por una atención que le negó. Si se tocaba acabaría enseguida. Los años de aquel aislamiento autoimpuesto le habían dado una sabiduría sobre sus zonas erógenas que explotaba para alargar su placer. Por muy solitario que éste fuese, lo prefería a la sensación de estar con una persona inadecuada o que directamente no le interesaba más allá de tranquilizar un hambre que jamás se saciaba. Nunca… nunca conseguía rozar siquiera la satisfacción más allá de unos escasos minutos tras el orgasmo. Al fin, había dejado de buscar en cuerpos ajenos lo que nadie parecía poseer, porque ninguno era…_él_… Llevaba tanto tiempo solo…_esperándole…_

Se mordió el labio inferior, con saña, procurando recordar que su hijo seguía durmiendo tras aquella puerta y que él sólo estaba fantaseando con la posibilidad de que el hombre con el que había pasado años soñando al fin estuviese cerca. Ah, era tan desquiciante… al alcance de la mano y a la vez tan lejos. Recreó la escena con la que se encontró al regresar de Londres. Draco y Dune, sentados juntos, mientras el joven escuchaba con estudiada atención el interminable parloteo del niño.

Tenía los puños remangados hasta el codo, mostrando los antebrazos nervudos, la estilizada forma de las muñecas. Dos o tres botones desabrochados revelaban la elegante curva de su hombro, la columna del cuello. El minúsculo lunar en la base, en aquel hueco que se moría por paladear. La forma en que aquellos mechones increíblemente sedosos enmarcaban su rostro de facciones suaves, que habían perdido todo rastro del escuálido adolescente que una vez fue. Deseó deshacer el apretado nudo que contenía el cabello en la nuca. Quería enredar los dedos y liberarlo, comprobar la textura que intuía sumamente delicada.

Hundió un nuevo dígito en su interior mientras se inclinaba un poco más; Cristo, estaba tan caliente…la mera imagen del rostro de Draco sonrojado por el vino y la comida, sus labios, el rastro de barba dorada, la sonrisa que le dedicó al verle aparecer con la túnica en la mano. Incluso sus bromas llenas de sarcasmo le excitaban. Necesitaba acercarse, deshacerse de la molesta ropa que le impedían descubrir su cremosa piel. Quería tenerle desnudo y a su merced. Amarle, pedirle que le hiciese el amor.

El lento baile en su interior le estaba desquiciando. Latigazos de necesidad recorrían la parte baja de su espalda, haciéndole temblar con violencia. Sintió como su pene se endurecía todavía más, la fricción contra aquella carne escondida ya no era suficiente. Tenía que tocarse. Apretó sus nalgas, paseando las palmas por los músculos que se contraían a su paso. Se recorrió el pecho, los labios, el cuello, luego bajó despacio, dibujando círculos amplios, que le erotizaban. Soñó con tenerle allí a su lado, soñó que eran sus dedos los que se cerraban sobre la base de su miembro, bombeándolo con suavidad. Las entrañas le latieron en una protesta por la pérdida de esos dígitos. Lloriqueó, imaginando que era Draco quien le pellizcaba, quien usaba el agua que le bañaba para enardecerle con hondas y sincronizadas caricias, descubriéndole el glande que pedía a gritos consuelo. Las convulsiones se multiplicaron, como diminutos terremotos que se sucedían con inquietante violencia, destruyendo su razón. Gimió más fuerte, pronunciando su nombre en voz alta por primera vez. Le dolía la garganta por la liberación que ello le supuso.

La cascada tibia de la ducha ahogó sus palabras incoherentes mientras, con movimientos erráticos, se empujaba a sí mismo dentro del apretado puño. Tan condenadamente cerca… sólo un poco más cerca… apretó con suavidad el escroto y sollozó al notar cómo el cíclico pulso se ralentizaba, volviéndose más profundo, más intenso, hasta detenerse por un segundo. Sobrevino un cegador instante de perfección en el que el clímax le atrapó, haciéndole tambalearse por la potencia del placer que, a latigazos, fustigaba su cuerpo.

_Draco_… el nombre reverberó en el pequeño cuarto de baño, una y otra vez, como si el mero hecho de gritarlo incrementase el goce. Quizás así era, razonó, aún inmerso en los coletazos del placer. Dejó que el agua le refrescase mientras arrastraba los restos de semen de su pecho, vientre y dedos. _Draco…_ la imagen del mago, sentado a su lado en el suelo, el recuerdo de su olor, del brillo tormentoso de su mirada gris perla. Le escocían los ojos por el ardor de las lágrimas no derramadas. _Años_… conteniendo aquel pesar, aquel deseo. Años de evitar pensar en el dolor de saberle preso y fuera de su alcance. Draco… El recuerdo de su mirada en el tribunal, ese treinta de octubre ya tan lejano, aún era una herida que sangraba. La imagen había pasado meses torturándole en la más absoluta de las soledades, se había aterrado de la intensidad de la pena que le embargaba al pensar en su antiguo compañero de escuela. Draco… tanto tiempo sin permitirse pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera en sueños. Porque, si algo era Harry, era un superviviente y, aún en su estupor, comprendió que el día que abriese esa puerta el resto del mundo quedaría eclipsado. Draco… paladeó el nombre. Sobre su lengua, las letras le resultaron tan dulces e incitantes que se estremeció de anticipación._ Draco..._

Le temblaban los muslos cuando salió del reducido espacio, procurando no resbalar. Lanzó un hechizo y se secó frente al espejo. Estaba sonrojado y en su expresión había una serenidad que le sorprendió. Agitó la cabeza y respiró hondo. No era un niño de dieciocho, asustado de la vida. Era un hombre adulto, responsable de su suerte, que tenía que aceptar de una vez sus sentimientos y actuar en consonancia. Estaba harto de negarse el derecho a soñar. De no pensar. De querer y no poder. De esperar. Había esperado _años_. Viviendo a medias, disfrutando sólo de una parte de sí mismo, siendo padre, amigo, compañero, nunca la pareja, el amante. Y ahora quería más. Lo quería todo. Porque Draco era el adecuado, siempre lo había sabido.

El _Depilo_ que se lanzó sobre la barbilla le dejó la piel suave y sin rastro de vello. Con agrado, se frotó con un ungüento que restauró la tez, un poco irritada tras el conjuro excesivamente potente. Pasó los dedos por los cabellos en un intento de colocarlos con cierto orden. Le temblaban ligeramente.

—Estás en problemas, Potter —susurró a su imagen, antes de salir y vestirse. A pesar de todo, su reflejo le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, ser consciente de que tenia una decisión firme por la que luchar le reportó una tranquilidad de la que no había disfrutado en toda su vida.

* * *

Shirokyandi: Hola! pues me alegro haberte "enganchado". Bueno sobre los cambios, yo creo que si hay que hacer una historia lo adecuado es que sea coherente y lo más realista posible y los chavales crecen y les pasan cosas ^^ Gracias por tu opinión sobre la escena de Draco, intenté que fuese lo menos morbosa posible pero sin restarle importancia y si, yo creo que el personaje demostró que tenía bastante fuerza. Sobre lo que preguntas del guardián, yo creo que en nada vais a salir de dudas! Me alegro que te guste la relación de ellos, y el modo en que se van conociendo, está siendo un placer escribirlo. Sobre lo de los niños, pues si que tengo práctica, vengo de una gran familia, aunque la verdad es que siempre intento hacer cosas con bastantes detalles, porque creo que eso hace al personaje y al contexto más real. Espero que lo que viene te guste, un saludo!

Bea1617: Hola guapa, antes de nada, gracias por la review en Seg. Oportunidades en AY, te respondí por allí, la verdad el mundo es un pañuelo ^^ Me alegro que te gustase esa parte del fic, la verdad es que sí, para Harry es importante que Hermione le comprenda, aunque creo que si no ocurriese...bien, Harry ha cambiado bastante. LOL sobre lo de Dune... los niños son tan observadores, tendemos a pensar que ellos no captan lo que ven a su alrededor, pero en la edad de Duncan ya están muy espabilados y el peque lo está demostrando, veremos la reacción de Harry en algo parecido prontito! Gracias por todo!. Un beso!

xonyaa11: Hola! Yo es que siempre creí que la gran amiga de Harry fue Hermione, de hecho recuerdo que a pesar de que se sabía que JK le iba a dejar con Ginny (q horror) siempre pensé que su pareja natural era Hermione, claro, porque era impensable que la autora "se atreviese" ha hacer un héroe gay, sería pedir demasiado creo (por desgracia) Lo de las cartas quedará resuelto muy pronto, gracias por todo!

Alfy-malfoy: Hola guapo! Gracias por el coment! Pues si, yo creo que todos han madurado, para bien o mal, o esa es mi idea, ya que hacer un fic con ellos ya en los 25 y que se comporten como adolescentes no me cuadra, sólo espero que sea coherente. Saludos!

Adriana11: Hola! Pues si, Dune nos ha salido listo! y yo creo que lo de papi y Draco es bastante obvio! ^^ un saludo y espero que el resto te guste!

AnnaS: Hola! me alegro que os haya gustado esa parte de la conversación Harry/Herm, la verdad es que la chica es su gran apoyo y veía normal que él quiera obtener su "permiso" o al menos explicarse, no hay que olvidar que pese a todo, la guerra existió. Sobre lo que dices del guardián..bueno, tengo que jugar al despiste y ver que lo consigo es bueno! espero llegar hasta el momento justo con la intriga, que no sé si podré porque es lo primero que escribo de este tipo. Un saludo y gracias por todo!

kawaiigirl: Hola! Lo de las cartas va a quedar más o menos explicado en el próximo capítulo, ya comenté que si bien es un fic algo más largo de lo que suelo hacer, espero que no llegue a más de 20 capítulos, asi que la trama no girará demasiado, soy amiga de hacer cosas más bien sencillas. Sips, Dune y Draco han congeniado, yo creo que el niño ha visto que el padre le aprecia y que Draco es amable a su vez, además, ha vivido en un entorno seguro y no tiene motivos para recelar de nadie, en eso Harry ha conseguido su objetivo, su hijo ha vivido una primera infancia opuesta a la suya (algún día incluiré algún outtake de este fic que explica momentos que se salen del hilo de la trama pero que creo que estará bien que las que seguís la historia conozcáis si os apetece) Gracias por todo!

Alex: Hola de nuevo, eres el chico que leía Premio Anual, ¿verdad? Al principio lo comenté, son una actualización por semana, pero tranquilo, no dejo historias colgadas o sin acabar. Gracias por leer, un saludo!

RoHoshi: Hola! jajaja Ays al pobre Draco se le ha visto el plumero y todo lo demás y si, a pesar de que están en ese juego de tonteo, en el fondo son ellos, y tienen un gran equipaje que a veces tendrá que salir a relucir, no hacerlo sería extraño. Me alegra que te guste el modo en que Draco y Dune se tratan, la verdad es que a Draco le viene bien tener a alguien como Dune así de cerca y lo de Hermione, después de lo que ella ha vivido con Ron no creo que se oponga a nada y menos porque para mi que ella era muy consciente de lo que Harry guardaba sobre Draco. Un beso y miles de gracias!

* * *

_Y en el próximo..._

Con un último chisporroteo, la comunicación cesó. Le observó apoyar las palmas en la mesa del escritorio e inclinarse, respirando con fuerza. Una sensación de desagradable deja vú le asaltó al verle girar el rostro y descubrirle, de pie como un mirón. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron un instante. Quizás él había recordado lo mismo, se dijo Harry, aún en silencio. El recuerdo dolía, como otros tantos que compartían. Habían sido dos niños orgullosos y terriblemente asustados. Los ecos de la batalla de hechizos en los baños resonaron en su mente mientras se decidía y entraba en el pequeño cuarto lleno de cachivaches.  
—¿Puedo ayudarte? —musitó.  
Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo y apartó un par de mechones de su rostro. Llevaba la blanca camisa tan pulcra como de costumbre, así como el pantalón negro y los zapatos de piel, lustrados y perfectos. Aún no había dicho media palabra para reconocer la presencia de Harry allí. Odiaba que él hubiese presenciado aquello, el modo en que ahora era su vida. Detestaba ser aquello en que la guerra, Azkaban, su padre y él mismo le habían convertido. Se apartó de la mano que intentaba alcanzarle.  
—No, no puedes, Potter —respondió al fin—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —graznó, aún sin mirarle.

* * *

.


	9. Capítulo IX

¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí está la nueva actualización, gracias a todos/as por los favs. y alertas y en especial a las personas que son tan amables de dejarme un comentario, siempre es un placer leeros. Bien, como siempre hago recomendaciones... el capítulo de la semana es bastante esclarecedor, creo que alguna de las preguntas que me habéis hecho quedan resueltas, también quiero advertir que hay descripciones gráficas de** violencia y sexo no consentido**, he tratado el asunto del modo márespetuoso que he podido, estas escena no están incluidas porque sí, sino porque forman parte de la trama, ahora si... un saludo y gracias os respondo abajo y espero que el adelanto de la semana que viene os guste! Besos!

* * *

**IX**

El traslador dejó a Ron y a los dos aurores que le acompañaban, Randall y Hawkes, en la sala habilitada para ese uso en el primer piso de la central de Inverness; un pequeño reducto en el centro de la población que a los ojos de los muggles era un supermercado abandonado. Afuera llovía y en el destartalado edificio hacía más frío del que esperaba, por lo que, mientras McDougall les ponía al día de lo que habían encontrado, se lanzó un par de hechizos calentadores.

—¿Están seguros que es él? —inquirió Weasley, aceptando la taza de café de manos de la secretaria del jefe de departamento.

—Eso parece, jefe Weasley, queda por realizar la comprobación del núcleo mágico, pero la varita encontrada coincide —asintió el joven moreno, entregándole un pergamino con los datos, enumerados con pulcritud.

Ron lo ojeó con rapidez. Esa mañana en la cafetería del Ministerio, no había sido del todo honesto con Harry o Hermione. Aunque siempre podría excusarse en el secreto profesional, en su fuero interno sabía que si no había relatado la verdad era porque prefería que no contasen con toda la información de la que él disponía. A veces, si se paraba a pensar en ello, sentía un ligero pesar porque los tiempos en los que confiaba en sus amigos tanto como en sí mismo habían pasado hacía mucho, tanto que incluso le sorprendía que alguna vez hubiese existido aquella complicidad.

Ludovic Kerr era un enorme escocés que rondaba los cincuenta años. Había vivido toda su pacífica existencia en la zona de Inverness, salvo en ocasiones puntuales, como la guerra acontecida siete años atrás. Tampoco tenía interés en salir de allí, era feliz en su pequeño mundo, donde él era quien tomaba las decisiones y hacía y deshacía a placer. Por eso, la visita de aquel jovenzuelo desde Londres le había fastidiado, lo mismo que la avanzadilla que había invadido sus dominios desde que aquella pareja de magos adolescentes se encontrasen de forma fortuita con lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un auror desaparecido un par de años atrás. Ludovic supo desde que inspeccionó el lugar que el hallazgo sería una fuente de contratiempos.. Y Kerr odiaba los problemas, así que esperaba que, junto con el cadáver, aquellos entrometidos recogiesen lo que necesitasen cuanto antes y se largasen a molestar a otra parte.

—Subjefe Weasley —saludó con formalidad, tendiéndole la mano al pelirrojo, que la estrechó con un gesto ausente y siguió estudiando el pergamino. La intensidad de la mirada azul le dijo con claridad que el inglés esperaba encontrar indicios de violencia. El motivo de tal empeño se le escapaba.

—Kerr, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron, dejando el documento sobre la mesa del escritorio—. Según veo, tienen las pruebas encontradas en el escenario y el cuerpo en depósitos diferentes, ¿por qué?

—En el cuartel no contamos con un sitio seguro donde consignar ese tipo de elementos, Weasley —respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo. Ofreció la pitillera y se sorprendió al verle aceptar.

—Entonces, me gustaría que Randall y Hawkes se acercasen al hospital de Inverness lo antes posible, quiero que realicen los trámites necesarios para el traslado a Londres y un chequeo preliminar —explicó—. Randall es medimago forense. McDougall vendrá conmigo hasta el lugar donde los testigos encontraron el cuerpo. Ellos siguen aquí, ¿no es cierto?

—No, por supuesto que no, sólo eran dos chicos realizando una excursión que encontraron a un tipo en medio de una marisma, cerca del lago. A simple vista, no hay señales de violencia, ni nada que nos diese una justificación para retener a nadie —aclaró con voz firme, sin dejarse apabullar por la fama de héroe del mundo mágico que precedía a Ronald Weasley.

—¿Cómo? —gruñó, inspirando el humo—. El cadáver de un auror aparece después de dos años ¿y dejan ir a los únicos que pueden aclararnos algo?

—Aquí tiene su declaración jurada y, si es necesario, se les solicitará que regresen para presentar un nuevo testimonio. —Deslizó la carpeta por la superficie hasta que estuvo al alcance de Ron—. Pero, como le dije, no hay signos de que la muerte no fuese debida a una causa natural. Las pocas heridas que presentaba parecían causadas por algún animal salvaje y no provocadas por armas o hechizos que conozcamos.

—Ahí está el problema —juró por lo bajo, inspeccionando el dossier con enfado manifiesto—. Hay muchos conjuros que pueden ocultarse. ¿Tengo que recordárselo? Necesitamos un mapa de la zona, ¿Hay habitantes, algún poblado cerca?

—No, allí lo único que existe es una vieja fortaleza que perteneció a una familia sangrepura, los McPhees, que murieron sin dejar descendencia, el edificio es una ruina que ha estado abandonada desde entonces. El resto es un páramo vacío cercano al lago, ni siquiera hay muggles, lo más cercano es el viaducto de Glenfinnan —aclaró, mientras convocaba un pergamino en el que, con un toque de varita, hizo aparecer una variedad de puntos y marcas de diversos colores que mostraban un plano de la zona solicitada—. Sin embargo, a estas horas, ir allí será inútil, lleva lloviendo desde esta mañana y la luz natural es escasa. Le recomiendo que vuelva a _La Bruja Roja_, tome una buena cena, una jarra de hidromiel y mañana uno de los agentes que mejor conoce la zona les guiará.

Ron convocó un _tempus; _eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, pero estaba seguro de que el bastardo tenía razón. Había pasado siete años en Hogwarts y sabía perfectamente que con aquel clima, a pesar de que ya era junio, intentar cualquier reconocimiento era una pérdida de tiempo y energía.

—En ese caso necesito usar su red flú, debo comunicarme con el jefe Lyndwood y explicarle que hay un cambio de planes y ponerle al tanto de que, por su causa, no hemos podido hacer un interrogatorio decente.

—Adelante, no creo que mi desempeño haya sido incorrecto —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. Maldito egocéntrico. Aún seguía siendo un niñato y se comportaba como si tuviese la verdad en la palma de la mano. Se levantó y, con un juramento por lo bajo, salió del despacho.

* * *

La mañana amaneció brumosa, pero envueltos en sus capas, protegidos por el calor de un té cargado, se aparecieron en la zona donde habían sido encontrados parte del equipaje y la varita. Caminaron siguiendo el curso escarpado del torrente que se perdía en una loma coronada, por lo que, según supuso recordando la información suministrada por Kerr, debía ser la casa de los McPhees. Ya tenía a Jade investigando a la familia, esperaba que por una vez la bruja hiciese algo con eficiencia.

—Aquí —llamó el escocés llamado Graham que les guiaba. Su cabello castaño rojizo rivalizaba con el de Ron—. ¿Ven esto? Parece ser que el cuerpo estuvo aquí hasta que, imaginamos, algún animal lo desenterró en parte. El agua arrastró la varita y un par de prendas de ropa.

En efecto, la tierra parecía removida. Como si hubiesen cavado allí de forma reciente. Ron y McDougall empezaron con una batería de hechizos de detención rutinarios, sin esperar encontrar nada. Por lo que el medimago Randall les informó la noche anterior al regresar, parecía que la muerte había sobrevenido sólo unas semanas antes, a lo sumo un mes o mes y medio. Lo extraño era la ubicación. ¿Qué hacía Lucas Farnham en un paraje como aquel, sin nada más encima que una varita y los restos de un equipaje de mano, tras dos años de no dar señales de vida?

—Jefe —avisó McDougall con un punto de urgencia en su tono—. Aquí hay algo.

La red azulada del hechizo cambió de color, primero viró al verde y más tarde se quedó fija en un turbio marrón. Había restos muy vagos de magia oscura. Con impaciencia, convocó otro conjuro más específico, mientras extraía una esfera de cristal donde recogió las trazas creadas, para estudiarlas con más calma una vez de regreso en Londres. Empezaba a lloviznar y un viento gélido les hizo empezar a tiritar mientras recorrían el inhóspito paraje. Las ruinas de piedra de la mansión de los McPhees no arrojaron nuevos datos, aunque en el lugar reinaba un inquietante silencio que Ron siempre había asociado con los sitios inhabitados y peligrosos, como si nada quisiera rodear al mal.

Estuvieron agradecidos cuando Graham les trasladó de vuelta al cuartel y a su llegada les fue entregada la totalidad de los artículos recolectados en la escena del hallazgo. Sobre la mesa alargada, examinaron las dos camisas del uniforme que los aurores llevaban en Azkaban, un pantalón y algunos knuts, sin zapatos o ropa interior de repuesto. Aunque, por lo que el auror les había comentado, eso carecía de importancia, bien podía ser que el resto hubiese sido arrastrado por alguna crecida del torrente cercano. Según sabía, el mes anterior había sido bastante lluvioso.

Ron deseaba largarse lo más rápido posible de allí, era bastante consciente de la hostilidad manifiesta del jefe Kerr, que, sin consultarles, se había marchado a un reconocimiento. Como él era el único con la potestad necesaria para hacer venir a los testigos, no fue hasta el día siguiente en que se pudo completar los restos de información. Tal y como se temía, los muchachos, apenas unos adolescentes, no tenían idea ni de quien era Lucas Farnham ni de nada más. Ambos corroboraron sílaba a sílaba lo que ya habían firmado. Muy a su pesar, Ronald Weasley regresó a Londres con un sumario protegido bajo secreto, pues David Lynwood, el jefe de aurores y mano derecha del Ministro, había creído conveniente que el asunto del auror desaparecido se tratase con la más absoluta de las reservas. En su equipaje no sólo cargaba con un cadáver, sino con una multitud de preguntas sin respuesta.

* * *

Aquel viernes, y como cada tarde, Harry se apareció a la hora en que Draco cerraba la librería. Dune estaba con Kreacher, al que le había pedido que le ayudase a realizar la mudanza y ordenar la cocina mientras Claire concluía sus merecidas vacaciones y se les unía. La puerta trasera estaba entreabierta, así que evitó la principal y pasó al fresco corredor que conducía al atestado despacho. La voz de un desconocido elevándose sobre la tensa del Slytherin le sobresaltó y le hizo detenerse.

—Ya le he dicho más de una vez que ese pagaré está confirmado y asentado por Gringotts —exclamó Draco, la furia que parecía contener a duras penas, impresa en el modo en que ladraba cada palabra—. No puedo cerrar para simplemente ir cada mes a tener esta conversación con usted, señor Ross. Si insiste en ello, buscaré otro proveedor, no creo que sea el único que…-

—Soy el único que acepta tratar con mortífagos y ex-reos Malfoy. —La rudeza del tono hizo que Harry, parado en mitad del pasillo, diese un par de pasos con los puños apretados dispuesto a intervenir si llegaba el caso—. ¿Lo has olvidado?

El silencio, pesado como engrudo, se extendió. Intentado no hacerse oír, Harry ojeó la estancia. Draco estaba parado, con las manos en las delgadas caderas. Por lo crispado de su postura, se intuía el malestar que arrastrada a causa de la conversación. La chimenea chisporroteó mientras el hombre le dictaba lo que debía hacer con un acento petulante y afectado que le asqueó.

—Mañana a primera hora lo tendrá entonces, Ross —replicó al fin, con tono de derrota.

—Eso me gusta más, Malfoy. Y no olvides incluir el interés por la demora.

—Demora que ha sido causa de…—empezó a decir antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente.

—Mañana, Malfoy, tengo una familia a la que regresar —cortó con grosería ante de desaparecer.

Con un último chisporroteo, la comunicación cesó. Le observó apoyar las palmas en la mesa del escritorio e inclinarse, respirando con fuerza. Una sensación de desagradable _deja vú_ le asaltó al verle girar el rostro y descubrirle, de pie como un mirón. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron un instante. Quizás el había recordado lo mismo, se dijo Harry, aún en silencio. El recuerdo dolía, como otros tantos que compartían. Habían sido dos niños muy orgullosos y terriblemente asustados. Los ecos de la batalla de hechizos en los baños resonaron en su mente mientras se decidía y entraba en el pequeño cuarto lleno de cachivaches.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —musitó.

Draco se pasó los dedos por el pelo y apartó un par de mechones de su rostro. Llevaba la blanca camisa tan pulcra como de costumbre, así como el pantalón negro y los zapatos de piel, lustrados y perfectos. Aún no había dicho media palabra para reconocer la presencia de Harry allí. Odiaba que él hubiese sido espectador de esa vergonzosa conversación; no quería que supiese de lo que era ahora su vida. Detestaba ser aquello en que la guerra, Azkaban, su padre y él mismo le habían convertido. Se apartó de la mano que intentaba alcanzarle.

—No, no puedes, Potter —respondió al fin—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —graznó, aún sin mirarle. Descubrir a Harry en el pasillo le había llevado de regreso por un segundo a aquellos servicios de Hogwarts donde él acabó tirado en un charco de sangre. Que irónico que sus primeras cicatrices de batalla fuesen obra del Gryffindor. Que irónico sentir ahora que una sola de sus miradas era capaz de sanar cualquier dolor que le hubiesen inflingido.

—Pues… quería —titubeó, dolido por la frialdad de Draco—, sólo invitarte a una cerveza…

—No creo que sea buena idea —negó. Le miró en silencio de nuevo, demasiado enfadado con la situación como para comportarse de forma racional—. Tengo planes y cosas que hacer.

—¿Planes…? —Se maldijo por preguntar. Entre ellos no había nada como para pretender que Draco le explicase.

—Tengo que ir a Londres, seguramente tomaré una copa allí —relató encogiendo los hombros—. Gringotts está abierto hasta tarde y necesito acercarme.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres —ofreció a media voz, dando un paso y alzando la mano para tocarle el antebrazo—. Tengo…

—No te atrevas a hacerlo, Potter —pidió con tono helado—. No lo hagas por favor…

—Pero… —insistió, a pesar del enfado del Slytherin—, sólo es oro, y nosotros somos amigos, estaría... yo podría…

Draco respiró hondo, notando cómo las mejillas se le coloreaban. En su interior había una mezcla extraña de ideas, desde el desconcierto a la rabia, pasando incluso por el alivio. _No estoy solo_… pensó. Le contempló un minuto, mientras le escuchaba parlotear, tan parecido a su hijo que una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios a pesar de todo.

—Potter —llamó, cortando la perorata del moreno—. Cállate ya, anda.

Harry cerró la boca y bufó ante la rudeza de Draco que, de pie con las manos en la cintura, aguardaba.

—Malfoy, lo digo en serio —repitió.

—Y yo. —Suspiró y giró los hombros, los sentía tensos, así como el cuello—. Pero te acepto esa cerveza. Aunque sólo una, mañana madrugo.

—¿No vas a Londres entonces? —indagó. Contuvo una mueca. Detestaba sentir celos, pero imaginar a Draco solo, quizás buscando pareja con la que pasar la noche, le ponía frenético.

—No, he cambiado de idea. Ross podrá esperar —explicó con suavidad, desabrochándose los dos botones del cuello de la camisa—. Que le jodan.

—Grosero… —murmuró con una mueca, más aliviado de lo que era capaz de expresar.

—Y aún así me invitarás a una jarra, _amigo _—recalcó la palabra con satisfacción, guiñándole un ojo mientras caminaban hacia afuera. Ya oscurecía y algunas farolas iluminaban la calle con su tibia luz anaranjada—. En la zona muggle si no te importa, he descubierto que una buena _Stella_ es mejor que la cerveza de mantequilla.

—No sabes beber, Malfoy, la Guinnes supera a eso que tú llamas buena cerveza —bromeó.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde está Duncan? —comentó. Intentaba no mirar el modo en que la camiseta negra que Harry llevaba se adaptaba a los pectorales, enfatizando la anchura de los hombros en comparación con la cintura y el trasero. Se mordió un labio, pensando una vez más que debería ser ilegal que unos simples pantalones vaqueros se ajustasen de aquella forma tan perfecta a unas nalgas. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dudando de su capacidad de mantenerlas alejadas de Harry.

—Está con Kreacher, hemos traído sus juguetes y está como loco —explicó.

—Vale —aceptó, ojeándole. Harry parecía tranquilo, imaginaba que la magia del elfo y la suya propia eran bastantes para vigilar al niño—. Es raro verte sin su compañía.

—Lo sé, cuando no estoy con él me siento raro —contestó con buen humor—. En París a veces salía a tomar una copa y era… como si me faltase algo.

Se mordió la lengua, sintiendo un ramalazo de celos que le hizo torcer el rostro. Harry y él se encaminaron hasta el pub, donde la mayoría de los parroquianos presentes les ignoró. Para ellos sólo debían de ser dos chicos más que salen un viernes a tomar unas cervezas. Y se descubrió sonriendo en respuesta a la mirada brillante que le dirigió el moreno.

* * *

Mientras tomaba el pergamino, la pluma y el tintero, la mente difusa del Guardián, cuya esencia carecía de género o edad, vagó por lo ocurrido años antes. Cada letra de la sencilla frase, escrita en un profundo tono granate, le recordó a la sangre que aquel cerdo había derramado. Con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y las imágenes le llenaron de un profundo regocijo.

Descubrir su información personal había sido muy sencillo. Era bueno habitar en un cuerpo tan normal, era conveniente que nadie se fijase más que de un modo somero porque el Guardián era consciente de la importancia del anonimato y la prudencia. Cumplir con su deber sin permitir que nadie interfiriese, fundamental. El regocijo de saber que al día siguiente aquel hombre tendría su merecido le hizo actuar con la rapidez y la contundencia que la situación requería. Para ser un auror, el piso del tipo estaba bastante desprotegido; incluso un ser como él, sin más adiestramiento que el que conservaba de la guerra, había sido capaz de entrar. Se sentó en el pequeño sofá y, tras lanzar un par de hechizos que insonorizaron el lugar, esperó; si de algo sabía el Guardián era de paciencia, había pasado siglos, vidas, aguardando. Como fogonazos, retazos de otras muertes y otras épocas parecieron zozobrar, apagando con eficacia a la débil mente que gobernaba a placer desde hacía una década.

Hubo una pequeña discusión con aquel tipo, pero su cerebro se detuvo en el sublime instante en que el estilete de acero encantado desgarró por primera vez la garganta, seccionando con facilidad las cuerdas vocales. Rió al oírle barbotear, manoteando la herida, intentando a tientas alcanzar la varita de la que se había apropiado mientras el auror estaba en la ducha. La patada en el estómago le lanzó a sus pies. La primera había recibido un trato casi amable, al fin y al cabo su única falta había sido el pecado de la lujuria, pero ese desgraciado había ido más allá y dañado a su Elegido. Con saña y haciendo gala de una fuerza sobrehumana, que era fruto del más profundo odio, le pisó el brazo, las gruesas botas negras elegidas para la ocasión, contrastaban de una forma dramática contra la blanca piel. Escuchar el crujido del cubito y el radio al romperse fue música para sus oídos, que estaban ávidos por oír cómo la carne era seccionada. El segundo corte cercenó los tendones de las manos, impidiéndole moverlas. Aún tenía marcas en los nudillos por la paliza que le había propinado al Elegido, maldito fuese. Le escupió en la cara, disfrutando del espanto que esos ojos castaños reflejaban mientras la saliva espesa resbalaba por el rostro que para el Guardián era poco menos que un animal, menos que eso, bisbiseó la activa mente, menos que eso... _menos que eso_. Con un certero encantamiento, una línea profunda dejó a la vista las vísceras ocultas en el saco abdominal, de haber podido, se hubiese dado un festín. Había pasado lo que consideraba incontables vidas estudiando modos de causar dolor, lo único que sentía era no disponer del tiempo suficiente.

—Debería despellejarte… y después castrarte, maldito —canturreó, caminando con felina agilidad a su alrededor, casi danzado, el _incarcero_ mantenía preso a Farnham mientras la sangre se le derramaba a borbotones, empapando la alfombra raída que cubría el suelo del salón, tan miserable como el dueño, tan miserable y sin valor como la vida que iba a cobrarse—. ¿Sabes que existen hechizos para hacerlo mientras aún sigues vivo? Te atreviste a profanarle a hacerle daño, a humillarle… y eso merece una muerte lenta, merece más, pero tienes suerte. No tenemos espacio para estos juegos…oh sí, tienes mucha, mucha suerte...

Aún se excitaba al recordar el modo en que había permanecido de pie, provocando dolor tras dolor a aquel pervertido. Saber que estuvo consciente hasta el último minuto, hasta que el corazón, al fin, no tuvo sangre suficiente para seguir latiendo, era sólo una pequeña retribución por el daño que el auror había provocado. Dejarle claro cual era la causa de su muerte, la estocada final.

Mientras firmaba la misiva y dejaba que la tinta encarnada se secase, pensó que en esta ocasión se tomaría el atrevimiento de hacerle llegar a su casa la misiva. El año anterior prefirió no hacerlo y, durante esos meses, siguió enviándole aquellas cartas a la prisión. Ya era hora de que la partida continuase.

* * *

Ese domingo despertó con el ligero chasquido del pico de una lechuza en su ventana. Se levantó bastante sorprendido, porque aquel día no esperaba recibir correo. Tomó la nota enrollada en la pata del ave, que, al parecer, no esperaba respuesta, ya que con un último ulular salió de nuevo elevándose en el cielo, que brillaba de un intenso tono turquesa. Aún de pie, descalzo, abrió el fino rollo y leyó la escueta nota, antes de dejarla caer al suelo con un escalofrío. Era sólo un par de frases; «Feliz cumpleaños, Draco. Siempre tuyo». Se mordió un labio y, tomando su varita, realizó un hechizo de rastreo de magia. No encontró nada. Sin embargo… aquella letra redonda, casi femenina, era como una burla, una advertencia.

Se frotó la barbilla, decidiendo que el habitual _depilo_ podría esperar a la tarde. No es que lo hiciese a diario, pero le gustaba estar impecable. La cafetera borboteó y, con un suspiro de alivio, llenó la taza y tras soplar bebió un par de sorbos. Se sentó en el sofá del salón y ojeó un manual de hechizos. Era una vieja edición, de sus años en Hogwarts, que había encontrado en una librería de segunda mano. Alguno de esos conjuros se le resistían y cada mañana dedicaba un rato a ensayarlos. Maldita Azkaban y maldito Voldemort. Dejó la varita sobre la mesa y, con un nuevo suspiro, acabó el café. El reloj marcaba las ocho y media, sopesó la posibilidad de abrir la tienda y aprovechar que seguramente habría más clientes, no sólo porque era domingo, sino porque en verano la costa era un reclamo para los magos de las poblaciones como Londres e incluso ciudades más alejadas.

Se frotó el pecho, la muñeca tatuada. La serie de números que le marcaban. Había visto a Harry mirándolo a veces, inquisitivo. Estúpido Potter por hacerle sentir aquella vergüenza. Odiaba la debilidad que le inspiraba. No quería aquello, el miedo, las esperanzas, el anhelo. Y sin embargo… no podía alejarse tampoco. Harry le daba, a pesar de la confusión, una paz que le desarmaba.

—Jodido Potter…—masculló, dándose por vencido. Hundió el rostro entre las manos e intentó alejar todos esos pensamientos. Los recuerdos de las semanas anteriores parecían un tormento. Harry lo llenaba todo. Harry con su sonrisa, con su voz, con su amabilidad. Harry, con aquellos ojos que parecían traspasarle, Harry con aquellos labios que eran pura tentación.

La ansiedad empezó a agobiarle. Percibía cómo poco a poco se le aceleraba el corazón; cada latido convertido en un eco que le retumbaba en el centro del pecho y de la frente. Posó los ojos sobre la nota y sopesó lo que implicaba haber recibido aquella carta, allí, en su casa. Aquel tipo sabía dónde vivía. Jadeó, intentando contener el acceso de pánico. Había creído que, salvo las personas con las que se relacionaba por motivos de trabajo, sus vecinos y el personal del Ministerio, su dirección era algo privado. No le permitían protegerse, ni siquiera aunque pudiese, ¿Quién aceptaría hacer un _fidelius_…? No tenía a nadie.

Las horas se arrastraron, perezosas, aumentando su desazón. Volvió a tomar la nota, comparándola con una que conservaba de uno de los paquetes remitidos tiempo atrás desde Azkaban. Sentía cómo su respiración se tornaba cada vez más pesada y trabajosa. Pequeños puntos blancos le deslumbraban, mientras las manos le temblaban. Apartó los papeles de un manotazo, lleno de furiosa impotencia. Tragó con fuerza, rebuscando en el armario bajo, junto al sofá. Casi lloró de alivio al encontrar la botella de whisky a la que le faltaban un par de dedos. El primer sorbo le hizo toser, algo del líquido se derramó por la comisura de su boca, pero no se preocupó de eso, sólo volvió a forzarse a engullir cuanto era capaz, mientras suplicaba que el ardor del alcohol en el estómago consiguiese calmarle lo suficiente como para dejar de sentirse acosado.

Se dejó caer en la alfombra, la cabeza entre los muslos, intentando centrarse, olvidar, volver a ese espacio donde se sabía a salvo. Apartó una lágrima traidora que rodó por su mejilla y, con la vista fija en la ventana, bebió de nuevo, conteniendo las náuseas.

Los recuerdos le golpearon y, con cansancio, permitió que llegasen, consciente de que esa vez no conseguiría frenarlos.

* * *

Draco había llegado a odiar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Tenía una celda individual, pues, desde aquella primera vez, aquel hombre era quien acudía a donde él dormía. Permaneció encogido sobre el catre, las manos abrazadas a las rodillas y los ojos cerrados. En apariencia, ajeno a los pasos que se le acercaban. Esperando, siempre esperando que su suerte cambiase. Pero nunca lo hacía.

—Levántate.

Quiso no temblar, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero le era imposible no hacerlo. Se odiaba, se odiaba por esa manifiesta debilidad. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, no era capaz de sobreponerse al asco supremo de verse expuesto ante alguien que le dominaba de aquella forma. Uno de esos dedos rudos, secos, le alzó la barbilla y le obligó a enfrentar la mirada castaña, llena de ese brillo febril, lascivo, que tan bien conocía y que tanto le repugnaba. Las ásperas yemas recorrieron despacio la comisura de su boca, insistiendo en frotar e invadirla.

—Lámelos —ordenó sin más preámbulos, con la voz ronca por el deseo. Su aliento le golpeó el rostro mientras le obedecía. Los párpados abiertos, forzándose a no bajar la mirada, porque si lo hacía, si no le observaba, siempre era peor. El sabor de aquella piel era acre, salado, un regusto agrio que en cada ocasión le provocaba arcadas. Se ahogó de repulsión cuando, una vez satisfecho, su lengua sustituyó a los dígitos empapados. Los gemidos del auror subieron en intensidad mientras le sostenía por la nuca, tirando del cordón que mantenía los pantalones sujetos a sus caderas. No llevaba ropa interior, tal y como le había exigido el degenerado que en ese momento daba un paso atrás para contemplarle con algo cercano a la avaricia.

—Desnudo… ahora.

Dobló la camisa y el pantalón todo lo lento que pudo antes de ponerlos sobre la cama. Eran las únicas prendas que poseía y tenía que cuidarlas. Estaba descalzo y, por motivos que no comprendía, eso le hacía sentirse más vulnerable que el hecho de no portar ropa alguna. Inspiró y se sobrepuso, repitiéndose que si una vez fue capaz de soportar a Voldemort viviendo en su casa, esto no podía ser peor. De pie, cuan alto era, volvió a mirar al frente. Le dolían los labios por el beso brutal que el tipo le había propinado, pero escupir o restregarse la piel era algo que no tenía permitido, así que tragó, intentado diluir aquel sabor que aún soportaba sobre la lengua.

—¿Te han molestado en el patio o en el comedor?

—No, señor —respondió con voz ronca. Hacía días desde la última vez que había hablado con otra persona. A veces tenía la impresión de que estaba desapareciendo, esfumándose en la confusa serie de días que se sucedían, unos iguales a los otros, llenos de horror y desesperanza.

—Ya te he dicho que quiero que me llames Luke —comandó. Ahora tan cerca que sus labios le rozaban la mandíbula. Era más bajo que Draco, aunque más ancho y, definitivamente, más compacto y pesado. En una posible lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, era el obvio vencedor.

—No… Luke, nadie me ha molestado —repitió despacio, intentado no sonar tan furioso, asqueado y asustado como se sentía. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido, le dolía, le aceleraba la respiración provocándole vértigo.

—Bien, odiaría que alguien se atreviese siquiera a rozarte, Draco… que permitieses que alguien además de mí te tocase…—Una mano se posó sobre el cuello, bajándole por la clavícula hasta alcanzar los pezones color caramelo. El muchacho no estaba tan delgado como cuando ingresó en aquel módulo de baja seguridad, pero seguía siendo esbelto, todo músculo liso y piel sorprendentemente suave. Casi lampiño por completo, su torso se movía con rapidez, desvelando la agitación que debía padecer a pesar de que seguía esperando en el más absoluto de los silencios—. ¿Te has bañado cada día, como te dije…?

—Sí… señ… Luke —asintió, recordando que debía llamarle por su nombre de pila.

Los cabellos, ahora bastante más largos, brillaban como la seda, enmarcando el rostro de facciones agraciadas. Amaba y odiaba a partes iguales al joven. Llevaba meses, años, doblegando su cuerpo. Le había obligado a cumplir todas y cada una de esas fantasías que le habían acosado y avergonzado desde que posó los ojos en él por primera vez, en el transcurso de las detenciones tras la batalla de aquel dos de mayo. Durante meses se obsesionó con poseer a aquel niño y, con infinito placer, vivió en la sombra todo el proceso judicial. Siempre cercano, siempre esperando, siempre ansiando el momento propicio en que tenerle al fin a su entera disposición.

Medrar en Azkaban era más fácil de lo que nunca pensó que sería. La sobrepoblación, los efectos de la cercana guerra, el deseo de casi todos de no trabajar allí, hacían que los pocos voluntarios, como él, dispusiesen de más poder y privilegios de los que nunca hubiesen imaginado. Con la debida discreción, trasladar a Malfoy a una celda individual y disponer de él fue bastante simple. Sólo tenía que esperar a que el turno de Jonah Murdoch coincidiese con el suyo. Murdoch era el encargado de mantener el orden en el ala tres del módulo de baja seguridad, donde Malfoy estaba asignado. A aquel tipo no le importaba hacer la vista gorda ante sus visitas al reo, uno de los más jóvenes que estaban en la fortaleza. Había perdido a su hermana pequeña en la batalla final y que él estuviese tirándose a uno de los mortífagos apresados le resultaba incluso divertido aunque no escondiese el asco que eso le producía.

A veces, mientras le observaba, allí, desnudo, expuesto frente a él, esperando lo que sea que estuviese ideando hacerle, Luke había llegado a sentir un sentimiento cercano a la admiración. Salvo aquella primera vez, nunca había vuelto a verle llorar o siquiera mudar su expresión. Había tenido que obligarle a tomar aquella maldita poción para conseguir una mínima reacción y eso, en su mente, no contaba como un triunfo. A veces la furia lo llenaba, porque la frustración por no ser capaz de doblegarle era como un veneno que corría parejo con el deseo que el cuerpo del joven mortífago le inspiraba. Aquel niñato no sabía que le tenía cogido por los huevos, que si fuese más complaciente su vida le resultaría tremendamente fácil. El muchacho se mantenía en un plano donde le intuía inalcanzable y eso estaba enloqueciéndolo poco a poco.

Del puro goce sexual de saberse dueño del apuesto mortífago, había pasado a sentir algo que ya era indescifrable. Existía aquella ansia de someterle. Sólo de pensar en ponerle de rodillas y enterrarse en su calidez era suficiente para hacerle sentir tan excitado e impaciente como si tuviese quince años. Pero, junto con ello, la sensación de fracaso le carcomía las entrañas. Había empezado a desear algo diferente al mero hecho de poseer su cuerpo. Quería verle gozar mientras lo hacía suyo, quería oírle pedir más. Quería, por inexplicable que eso fuese, conseguir una respuesta complaciente en Draco Malfoy. Y había decidido que esa iba a ser la ocasión en que lo conseguiría.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Draco…? —incitó, paseándose a su alrededor, devorándole con la mirada. Dejó vagar los ojos ávidos por la curvatura de su columna, por las nalgas espolvoreadas de vello dorado, por las largas piernas.

—No, Luke —dijo con voz lejana, los ojos grises fijos en la pared de piedra llena de musgo verdoso y líquenes secos, que creaban un patrón que sería capaz de reconocer sólo con el tacto—, no sé qué día es hoy.

—Es cinco de junio… estoy seguro que esa fecha te dice muchas cosas, ¿verdad? —Ante el silencio del chico gritó: —Respóndeme cuando te hable, Malfoy. —Unos dedos se cerraron en la delicada tráquea, que notó convulsionarse bajo su palma—. Jamás te atrevas a ignorarme, pequeña puta porque eso es lo que eres, ¿verdad... no es verdad?

—Sí —respondió, tragándose el poco amor propio que aún conservaba.

—¿Si qué, Malfoy? —se burló—. Quiero oírlo de tus labios, ¿qué eres?

—Soy tu puta —dijo con voz firme, los ojos vacíos, pendientes de la expresión del auror, odiándole más allá de lo que nunca creyó posible—. Luke...

—Que bien que sepas cual es tu lugar, ahora de rodillas. —Sintió un salvaje placer al ver cómo las pálidas mejillas se parcheaban de ramalazos carmesíes—. Sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer… usa esa preciosa boca, quiero follarte, pero primero chúpame, cómo sólo tú sabes hacerlo.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Draco adoraba ser el centro de atención. Hijo único, varón, último descendiente de dos de las castas mágicas más importantes del país, con un potencial mágico por encima de la media, inteligente. Su estrella parecía haber sido marcada con una cantidad incalculable de buenos augurios. Creció con la creencia de que si había un día en el que debía ser agasajado por el mero hecho de ser él, ese era la fecha del aniversario de su nacimiento. Durante años, todos a su alrededor fomentaron esos pensamientos. Sin embargo, más pronto que tarde, siendo un adolescente, Draco descubrió que la mayoría de lo que le habían inculcado como axiomas inmutables eran sólo nefastas ideas que, por su bien, debía olvidar. Una de ellas fue creer que merecía una especial atención en su cumpleaños. Había llegado el día en que Draco aprendió a sentir asco de esa fecha.

Aquella iba a ser una de esas veces, pensó, con el pánico reptándole ya bajo la piel. Una de esas veces en las que el auror intentaba incitarle para que su cuerpo reaccionase, en las que le obligaba a tocarse a sí mismo hasta que conseguía eyacular. La primera vez que lo intentó sin lograr resultados, le obligó a tomar un vial de algún líquido desconocido que le hizo sentirse ido durante horas. Cuando despertó del letargo inducido y recordó lo que había ocurrido bajo los efectos de la poción, se pasó días llorando. Fue la primera vez desde que había ingresado en la prisión en que deseó con todas sus fuerzas morir. A oscuras, contempló el pincho metálico con el que habían matado a Lucius. Lo giró una y otra vez entre sus manos, abstraído, diciéndose que si no era lo bastante valiente como para cortarse las venas o el metal embotado no servía para causar heridas lo suficiente hondas, bien podría ser que una infección acabase con él, como pasó con Narcissa. Cerró los ojos irritados por las lágrimas y el insomnio y se dejó llevar.

Tantas oportunidades de morir durante aquellos años, tantas veces lo deseó. De pronto su mente le traicionó y sintió una vez más la palma de Potter, sudada, temblorosa, tirando con una fuerza que nacía de la más absoluta desesperación. El fuego salvaje a sus pies, buscando devorarles. Los ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, ordenándole, rogándole, suplicándole para que no se soltase. Lloró más fuerte, se maldijo por pensar de nuevo en él. Pero Harry era cuanto le quedaba. Aquella mirada de jade, amable, tan infinitamente triste. Su último encuentro, su voz resonando segura en el tribunal. Se hizo de nuevo aquella vieja promesa, la de vivir y agradecerle, cara a cara, que hubiese sido, de entre todas las personas, la única justa con él.

Tragó con fuerza conteniendo un sollozo mientras sentía la dura intromisión partiéndole en dos, rápido, sin apenas prepararle, sólo buscando marcarle, hacerle claudicar. Se asió a las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Al menos no había querido penetrarle de frente. Al menos, si debía juzgar por los erráticos movimientos de su pelvis, estaba a punto de concluir. Respiró hondo y buscó aquel punto de su interior, donde nadie podía herirle. Allí estaría seguro, allí no habría lágrimas, sudor ajeno, olor a miedo, sangre o semen bañando su cuerpo sin que pudiese impedirlo. Allí solo existía la paz de saberse a salvo, lejos de todo.

Un fuerte tirón del cabello siguió a un húmedo mordisco en su cuello. Se arqueó mientras aquel hombre buscaba su boca, invadiéndola sin cesar. Le obligó a alzar las manos y erguirse. Sus dedos buscaron y tironearon de forma obscena sus pezones magullados. La lengua caliente descendió por su cuello, asqueándole. Quería gritarle, pujar, despegar aquel pecho cubierto de áspero vello de su espalda.

—Tócate, Draco… —susurró, lamiendo la diminuta gota de sangre que discurría desde sus labios partidos por aquellos brutales besos—. Quiero ver cómo te corres mientras te estoy follando… vamos, tócate...

Lo intentó cuanto pudo. Sólo quería que aquel incesante martillear en sus entrañas cesase. Notaba el terror hirviendo, haciéndole sudar, jadear bajito. Los párpados apretados, dando gracias a Merlín porque nadie más que él mismo o aquel animal estuviese presenciando ese momento de delirante humillación.

—No puedo… —confesó estremecido, cansado hasta los huesos. Sentía el ardor subiéndole desde la base de la columna mientras aquel hombre seguía y seguía y seguía. Los dedos clavándose con fuerza en sus caderas, el miembro destrozándole las entrañas. Quería desaparecer—. No puedo... _no puedo..._

—Lo harás… ¿me oyes? Eres mío y quiero ver cómo gozas mientras te lleno ese pequeño culo con mi lefa. Me provocas, Draco… lo sabes… —siguió murmurando entre besos y mordiscos, lamiéndole con avaricia—. Me provocas… y ahora no puedes negarme ese placer. Tócate… quiero ver cómo te corres como la pequeña puta que eres…¡te gusta, no puedes negar que en el fondo disfrutas de esto...! ¡Sé que te gusta!

Los golpes empezaron cuando, tras unos minutos, el auror fue consciente de que, una vez más, el muchacho se le resistía. Frenético, se arrepintió de no haberle obligado a tomar aquella poción, como las pocas veces en que había conseguido forzarle a llegar al orgasmo. Sin embargo, poder acceder al recinto con ese tipo de sustancias encima no era tan sencillo. El encargado de revisar los equipajes de los empleados que entraban y salían le odiaba. En alguna ocasión ya le había advertido de que jugaba con fuego, que llegaría el día en que sus actividades _extracurriculares_ acabarían con su carrera. Pero la furia se llevó incluso su propia excitación.

Dos años, dos años, dos años y aquel pequeño hijo de puta no había dejado de mirarle como si se creyese superior. A su alrededor, el mundo dejó de importar, ni siquiera escuchó las quebradas súplicas del muchacho. Estaba por encima de eso, en su mente sólo era capaz de concretar un pensamiento. El mortífago debía obedecerle. _Era suyo, le pertenecía._ No se detuvo hasta que el dolor en sus propios puños le hizo parar. Resollando con fuerza, convocó su varita y se vistió. El cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto de moratones, sangre fresca, cortes y sudor. Se acuclilló y tomó un mechón de cabello enredado y tiró con fuerza. Uno de los párpados cerrados ya se estaba amoratando y de la nariz brotaba un hilo de plasma, uniéndose al que goteaba desde la comisura de los labios despellejados. Comprobar que ni siquiera un _enervate_ le hacía recuperar la consciencia le hizo empezar a preocuparse. _Maldito idiota_, él sólo quería verle disfrutar con sus atenciones, era culpa de su terquedad que aquello hubiese acabado así. Él sólo quería que Draco fuese suyo. Suyo, como tenía que ser. Era su culpa por _no reconocer_ que deseaba aquello tanto como él.

Las voces le parecían lejanas, había movimientos a su alrededor, podía notar cómo alguien le cambiaba de postura, sintió el ardor de algo que se deslizaba por su garganta. Quiso toser, vomitar el agrio fluido que pesaba en el fondo de su estómago como plomo. Unas manos estiraron con gentileza sus miembros encogidos sobre un lugar tibio y tierno.

—No muevas el cuello —pidió una voz amable, que por un momento le pareció conocida; intentó apartarse, el contacto físico sólo significaba sentir más dolor y su único deseo era _dejar de sentir_—. Tienes que estar estabilizado, no sabemos si tienes una conmoción. Has recibido varios golpes en la cabeza, ¿cómo se te ocurrió atacar a un auror? Tienes suerte de que haya decidido no presentar una queja formal y quiera que este incidente quede en silencio...

La inconsciencia llegó al fin, producto de la droga que corría por sus venas. Como una bendición, alejándole de la realidad, con un último eco, creyó escuchar aquella frase burlona que Luke le había repetido mientras le penetraba: «Feliz cumpleaños, Draco Malfoy».

* * *

Alexiarinaldi: Hola! antes de nada gracias! ojalás me fuese posible subir a diario pero por ahora sólo me es posible hacerlo de forma semanal, gracias, me alegro que te guste. Nos leemos!

Bea1617: Hola! No! Espero que no! no me quiero quedar sin tus estupendos comentarios! Me alegro que vieses en la interacción de Ron y Harry lo que quería expresar, esa sensación de que a veces por mucho que queramos, las cosas no van a ser lo que eran, sobre Hermione...bien, aún ha "aparecido" poco, pero espero que os guste lo que tengo en mente. Sobre Ginny, a mi personalmente en los libros me pareció algo forzada su relacion con Harry y aquí su papel de adecua a dar un puntito de drama sin el que las historias no serían lo mismo. El "momento ducha" bueno...yo creo que Harry ha dejado claro que no es un chico que no sabe lo que quiere, sino que es un hombre y que va a luchar por eso que desea y en este caso sobra decir que es Draco. Espero que el resto de dudas hayan quedado resueltas! Gracias por todo!

Dany de Criss: Hola! Pues la relación de Ron y Hermione aún está empezando a esbozarse, a ver qué pasa con ellos en adelante. Si que es cierto que en este capítulo Draco está "ausente" pero en este fic no sólo me centro en la relación sentimental de ellos dos y era necesario explicar e introducir a Ron y al resto. LOL si que ha sido una cosa buena esa ducha! Gracias y espero que te guste lo que sigue! Nos leemos!

Sami-Marauder girl: Hola! Sips, Dune está en una edad en la que los niños ya comprenden bastante bien lo que les rodea y sobre Hermione/Ron, pues si, parece que lo suyo está un poco roto, a ver qué pasa! Gracias, espero que te haya entretenido la actualización, nos leemos!

Alfy Malfoy: Hola! jajajaja no, Ginny y Ron no van a ganar el premio a los personajes más amados, y sobre Hermione, sólo pediré un poco de paciencia, la verdad es que su personaje aún ha aparecido muy poquito, ya veremos si es ella o no. Gracias y espero que te guste, saludos!

saijouchi: Hola! Pues espero que no se te haya hecho demasiado pesada la espera, ya siento no poder hacer más pero me es imposible, en serio. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! Besos!

JenRmzA: Hola! pues me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el modo en que ellos se van relacionando, y sip, yo creo que Dune ha visto en Draco mucho de ese cariño que el rubio siente hacia su padre. Siempre creí que Hermione era el apoyo más incondicional que Harry tuvo en Hogwarts y me gusta esa amistad, así que la mantuve, sobre Ron jajajajaja me hiciste reir con tu comparación, si que el personaje a veces mostró un lado radical que en este fic está llevado al extremo. Me encanta que mi fic te haya hecho interesarte por esta pareja, son mis favoritos, gracias por todos! saludos!

xonyaa11: Hola! La verdad es perder una amistad siempre me ha parecido triste y si, hay una gran indiferencia por parte de Harry, lo cual es bueno porque eso deja claro que la opinión ajena no va a influir en sus decisiones. Sobre Luke/Lucas, creo que muchas dudas han quedado claras y sí, creo que si Harry conociese la verdad y tuviese al responsable a mano ardería Troya. Un beso!

Sethaum: Hola! Cuatro de una sentada! La verdad es que creía que te habías aburrido de la historia jajajajaja. Me alegro que te gusten, Draco y Harry, ambos dos, como tú dices, a mi también, pero eso ya se sabe! Y si, Harry se toma su tiempo, creo que este Harry no está en disposición de lanzarse, lo que no quiere decir que no lo desee, y si, creo que tiene muy claro lo que le inspira Draco. Sobre Hermione... dentro de poquito vamos a ver qué pasa con ella, espero no dejarme flecos, quizás por eso voy tan lenta! Gracias y nos leemos!

kawaiigirl: Espero que tus dudas se hayan resuelto un tanto y me alegro que la escena de Harry te gustase...ya le tocabe "mostrarnos" un poco de toda esa pasión y no, no creo que tenga miedo a estar enamorado. Gracias!

Adriana11: Hola! Sí que es una pena lo de Ron, en su descargo diré que una guerra no debe ser algo fácil de superar y Ron es sólo un hombre que igual se ha equivocado. Sobre lo del auror, creo que algunas dudas han quedado resueltas. Gracias a ti por la compañía! Besis!

* * *

Y en el próximo...

—¿Sabes como pasaba esos días en Azkaban, Potter? —musitó con un lento suspiro—. ¿Quieres que te lo diga…?

—Sí, dímelo…—aceptó. Ahora sus dígitos masajeaban los músculos tensos del cuello y los hombros. Draco por una vez, sólo portaba una camiseta de algodón azul, que cedió con facilidad bajo sus avances.

—Pensaba en ti… —reconoció en voz baja, aún en la misma postura, las rodillas encogidas contra su pecho—. Cuando llegaba la noche y apagaban la luz y al fin estaba solo... Pensaba en ti… Imaginaba que en lugar de ser un idiota en el colegio, tú y yo éramos amigos… imaginaba cómo hubiese sido recibir tu mano. Y te imaginaba… las pocas veces que sentía algún… deseo…era porque te imaginaba… quería besarte, hacerte… tantas cosas… eras lo único bueno que tenía entre esas paredes...

* * *

.


	10. Capítulo X

¡Hola! Ya es lunes y como siempre, actualización, llegamos al ecuador del fic y quiero deciros que estoy bastante contenta porque por lo que veo en vuestros comentarios os está gustando la historia, espero que cuando concluya haya merecido la pena.

Como la semana que viene ya estamos en Navidad os quiero avisar de que no habrá actualizaciones de AAV hasta enero ya que me marcho fuera y no voy a poder conectarme a la red, siento el lapsus pero son sólo unos quince días. Ya de paso, quiero aprovechar y desearos unas muy felices fiestas, que tengíasi mucho amor y que recibáis el año con alegría. ¡Besos a todos/as!

* * *

_Muéstrale tu verdadero corazón, es el único truco de magia posible._

_(La mecánica del amor)_

**X**

La puerta de la librería estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Era domingo, así que creía que descartar que Draco estuviese en una de sus periódicas visitas al Ministerio era correcto. Por un instante, sopesó la posibilidad de irse y esperar a que el muchacho apareciese. Pero Dune saltaba impaciente en la acera, en sus manos inquietas la bolsa empequeñecida que contenía los presentes para el rubio. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y tecleó el número que se sabía de memoria. La señal sonó sin que hubiese respuesta, al ir a colgar creyó oír la melodía del teléfono débilmente. Conjuró una variante del _sonorus_ que permitía amplificar los sonidos en un lugar determinado. Allí estaba, casi podía ubicarlo a unos metros de donde ellos dos permanecían parados.

Recordó la última vez que se habían visto. Draco parecía preocupado, enfadado y decidido a no permitirle intervenir en sus asuntos, y eso le intranquilizó, además de enfurecerle. Eran amigos, ¿o acaso no lo eran, era sólo Harry el que se sentía así con respecto al antiguo Slytherin?

—Entremos, Dune —decidió.

—¿Le vamos a dar los regalos a Draco? —preguntó Dune, saltando sobre los adoquines—. ¡Le va a gustar mucho mi dibujo, seguro!

—Claro… —asintió. Cerró los ojos y tanteó las protecciones que cubrían el lugar. Para su asombro y alegría, notó que éstas le permitían el paso sin impedimentos. Un simple _alohomora _y los dos se encontraban dentro. El local presentaba un aspecto impecable, como siempre. Había descubierto hacía días lo eficiente y meticuloso que era el rubio con aquel tipo de hechizos, que él, en cambio, dominaba a duras penas. Apretó de nuevo el botón de llamada en el teléfono y el zumbido se escuchó en el piso de arriba. Sin embargo no hubieron pasos ni sonidos que indicasen que alguien se iba a acercar a responder.

—Dune, ve un momento a ver los libros mientras le aviso de que estamos aquí, igual Draco está ocupado, ¿vale?

—Jo, yo quiero subir, me gusta estar en su casa, el otro día me prestó todos sus colores —protestó con un puchero—, ¡y tiene muchos!

—Por favor, Dune… será sólo un minuto, no insistas —repitió con firmeza. Sacó la varita, devolvió la bolsa con los regalos a su tamaño original antes de dejarla sobre el mostrador—. Ya vuelvo. Anda, obedece.

—Está bien —aceptó con un pequeño puchero—, pero no tardes, no me gusta estar aquí solo.

—Lo sé, pero igual Draco está liado y prefiere que le esperemos abajo —le explicó.

—Pues llámale desde aquí, ¿por qué tú puedes subir y yo no? —discutió con una mueca terca.

—No está bien gritar, ya lo sabes —explicó. Le sonrió y con un beso y la promesa de un helado consiguió que el pequeño se quedase tranquilo.

Una vez fuera de la vista del niño, se permitió el lujo de subir de tres en tres la escalera que separaba la tienda del piso donde Draco vivía. Una inexplicable pero persistente sensación de malestar guiaba sus actos. Tragando con fuerza, empujó la puerta que conducía al diminuto distribuidor que servía de entrada al apartamento. En la delgada mesa de madera oscura había un juego de llaves, el móvil y un par de libros. Los zapatos de deporte de Draco tirados de cualquier forma en el pasillo y, más adelante, divisó alguna prenda de ropa. Estuvo tentado de girar, ¿y si tenía a alguien… allí con él…? Un sonido apagado hizo que el corazón le martillease con fiereza en el pecho. Le dolía, joder, llevaba semanas, ¿a quien coño engañaba?, llevaba años esperando por una oportunidad de acercarse y ahora… Apretó los dientes y tiró de la puerta corredera que daba acceso al saloncito. El eco provenía de allí.

Asomó la cabeza, maldiciéndose en silencio a sí mismo y a sus estúpidos impulsos. Casi esperaba descubrir a Draco en pleno polvo salvaje con algún extraño. Su mente a mil por hora, volando por posibilidades cada vez más escabrosas y ridículas. Acababa de recordar que los celos eran parte también de su carácter si la persona le interesaba y definitivamente… Draco lo hacía. Si los sueños húmedos no le habían dado una respuesta, ahora si la tenía, pensó de mal humor. Le descubrió tras unos cortos pero agónicos segundos. Estaba sentado en el suelo, la cabeza rubia apoyada en las rodillas, el rostro oculto, girado mirando hacia la ventana que Harry tenía justamente enfrente de donde él estaba. Enarcó una ceja al ver un par de pergaminos desperdigados por la alfombra, así como ropa arrugada, tazas y algunos libros. Aquel desorden era algo extraño en Draco, pero lo que le hizo caminar hasta donde él se encontraba y, apoyar una rodilla en el suelo y zarandearle con suavidad fue ver la mano pálida sosteniendo con desmayo lo que parecía ser una botella de whisky muggle. Notó que le faltaba algo más de la mitad. Mierda.

—¿Draco…? —susurró, apretándole el hombro. La postura le permitía apreciar la delicadeza de la piel de su nuca. Los mechones estaban libres, cayéndole sobre las lívidas mejillas—. Ey, Draco… ¿Qué pasó, has empezado la fiesta antes de tiempo?

La voz calmada repercutió en su embotada mente. Alzó la cabeza y le miró. Ojos claros, preocupados, cabellos negros. Antes de saber siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, sus yemas alcanzaron esos mechones y, con un suspiro de placer, las enredó en las hebras de ébano, apreciando la textura gruesa y tersa.

—Tal y como pensé… —balbuceó, dejando caer la mano de nuevo.

—¿Qué…?

—Suave —pronunció la palabra despacio, como si Harry no le comprendiese. Frunció las cejas y agitó la cabeza—. ¿No entiendes…? Es tan… suave como pensé… diez puntos para... Sly… therin por buenos razonam….lo que sea —concluyó, hundiendo el rostro de nuevo entre sus piernas, en apariencia indiferente al gesto asombrado de Harry.

De rodillas, parpadeó confundido. No es que no hubiese visto nunca a nadie borracho. Joder, tenía veinticinco años y después de la guerra sus amigos y él vivieron alguna que otra juerga salvaje en las que bebían hasta perder el sentido. Aún recordaba el estupor que sintió al ver a Hermione vomitando por primera vez y la risa de Ron diciéndole cualquier burrada. Pero no estaba preparado para que Draco le tocase, no con aquella tentativa delicadeza. No era correcto que él hubiese disfrutado tanto de esos dedos en su pelo. No si Draco ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía.

—Has bebido demasiado —observó, aún sin saber si sentirse molesto o preocupado.

—Tan obvio como siempre, Potter —respondió, aún sin mirarle.

—Malfoy… —insistió—. ¿Qué pasa…?

—¿Que qué pasa? —Alzó la cabeza y le miró. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el gris claro del iris resaltaba aún con más intensidad—. Quería… celebrar… es mi día, ¿no?

Había una honda amargura en su tono. Levantó la botella y, desafiante, tomó otro sorbo antes de empezar a toser. La dejó a su lado, limpiándose de los párpados el lagrimeo provocado por el alcohol.

—Pero Malfoy…

—Es mi puto día, Potter —escupió cada palabra con sorprendente claridad para alguien tan ebrio como parecía estarlo él—. Mira… si incluso he recibido una felicitación. —Gateó hasta donde un pergamino rectangular descansaba, manchado a medias. Lo apoyó en su pecho jadeante, sin mirarle—. ¿Ves?

La nota era apenas una frase, "Feliz cumpleaños, Draco. Siempre tuyo". Se encogió, mirándole con aprensión.

—Siempre tuyo… —repitió—, es tu… ¿tienes un novio…?

—Gilipollas… —hipó. Se arrastró hasta descansar la cabeza en el sofá, mirando al techo—. Lárgate, Potter.

—De eso nada… Oye, en serio, no te ves bien. Dime qué pasa ¿vale? ¿Tienes poción para la resaca? ¿Aspirinas?

—No… no tengo nada. —Cerró los ojos, dejando las manos apoyadas en el abdomen.

* * *

—¿Papá…? —La vocecita de Dune le sobresaltó. El niño les miraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Entre sus manos llevaba la bolsa con los regalos, que Harry ya había olvidado.

—Mierda… —masculló—. Eres un idiota, Malfoy. ¿La red flú está conectada abajo, verdad?

No le respondió, encogió los hombros y apoyó la frente entre sus brazos cruzados.

—Papá… Draco esta malito… le vas a curar, ¿verdad?

—Eso parece, Dune… quizás le duele la tripa. Ven, hablaremos con tía Herm.

—Vamos al medimago papi, a lo mejor le dan una poción y se cura. —Tiró con fuerza de su camiseta, con los labios pálidos—. Está malito, papi, cúrale…

—Dune, vamos abajo, tengo que hablar con la tía Herm —reiteró, apartando al niño de allí.

—Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí —insistió por lo bajo, casi llorando—. Draco está malito.

—Vamos, ven. Verás como no pasa nada, seguro que Draco comió demasiado chocolate.

Sin hacer caso a las débiles quejas de su hijo, caminó hasta el atiborrado despacho. Un par de días antes había visto a aquel tipo desaparecer usando la chimenea que había allí.

—Callejón Diagón. Número treinta y siete, segundo piso —citó con voz clara, esperando fervientemente que su amiga estuviese en casa.

—¿Harry?

—Hola, Herm, necesito un favor urgente —anunció sin esperar, mientras contenía a un enfadado Dune, que protestaba todavía con el dibujo aferrado entre las manos.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Duncan?

—No, pero necesito hacer algo y no puedo cuidarle, ¿crees que podrías quedarte un rato con él? —pidió con rapidez, evitando que ella le asaltase a preguntas.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Harry…?

—¿Puedo dejarle contigo… unas horas? —preguntó, impaciente por la preocupación que sentía por Draco—. Te lo explicaré mañana, te lo prometo. Por favor, ahora sólo dime si puedo dejarle ahí contigo.

—¡Papá, yo no quiero ir, quiero quedarme! —Revolviéndose entre sus brazos, casi les hizo caer mientras entraban en el salón del apartamento de Hermione, que tenía a Drusilla en los brazos.

Dune, en una actitud poco común en él, le hizo una rabieta digna de sus años de guardería, cuando separarse de él cada mañana suponía una llantina terrible. A eso se unía el malestar por no saber si Ron estaba en casa. Hermione, siempre infalible lectora de sus expresiones, le tranquilizó y, con paciencia, consiguió que el pequeño se soltase de los bajos de la camiseta de Harry.

—Espero que no sea grave —susurró la joven.

—No, creo que no, sólo…está en un mal momento y no quiero que Dune esté allí.

—Pero…

Con un suave beso, la detuvo: —Mañana, Hermione… siento esto, en serio, pero no te lo pediría si no fuese necesario, lo sabes.

—Sí... venga vete, a Drusilla le encantará tener gente alrededor y a Dune le sentará bien apartarse unas horas de ti. —Claudicó con un suspiro—. Tendré las conexiones abiertas.

* * *

Con los ojos entrecerrados, se concentró lo mejor que pudo y se apareció en el salón de Draco. Respiró hondo y, dejando la bolsa que había traído desde casa de Hermione, caminó hasta donde el Slytherin seguía sentado. Se acuclilló a su lado y apartó la botella. Que Draco no protestase siquiera le puso en movimiento. Sacó su varita y frunció los labios. En el entrenamiento de auror aprendió algún conjuro que disipaba el efecto del alcohol, pero aquello requería algo más.

—Oye, voy a hacerte un café, ¿vale? —anunció—. He dejado a Duncan con Hermione, porque no me apetecía que te viese así, pero está muy enfadado, no sé si podré quedarme mucho rato…

—Hummm..., vete Potter, lo siento, estaré bien... —murmuró, arrastrando las palabras.

—No… quiero saber por qué coño tienes semejante borrachera, eres un animal, no sé si lo sabes —le aclaró con seriedad, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Mientras el café se filtraba, rescató su varita y realizó el hechizo, contento de no haberlo olvidado, aunque claro, convivir con un tipo como Ron era suficiente para marcar a fuego aquel conjuro en su cerebro.

Draco sintió el revoloteo de la magia, algo frío que pareció despejarlo al instante. Seguía achispado, pero era como si el estupor alcohólico se hubiese evaporado casi por entero.

—¿Qué has hecho, Potter? —rezongó. Le dolía la cabeza, así que, cansado, apoyó la nuca en el asiento del sofá sin cambiar la postura. Notó cómo Harry se sentaba en el borde, el calor de sus muslos rozando su hombro y su mejilla. Se dejó llevar por el deseo de proximidad y recostó la cabeza contra su reconfortante solidez.

—Te he quitado un poco de la borrachera, Malfoy —explicó, tendiéndole la taza—. Bebe, ¿has comido algo?

—No eres mi madre… como para que me tengas que cuidar —masculló, pero sostuvo el recipiente y sorbió el líquido con cautela, agradeciendo la calidez que le invadió al beberlo.

—Si te comportases como el adulto responsable que dices ser, entonces no tendría que hacerlo —respondió—. ¿Haces esto en cada cumpleaños? No eres tan mayor como para ahogar las penas en alcohol, no sé si lo sabes.

—No, no hago esto en cada cumpleaños, ¡hasta hace poco, no tenia derecho a opinar sobre qué mierda hacía en mi _jodido cumpleaños!_ Pero desde que salí si que tengo claras mis preferencias, te lo aseguro —gruñó, enrojeciendo por la vergüenza y el enfado que le provocaba que Harry le hubiese sorprendido en aquel deplorable estado—. Había pensado largarme a Londres y joder con el primero que se ofreciese, los muggles no tienen tantos remilgos con los mortífagos… ¡es lo que hago Potter!, siempre que puedo… es lo único que me queda, ir a algún local y olvidarme de quien soy follándome a algún extraño.

—Eso es grosero y está fuera de lugar, Malfoy, no te he preguntado nada íntimo y desde luego, no te he pedido que me expliques con quien te acuestas … —graznó la mentira, deseando zarandearle hasta hacerle callar. Si no lo hacía era porque en la mirada tormentosa había tanta pena que eso anulaba incluso el ataque de celos de imaginarle teniendo sexo con otro que no fuese él.

—Me importa un huevo ser grosero, Potter —escupió, apartando los ojos de Harry—. Odio este día… —explicó—. Odio que me recuerden que está en el calendario. ¿Sabes que en Azkaban me enviaban cartas, Potter? —exigió. Dejó la taza y Harry, previsor, la levitó lejos de allí, camino de la pequeña cocina—. Cartas de amor, proposiciones sexuales, como si fuese un puto trofeo, amenazas, había de todo. Pero ese día… siempre llegaba esta. —Volvió a entregarle el pergamino arrugado de antes—. Esa jodida nota, y no es la única, este tipo siempre enviaba algo así cada mes. Pensé que me había librado de esta mierda, pero ellos me siguen recordando que pertenezco allí. El año pasado no hubo… y creí que podría dejarlo atrás. Llegó por lechuza, sabe dónde vivo, Potter. —Se restregó los ojos y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas de Harry—. Quiero olvidar y no puedo… ¿recuerdas lo de el otro día, verdad? Siempre hay alguien que… cree divertido intentar sacar provecho… Y luego me comporté como un gilipollas, fue un idiota contigo… pero así soy yo, ¿no? Un imbécil…

—No digas eso… —musitó, intentando aplacarle. Notaba la fragancia herbal del cabello de Draco, el leve olor a transpiración, a alcohol. Cerró los párpados un instante, inspirando con fuerza. Sentía el fluctuar errático de la magia en torno a Draco, muestra de su estado de alteración. Quería ayudarle, con tanta intensidad que empezó a sudar. La humedad perlándole el cuello. Enterró los dedos en el terso pelo, admirando la perfecta estructura ósea que cubría. Las yemas cosquillearon mientras usaba un conjuro relajante que había aprendido cuando a Dune empezaron a salirle los dientes y los cólicos les mantenían despiertos durante noches enteras. Notó los planos de la espalda delgada del Slytherin apretados contra sus piernas, calmándose.

Le escuchó sollozar, apenas un temblor, un sutil eco que parecía casi imaginado. Merlín… una vez le vio llorar y había hecho todo de la peor forma posible. Rogó por ser lo que Draco necesitaba en esa ocasión. Dejó escapar un leve canturreo, no eran palabras, sólo algo que le indicase que le entendía, que podía dejar salir todo aquel pesar. Que no iban a hablar si no quería, pero que Harry estaba allí, para él. Sus yemas se hundieron en la tibia piel de la nuca, tan increíblemente delicada que el ansia de besarla era una puñalada en pleno vientre.

—¿Sabes cómo pasaba esos días en Azkaban, Potter? —musitó con un lento suspiro—. ¿Quieres que te lo diga…?

—Sí, dímelo…—aceptó. Ahora sus dígitos masajeaban los músculos tensos del cuello y los hombros. Draco por una vez, sólo portaba una camiseta de algodón azul, que cedió con facilidad bajo sus avances.

—Pensaba en ti… —reconoció en voz baja, aún en la misma postura, las rodillas encogidas—. Cuando llegaba la noche y apagaban la luz y al fin estaba solo... Pensaba en ti… Imaginaba que en lugar de ser un idiota en el colegio, tú y yo éramos amigos… imaginaba cómo hubiese sido recibir tu mano. Y te imaginaba… las pocas veces que sentía algún… deseo…era porque te imaginaba… quería besarte, hacerte… tantas cosas… eras lo único bueno que tenía entre esas paredes, pero apenas me permitía pensar en eso tampoco, tenía miedo de delatarme...no quería que nadie supiese que era uno más de los admiradores del héroe... no quería que me robasen lo único bueno que me quedaba... tú.

—Malfoy… —Jadeaba con fuerza, incapaz de hablar. No había esperado aquella confesión. Intuía sin embargo que algo más palpitaba allí, algo que Draco aún no quería contarle y que él no quería escuchar, comprendía que iba a doler, y pese a todo, Harry se descubrió siendo cobarde. Respiró hondo, notaba gotas resbalando por su cuello, estaba asustado—. Merlín, cuanto lo siento… fui tan idiota…

—Años… —Draco se apoyó en sus rodillas y, aún ligeramente inestable, se giró para contemplarle con un hambre manifiesta. Las pupilas dilatadas, volviendo de azabache sus iris—. _Años,_ Potter… ¿Y sabes qué?, estoy jodidamente harto de imaginar —musitó.

Contuvo el aliento, podía notar el salvaje golpeteo del corazón de Draco contra sus piernas, en contrapunto con la total quietud con la que le observaba. Era calma, desesperanza, anhelo y fuego. De pronto, se encontró respirando con afán, las manos le hormigueaban, a medio camino entre el deseo y el pánico. Fue incapaz de moverse mientras permitía que el rubio le abriese los muslos y sin titubeos se encajase en el espacio entre ellos. Se examinaron, tan próximos que las leves briznas de azul en aquellos ojos parecieron hipnotizarle. Draco tenía una diminuta cicatriz en la frente, cerca de su ceja derecha. Posó el dedo corazón allí, notando el pulso de la magia vibrar.

_Oh, Merlín_, suspiró, rindiéndose, oh Merlín, cómo le deseaba.

Su nariz rozó la de Draco mientras buscaban una postura correcta para profundizar la caricia. Los labios se entreabrieron, estaban algo secos, pero tibios. Se amoldaron bajo su boca, una presencia tierna y prometedora. La leve pincelada húmeda le hizo gemir, contuvo el deseo de cerrar los párpados, tenía que creerse que de verdad estaban allí, besándose, así que se obligó a mirarle. Sabía un poco al whisky y al café que se había tomado un rato antes. Su mente parecía querer objetar, señalar que el Slytherin seguramente aún seguía ebrio, pero el inicial roce tímido estaba tornándose con rapidez en un apasionado intercambio. Su lengua invadió la calidez de Draco, se perdió en cada jadeo compartido. Saboreó la líquida tersura de su carne, lamentándose por el explosivo bienestar que inundaba su ser. Susurró su nombre, con los dedos enterrados en los hombros delgados y nervudos, ciñéndole contra su pecho. Le sujetó con más fuerza, recorriéndole el paladar, los dientes, embargado por el éxtasis de inspirar su esencia, de apretar su piel. Jamás había sentido esa satisfacción por un simple beso.

—Años… —gimió el Slytherin de nuevo, los dedos pálidos bajaron, bordeando el borde de la camiseta oscura que Harry llevaba—. No sabes cómo me pones, Potter. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que me haces...

No le respondió, pero con renovado ímpetu se dejó caer del asiento, aún con los muslos abiertos, tuvo a Draco más cerca, próximo hasta lo imposible. El Slytherin era más alto que él, pero Harry era más fuerte físicamente y llevar la iniciativa no le supuso un problema. Tiró de la prenda mientras se devoraban con frenesí. La ropa veraniega era un completo engorro del que necesitaban escapar. Permitió que su pareja le librase de la parte de arriba, para después hacer otro tanto. Cautivado, rodó la palma por los pectorales planos, por el contorno de las costillas, el vientre cóncavo espolvoreado de vello color miel. En el dorso Draco conservaba varias cicatrices, así como en el interior del brazo izquierdo. Las delineó con el índice, susurrando una disculpa. Paseó los labios por el cuello, sintiendo cómo los bíceps se contraían, la piel erizándose bajo su toque. Alcanzó aquel lunar en el hueco del esternón y suspiró mientras lo mordía para después lamer la diminuta marca.

—Hermoso… —susurró, más para sí mismo que con la intención de ser escuchado—. Qué hermoso...

Draco no se mantuvo pasivo, bajó hasta alcanzar el primer botón de los vaqueros ajustados. Harry no llevaba cinturón pero la gruesa erección apretando la ceñida tela y el temblor desesperado de sus dedos le dificultaban la tarea. Deshacerse de la prenda, los zapatos y la ropa interior se convirtió en una lucha sensual, cada uno intentando descubrir una nueva porción de desnudez en el otro que paladear, frotar o amasar. Harry era aún más incitante de lo que había imaginado. Moreno, su tez lustrosa salpicada de vello tan oscuro como el de su cabeza, era pura virilidad. Le besó con reverencia, disfrutando de la sensualidad de estar al fin piel con piel. Un deje afrutado, picante, cosquilleó en su nariz. El Gryffindor no usaba perfume alguno, pero se encontró desesperado por inspirar más de aquel aroma hondo que le hacía palpitar de hambre. Jabón y Harry. Cítrico, fresco, un rastro acre en su lengua mientras se abrazaban, besándose una y otra vez. Jadeó al notar por primera vez el pene ya húmedo apretársele contra el vientre, rozando su propio sexo.

Desde que salió de prisión sus encuentros sexuales siempre habían sido algo rápido, lleno de la urgencia por colmar un vacío fisiológico, pero que le dejaban un agrio regusto. No le gustaba tocar más de lo estrictamente necesario, tampoco quería que le acariciasen. Sin embargo, sentir esas manos titubeantes sobre su cuerpo le hizo desear más de aquello. Más de esos ojos verdes, más de esos labios, más de esas palmas fuertes, que se perdían incansables, excitándole con rotundidad.

—Me tumbaba y cerraba los ojos —musitó, lamiendo despacio el lóbulo de su oreja antes de morderlo, rió al oírle quejarse—, y pensaba en cómo serías en la cama… pero ni siquiera yo tengo tan buena imaginación, Potter… porque eres… _joder_, me encantas.

—Draco… —boqueó. Sus labios le estaban poniendo frenético, se frotó contra la pelvis henchida. Tenía que probarle. Le empujó casi con rudeza. Se besaron entre jadeos, mordiscos y palabras entrecortadas, tumbándose en la alfombra. Rodó hasta apoyarse sobre sus manos, dominándole. En los ojos cristalinos del Slytherin había un punto febril, rapaz, pero también algo más persistía; un leve titubeo, un revoloteo de inseguridad que le hizo preguntarse cómo habría sido en verdad la vida para Draco aquellos cinco años—. Draco...

—Dilo de nuevo —rogó, arqueándose contra la boca caliente y húmeda que le atormentaba, deslizándole los dientes por el pecho, bajando con sosiego, torturador—, dilo de nuevo…

—Draco… —repitió. Tragando saliva, contempló el pene erecto antes de estrujarlo un instante, sopesándolo. El miedo de no saber qué hacer se esfumó con rapidez. Era suave, caliente y pesado contra su palma. Las venas azules creaban tenues dibujos que se moría por descubriir. Con un murmullo se inclinó, aplanando la lengua para luego deslizarla sobre toda esa dorada longitud, intentando humedecerla a conciencia. Movió la mano con facilidad, descubriendo el glande sonrojado—. Es la primera vez que yo… hummm... no sé si esto… está… bien para ti... —confesó derramando una serie de besos por la entrepierna.

—Se siente maravilloso… —alentó con delicadeza—, mi nombre en tu boca…y tú a mi lado… no sabes cuánto he deseado esto. —Las pestañas doradas ocultaron el brillo del gris. Con un suspiro de placer, corcoveó contra los dedos que le sostenían. De pronto, la idea de ser el receptor sin dar nada a cambio le resultó intolerable—. Pero necesito tocarte… _tengo_ que hacerlo.

Se alzó y giró, besando y mordiendo, extasiado por el rastro ardiente que las caricias habían dejado sobre su cuerpo. Le observó titubear mientras se tendía enfrente de Harry, que, echado de lado, jadeaba, las mejillas encarnadas, el cabello empapado y los ojos verdes líquidos, chispeando de anticipación. Paseó las uñas por uno de sus costados, dibujó los pezones, el tenue parche de vello que desaparecía para volver a emerger debajo del ombligo, creando una línea oscura y suave que culminaba en el pubis cubierto de rizos negros tupidos y sedosos. Nunca antes había creído que sentiría aquel ímpetu, aquel apetito voraz que le llevó a dejar atrás todo recelo y recuerdo para anticiparse y probar el néctar que ya se derramaba. Sostuvo los aterciopelados testículos, inmovilizándole las caderas. Las piernas de Harry temblaron y Draco ronroneó al notar una respuesta tímida, pero decidida, sobre su miembro. La ligera succión, el calor exquisito de esa boca, rodeándole, le hizo blasfemar por el ansia de empujarse aún más adentro.

—Maldita sea —gruñó, el goce de saber, de sentir, cómo le devoraba le hizo sollozar. Forzándose a conservar algo de cordura, sostuvo la base del pene de Harry para saborear la textura a placer. Notó cómo palpitaba contra su lengua, ahogándose por la satisfacción que le produjo tener la boca llena de esa carne. De pronto, el deseo de chupar, lamer y saborear cuanto pudiese de su amante borró todo rastro de pensamiento coherente. Con las uñas clavadas en la pelvis bronceada, devolvió con apasionado deleite cada mordisco, cada jadeo, cada súplica. Los dedos de Harry le apretaban las nalgas en un intento de llevarle más adentro en su boca. El sonido de succión se convirtió en un lento y acompasado lloriqueo. Acunó de nuevo los pesados testículos y frotó más abajo, sorprendido por la docilidad con la que Harry le permitió invadirle. Sólo la sombra de una yema, bordeándolo, delineando la diminuta entrada con amorosa pericia.

—Draco… voy… oh, Circe —balbuceó Harry, aún lamiendo la resbalosa longitud del miembro que, entusiasmado, engullía sin titubeos. Mordió la tenue piel de la ingle y chupó con fuerza, al borde mismo del orgasmo—. ¡Draco, _por Dios_…!

—Hazlo… córrete —ordenó. Apartó los labios un segundo antes de perfilar la gruesa vena que discurría por el miembro que palpitaba, preludio del clímax que intuía que el mago moreno contenía a duras penas. Recogió con glotonería cada gota que rebosaba, mientras las caricias de Harry sobre su pene se volvían más erráticas y desacompasadas, seguramente fiel reflejo de las del propio Draco. Se quejó, lleno de lascivia, al sentir la leve dentellada, el pertinaz apretón empujando y guiando sus nalgas. Pero, mientras masajeaba a Harry, le miró y ese simple segundo fue su perdición. Ver el rostro de su amante, sonrojado, húmedo, el espeso cabello negro enterrado en su entrepierna salpicada de vello rubio, notar el ronco gemido contra su pelvis. Esa imagen le mareó, inundándole de un goce tan profundo que apenas fue capaz de decir dos sílabas congruentes que avisasen a su compañero.

Durante un instante, creyó que el latido era sólo suyo, que el orgasmo le pertenecía por completo. El placer era erupción caliente y viscosa que fluyó por sus venas, derramándose a chorros en la ardorosa boca que le acogía, sorbiendo cada gota de su esencia entre placenteros gemidos. El pulso de la magia vibró y sintió un nuevo latigazo, una cadencia que le derretía, casi como si le palpitase el corazón en la boca. Y por fin supo a que sabía exactamente Harry Potter. Cerró los ojos, preso aún de los rescoldos de su culminación. Tragando cuanto pudo, paladeó el esperma que se le escurría por la comisura de la boca, un espeso hilo al rojo vivo marcándole la mejilla. Un puño aún sosteniendo y guiando la pelvis que se sacudía con un ritmo cada vez más lento. El olor almizclado que les bañaba era intenso y erótico. Adoró cada mínima sensación que le produjo beberle, la cálida sapidez que pervivió después en su garganta. Adoró sentir la lengua de Harry recogiendo una a una las gotas derramadas sobre su vientre. Tembló mientras sus miradas, al fin, se encontraban.

—Ven aquí —pidió, la voz estrangulada—. Tengo que besarte.

Harry no se hizo de rogar; aún con aquel gesto tímido impreso en su rostro, estuvo sobre él tan rápido como si se hubiese aparecido. Ahora se encontraron boca contra boca, labios tiernos y empapados que se cernían sobre los suyos, brazos morenos que le aferraban, el pene aún semi erecto frotándose contra su entrepierna. Abrió los muslos y le permitió acomodarse. El peso del Gryffindor sobre su pecho era como estar en el mismo cielo. Aquel aroma; sudor, jabón, semen, virilidad, le cautivó, cada uno de sus sentidos que quedaron cautivos de la perfección de ese instante. Le clavó los talones en los glúteos y le apretó cuanto pudo, deleitado por el modo en que Harry ronroneaba, chupándole los labios, recorriendo con la punta de la lengua el rastro de esperma que aún pintaba su mejilla.

—Joder… —musitó, después de haberle besado largo rato, como si estuviese hambriento de más, como si fuese un adolescente y todo fuese poco para apagar aquel anhelo.

—Dentro de un rato, Potter —musitó, abrazándole con una sonrisa de felicidad instalándose en sus mejillas.

—Presumido —rió contra su garganta—. No esperaba menos de ti…

* * *

Un reloj dio la hora; somnoliento, Draco abrió los ojos. Harry había acabado por dejarse caer a su lado, un muslo velludo apoyado entre los suyos. El rostro moreno y relajado enterrado en el hueco de su hombro. Inspiró, se sentía tembloroso por los restos de alcohol en su sangre y por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se mordió el labio y, moviéndose con cautela, intentó no despertar a su amante. Apoyó una mano en la espalda y suspiró de placer. _Feliz cumpleaños, Draco Malfoy._

Salió del ligero estupor en el que había caído tras el sexo con Draco al oír las melodiosas campanadas resonando en el piso de abajo. Parpadeó, aún desorientado por estar tirado en la alfombra, recostado casi por completo encima de Draco. Contuvo un estremecimiento al evocar lo que había compartido con él. Y el leve movimiento interesado de su pene le dijo que aquello era real, que de verdad había estado en el suelo, haciendo y recibiendo la mamada más espectacular que recordaba haber disfrutado en su vida. Reuniendo los restos de valor que le quedaban, levantó la cabeza y le espió. Había una expresión relajada en el rostro del rubio. Satisfecha y ligeramente displicente, una sonrisilla curvó su boca mientras entreabría los ojos.

—Casi puedo oírte pensar, Potter…

—¿De veras…? —respondió. No sabía qué esperar, qué hacer. Se apartó con desgana de su calidez—. ¿Y qué estoy pensando entonces?

—No sabes qué hacer… ¿me equivoco? —Encogió los hombros y se las apañó para que ese simple gesto hiciese revolotear el estómago de Harry.

Se sentó y convocó su varita. En silencio, reunió las ropas dispersas y se puso los boxer, que estaban enredados con los pantalones y los calcetines. Notaba cómo le ardían las mejillas y el silencio con que Draco le observaba no le ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarse. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse. Las dudas volvieron con saña al recordar las palabras del Slytherin. Quizás Harry había sido un polvo más, una forma de realizar un deseo reprimido. ¿Quién le decía que Draco iba a querer algo más al día siguiente? ¿Y él? ¿Quería involucrarse con Draco…?

—Tengo que irme… lo siento —anunció, mientras se apoyaba en el sofá para abrocharse las deportivas oscuras. Evitó mirar a Draco, que, de espaldas, se subía los vaqueros. Deseó acercarse y acariciar aquellas nalgas pálidas que tan bien se habían sentido bajo sus manos—. Dune tenía un berrinche tremendo y apenas conoce a Hermione, no sé cómo se estará portando.

—Claro… —asintió. Para Draco era obvio lo que estaba pasando allí. Potter estaba arrepentido, cómo no. Joder con un mortífago estaba bien, para una sola vez. ¿Acaso había esperado declaraciones de amor o intenciones de algo más serio? Ni siquiera él era tan imbécil, se auto convenció de que el amargo resquemor en su pecho era producto de la resaca y no del despecho.

—Oye… —empezó. El gesto hosco de Draco le amedrentó. Quizás esto no había sido más que un error. Pero él no quería perderle, no quería, porque no sólo le gustaba como hombre. El mago era un muy buen amigo.

—Aún no me dijiste a qué venías, Potter —le cortó, recogiendo el desorden con dos giros de su muñeca. Tener algo que hacer era mejor que mirar a Harry con esa cara de querer salir corriendo.

—Es tu cumpleaños y pensé… —Se rascó la nuca. Mierda, aquello se estaba poniendo definitivamente incómodo—. Dune pensó… bueno, te traíamos un detalle, eso es todo. Quizás invitarte a tomar una copa…—Sonrió de lado—. Aunque a eso te adelantaste.

—Siento esto… humm y gracias. No tenías porqué regalarme nada.

—Ya, pero quería hacerlo… —Le tendió la bolsa y, con las manos en los bolsillos, esperó a que el rubio la ojease.

Con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, sacó el dibujo del pequeño. Dune Potter les había plasmado a los dos con la cometa roja, tal y como aquel día en la playa.

—Tienes mucha suerte, Potter… —susurró. Realizó un conjuro y sujetó el pergamino algo arrugado en los bordes encima del buró, donde también tenía la foto de su madre. El colorido destacaba en la sobria decoración.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Espero que el mío te guste. No es nada, en realidad más bien debería agradecerte yo a ti…

—Potter —empezó. Tenía la boca seca mientras tomaba el estuche que Harry le tendía, mientras seguía alisando de forma inútil la camiseta arrugada con la otra mano—. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que sabías que esta fecha era mi cumpleaños…—Se mordió el labio, llamándose estúpido, seguramente en algún juicio o informe vendrían esos datos, idiota, había recibido cartas de extraños durante años, ¿por qué no iba él a saber aquello?

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —Harry embutió de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras se ruborizaba aún más—. Aún recuerdo la envidia que me dabas cuando recibías todos aquellos regalos en el colegio… a mí… bueno, hasta que conocí a Ron y Hermione jamás nadie me obsequiaba con nada y, aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo, te odiaba un poco por eso.

Levantó la cabeza un segundo y le examinó, Harry esperaba, aún tan despeinado y deseable que le dolían los huesos de las ganas de acercarse y continuar con lo que habían hecho. Merlín, aún conservaba su sabor sobre la lengua. Carraspeó y con cuidado deslizó la tapa de madera pulida. Sobre el satén descansaba su antigua varita de espino. Tragó saliva y la acarició con la yema del dedo, aún sin tomarla.

—Es tuya… —objetó—, tú me la ganaste.

—No…—De dos zancadas, Harry se acercó y la aferró con decisión. Apartó la caja y, mirándole, se la puso sobre la palma—. No es sólo mía.

—Increíble… —jadeó, sintiendo el leve cosquilleo de reconocimiento subiendo desde los dedos por el brazo hasta explotarle en el plexo solar.

—Lo notas entonces. —Harry sonrió—. Estaba seguro de eso, ¿sabes? De que aún eras su dueño. Gracias por prestármela, Malfoy. Sin ella hoy no estaría aquí.

Contuvo el aliento un segundo, observando cómo los ojos de Draco brillaban, con la varita entre sus dedos. El cabello revuelto, aún sin vestirse del todo. Su corazón se saltó un latido al contemplar el gesto de su brazo al sostener la madera, el modo en que erguía el cuello y la postura de los hombros, relajados pero preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Draco era hermoso, lleno de una elegancia innata, de un orgullo del que no parecía consciente. Verle así era recuperar un poco de aquel chico que tanto había llegado a detestar, envidiar, temer, que le exasperaba y que le fascinaba. Sonrió, feliz de haber guardado aquel objeto, de ser él quien descubriese el eco de aquel Draco. Nunca pensó que iba a extrañar tanto al idiota que le miraba por encima del hombro. El antebrazo bailó ante sus ojos mientras realizaba un conjuro y a su alrededor se iluminaron varios globos de luz azulada. Maravillado por la belleza de las esferas tocó una y esta se desvaneció con un ligero pop, dejando tras de sí un rastro de luz. Draco sonrió.

—Mi madre me enseñó a hacerlo con ocho años, me daba pavor la oscuridad, y padre... —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, esto me ayudaba a dormirme.

Estaban cerca, tan cerca que casi notaba el reflujo de la magia de Draco envolviéndole, una corriente sutil, un pulso que vibraba hondo, acumulándose en torno al lugar donde estaban parados. De pronto le embargó una intensa aprensión, sólo había sentido aquella conexión con otra persona en todo el mundo, con su hijo. Quiso alejarse, pero Draco no le dejó hacerlo, le aferró la muñeca y, con decisión, se acercó hasta que sus labios le apresaron la boca. Gimió, era fabuloso, Merlín, a pesar de las dudas no quería detenerse. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, sus manos se habían colado por la cintura del pantalón que el Slytherin no se había molestado en abrochar del todo. Trastabillaron por la habitación hasta que la espalda de Harry se apoyó contra el frío cristal de la ventana. Jadeó dentro de la humedad que le devoraba. Sus palmas amasaron con impudicia los glúteos tensos, frotando su erección contra la pelvis de Draco, que sollozó, los brazos entrelazados, apretándose sobre su nuca.

—Te deseo… mierda, estoy tan duro que me duele —reveló entre rápidos mordiscos, sin dejar de balancearse contra Harry.

—Tú si que no sabes cómo me pones Draco... quisiera... —confesó, chupando el labio de Draco, que ya estaba enrojecido e inflamado. Las esferas azules titilaron al compás del flujo errático de la energía—. Joder… qué bien… ah, Dios…

—Quédate —pidió; entre caricias cada vez más audaces, la varita rebotó sobre el suelo mientras Draco deslizaba las manos por el pecho de Harry, acunó la gruesa erección que los vaqueros no ocultaban—. Quédate…

—Mierda, Malfoy…—protestó, corcoveando contra esos dedos que aferraban su pene con pericia. La fricción de la piel sensibilizada del glande contra los botones le estaba matando—. Oh, por Godric… si sigues haciendo eso… me voy a correr.

—Tengo tantas ganas de ti, Harry —susurró contra el cuello, deslizando la lengua por el vello oscuro hasta la nuez de adán, que vibró con suavidad.

Le temblaban las rodillas, el aire en sus pulmones parecía haberse vuelto más espeso, era a todas luces insuficiente. Hundió los dedos en el cabello dorado, buscó más de su boca y de ese sabor. Alzó una pierna y le acercó hasta que su entrepierna se frotó con ímpetu contra la de Draco. Sujetándole por la nuca, bajó una de las palmas sobre la curva de la espalda, la estrecha cintura, hasta ganar las nalgas semidesnudas. Tiró con fuerza y le bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas, la erección al fin libre era un reclamo insistente para sus ojos, que se deleitaron en la sonrojada extensión de carne erecta, ya brillante de nuevo. Sin dejar de luchar, besar, morder, el Slytherin había abierto de nuevo la bragueta de Harry, que asintió agónico.

—Oh, Dios… —Lloró al sentir el modo en que Draco le masturbaba. Se apoyó contra el cristal, su trasero a medias destapado resbaló mientras se empujaban, buscando más contacto. Hondo, rápido, incansable. Jamás había experimentado ese calor, esa furiosa urgencia que le hacía jadear tan caliente y desatado como un niñato sin experiencia. La luz de las burbujas se tiñó de añil, y luego de púrpura, pintando de sombras alargadas el rostro febril de Draco. Hundió su lengua en la boca del rubio, mientras musitaba palabras sin sentido—. Me voy a correr… lo siento, no aguanto más, Draco…

—Hazlo… —incitó, la palma recorrió la verga, enrojecida, que latía ya.

Harry se perdió un instante en las tormentosas pupilas dilatadas, en la cristalina belleza de su mirada. Apretó la mano que aún sostenía la nuca sudada y le frenó. La piel tersa de las caderas del Slytherin trepidó mientras Harry, aún mirándole, le giraba, intercambiando posiciones. El cristal resonó pero eso no le impidió seguir, contenerle allí, semidesnudo y expuesto para su deleite.

—No… no Draco… —jadeó, cayendo de rodillas. Besó el vientre, inspirando el salobre aroma del semen, del calor húmedo que aquel cuerpo despedía, tiritando bajo sus yemas. Hundió la nariz en el vello suave de la entrepierna, ronroneando de pura dicha. Dejó resbalar sus mejillas por el pene, antes de propinarle un ligero mordisco, todo lengua y labios, insinuando la dureza de sus dientes sobre la tenue piel del miembro, tan tensa que parecía a punto de rasgarse. Delineó despacio la unión entre los testículos, que estaban cubiertos de un delicado vellón transparente. Oírle sollozar le excitó tanto como estar besándole y lamiéndole a conciencia. Alzó la cabeza mientras le chistaba, ordenándole que no se moviese. Sin recato, desabrochó con parsimonia los botones que le faltaban y dejó libre y a la vista su miembro dolorido; se acarició mientras, observando a Draco, volvía a devorar cuanto pudo de él. Sentirle temblar era exquisito, tanto que creyó que si no se detenía acabaría por derramarse en un par de caricias.

—¿Sabes qué hacía yo cada cumpleaños, Malfoy… tienes una ligera idea?

Draco negó con la cabeza, se mordió un labio, temiendo que, si se movía, acabaría por caerse al suelo o ponerse en ridículo de miles de formas, desde correrse hasta empezar a suplicar o llorar por que Harry continuase. Dudaba de la capacidad de sus piernas para sostenerle, incluso dudaba que aquello fuese real.

—Te recordaba, Malfoy… y también soñaba… soñaba con esto… —Fijó los ojos bien abiertos en él, antes de bajar y derretirle con aquellas pupilas humeantes—. Me permitía el lujo de hacerlo sólo ese día, Malfoy, porque… dolía. Ansiar _esto_. —Besó el pene antes de chuparlo, amasando con delicadeza el escroto, canturreando por lo bajo—. Y no tenerlo dolía… no sólo tú has querido esto por años, Draco…que te quede claro…

Después de eso, no hubo más palabras, sólo besos, jadeos, calor, saliva, dedos que aferraban su cabello. Y la sólida erección del Slytherin llenándole la boca, latiendo y pulsando, mientras la cadencia de la sangre en sus venas se acompasaba al errático corcoveo de la cadera que se agitaba, pidiéndole más. Sólo hubo ansia, urgencia, plenitud. Le dolía la mandíbula cuando, con un quejido quebrado, Draco eyaculó, bañándole con la salada viscosidad de su semilla, que resbaló por su ansiosa garganta mientras su propio orgasmo trepidaba, casi al límite de lo que era capaz de soportar.

Dejarse caer de rodillas resultó ser lo único que Draco fue capaz de hacer. Jadeaba con dificultad, mientras medía a su amante con la mirada, aún anonadado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero aún así, sus labios buscaron la mejilla de Harry antes de atraerle para degustar el sabor de su esencia en el fondo del paladar del Gryffindor. Le deslizó las manos por la nuca, alisando los gruesos mechones oscuros. Notar la expresión abochornada en su cara le hizo querer llorar. Bajó los dedos y sostuvo el miembro caliente y resbaloso de Harry, que apoyó el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, temblando, las uñas clavadas en sus muñecas, una muda súplica a la que era incapaz de resistirse.

—Draco... —Labios insistentes trepidando contra su garganta—. Draco, ¡no puedo más...!

—Eres precioso y tengo que verte... _quiero verte..._ —Contuvo la necesidad de ir rápido y con la mano libre, le obligó a mirarle—. He pasado toda mi vida soñando con ser el responsable de todos y cada uno de tus orgasmos Harry, no me lo niegues ahora por favor… —confesó, deleitado por el quejido roto de su amante notó el cálido pulso empapándoles una vez más. Hundirse en la boca del hombre que jadeaba abrazándole entre escalofríos fue como regresar al hogar.

—Ha sido... eres increíble… —Le contempló, apoyando su frente contra la del Gryffindor—. Increíble.

—Humm, tú también Draco...—asintió, aún más azorado que antes si cabía. Pasado el momento de pasión, se sentía abrumado, y avergonzado por estar allí, con los pantalones desabrochados, los restos de semen secándosele en las manos, sobre su vientre y ropa. Convocó un hechizo de limpieza no verbal, agradeciendo el fresco cosquilleo que se llevó los ecos de su encuentro.

—Potter… —empezó. No sabía qué esperar o qué decir, pero tenía claro que debían hablar.

—Debo irme… —Apretó los dedos antes de desenlazarlos de los del mago rubio. Le besó un segundo, casi tímido, casi anhelante, casi deseando poder hacer lo que le pedía y pasar la noche a su lado. Todo su ser le gritaba que le llevase a la cama y le abrazase y que hiciese eso que había soñado durante tanto tiempo; no dejarle ir jamás—. Es tarde y Dune… tengo que recogerle.

—Está bien… —asintió—. Yo… no sé qué decir…

—Descansa, ¿vale? No necesitas decirme nada Draco. De veras que tengo que irme, no tengo idea de si Ron estará en casa cuando llegue, porque apenas pude explicarle algo a Hermione antes… y bueno, no me agrada dejarle tanto rato —explicó. Le dolían las rodillas, y la garganta le ardía. Se aclaró la voz, reuniendo fuerzas para levantar los ojos y mirar a Draco, que se había vuelto a abrochar los pantalones y sostenía la camiseta entre sus manos, estrujándola.

—Potter…

—Usaré la red flú de abajo, no te importa, ¿verdad? —le interrumpió. Pasó los dedos por su cabello, suspirando de frustración. Hermione se lo iba a comer vivo.

—No… —Convocó la varita de espino y, con un floreo, varias velas les iluminaron. Se mordió un labio mientras contenía el deseo de acercarse a Harry, que ya se dirigía hacia la entrada, aún desgranando disculpas apresuradas.

Le siguió hasta la puerta, donde Harry se detuvo y se giró. Sus ojos verdes parecían inmensos. Le robó el aliento el ser consciente de que, pasase lo que pasase al día siguiente, lo que acababa de ocurrir le pertenecería durante el resto de su vida.

—Gracias… por todo —consiguió articular, sus dígitos rozando los que Harry había apoyado en el umbral.

—En el fondo del estuche… hay algo que… bueno, hace años lo encontré entre unas viejas fotos del mundial de quidditch de cuarto, espero que te guste —explicó con suavidad, los pómulos coloreados de nuevo mientras se inclinaba, dominándole con su calor, con su presencia, que invadía cada milímetro de espacio personal—. Hablaremos... con calma otro día, pero no creas que voy a desaparecer. Descansa, ¿vale? —Su nariz rozó la de Draco, una mano sosteniéndole la nuca, el sabor salado del sexo en la lengua, un suspiro compartido, la maravilla de poder tocarle, de reconocerle, ojos intensos, y ese calor líquido inundándole—. Feliz cumpleaños, Draco Malfoy…

Cuando fue capaz de reunir las fuerzas suficientes, hacía rato que estaba solo, seguía con los dedos tensos, aferrados al umbral, recordando los ecos de las palabras de Harry Potter calentándole el corazón. _Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco Malfoy._

* * *

AnnaS: Hola! Bueno, esa es la idea, de intrigaros, si lo estoy consiguiendo es que no voy demasiado desencaminada. Sip, bueno, lo de Draco en Azkaban fue bastante jodido, pero como bien dices, al menos uno está fuera. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y si, la relación Draco/Dune por ahora es bastante fluida ^^ y lo de Ross, si, al menos ellos han madurado y se están dando una oportunidad. Gracias!

Sami-Marauder girl: Hola, pues de nada! un saludo!

Bea1617: Hola! Sips, la idea de esa escena era mostrar precisamente que si bien aún tienen cosas por ahi que les cuesta compartir, pesa más la necesidad de conocerse. Gracias, me alegra teneros un poco intrigadas! jajaja la verdad que cuando empecé a pensar la idea del fic este verano no tenia claro si conseguiria llegar al tercer capítulo manteniendo un poco el misterio, y sobre lo de que soy un Auror! jajajajaja bueno, hago lo que puedo! Una de las cosas que me está gustando de este fic precisamente es incluir tramas que van más allá de la relación amorosa de ellos, me hace ir más lenta pero está bien poder explicar todo lo que rodea a Harry y Draco. Espero de corazón que tengas uñas y que tu tesis fuese bien, un beso!

Louise: Hola! Pues me alegra mucho que descubrieses el fic y te haya gustado. Coincido contigo en lo de Ron, a mi como personaje de los libros fue uno de mis preferidos precisamente porque era el más real, imperfecto y no tan llevado al extremo como Harry, por ejemplo y su papel en el fic..bien, como soy nueva en esto de hacer fics, algo que me recomendaron era no incluir demasiados personajes originales, por lo visto a la mayoria de los lectores no les entusiasma así que como ya tenía varios, decidí tomar esos "fallos" de Ron y llevarlos al extremo, pero espero que explicándolos y asentándolos para no caer en hacerle bashing, ya que desde luego no es mi intención, digamos que al pobrecito le "ha tocado", pero en otros que tengo no hace este rol ^^. Espero que el examen de quimica fuese bien! Saludos!

Xonyaa11: Hola! pues me alegro que te guste y sip, Draco ha sufrido, pero es un luchador y sobre el guardián, pues veremos a ver qué planes tiene acerca de nuestro chico. Besos!

Adriana11: Hola! Con respecto a tu duda; Lucas es Luke el que violó a Draco y si, es el cadaver que Ron ha encontrado en Escocia. Y bueno, espero poder ir explicando paso a paso todo el tema pero el "chiste" es que lo vayais viendo poco a poco, aún quedan die capítulos si lo supieses ya sería un rollo! XD Gracias, me alegro que te guste el modo en que traté el tema de Draco en Azkaban y si que es verdad que Harry y Duncan le ayudan mucho. Besos!

kawaiigirl: Hola! Pues me alegra que te intrigues! ahora dirás que soy una cabrona, pero es que si no lo estuvieses es que estoy fallando al narrarlo! jajajajaj Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y nada, por mi perfil está toda mi información sobre mis perfiles públicos, besos!

Dany de Criss: Hola! Bueno, de nuevo me repito, me alegro que no sepais quien es el guardian, y no, no es Luke, Luke es el auror que violó a Draco, (Lucas Farham) el cadaver que han encontrado Ron y su equipo, Luke es un diminutivo común de Lucas, pero en las escenas en las que interactúa con Draco al estar narradas desde el recuerdo de Draco, usé el nombre por el que él le conoce, ya que jamás supo su apellido. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, saludos!

* * *

_Y en el próximo..._

Alargó una mano y le sostuvo por el antebrazo, sus dedos morenos contrastando con la palidez de la piel que sujetaban. Recordó la noche del domingo, cuan perfecto había sido tenerle cerca, su boca, su cuerpo desnudo y Harry quería más, mucho más.  
—Por amor de Dios, esto es absurdo... —musitó, inclinándose con decisión para posar su boca sobre la de Draco. Cerró los ojos al notar la suavidad de los otros labios, una leve puntada de la lengua, rozando la calidez del interior, la delicada fricción del cuerpo del Slyhterin contra el pecho, el apretón con el que le acercaban sosteniéndole por la camisa.  
Lento, tan lento, gimió al notar el modo en que Harry le estrujaba, los brazos deslizándose por su espalda, el calor y el aroma arrullándole. Tan conocidos, tan necesitados, las pestañas oscuras aletearon, cosquilleándole, mientras le devolvía el beso...

* * *

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	11. Capítulo XI

¡Hola, pues regresando de nuevo a la normalidad! Espero que las Navidades y el Año Nuevo os hayan permitido descansar y reponer fuerzas. Gracias a todos por las reviews, alertas y favoritos, me alegra mucho que os esté gustando el fic y sobre todo, gracias por la paciencia. A partir de este capítulo las actualizaciones no sé si serán de forma semanal, lo siento pero este mes es complicado en cuestiones laborales y lo más seguro es que toque ir un poco más lento, así que si seguís el fic y no queréis perder los capítulos, añadidlo en alertas y cuando esté os llegará al mail. Os recuerdo que no dejo historias sin acabar, ¿vale? Espero que os guste el capítulo!

* * *

_No hay planes rotos que reparar. Sólo hay cosas que vivir y nunca ocurre como uno había previsto. _

**XI**

Cuando despertó aquel lunes su cuerpo se quejó, acusando los excesos del alcohol. Desorientado, miró a su alrededor, se había dormido con los vaqueros aún puestos. Recogió la foto de su madre, que se le había caído al suelo durante la noche, y la examinó: Narcissa estaba de pie, cerca de donde el propio Draco observaba el partido. Verla después de tanto tiempo, le había hecho sentir extraño. No sólo la idea de saber que Harry había conservado aquel pequeño retazo tantos años, sino contemplar de nuevo a la magnífica bruja en todo su esplendor, tan diferente a los recuerdos de los últimos años. El gesto regio, lleno de orgullo, era completamente opuesto a la expresión de acoso y pesar que presentaba la madrugada de aquel lejano dos de mayo; no parecían la misma persona. Pasó el dedo por el borde un poco arrugado antes de guardarla en el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche, junto a la varita de espino, el otro regalo de Harry.

Mientras se duchaba y vestía, recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior. ¿De verdad Potter y él...? Merlín, ¿le había confesado todos aquellos pensamientos vergonzosos? Con las mejillas ardiendo, decidió que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar y comprobar si no había destrozado la única amistad que había conseguido en todo aquel tiempo, si existía alguna posibilidad de que la experiencia volviera a repetirse. Se tocó los labios, observándose en el espejo del baño, aún con el peine en la otra mano. Dejarse llevar con Harry había sido tan natural, tan excitante...

Draco no había permitido que lo ocurrido con aquel auror en Azkaban le coartase al salir de la prisión, pero era consciente que en ciertos momentos influía en su modo de disfrutar del sexo. Jamás bajaba la guardia, ni entregaba el control, ni permitía más intimidad que la necesaria para realizar el coito. Pero con Potter... Suspiró, dejando que su mente reviviese una fracción de lo pasado: con Harry había sido puro instinto, como sumergirse en un vendaval. Si era sincero, ansiaba volver a tenerle de nuevo a su disposición para explorarle, recorrerle con las yemas, con la lengua y los labios toda esa nervuda anatomía, llena de vigor y masculinidad. Había adorado paladear su semen, sentirle endurecerse contra su lengua, escucharle jadear su nombre como si para el Gryffindor fuese tan estremecedor como para sí mismo. ¿Podría darse el lujo de creer? ¿Sería capaz?

Mientras abría la tienda, la mañana tibia de principios de junio parecía de pronto mucho más luminosa. Saludó a la chica de enfrente, que colocaba con un pase de varita las mesas de la cafetería, ella le devolvió el saludo sin asomo de malicia ni dudas. Algo aleteó en el pecho de Draco, quizás sí que había esperanza de una nueva forma de vivir, después de todo.

* * *

Aquel lunes el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia estaba bastante tranquilo. Ron Weasley, Subjefe del cuartel de aurores de Londres, caminó con paso decidido después de despedirse de su mujer que, con gesto serio, se alejó por el pasillo en dirección contraria, se alejó con paso apresurado en dirección al ascensor que la conduciría hasta el quinto piso. Apartó de su mente el decrépito estado en que se encontraba su matrimonio y dirigió su atención al caso que desde un par de semanas ocupaba su horario laboral por completo. En su despacho le esperaba Jade, que, al descubrir su gesto agrio, se abstuvo de realizar comentarios personales.

—El café y la poción para el dolor de cabeza —ofreció, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Sus dedos delicados le masajearon la nuca con cautela, conocía perfectamente que en días como aquel lo mejor era permanecer en un discreto segundo plano.

—Gracias —gruñó, dejándose llevar por el sedoso tacto y la frescura de esos afanosos dígitos, que se movían deshaciendo nudos y aplacando la tensión que le acosaba cada vez con más frecuencia. La noche anterior, al llegar a casa y encontrar a Hermione aún levantada, habían vuelto a discutir. Por una vez, no había estado con nadie, ni siquiera con Jade, pero eso su mujer no podía saberlo, simplemente le había observado con sus ojos oscuros, tan fríos y lejanos como si en verdad fuesen dos extraños, antes de decirle que quería dormir en el cuarto de Drusilla una temporada.

—El Jefe Lynwood ha convocado una reunión para esta mañana a las diez en punto —comentó cuando, pasados unos minutos, consideró que la poción habría empezado a suavizar lo peor del mal humor de Ron.

—Ese viejo me tiene harto —masculló con un quejido; las uñas de Jade se clavaron con fuerza en su nuca, erizándole el vello de los brazos.

—¿No habéis encontrado nada? —La voz sugerente de la secretaria hizo que el pene le latiese interesado. Con un susurro de seda, la perfumada mano de Jade bajó por su pecho hasta alcanzar la entrepierna.

—Aún no —respondió, lanzando un hechizo de seguridad a la puerta.

—¿Te sientes mejor...? —La lengua juguetona rozó el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre la piel caliente del auror.

—Compruébalo —ordenó, girándose hasta estar frente a frente, las largas piernas extendidas, abiertas para darle espacio donde maniobrar. Y su asistente, que no era tonta ni mucho menos, se plegó a sus deseos con el mismo lascivo apetito que le tenía capturado desde que la había hecho suya por primera vez.

Enterró los dedos en la sedosa mata de pelo, lisa y perfectamente peinada, y cerró los ojos; aquella preciosa boca estaba llena de talento, pensó con algo parecido al agradecimiento, olvidando por un segundo la mirada indiferente de Hermione y el informe del forense, el cual aún no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de leer, porque algo le decía que iban a encontrar pocos datos que ofrecer al cada vez más impaciente Jefe de Aurores. Giró las caderas, hundiéndose con facilidad en la lúbrica humedad, que le llevó al orgasmo con una eficiencia arrolladora.

El dossier estaba extendido en la mesa de la sala de conferencias de Lyndwood, que también había convocado al forense y al auror especializado en encontrar rastros mágicos, quien se estaba encargando de revisar las pocas pertenencias encontradas junto al cadáver.

—El _Priori incantatem_ sólo ha revelado los hechizos que coinciden con la aparición desde Azkaban hasta Edimburgo, Stirling y Londres y los que seguramente usó en la prisión, como un par de _Desmaius_ y un _Incarcero,_ el resto son conjuros domésticos —empezó con voz monótona.

—Jason —llamó Lyndwood, dirigiéndose al medimago—. ¿Algo nuevo?

El aludido repasó su propio informe y, con un _floreo_, pasó a proyectar una serie de imágenes estáticas de diversas partes del cuerpo de Farham. Salvo por algún que otro morado o varios desgarros, era como si la víctima hubiese fallecido por causas naturales

—¿Sabemos la fecha aproximada de la muerte?

—Según el estado de descomposición del cadáver, posiblemente podremos situarla entre la última semana de mayo y la primera de junio, sin embargo, al examinar los órganos internos hemos hallado algo sorprendente. Aquí —Señaló una representación de una sección de la garganta y los pulmones en diferentes ángulos—, hay algo extraño, capas de músculo seccionadas, aunque la piel estaba por completo cerrada, sana y en apariencia intacta, salvo por la acción normal de la exposición a los elementos y algún que otro carroñero. El frío del lugar ha preservado bien los tejidos. La extrema lividez muestra que hubo una pérdida masiva de sangre pre-mortem, además de que apenas existen manchas de posición, salvo por una pequeña zona en la parte posterior del cuello. Aquí. —El puntero mostró una imagen que ilustraba lo que el especialista iba relatando—. El sujeto fue encontrado en decúbito prono, lo que unido a que en el lugar no había rastro alguno de lucha o fluidos, nos deja claro que la muerte se produjo en otro lugar y que Farham estuvo boca arriba durante varias horas después de que su corazón se parase. Aunque como el rigor mortis ha pasado, no podemos precisar cómo, sin embargo, no hay lesiones defensivas, ni hemos encontrado signo alguno de lucha.

—Y eso nos interesa... ¿por qué? —Lyndwood era un estratega, un buen político, pero la idea de volver a ojear aquellas fotos le estaba revolviendo el estómago y, por la expresión de alguno de los presentes, no era el único.

—Tuvo que ocurrir en un sitio tranquilo, quizás la casa cercana.

—Cuando estuvimos allí no había ni trazas de magia ni resto alguno, ni en las ruinas ni en la zona donde apareció la víctima —explicó Ron—. Tampoco en su piso, obtuvimos una orden y todo está aparentemente intacto. Como si no hubiese estado habitado desde la fecha en que Farham desapareció. Las protecciones que se colocaron cuando se le declaró desaparecido de forma oficial seis meses después no han sido alteradas, ni nadie, salvo un pariente lejano, ha hecho reclamación alguna sobre el auror.

—La varita no ha sido usada en años. O el oficial Farham tenía una ilegal o ha vivido sin hacer magia —añadió Smith, uno de los asistentes del laboratorio, pasando varias páginas—. Lo que nos lleva de nuevo al escenario, un lugar poco frecuentado y menos aún por los muggles. Las escasísimas trazas de magia que el Subjefe Weasley consiguió recoger aún no han arrojado datos concluyentes.

—Lo que intentan decirme es que no hay constancia de que ese hombre haya existido durante tres años, pero por el estado de su cuerpo bien podría haber fallecido hace sólo unos días —concluyó el Jefe de Aurores—. Y además, afirman que no existen pruebas determinantes de que sea una muerte con violencia. Entonces estamos de nuevo como al principio. ¿Es eso? —La voz de Lynwood rivalizaba con el hielo del círculo polar, gélida y peligrosamente cortante.

—Sabemos que hay hechizos de magia negra que ni siquiera conocemos, por lo que estamos a ciegas, hay que ir con pies de plomo si es que hablamos de tratar con esta gente, no son precisamente de fiar —cortó Ron, impaciente a su vez por el tono lleno de desaprobación de su jefe más directo—. Tenemos constancia de que Farham no era escrupuloso en su trabajo lo que nos lleva a asegurar que tenía enemigos, que, de hecho, todos los aurores que trabajan en Azkaban son objeto de amenazas y están en el punto de mira. Este hombre tenía ciertos... gustos. Era vox populi que tenía tratos con algún interno, pero desde que el Winzagamot prohibió el uso de veritaserum a menos que sea aprobado por un tribunal no hemos podido obtener datos de quien o quienes están implicados en esto. Hemos cotejado una lista de los mortífagos que coincidieron durante los dos años en los que Farham estuvo destinado allí, en el módulo de baja seguridad de Azkaban.

—¿Ningún sospechoso o siquiera una pista, ni rumores? —indagó. Releyó el informe personal redactado tiempo atrás. Las conversaciones con los compañeros del fallecido aclaraban sin lugar a dudas lo que Weasley acababa de decir; maldito pervertido, pensó Lyndwood, cerrando la carpeta, no sólo asqueado porque aquel tipo se hubiese aprovechado de su cargo de poder para tirarse a unos cuantos niños, sino preocupado por el hecho de que, como aquellos abusos saliesen a la luz, iban a buscar problemas a todo el departamento al completo.

—Hay una lista que no es demasiado larga —añadió Ron, buscando entre sus propios pergaminos—. La mayoría de los presos tenían penas de por vida, pero aún así otros consiguieron rebajar sus condenas. Ya que todos han cumplido con las visitas cada tres semanas, estamos haciendo las comprobaciones de rutina y esperando la autorización oficial antes de empezar con los interrogatorios.

—Bien —concluyó el Jefe de Aurores. El vuela pluma que había registrado la reunión esperó en el aire, cerca de donde él seguía ordenando sus ideas—. Weasley, esto sigue bajo secreto de sumario, espero que no se filtre ni media palabra a los medios o serás el responsable directo. Smith, quiero coordinación entre tu grupo y los forenses de Edimburgo y mañana os espero aquí a todos de nuevo. Vamos a reunirnos con el departamento jurídico, hay que minimizar todos los posibles riesgos de que puedan presentar una denuncia por estupro si estos abusos salen a la luz. Como alguno de los afectados decida hablar vamos a vernos en problemas. Se está creando un equipo para realizar una profunda investigación interna, esto —apuntilló, señalando el informe del finado— es una lacra que nos salpicará a todos si no lo atajamos. Ahora fuera.

* * *

Harry se giró en medio de la sala que a, pesar de Kreacher y de sí mismo, aún seguía abarrotada de cajas y baúles por abrir. El resto de sus cosas al fin habían llegado el lunes a primera hora procedentes de París y el caos le había dado la excusa perfecta para permanecer en su casa como un estúpido cobarde, se repitió una vez más. Eludiendo las lechuzas de Hermione y las ganas de caminar las dos calles que le separaban de la casa de Draco. Un golpe en el piso de arriba detuvo su quehacer por un momento. Cuando la noche del domingo, casi de madrugada, pasó a recoger a Dune, le encontró sentado en el borde del sofá del salón de su amiga, todavía enfurruñado y manteniéndose despierto sólo a base de fuerza de voluntad. Se negó a dirigirle la palabra y, según Hermione, no había estado nada receptivo con ella.

_—Lo siento, Harry, no te llamé porque aquí no funcionan los móviles y no conozco la dirección exacta de Malfoy —le susurró Hermione con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué ha pasado...? —interrogó, recorriéndole las facciones crispadas con auténtica preocupación—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Malfoy, habéis discutido...?_

_Harry se había limitado a darle largas, comportándose como un completo imbécil, y claro, Hermione no había pasado por alto el aspecto ligeramente trasnochado que debía tener. A pesar de los hechizos de limpieza, que casi no dominaba, malditos fuesen, aún conservaba un ligero rastro del olor de Draco en su piel, o quizás era su mente sugestionada, no estaba seguro, pero de pronto era como si volviese a tener diecisiete y acabasen de pillarle con las manos donde no debía. Se mesó el cabello, apartando los ojos de la cara llena de intranquilidad de Herm._

_—Es algo... bueno, privado —explicó en voz baja, luchando por controlar el violento sonrojo que sabía poblaba sus mejillas—. ¿Hablamos mañana?_

_—Vale, pero dime al menos que no debo preocuparme —aceptó. Harry parecía casi febril, el cabello alborotado y una sonrisa extraña, como si no pudiese evitar hacerlo aunque estuviese intentándolo con verdadero empeño—. Si queríais... ya sabes... me lo podrías haber dicho, no soy ninguna mojigata._

_—¿Qué...? —Le observó tragar mientras enrojecía con furia, sus dedos morenos alisando una y otra vez la camiseta arrugada que llevaba puesta del revés. Arqueando una ceja, Hermione tomó su varita y le lanzó un conjuro que le dejó la ropa en perfecto estado._

_—Harry, no tenemos doce años, no me voy a espantar porque necesites sexo, ni siquiera si es con Draco Malfoy —aclaró con una mueca._

_—Dios —susurró abochornado—. Herm... no, en serio que no... las cosas no son como crees de verdad... no teníamos... en serio..._

_—Harry. —Hermione se acercó y le besó, deteniendo las atropelladas palabras de su mejor amigo—. No pasa nada, sólo... ¿hablamos mañana? Los dos estamos cansados y no creo que Ron tarde en llegar._

_—Gracias —asintió, apretándole los dedos antes de devolverle el gesto—. Gracias, de verdad, sólo quiero que sepas que no soy tan irresponsable... ¿vale?_

_—Claro... además, ya te toca vivir un poco de acuerdo a tu edad, Harry —añadió. Se cruzó de brazos viéndole cargar al pequeño Dune, que seguía enfadado pero permitió que su padre le llevase en brazos._

_—¿Puedo aparecerme, verdad? —indagó—. ¿O tenéis instalada alguna protección?_

_—No para ti, Harry, eso no pasará nunca —aseguró, dándole un último beso al niño—. Adiós, Dune, nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?_

_—Duncan —amonestó con suavidad—. Despídete a tía Hermione._

_—Adiós, tía Herm —respondió de forma obediente, aunque conservando su gesto torvo._

_—Gracias por todo, Mione —repitió antes de desvanecerse con un seco chasquido. A su pesar, Hermione se rió por lo bajo._

Al día siguiente la lechuza de Claire le avisó de la llegada de la chica, por lo que tuvo que desplazarse hasta la central de trasladores para recogerla; la muchacha, su mejor ayuda en los años en Lausanne y París, había viajado para estar con el niño durante las semanas en las que Harry iba a estar ocupado con los trabajos de acondicionamiento de la escuela.

Claire le había hecho el favor de traerle el resto de sus enseres, que llegaron reducidos y empaquetados en varios baúles. Había conocido a la joven bruja al poco de llegar a París, ya que su madre, la señora Briand, se había ocupado de ayudarle con Dune mientras se instalaba en el mismo edificio que ellas. En esa época, Harry empezó a acudir al Liceo y la amistad con Claire se hizo más profunda. Acababan de terminar la carrera y Dune ya estaba adaptado al jardín de infancia cuando madame Briand murió, provocando que los planes de ambos chicos de montar su propia escuela para pequeños magos se pospusiesen. Harry decidió hacer algunos cursos de post-grado de cara a su trabajo como docente y Claire se dedicó a cuidar de la pequeña tienda de túnicas, perteneciente a su familia, situada en una de las zonas más populares del barrio mágico parisino.

El desorden que aún reinaba en la casa le había dado la excusa perfecta para no responder a las dos notas de Hermione, pero la inquietud que le causaba la conversación que tenía pendiente con su amiga seguía molestándole. Miró su reloj, era miércoles y la mañana había amanecido soleada y cálida; afuera, en el patio, se escuchaban las risas y conversaciones de Claire, que hablaba en francés a Dune. El pequeño le respondía con una naturalidad que sólo se conseguía tras vivir en esa cultura durante la mayor parte de tu vida. De hecho, según Draco, el niño conservaba un acento que a Harry le había pasado desapercibido. _Draco..._ levitó un baúl con ropas por la escalera y entró en el dormitorio frente al que sería el de Dune, que, como el del niño, estaba vacío y casi desprovisto de muebles, excepto por la cama.

Con un embrujo, las prendas acabaron de colocarse mientras deshacía el siguiente cofre, dentro del cual conservaba una serie de álbumes de fotos empezando por aquel que le regaló Hagrid hasta los que había ido recopilando desde que Dune entró en su vida. Los envió a la estantería que había junto a la puerta entreabierta del baño privado. Desde allí el espejo encantado le guiñó un ojo, saludándole con gesto apreciativo.

—¿Listo para comerte el mundo?

La pregunta le hizo contemplar el reflejo durante unos instantes más. Recordó a Draco la noche del domingo, parado en el umbral de la puerta del apartamento, con los labios inflamados por los besos compartidos y los ojos grises brillando, aún ligeramente enrojecidos por las lágrimas, el alcohol y por el sexo. _El sexo_ que ambos habían disfrutado y hecho porque lo habían deseado. Se calzó las botas mientras se revisaba los bolsillos, era un idiota. Un idiota redomado. No tenía quince años ni el mundo se iba a acabar. Al contrario, llevaba dos días negándose lo que tanto ansiaba, ver a Draco. Escuchar su voz, mirarle a la cara y saber qué pensaba sobre lo que había pasado entre ambos.

—¡Claire! —llamó. La joven estaba jugando con Dune en el césped que, gracias a Kreacher, ahora parecía cuidado y meticulosamente limpio de plagas—. ¿Vamos a la playa? Dune, ¿qué me dices? —preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta del niño, que sin decir nada corrió hasta el porche para ponerse los zapatos de los que se había deshecho para caminar descalzo por la fresca hierba. Los pantalones vaqueros manchados quedaron como nuevos tras un rápido _Fregotego._

Tomar el camino hasta _La Quiétude_le resultó tan natural como si hubiese hecho aquello cada día y no sólo desde unas escasas semanas. Era tan extraño, sentir la mano de Dune entre las suyas mientras el redoble dentro de su pecho se convertía en algo errático y doloroso. Se mojó los labios, mientras se esforzaba en mantener una charla normal con Claire, que admiraba el colorido barrio donde brujas y magos se apresuran en sus quehaceres diarios. El bullicio pareció intensificarse al llegar a _Wilson´s_, la cafetería situada justo enfrente de la librería, cuyo alegre toldo a rayas rojas y blancas permitía que la mayor parte de la fachada permaneciese en una agradable umbría.

—¿Queréis un helado? —propuso, intentado no parecer tan nervioso como en realidad se sentía. Miró al otro lado de la calle una vez más, ansiando cruzar los metros que le separaban de Draco y verle. Se sermoneó en silencio, por no haber sido capaz de acercarse aquel mismo lunes, como había sido su idea original la noche que salió de allí. Con Claire y Dune aposentados bajo un amplio parasol de vivos colores, la necesidad le hizo tamborilear los dedos sobre el mármol de la mesa.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? —Claire le miró con interés, porque, a pesar de lo reservado que era su amigo, los años de trato diario le habían hecho reconocer sus gestos con bastante certeza.

—Tengo que acercarme a la librería —anunció, dejando sobre la superficie unos knuts—. Vuelvo en un momento. Dune, vas a cuidar de Claire, ¿verdad?

El niño asintió ufano, sujetando uno de sus pequeños dragones con fuerza.

—¿Vas a ver a Draco?

—Ajá... —asintió, Duncan parecía haber olvidado su enfado de la noche del domingo, pero Harry sabía lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Ya se ha puesto bueno? —preguntó con cautela.

—Claro —aseguró, pasándole la mano por los cabellos—. Voy a ver si se encuentra bien y puede venir a casa.

—Vale, papá.

—Pensé que no conocías a nadie, Harry —observó Claire con curiosidad.

—Draco es un amigo, un muy buen amigo —explicó, percibiendo como un molesto rubor le calentaba las mejillas. Se llamó tonto por sentirse un traidor al calificarle sólo como _amigo_, pero... ¿eran algo más? Ni siquiera tenía claro si Draco estaba interesado en continuar con su amistad después de lo del domingo, sobre todo por su actitud, ya que se había desaparecido sin mediar palabra—. Tengo algo que hablar con él, es importante.

—Genial. ¿Esperamos aquí, Dune, _mon cher_?

—Oui, Claire —respondió, sorbiendo la cuchara del helado.

—¿Estás seguro? Tardaré un momentito.

—Harry, por favor, estamos justo enfrente —bufó, agitando su media melena perfectamente alisada. El color ámbar de su pelo era vistoso, así como su pequeña figura curvilínea, tanto como para que, a pesar de estar distraído, Harry fuese consciente de que más de un mago de los que pasaban por allí pareciesen interesados en Claire. Con una sonrisa, miró el solitario que la joven lucía en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, como prenda de su compromiso. Alfred, su novio, había sido desde siempre el hombre de confianza de su madre y poco antes de que Harry decidiese regresar a Londres habían anunciado su idea de contraer matrimonio en la siguiente primavera.

—Vale, es verdad, soy un exagerado —aceptó con un pequeño titubeo—. Vuelvo en un rato.

—Tranquilo, Dune me va a contar mientras cosas sobre Draco. —Arqueó una ceja en dirección a Harry que se limitó a mirarla divertido por la ausencia de sutilidad a la hora de revelar su curiosidad—. ¿Verdad,_ petite_?

—Ajá... ¿sabes que hace dibujos...? —La voz entusiasmada de Duncan resonó mientras se alejaba, camino de _La Quiétude_.

* * *

La tienda estaba tranquila a aquella hora, algunos de los clientes habituales al fondo y un par de turistas. El aroma del café y los libros se mezclaba con el del pergamino nuevo y la tinta. Le buscó con la mirada mientras embutía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones para evitar mostrar lo mucho que le temblaban. Se miró durante un segundo en el reflejo desvaído que devolvía el cristal de la fachada, apartó un par de mechones, ocultando la cicatriz, recolocando la camisa de cuadros y carraspeando. Era una idiotez, Draco le había visto buena parte de su vida vistiendo ropa tres tallas más grandes, cuando era un adolescente enclenque; Merlín, Draco había_ inventado _nombres ofensivos sobre su cicatriz, sus gafas o su cara de santurrón. ¿De veras esperaba impresionarle?

Agitó la cabeza y, decidido, ojeó entre los pasillos del final, en vista de que el Slytherin no parecía estar por allí cerca. Al final le encontró subido a una pequeña escalera, rescatando algo de los estantes más altos. Esa pequeña coleta que llevaba, sosteniendo los mechones más largos de la nuca, que brillaba perlada de sudor pese a la agradable temperatura del local, le incitaba a hundir los dedos en la mata de cabello increíblemente sedoso.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó, bajando la voz.

* * *

Draco estaba intentando ubicar una carpeta con bocetos que había guardado en el atestado altillo que tenía sobre la estantería dedicada a pociones. Se apartó el flequillo, reprochándose no haberla clasificado en su día, por lo que ahora no era capaz de encontrarla con el conjuro localizador que usaba para esos menesteres. Lanzó un _fregotego_ y de nuevo se sorprendió por lo bien y natural que se sentía la vieja varita de espino entre sus manos. Era casi como regresar al hogar, como haber recuperado un poco de aquel niño que creía que podría comerse el mundo.

Pensó con cierto pesar en el causante de su mal humor. Miércoles y el idiota ya había dejado claro que lo del domingo había sido un calentón del que no sabía como salir airoso. Y dolía, mierda, no sólo porque el sexo con Harry había sido como respirar oxigeno puro después de estar en un cuarto viciado. No sólo era porque aún tenía la piel hipersensible por la experiencia, como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo sentido, como si no pudiese evitar verse a través de los ojos de Harry. Como si cuando estaba ante el espejo fuese un poco menos ese Draco sucio, para ser más un hombre diferente, el que debería haber sido si Azkaban sólo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Se había devanado los sesos, intentando no caer en la sugestiva belleza de la esperanza. Nunca había tenido suerte, ni siquiera sabía si quería depender de aquel modo de alguien. También le fastidiaba perder su incipiente amistad, encontrar al niño ojeando sus bocetos, o al propio Harry robándole una galleta. Le echaba de menos porque con él había dejado de sentirse solo y a la defensiva, con él podía bajar la guardia y actuar con naturalidad. Hasta que Harry entró en su vida no se había dado cuenta de lo muy cansado que estaba de mantener la fachada de indiferencia, de simular que no le importaba ser un paria, tener la frente alta pese a que había días que lo único que le apetecía era que alguien le tocase y le mirase como si fuese alguien normal. Un amigo.

La pregunta, a pesar de estar dicha en tono tranquilo, le desestabilizó lo bastante como para tener que sujetarse a la estantería para no acabar pareciendo un completo imbécil. Se obligó a ignorar el temblor de puro nerviosismo que le embargó mientras se conminaba a descender con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—Hola. —Harry le miró de frente, el cabello, que Draco juraría estaba más despeinado que nunca, rivalizaba con las greñas de las que tanto se había burlado en Hogwarts.

—Hola —respondió; apretó la carpeta, con las manos repentinamente torpes—. Humm, bueno... —Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada verde fija en él, parpadeó, notando aquel vuelco en el estómago que toda su jodida vida había asociado con el Gryffindor, que parecía tan indeciso como él, sin resolver si acercarse era una buena idea o no. Con una maldición en la punta de la lengua, dejó el objeto sobre uno de los peldaños a su espalda y se frotó las palmas contra el trasero.

Alargó una mano y le sostuvo por el antebrazo, sus dedos morenos contrastando con la palidez de la piel que sujetaban. Recordó la noche del domingo, cuan perfecto había sido tenerle cerca, su boca, su cuerpo desnudo y Harry quería más, mucho más.

—Por amor de Dios, esto es absurdo... —musitó, inclinándose con decisión para posar su boca sobre la de Draco. Cerró los ojos al notar la suavidad de los otros labios, una leve puntada de la lengua, rozando la calidez del interior, la delicada fricción del cuerpo del Slyhterin contra el pecho, el apretón con el que le acercaban sosteniéndole por la camisa.

Lento, _tan lento_, gimió al notar el modo en que Harry le estrujaba, los brazos deslizándose por su espalda, el calor y el aroma arrullándole. Tan conocidos, tan necesitados, las pestañas oscuras aletearon, cosquilleándole, mientras le devolvía el beso temblando como una hoja. Enredar las yemas en la nuca era tan natural como respirar, se asombró de haber albergado algún tipo de duda. Sonrió al apartarse, su nariz rozó la de Harry hasta que, jadeando, apoyó su frente en la del moreno, contemplando en silencio los brillantes iris, tan expresivos, el leve sonrojo que poblaba las mejillas rasposas.

—Te extrañé ayer... —confesó.

—Discúlpame —musitó, tan cerca que el aliento tibio le rozaba los pómulos, los labios húmedos—. Tuve un poco de lío en casa... con la mudanza y todo eso...

Miró a su alrededor, antes de tirar de Harry para aferrarle con más seguridad, una sonrisa pícara bailando en su cara.

—Mientes, Potter... reconoce que estabas asustado —reprochó por lo bajo—. No sabías exactamente cómo aparecer por aquí... ni siquiera me enviaste uno de esos mensajes al móvil con los que me bombardeas cada día.

—Vale —aceptó, las palmas resbalaron cautelosas, buscando la rotunda firmeza de las caderas de Malfoy, hasta que se detuvieron con timidez cerca de su trasero. Draco era delgado pero, tal y como había descubierto dos noches atrás, no era para nada débil. Una ceja dorada se arqueó, mientras le recorría el rostro con una expresión llena de ironía. Estaba tan guapo y encajaba tan bien contra su cuerpo que le dejaba sin aliento—. Vale, es verdad... pero... —Se mojó los labios, atrayendo la intensidad de esos ojos tormentosos sobre su boca, una ardiente efervescencia hizo que le temblasen las piernas y que el nudo en su estómago se hiciese todavía más doloroso. Merlín, estaba_ muy_ jodido—. Quería pensar...

—Lo entiendo... sólo... —aseguró, suspirando—. Sólo, no desaparezcas... ¿puedes prometerme eso?

—No... —rió—. Quiero decir que no me iré a ningún lado... —recalcó.

—Te explicas como un libro cerrado, Potter —protestó, rozándole con la punta de los dedos la línea del cuello. Entrecerró los párpados antes de inclinarse y robarle otra caricia, esta vez más honda, más hambrienta, sus lenguas pujaron con ferocidad, hasta que el aire empezó a escasearle en les pulmones y la piel le hormigueaba de ganas de más contacto.

—Odio decirlo pero tengo que irme, Draco... —reveló, aún con las manos aposentadas en la pelvis del joven, que asintió sin añadir nada.

—¿Dónde está Dune? —inquirió, cayendo en la cuenta de que Harry había aparecido sin su eterna compañía.

—En _Wilson´s..._ tomando un helado —explicó, juntando de nuevo sus labios en un tibio roce.

—¿Solo? —indagó—. No es que esté lejos pero...

—Está con Claire —aclaró con una sonrisa—. Por eso tenía lío, no era una excusa, mis cosas de París llegaron junto con ella a primera hora del lunes.

—¿Claire?

—¡Si! —Le tomó la mano y caminaron hasta un lateral del local, desde donde pudieron ver al niño, que hablaba sin parar con una muchacha que en aquel momento estaba de espaldas al escaparate—. Es una buena amiga, su madre cuidaba a Dune cuando era un bebé y ella me hace el favor mientras acabo con lo de la escuela en Londres. Me encantaría que vinieses a casa el sábado cuando acabes aquí, ¿qué te parece?

—¿A tu casa...? —titubeó. Se sentía tonto por ser tan inseguro, pero Harry no era lo mismo que ir a ligar, él no era un cuerpo en el que ahogar una compulsión, Draco ansiaba mucho más, pero jamás había previsto tener ni siquiera la posibilidad de empezar una relación ni con él ni con nadie.

—Quiero proponerte algo —planteó, estrangulándole los dedos—. Además creo que tenemos que hablar, de verdad... con calma.

—Vale, yo también tengo que hacer algunas gestiones en Londres de todas formas. El sábado no abriré —reveló, intentando que la rabia no se le reflejase en la cara.

—Es ese cretino, ha vuelto a molestarte ¿verdad? —indagó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cuál de ellos, Potter? —ironizó—. Podría hacerte una lista.

—El de la otra noche —gruñó mientras le aferraba contra sí—. Quiero ir contigo —ofreció, miró al fondo, intentando dilucidar si era correcto tocarle o no, no se le había pasado por alto la rigidez con la que Draco actuaba. Un ligero malestar le hizo encararle con seriedad—. Oye, no tienes porqué soportar que ese hijo de puta se aproveche de ti, no lo hagas.

—Permíteme luchar mis propias batallas, Potter —pidió, pasándose la mano por los mechones que el moreno había desordenado. Apartó su mirada de Harry para observar al niño de nuevo. Dune no había dejado de charlar con la muchacha en todo aquel tiempo, incluso desde aquella distancia y sin saber lo que decían podía apreciarse la obvia confianza y cariño que se profesaban.

—Draco...

—El sábado entonces, llevaré una botella de vino —atajó, intentando sonreír sin conseguirlo de verdad—. ¿Está bien si es tinto?

—Sí... —afirmó con resignación. Los ojos grises de Draco no estaban nada receptivos y, con un suspiro, prefirió dejar el tema para otro momento—. ¿Nos vemos entonces?

—Claro —aseguró—. Allí estaré.

Mordiéndose un labio, miró de nuevo a su alrededor antes de enredar un dedo en la cintura del ajuntado pantalón que el Slytherin vestía, a juego con una ajustada camisa en tono celeste.

—Estás muy guapo, ¿sabes? —susurró en el oído, deslizando los labios por la mandíbula suave de Draco, que tragó saliva. Inspiró hondo disfrutando del aroma del algodón y la loción de afeitado.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Potter —respondió con una risita contenida—. Ven, tengo algo para Dune, ¿se lo darás?

—Depende —replicó, cerrando la puerta del despacho con el pie, recostándose contra la hoja, observando al joven moverse por el ordenado espacio, buscando un pequeño paquete que le tendió.

—¿Depende? —retó, acercándose para deslizarle el objeto dentro del bolsillo delantero de la camisa. Una mueca maliciosa torciendo sus labios mientras recorría con mirada hambrienta al Gryffindor, que seguía apoyado contra la puerta con las piernas levemente separadas.

—¿Tienes algo para mí también? —sugirió por lo bajo.

—¿Celoso de tu propio hijo Potter...? Eso es muy triste —se burló. El calor que irradiaba Harry era embriagador, paseó las palmas por el pecho, frotando con regocijo los planos vigorosos, apreciando el modo en que la errática respiración de su amante —Merlín _su amante_—, se volvía todavía más irregular—. ¿No tenías que irte...?

—Así es... —aceptó, atrayéndole hasta que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, con un quejido chupó el tierno labio, succionándolo con complacencia—. Pero necesito un último beso... por favor.

Sostuvo el rostro sonrojado, inspirando con fuerza, la voz grave de Harry le estremecía, tenía las pupilas dilatadas lo que le daba un aspecto salvaje a su mirada hambrienta. Draco casi no podía creer que aquello le estuviese pasando a él, después de haberlo soñado tantas y tantas veces. Tenerle de verdad era mil veces mejor, decidió, Potter era infinitamente más abrumador de lo que su mente hubiese acertado a imaginar.

—Bien... si me lo pides de esa forma —aceptó—. ¿Quién soy yo para negarme...?

Enredó los dedos en el cabello oscuro y entrecerró los párpados, inclinándose para, asaltar a placer esa boca tan dispuesta y apetecible. Le saboreó un instante, incitándole a responderle, jugueteando con la tersa lengua del Gryffindor, que ronroneó con urgente anhelo.

—Draco... —protestó por lo bajo Harry al notar como se apartaba. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y el Slytherin nunca jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

—¿Quieres más...? —Deslizó la yema de los dedos por el cuello, para después bajar hasta frotar los pezones oscuros, que se erizaron al momento, duros botones bajo la gastada tela de la camisa. Inspiró hondo, Harry olía a sol y mar, era vida y promesas por cumplir y Draco necesitaba aquello, su calor, su entrega, aquel apetito limpio y legítimo. Besarle era como respirar aire limpio—. ¿Quieres más...?

—Ajá... lo quiero todo Draco —gruñó zalamero. Las pestañas negras y curvadas ocultaban el brillo febril de la mirada del Gryffindor—. No juegues y bésame...

—Eres un poco mandón _profe_ —susurró, suspirando al notar el modo delicado pero posesivo con que Harry le apretaba contra él, sentir aquella dureza contra su erección le mareó de placer.

—Dios Draco... —Un quejido contra su garganta, las manos decididas de Potter abarcándole las nalgas, buscando profundizar el contacto—. Me encantas...

Con una risa ronca que le erizó cada vello del cuerpo, se dedicó a dar a Harry algo en lo que pensar hasta que volviesen a verse, dentro de unos pocos días. Cielos, acertó a pensar antes de dejarse arrastrar por el tórrido juego, era adicto a ese sabor.

* * *

_¿Ha encontrado El Niño que Vivió de nuevo el amor?_ El titular pareció saltar ante sus ojos como si estuviese iluminado con luces de neón. Con algo parecido a una malsana curiosidad, se sentó tras el mostrador y ojeó la primera página del ejemplar del jueves. En ella se exhibía una foto borrosa de Harry, que caminaba junto a una mujer que reconoció a pesar de la mala calidad de la instantánea. Era aquella chica, Claire. Gesticulaban animados y durante unos segundos, el fotógrafo había captado el leve toque, la intimidad latente. Repasó el artículo casi sin leerlo, no tenía dudas de que estaría lleno de especulaciones y tonterías que a buen seguro iban a sacar de quicio al Gryffindor. Al menos, se dijo, el pequeño Dune no había aparecido en escena. Tomó un sorbo de la taza y recordó que Harry le había comentado que uno de los motivos para desaparecer de Londres había sido la caza de brujas en la que su vida se transformó cuando la noticia de que tenía un hijo salió a la luz pública.

_Vuelve el hijo pródigo: como ya les comentamos hace unos pocos días, queridos lectores, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico ha regresado de nuevo a Londres. A pesar de que no hay declaraciones oficiales por su parte, a nuestra redacción han llegado diversos rumores de que el Niño que Vivió no ha vuelto solo. Como es posible apreciar, el señor Potter fue visto a primerísima hora del lunes en la Central de Trasladores Internacionales acompañado de una hermosa desconocida, algunos de los presentes han declarado que la pareja se fundió en un efusivo abrazo y algún que otro beso. ¿Será ella la Elegida...?_

Asqueado y con cierta rabia, apartó la hoja y bajó hasta verificar el nombre de la persona que firmaba aquella porquería. El nombre no le dijo nada, lo que tampoco era una sorpresa, porque llevaba años sin interesarse de verdad por aquel tipo de prensa. Miró de nuevo la foto y, a su pesar, la inquietud le llenó de nuevo. Parecían tan a gusto, al igual que el día antes Dune lo había estado. Pensó en el gesto de sincera alegría de Harry al hablar de la muchacha. Era hermosa, que a él no le atrajese no quería decir nada, pero Potter, él era otro cantar. Mierda, tenía un hijo, y hasta donde sabía, él era el primer tipo con el que se enredaba. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el mostrador. ¿Acaso... podría esperar algo? Se creyó un iluso, quizás Potter sentía deseo por él, pero... ¿una relación?

—Hola, ¿podrías buscarme este libro de runas? —La chica le miraba con una sonrisa que intentaba ser coqueta. Draco sabía que era atractivo, no era el engreído de años atrás pero sería un hipócrita si no reconociese que la imagen que el espejo le ofrecía cada mañana carecía de belleza. Pero, mientras asentía y doblaba el diario para apartarlo, no era así como se veía.

Con la nota en las manos, se alejó, dispuesto a seguir con su día a día, pensando en que nada de lo que él pudiese ofrecerle a Potter se compararía con lo que cualquier mujer podría darle.

—Déjate de inventar historias —murmuró con desaliento. A su pesar, aquella estúpida nota había instalado la duda en su mente.

* * *

Olibe: Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios y si, la vida real es complicada para todos, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, qué remedio, hay que seguir! un saludo!

Bea1617: Hola, pues si, el tema de que estén inseguros..no sé, lo veo normal, no sólo por todo lo que han vivido sino porque realmente llevan solo unas semanas de amistad. Me alegra que te guste la dinámica Dune/Draco y en el capítulo XII creo que disfrutarás porque hay alguna escena que es sólo de ellos dos. Sobre qué comentará Harry a su hijo...bueno, se acerca el momento! Gracias por todo, besos!

Anónimo: Antes de nada gracias por la review, sobre tu idea de que Harry use legeremancia en Draco... bien, dejando de lado que Harry lo pasó mal con Snape, hay que recordar que están intentando construir una relación con respeto, y leer la mente de alguien no creo que sea adecuado, imagino que Harry quiere darle un espacio que Draco necesita. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que el nuevo año sea bueno también para ti.

AnnaS: Hola! Pues como siempre, estoy de acuerdo con lo que apuntas, tanto Draco con su pasado como Harry (que debe pensar en su hijo) no son dos chicos de 25 años normales, ambos están atados de modos diferentes, pero espero que poco a poco todo se soluciones. Aprovecho para agradecerte la review de En tus Manos, me alegro que el capítulo fina fuese de tu agrado, en serio escribirlo fue un placer, así que si ha cumplido el objetivo de entreteneros, pues me siento estupenda. Gracias!

Kawaiigirl: Hola! Sips, ambos tienen muchas cosas que resolver, pero su compañía les hace bien, o eso parece. Y no, no fue sólo un polvo, para ninguno de los dos y me alegra que haya quedado reflejado. Gracias!

Louise: Hola! Pues si, Harry llevaba bastante tiempo con Draco en mente, la verdad es que creo (o eso he intentado) que desde el primer capítulo quedaba reflejado el interés del Gryffindor en Draco, no sólo era necesidad de ayudarlo, y ahora Draco lo sabe. El guardián empezará a dar señales de vida con más frecuencia conforme se acerque el final de la historia, ya falta poquito! Gracias y saludos!

* * *

y en el próximo...

—¿Papá…?

La voz de Dune, que les observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, hizo que Draco reculase. Harry tenía que reaccionar con rapidez. Agitó la cabeza aún mirándole y en silencio se limitó a sostenerle las manos sin permitir que se alejase.

—¿Qué ocurre Dune?

—Has besado a Draco —observó con voz cantarina. Y no era una pregunta.

Conteniendo el deseo de reír ante la cara de espanto del rubio, se giró para enfrentar al niño, aún con los dedos tibios del pintor entre los suyos.

—Ajá Dune nos hemos besado, pero ¿qué hablamos de entrar sin llamar antes?

—Que no se hace papá —remedó con ojos curiosos.

—Exacto —asintió con admirable calma—. Ahora dime que querías.

—Me aburro sin Claire —protestó—. ¿Puedo ver como os besáis otra vez?

El bufido de Draco acabó por romper la fingida seriedad de Harry, que empezó a carcajearse sin recato.

* * *

.


	12. Capítulo XII

¡Hola! Antes de nada, disculpas por el retraso, pero el mes ha sido bastante de locos y tener algo decente que subir se ha complicado mucho. Pero bueno, aquí estoy, espero que esta actualización os entretenga, creo que os va a sorprender un poco, la verdad.

Este capítulo me ha costado un poco, las que habéis leido más cosas mías sabéis que suelo tener los fics casi acabados cuando empiezo a subirlos, pero con AAV me han ido surgiendo cosas y aunque la idea original está ahí, hay veces que los personajes "deciden" por sí mismos. Y eso es lo que ha pasado con éste, aunque la trama general del capítulo es la misma, hay cosas nuevas que han hecho que se alargue demasiado, por lo que he tenido que dividirlo para que no sea eterno y me tiréis algo si os subo un ladrillo. Espero que ya que casi concluye este mes, me pueda volver a dedicar a la historia y actualizar como siempre lo he hecho. De paso a las chicas que leyeron En tus Manos, el epílogo está casi concluido, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo libre para poder acabarlo y dejarlo en manos de mis betas, Hermione y Rohoshi, a las que desde aquí les doy las gracias por toda su ayuda, esto no sería así de legible sin su ayuda, los errores por supuesto, son míos y sólo míos!

No me enrollo más y vamos a lo que interesa, sólo os recuerdo, estamos en una historia casi una década más tarde de la guerra, nuestros chicos han crecido y han cambiado, mi interés es que sean coherentes con el hilo argumental, no ceñirme en exclusiva a lo que JK nos dejó. ¡Un saludo y feliz fin de semana!

* * *

_…You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end…_

**XII**

Esa tarde de viernes, el bullicio del Callejón Diagón les llegaba en oleadas a través de la ventana entreabierta. Una agradable brisa estival, con aromas a miel y café procedentes de la cafetería situada dos portales más allá, inundó incitante la alcoba, caldeada por el sol y el sexo. Mientras se vestía frente al espejo de la cómoda que estaba a la derecha de la cama revuelta, Hermione contempló al hombre que sostenía entre sus brazos a Drusilla.

La niña había despertado de su siesta mientras ambos remoloneaban sobre el colchón y, ni corta ni perezosa, se había acercado hasta ellos. Las manos regordetas extendidas en una petición muda, seguida de un gorjeo. La familiaridad con la que le trataba hizo que el estómago de la joven se encogiese lleno de un profundo miedo. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, pero era incapaz de renunciar a aquella relación clandestina. No ahora cuando, tras meses de dudas, había decidido dar el paso definitivo, por él.

—¿Quieres que me quede con esta preciosidad? —propuso mientras se dedicaba a hacerle carantoñas a Drusilla, que pateaba feliz. De nuevo la sensación de ahogo, estrujándola, incitándola a terminar con la farsa en la que se había convertido su vida.

—Harry llevará a Duncan —replicó; sujetando el cepillo, empezó a desenredar los mechones que sus actividades en el lecho habían erizado—. Me apetece que esté un rato con otro niño.

—Ni siquiera nos ha visitado desde que regresó de París —suspiró su amante, observándola a través del espejo.

—¿Y te sorprende, después de todo lo que pasó, de verdad te sorprende que no os visite? —Responder con una pregunta era algo odioso, pero no podía dejar de defender a su mejor amigo, incluso de él, que carecía por completo de malicia.

—No —contestó al cabo de un rato, con el rostro completamente inexpresivo, tan diferente a esa dulzura que era como una segunda naturaleza en él. Examinándola con un deje triste en sus ojos castaños que la joven comprendía a la perfección, al fin y al cabo, él también sentía un profundo cariño por Harry—. No me sorprende, pero eso no impide que me duela. No soy Ron, así que no necesitas justificarle frente a mí.

—No le justifico —aclaró mientras le observaba levantarse del lecho, piel cremosa y pálida, salpicada de pecas color miel, músculos vigorosos que ondulaban con cada paso, manos enormes que abarcaron sus caderas sin esfuerzo. Un beso en el hombro y de nuevo, la necesidad de ser suya estaba allí presente, punzante, caliente y dolorosa—. Tengo todo preparado.

—¿Todo? —No era la primera vez que discutían aquello, de hecho, si no habían aclarado ya su situación era porque Hermione le había pedido un tiempo para atar cabos.

—Sí. Esta mañana el abogado me entregó los documentos —explicó, mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

—Ron no sospecha nada, ¿verdad? —Era una pregunta retórica, ambos sabían la respuesta de sobra.

—Cree que su pequeña aventura está a salvo. —Se encogió de hombros, hacía demasiado tiempo que aquello, su matrimonio fallido, se había transformado en un dolor sordo del que apenas se resentía—. Y lo está, sabes que hace mucho que dejó de importarme lo que haga, no tengo derecho a ello; además, separarnos es lo mejor para todos.

De nuevo el espejo fue el medio para conversar en silencio, Hermione se dejó mecer, mientras el acompasado latido del corazón bajo su oído la arrullaba, al fondo la voz atiplada de su hija era un fiel recordatorio de que había llegado la hora de concluir aquella farsa en la que se había convertido su vida, de que carecía de la fuera moral para reprocharle a Ron que se acostase con otra mujer. Sin embargo uno de los dos iba a tener que ser el primero en dar el paso y parecía que eso había acabado tocándole a ella. Siempre supo que sería ella.

—No estáis solas, ni tú ni mi hija. —Se estremeció al escucharle decir aquellas palabras que hasta ese instante jamás había sido pronunciadas, al menos no en voz alta. Contempló el reflejo de esos cariñosos ojos castaños, tan iguales a los de Drusilla. Era esa mirada tierna la que hacía que cada día que pasaba el secreto fuese más frágil, más difícil de sostener. Todos estaban cansados de esconderse, de sostener las máscaras, incluso Ron, al que no era capaz de odiar; ya era hora de afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, esas que había tomado de forma libre. Fue fácil dejarse llevar, abrir el cuerpo y el alma y entregarse a él, porque, pese a todo, Hermione era sólo una mujer con ganas de ser amada y eso era lo que aquel hombre le había dado a manos llenas: cariño incondicional. Aquellos encuentros fueron consuelo, fueron paz, fueron el amor que había esperado encontrar en Ron y que a los dos se les escapó de entre las manos. Su embarazo fue una época triste, la alegría empañada por los remordimientos y luego reconocer y aceptar que en la mirada de Drusilla, en la cara de su hija, estaba escrita la fecha de caducidad de su matrimonio. Aquella etapa de su vida estaba irremisiblemente cerrada, pero ya era hora de seguir y apechugar con lo que viniese. Al menos, suspiró al girarse para recibir la lengua amorosa de su amante, cuando le llegase la hora de decir la verdad no estaría sola. Ambos iban a perder una familia, no se engañaba, cuando Ron y el resto de los Weasley supiesen la verdad, no podría contar con ellos, pero en el fondo le consolaba la idea de que ellos tres ya eran una unidad y eso tendría que bastarles.

* * *

Las aulas, que dentro de unos meses acogerían a niños desde los tres a los once años, estaban casi listas. En la estancia de los más pequeños, Dune y Drusilla, que gateaba por la alfombra, se entretenían cada uno por su lado, dando a Harry y Hermione la posibilidad de hablar con relativa tranquilidad.

—De modo que estaba borracho —comentó Hermione, ojeando a su alrededor con curiosidad; el cuarto parecía una guardería muggle, con pizarras, murales de vivos colores en las paredes y pequeñas mesas adaptadas a la edad de los alumnos. Harry le había mostrado la totalidad del recinto y parloteado por espacio de una hora acerca de todos los trabajos que aún les quedaban por hacer, pero cada palabra dejaba ver el entusiasmo que sentía por el proyecto.

—Si. Ya te dije que de no ser una urgencia, no te hubiese llevado a Dune —aclaró, mirando a los niños para asegurarse de que Duncan no les prestaba atención.

—No te disculpes de nuevo, anda —exclamó—. No es como si no me lo hubiera imaginado, tú y Draco Malfoy. En cierto modo tiene sentido.

Harry sonrió un poco inseguro, tal vez esperando que Hermione le recriminase; sin embargo, la muchacha no tenía planeado hacer nada de eso, además de para ponerse al día sobre los planes acerca de la escuela, estaba allí para sincerarse con él.

—¿En serio lo crees, que lo nuestro era previsible? Porque la verdad es que nunca me lo planteé.

—Vamos, Harry —bufó, dándole un achuchón—. Estabas devastado cuando acabó el juicio. Dejaste de hablar de ello, pero a pesar de todo podía ver cuánto te afectaba, te conozco demasiado bien y si Ginny o Ron no notaron nada es porque no querían verlo, no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver, ¿no? Pero yo si miraba, yo si _te veía_ Harry. Y después, cuando te fuiste a París, aquel asunto de la herencia de tu padrino, sé que la señora Malfoy te salvó la vida, pero no le debías nada a Draco, si lo hiciste era porque querías hacerlo, porque lo necesitabas, lo mismo que le salvaste dos veces la noche de la última batalla. No podías evitar preocuparte por él.

—Me olvidaba de que juegas con ventaja —comentó con un suspiro de derrota ante la lógica de Hermione—. Y que me conoces demasiado bien.

—Sólo quiero saber si tienes claro que es esto lo que deseas.

—¿Estás segura que quieres oírlo? —bromeó, intentando esconder el nerviosismo.

—¿Y tú, estás listo para contarlo? —Era la segunda vez ese día que respondía con una pregunta, pero observando a su amigo, se sintió en la obligación de cerciorarse de que estaba consciente de donde se estaba metiendo—. ¿Lo estás, comprendes a lo que te expones?, porque esto no es Francia, aquí volverás a estar en el foco de atención, ya lo has visto, en los periódicos ya han empezado a especular.

—Creo que sí. —Inspiró y rozó con la yema de lo dedos uno de los dibujos que decoraban la pared—. Que estoy preparado.

—¿Crees? Tienes un hijo pequeño, Harry, y Draco es un ex convicto, acusado de participar en la guerra, fue un mortífago, durante años os odiasteis, casi le matas, quiso entregarte a Voldemort, aunque fuese por salvar su vida, quiso hacerlo. No va a ser nada fácil.

—¿Te parece que no lo sé? Todo lo que me has dicho sobre Draco lo sé perfectamente, yo estuve ahí Mione, y como acabas de decir, muchas de las cosas que pasaron no sólo fueron por su causa. Durante este tiempo... Merlín Herm —suspiró con pesar—, no dejo de pensar en que me engañé a mi mismo, que en el fondo todo ese rencor era pánico, porque no quería reconocer que en el fondo él... me atraía, tú misma me acusaste de eso una vez. Daría todo lo que tengo por volver atrás y no hacer la mitad de las cosas que hice, por tomarle entre mis brazos y sobre todo, daría lo que fuese por que esos años que ha pasado en Azkaban no hubiesen sucedido. Esa maldita guerra destrozó muchas vidas... y Draco... él ha sido tan fuerte y me... ¿es que no estás de acuerdo entonces? —Parecía sorprendido de las palabras de su amiga—. El otro día en el Ministerio no parecían estar tan en contra de la idea como ahora.

—El otro día —reiteró—, no me contaste que hubiese nada tan íntimo entre vosotros. Pero de todas formas mi opinión sólo será una más de las que tendrás que escuchar si sigues con Draco y lo sabes —añadió en voz baja, hacer de abogado del diablo nunca le había parecido tan detestable, pero era algo que creía que era su obligación.

—No me interesa lo que piensen de mí —masculló con los dientes apretados y esa expresión de cabezonería que era tan habitual cuando alguna idea no le gustaba—. Sabes que eso nunca me ha importado demasiado.

—Pues deberías —replicó a su vez, quizás con excesiva dureza—. Tienes a Dune... yo no quiero que te ocurra lo que a mí. —Se acercó para enfrentarle—. No quiero que tengas que lamentar nada.

Harry la examinó durante un largo rato. No era el mismo chico despistado de años atrás y podía ver las líneas de tensión que surcaban el rostro de la chica.

—Pienso en Dune, siempre... desde que supe de él, siempre ha sido lo primero y lo sabes perfectamente.

—Pues con más motivo entonces, Harry —susurró—. Sólo digo que tomes las cosas con calma, no comentas el mismo error que yo.

—¿Herm, de qué estás hablando? —bufó—. ¿Qué error se supone que has cometido tú?

La joven se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas y observó los ventanales encantados. Desde fuera, la escuela de Harry era poco más que una fábrica abandonada; dentro, las vidrieras de estilizada envergadura permitían que abundante luz natural iluminase las estancias. Era un sitio perfecto y el profesor lo había escogido junto a Draco; de pronto, se dio cuenta de que no podía juzgar o aconsejar a Harry como si fuese un crío imberbe, se estaba comportando de un modo demencial, injusto y era hora de detenerse.

—Esta mañana mi abogado me entregó los papeles del divorcio y de la anulación del vínculo mágico —le anunció con calma.

—¿Qué? —Harry se arrodilló y le apretó las manos con fuerza—. Pero... pero me dijiste que no... que no... ¿tan mal están las cosas en casa como para llegar a eso?

—Te mentí, Harry, cuando llegaste no quería preocuparte más, pero ya no queda nada entre Ron y yo desde hace meses, años quizás, ya no recuerdo siquiera cuándo dejamos de querernos —confesó—. ¡Qué gran farsante soy! ¿No lo crees? Aquí estoy, dándote lecciones de cómo ser un padre responsable, cuando olvido que tú eres mucho mejor que yo en todo... al menos fuiste sincero, ¡Dios, Harry! ¡Me da tanta vergüenza confesarte esto! —sollozó—. Pero necesito que me entiendas, que... comprendas que nunca quise que todo pasara así... nunca pretendí engañar a Ron... ¡te lo juro!, nunca...

—Mione, por favor, respira hondo y explícate. —Apartó los dedos que ocultaban el rostro crispado y se los estrujó de nuevo—. Ya sabes que sí, que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿cómo no iba a estar a tu lado?

—Harry... —respiró hondo, procurando serenarse—. Ron no es el padre de Drusilla. —La frase resonó en el cuarto, donde los niños reían y arrastraban los juguetes, por fortuna ajenos a las palabras de sus padres. Harry la observó, sin creer que aquella mujer agotada y confusa pudiese ser la siempre preparada Hermione. Su Hermione, que enfrentaba los problemas con lógica aplastante y seguridad arrolladora. Contuvo las ganas de preguntar y saber mientras miraba a la pequeña pelirroja con nuevos ojos.

—Ron aún no lo sabe —afirmó para sí, examinando sus gestos, intentando comprender y aceptar que no sólo él había cambiado. Habían sido tan ilusos a los diecisiete, pensando que una vez la guerra concluyese, podrían cumplir esos sueños que la vida se había encargado de disolver. Nada les había preparado para lo que se les venía encima, la realidad era mucho más complicada y dura de lo que nunca creyeron.

—No lo sé, a veces observa a la niña con tanta frialdad... tengo la certeza de que en el fondo sospecha algo, nunca fue tonto pero no lo sé con seguridad... —explicó sin mirarle de frente, obviamente avergonzada—. Estoy tan asustada, cuando le entregue esos documentos a Ron y conozca la verdad sobre Drusilla, no va a ser precisamente bonito. Quería decírtelo a ti antes que a nadie, que al menos supieses todo este desastre por mi, que quizás comprendas todo lo que ha pasado...

—Claro que sí. No tienes que dudarlo siquiera, Mione. —La abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos al notar el temblor que la recorrió—. Tú estuviste ahí para mi desde siempre, si te dejase tirada, ¿qué clase de amigo sería entonces?

—Fue una locura... estaba sola, había discutido con Ron... —musitó—. Sé que no hay disculpa, pero ocurrió de un modo casual. A menudo nos veíamos a la hora de la sobremesa en el restaurante que hay junto al Ministerio, Ron no me acompañaba porque nuestros horarios no coincidían y él iba porque hacía un almuerzo rápido antes de regresar a su trabajo. Esa noche... —Apretó los párpados y se detuvo, ordenando sus ideas antes de continuar—. Ron estaba en una misión fuera de Londres, antes de irse tuvimos una tremenda discusión, no era la primera vez, pero ese día me apetecía una copa, salir del piso y desconectar. Él estaba allí, también solo, así que hablamos durante horas, hasta que se nos hizo tan tarde que me invitó a cenar. No había nada sexual, sólo una compañía amable, había terminado con su novia y nadie le esperaba en su casa, a mí tampoco. Charlamos... a su lado me sentía tan bien, tan... nunca creí que podríamos tener tantas cosas en común y las que no... bien, simplemente nos reímos de nuestras diferencias, me enseñó a no tomarme tan en serio a mí misma, y le hice caso... Después de esa cena, no vimos algunas veces más, Ron estaba cada día más distante y yo más enfadada... Una noche me llevó a casa, ambos habíamos tomado un par de copas pero ninguno de los dos estábamos ebrios ni nada, así que no puedo culpar al alcohol.

»Fue tan sencillo… le miré, era igual que si no le conociese, como si a pesar de haberle visto crecer, fuese un desconocido que me robase el aliento... y de repente estábamos besándonos, como si no pudiésemos parar, ni siquiera con Ron había sentido aquella necesidad... —Se ruborizó, como si acabase de caer en la cuenta que estaba contándole algo demasiado íntimo a otra persona, pero Harry sólo la escuchaba, con los ojos fijos en su cara, esperando que siguiese—. Prometimos no volver a hacerlo. Por aquel entonces aún tenía algunas esperanzas de que lo mío con Ron mejorase; semanas más tarde descubrí que tenía una aventura con una de las chicas del archivo de patentes, ya sabes que nunca fue especialmente reservado... —Encogió los hombros con frialdad—. Hubo otras veces, al principio por despecho, luego por compañía, después porque no podía negarme, porque era incapaz de decir no, ni él tampoco... Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada todo empeoró, Ron estaba cada día más alejado y yo demasiado cansada para desear seguir manteniendo las apariencias. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de que la niña no fuese de Ron, miedo _de que fuese _de Ron. Cuando nació y la vi... lo tuve claro, dolorosamente claro. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero mi matrimonio se había acabado, la verdad, creo que incluso aunque Drusilla fuese hija de él mantener nuestro matrimonio sería un completo error.

—¿Le quieres? Al padre de Drusilla —indagó con seriedad—. ¿Le quieres?

—Sí —asintió—. Quizás no es ese sentimiento casi infantil que me hizo casarme con Ron. Ya no creo en cuentos de hadas, Harry, pero él me da seguridad y fuerzas y sí, cuando estoy a su lado me siento bien.

—Completa... —Acabó la frase por ella, con una tímida sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, notando por primera vez, lo frágil que parecía entre sus brazos.

—Exacto —asintió con suavidad—, completa.

—Eso es lo que yo siento por Draco —comentó, aún aferrándola contra su pecho, notó lo frías que estaban sus manos a pesar de que el sol veraniego calentaba la estancia manteniéndola tibia—. Ese es uno de los motivos que me hacen querer tenerle cerca, Mione, que le miro y es como si_ todo_ estuviese en su lugar. A pesar de que sé que no va a ser fácil y que seguramente lo más sensato es que debamos ir despacio, estar junto a él es lo que necesito. Todo está bien si le tengo a mi lado.

—Entonces no dejes escapar la oportunidad, Harry. —Le besó con suavidad, los labios de su mejor amigo eran un contacto amable y consolador, se alegró de haberse sincerado, de poder descargar sobre otros hombros aquel peso abrumador—. Gracias.

—Gracia a ti... hasta ahora tenía dudas, pero hoy, mientras te escuchaba, he comprendido que nada de lo que planeemos en la vida merece la pena si no nos damos la oportunidad de ser felices junto a la persona que queremos. Hermione, ya hemos entregado demasiado, _a todos_, ahora nos toca ser un poco egoístas. ¿No te parece?

—Sí. —Sonrió, aliviada de que al menos Harry no la juzgase—. Creo que ya nos ha llegado el momento de ser los primeros.

* * *

De pie, parado frente a la puerta de la nueva casa de Potter, Draco se observó una vez más. La visita a Londres y el encuentro con Ross ni siquiera le había provocado el mal humor habitual, ya que esa mañana había estado demasiado ansioso como para centrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el almuerzo con Harry. Se pasó la mano por la ajustada camisa negra de manga corta y los pantalones de lino color caqui, no es que tuviese muchas prendas donde elegir, así que esperaba que el atuendo informal fuese lo bastante correcto como para un almuerzo junto a un hombre que podría llegar a ser algo más importante que un simple amigo. Por un momento los nervios amenazaron con adueñarse de sus actos, era la primera vez en su vida que Draco acudía a una cita con alguien que le importase tanto como Potter lo hacía y mantener la compostura le estaba costando más de lo que había pensado.

Estaba apartándose un mechón de la cara, diciéndose para sus adentros que a lo mejor debería cortarse el pelo, cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban, la hoja de gruesa madera oscura se abrió y una chica menuda de cabellos lacios, que reconoció como la de la fotografía del periódico —la misma que según Harry sólo era una muy buena amiga—, le examinó desde el umbral, con una sonrisa abierta y amable iluminando un rostro agraciado.

—¡Hola!, tú debes ser Draco, ¿verdad? Harry se ha retrasado unos minutos con Dune y me pidió que te recibiese, ¡pasa! Me llamo Claire.

Mientras le estampaba dos besos y le conducía por las estancias ya ordenadas tras la reciente mudanza, su rápido parloteo, salpicado de palabras en francés, casi consiguió apabullarle. Ojeó sin recato las habitaciones que iban dejando atrás. Harry parecía haber elegido tonos neutros para las tapicerías. Había una variada combinación de muebles, pero en general predominaban las líneas sencillas y las maderas en tono natural, mezclándose a la perfección con alguna que otra pieza clásica. Sin embargo, por lo que podía apreciar, el gusto de Potter daba más importancia a la comodidad y la sencillez que a la estética. Criado en una mansión que era un museo más que un hogar, descubrir pequeños detalles, como algún que otro juguete del niño olvidado sobre las alfombras de aspecto mullido o libros y revistas encima de las mesas, le resultaba acogedor y hogareño. Aquella casa, definitivamente, era un sitio vivo y cálido, como su dueño.

Se sentó junto a Claire en una sala que, como el resto, tenía aspecto cuidado pero confortable, hablaban como dos viejos amigos mientras la chica le explicaba los detalles de su boda, que tendría lugar en unos pocos meses, —se negaba a admitir que la noticia le hubiese afectado—, cuando unos pasos apresurados se escucharon a su espalda, en la escalera del vestíbulo. Gracias a las anteriores visitas, cuando Potter aún no había comprado la vivienda, Draco conocía la distribución de las habitaciones y recordaba a la perfección que desde allí se accedía al piso superior, donde se situaban los dormitorios. Unos instantes después Duncan irrumpió en el salón con el cabello oscuro todavía húmedo, vestido con una camiseta roja y unos vaqueros. Harry, un poco azorado, le seguía la pista. Se puso de pie al verles aparecer, demasiado nervioso como para aparentar que aquella era una visita social más. Saludó al niño, que a pesar de lo que su padre le indicaba se abrazó a su cintura, disparando una andanada de preguntas entrecortadas que el Slytherin no acertaba a responder.

—¡Dune, _mon coeur_! —le regañó Claire—. ¡No agotes a tu invitado! Ven, vamos a la cocina a por una bandeja, traeremos a Draco esos pastelitos tan deliciosos que hemos horneado, ¿bien?

Una vez a solas se miraron un par de minutos antes de empezar a reír.

—Lo siento... te juro que desde que le dije que venías está acelerado —se excusó Harry, contemplándole de arriba abajo—. Draco... —Le tendió la mano mientras daba un par de pasos hasta estar cerca, tanto que pudo oler la suave esencia que asociaba con el pintor: jabón, colonia y un poco de tinta—. Estás guapísimo.

—Y tú —acertó a responder mientras se forzaba a relajarse y sonreír, pese a que lo de recibir cumplidos era algo en lo que hacía años no creía, de lo que desconfiaba. Sin embargo, la mirada un poco ida de su amigo le decía que cada palabra era real, no un intento de embaucarle. Apartó el rebelde flequillo de la frente de Potter y rozó con el pulgar la cicatriz, que después de todo aquel tiempo se había transformado en una línea plateada casi invisible. Harry llevaba una camiseta celeste y unos pantalones de algodón bastante parecidos a los suyos, zapatos oscuros y por una vez iba bien afeitado, rozó la pulsera de metal que el moreno lucía en su muñeca izquierda y tiró, demandando más contacto. De pronto, la necesidad de besarle era un sentimiento imperioso, recordándole el hecho _imperdonable_ de que hacía casi setenta y dos horas que no saboreaba la preciosa boca de su amante y eso había que solucionarlo YA, cuanto antes.

El suave gemido de Potter al responder a su caricia hizo que la sangre pulsase en su ingle con vigor. Merlín, nunca en la vida había tenido aquella reacción tan física con otra persona, sólo tenía que tocarle, verle u olerle para que la excitación se adueñase de sus actos por completo. Abrió los labios mientras posaba las palmas sobre las fibrosas caderas de Harry, que jadeó con suavidad. El eco gutural, tan bajo que sólo él podía oírlo, consiguió desquiciarle, acicateándole a seguir degustando la legua húmeda y caliente que se frotaba contra la suya en un baile lujurioso. Le devoró con gula, soñando con tenerle en la cama, abierto y deseoso, sudando las sábanas mientras repetía su nombre, una y otra y otra vez...

—Jesús, Malfoy... —juró al apartarse, luchando por recuperar un poco la compostura. Se lamió los labios, observando cómo Draco le imitaba. Gruñó, frustrado y dolorido, con la piel erizada por las ganas de seguir hasta el final. Dejarse conducir a donde quiera que aquel hombre le llevase. Por un momento deseó poder desaparecer, encerrarse en su cuarto y explorar todas esas lujuriosas posibilidades que le atormentaban, sólo era un jodido ser humano, ansiando hacer realidad todas las fantasías que se había negado durante años—. Me vas a matar.

Enredó los dedos en el fino cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco, disfrutando una vez más de la textura. Tiró con impaciencia, succionando de nuevo la lengua esquiva que le volvía loco, se frotó con vehemencia, agradecido por el candente contacto de la pelvis de Draco, que respondía a sus decididas embestidas.

—¿Crees que podremos vernos pronto...? —El aliento de Malfoy ardía contra su cuello. Un último beso, una promesa de más, _de más..._ las pupilas dilatadas ocultando el diáfano gris perla de los iris—. ¿A solas...?

—Claire puede quedarse con Dune... —reveló entre besos, recorrió con dedos inquietos la espalda tensa, preso de la urgencia, desesperado y un poco asustado ante la mirada depredadora de Draco, que le recorría de arriba abajo como si fuese algo decididamente apetitoso, y Merlín, Harry quería dejarse ir, quería que Draco le sometiese, que no le diese oportunidad de pensar—. ¿Qué te parece si luego te acompaño hasta tu piso...?

Escucharon la charla de Claire y Dune por el pasillo, obviamente la joven estaba intentando darles tiempo para recomponerse. Harry se pasó las manos por la nuca mientras volvían a ocupar uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala. Sin duda aquella iba a se una velada muy larga.

* * *

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó—. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo? ¿Te interesa?

Después de un agradable almuerzo y un aromático café, Claire se ofreció a acompañar a Dune, el niño chapoteaba en la pequeña piscina que Harry tenía en el jardín mientras ellos habían subido hasta la segunda planta. De nuevo a solas, se habían besado hasta que los labios les hormiguearon, hinchados y sensibles por la vehemencia con la que se dedicaron a devorarse. Frustrados y calientes, se apartaron el uno del otro, recordando que restregarse como dos adolescentes calientes, mientras tenían a un inquieto niño en la casa no era lo más adecuado.

—Vamos a mi apartamento —pidió. Con una sonrisa perezosa, deslizó la mano por el vientre salpicado de vello oscuro, disfrutando de la aspereza que contrastaba con la delicada piel de debajo—. Merlín, Potter, te deseo tanto...

—Draco... —protestó al notar el modo en que el delgado muslo le rozaba la entrepierna, arriba y abajo, lento e intenso, creando la fricción justa para hacerle traspirar, temblando de necesidad por un poco de consuelo—. Tenemos que hablar...

—Hummm... —replicó sin prestarle verdadera atención. Los sentidos puestos en el modo en que los músculos de Harry ondulaban bajo sus palmas, o la forma en que la piel caliente reaccionaba a su toque. Lamió los labios inflamados, invadiéndole una vez más, saboreando el regusto del vino y la canela del postre. Abrió los dedos y abarcó las nalgas, deleitado por el quejido grave que Harry dejó escapar cuando le alzó unos pocos centímetros, lo suficiente para que sus sexos excitados se meciesen en un incitante vaivén.

—Malfoy... _mierda..._ —Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás apoyándose contra la pared, dejando expuesto el cuello, una oportunidad que el rubio no dudó aprovechar para lamer y succionar la sensible zona mientras sus caderas colisionaban de nuevo, la tela desgastada de los pantalones hizo un ruido sibilante, el calor que desprendía la dureza bajo el tejido le mareó de ganas de hacerlo con la fuerza suficiente como para llegar al orgasmo. Se estremeció al notar el delicioso brote de energía traspasándole de pies a cabeza, una candente sensación que le recorría por entero, lujuriosas volutas explosionando sobre su piel, licuándole, creciendo para acumularse en su vientre como un fuego voraz que amenazaba con incinerarle. Le temblaban las rodillas y podía notar cómo el escaso control que conservaba desaparecía con cada nuevo avance de Draco, le hundió las uñas en los antebrazos, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire—. Para... _para..._ no podemos hacer esto aquí...

Jadearon mientras se contemplaban, aún inmersos en la necesidad de dejarse llevar. Les tomó un buen rato calmarse lo bastante como para mirarse sin lanzarse de nuevo el uno sobre el otro. Sostuvo las mejillas ruborizadas de Draco, casi sollozando de frustración, mientras se recordaba que no estaba solo, que no podía desaparecerse sin más, no de nuevo, a veces, sólo a veces, desearía poder ser sólo un chico de poco más de veinte años, sin más problemas que hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

—Lo siento. —Draco observó la inquietud en el rostro de Harry y eso bastó para que su lujuria se refrenase, al menos en parte—. Pero es que... me encantas, no puedo detenerme...

—No lo sientas —respondió, los ojos verdes fijos en los labios húmedos que se moría por probar otra vez, hasta aprendérselos de memoria, hasta que su lengua reconociese esa suavidad como si fuese suya—. Dios, Draco... si dependiese de mí ni siquiera tendrías un hilo encima... —Se acercó hasta que alcanzó el esbelto cuello, lo lamió antes de propinarle un diminuto mordisco, subiendo después para hablarle al oído—. Llevo días soñando contigo, desnudo... junto a mi y en mi cama, pero no estoy solo, Draco... y tengo que ir despacio, no me puedo olvidar de Dune... joder... soy yo quien lo siente.

Cerró los ojos y asintió respirando hondo, tenían los dedos enredados con tanta fuerza que le dolían, pero eso estaba bien, decidió, porque la tensión le evitaba pensar en el furioso latido que pulsaba entre sus piernas, ardiendo como nunca antes, latigazos que se le arremolinaban en la base de la columna, erizándole, ordenándole que se olvidase de donde estaba y buscase calmar aquel insoportable ardor. Apartarse de Harry fue más duro que nunca, porque aunque durante años había fantaseado con él, desde el día de su cumpleaños, sólo tenía que _recordar,_ recordar el modo en que aquel joven cuerpo de piel lustrosa, se acoplaba al suyo, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, recordar su sabor y su olor, recordar el modo en que Harry se lamentaba —_muy bajito, un sollozo grave, una lánguida súplica_—, mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Y esas imágenes eran infinitamente más poderosas que cualquier sueño que pudiese haber conjurado su imaginación. Aquello era una tortura, una refinada y maldita tortura, decidió, alejándose hasta que fue capaz de recobrar el aliento y mirar a su alrededor, evitando de forma concienzuda detener los ojos en Potter, que parecía tener su misma dificultad para serenarse.

* * *

El cuarto era amplio, a su espalda la cama con postes pintados en blanco y la puerta de lo que parecía ser un vestidor. Una estantería ocupando el espacio entre las dos ventanas y un baúl que presumiblemente contenía juguetes. La pared frente a la cama estaba en blanco, la luz de la tarde tamizada por los visillos color perla.

—Entonces —carraspeó Harry, con las mejillas aún ardiendo—. ¿Lo harás?

—Nunca he trabajado en nada parecido —comentó—. Y por lo que sé es bastante costoso, Potter. Serían muchas horas y yo... no sé.

—Quiero pagarte, eso está claro —añadió—. Pero Dune está fascinado con el cuento que le regalaste y cuando me enseñaste los bocetos que guardabas en tu despacho, pensé que sería una idea excelente, los murales de las aulas de los pequeños han quedado perfectos, casi puedo verlo.

—¿Por qué me lo ofreces a mí entonces? —inquirió con más sequedad de lo que pretendía—. Si esos pintores han hecho tan buen trabajo, ¿por qué no se lo pides a ellos?

—Porque quiero que sea tu cuento, el de _Thomas y el Dragón,_ es el que Duncan adora, no sólo por la historia, sino por los dibujos, los tuyos —insistió Harry—. Esos bocetos eran preciosos, Draco, además, sabes que eres perfectamente capaz.

—Esto no será por lo de esta mañana, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué, de qué hablas?

—Ya lo sabes, Potter. —Se pasó la mano por la nuca, de pronto nervioso—. Por lo del tipo este, Ross.

—No, nada de eso —le aseguró con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo pensé que si alguien debía hacer un mural con tus personajes y siguiendo tus esquemas ese deberías _ser tú._

—Porque no quiero tu caridad, Potter —añadió sin mirarle, aún con los ojos puestos en la pared vacía que tenían enfrente. Estaba a la defensiva. ¿Para qué negarlo? Además de frustrado, él quería tener a Harry, _ya_, con la misma glotona altanería de su mejor época Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo, el miedo a estar yendo demasiado rápido y la comprensión de los motivos del otro creaban una extraña mezcla casi ingobernable dentro de su mente. Y eso le volvía loco, porque odiaba perder el control de aquella forma y al mismo tiempo sabía que tratar con Harry siempre le llevaba a comportarse de un modo irracional.

—Oye, Malfoy... —Intentó tocarle sin éxito, con el corazón acelerado, le observó alejarse un par de pasos como si no tolerase tenerle cerca—. Estás entendiendo todo mal.

—¿De verdad, lo estoy entendiendo mal Potter? —Respiró hondo y le examinó un instante, había una clara consternación en los ojos verdes, esos que jamás pudo ignorar, ni en el pasado ni ahora, _mucho menos ahora_. Ser consciente de ello no le hacía feliz, porque, a pesar de todo, entregarse de esa forma, —total y sin reservas—, sólo le hacía sentir débil y desvalido y había jurado que eso no ocurriría, no de nuevo—. Porque no tienes que ayudarme porque la otra noche follásemos, es decir, ni siquiera lo hicimos, ¿no? No me debes nada y, como me acabas de decir, estamos yendo demasiado rápido.

—¿Acaso importa...? —indagó con la garganta apretada por el miedo—. ¿Crees que importa que follásemos o no, eh? Y no, ¡no tiene nada que ver! A mi hijo le gusta lo que haces, ¡y a mí! De eso se trata, opino que tienes talento, sólo eso. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Draco Malfoy, qué esperas de mí?

—Nada, no espero nada —masculló, entrecerrando los ojos, dos pasos más, dándole la espalda, se pasó las manos por las mejillas—. Quizás... quizás lo del otro día... lo de ahora...quizás es un error.

—Por favor... no hagas esto —rogó mientras recorría la distancia que les separaba. Dejó resbalar su palma por la depresión que creaba la columna vertebral, percibiendo como los músculos de Draco se tensaban con su contacto, quería decirle tantas cosas, ¿por dónde empezar a hacerle entender que, además de sus deseos y necesidades, la presencia de Dune era un hándicap del que no podía olvidarse? ¿Qué la misma desconfianza que le demostraba era una brecha que les separaba? Y no es que Harry no le comprendiese, le entendía, pero eso no significaba que le doliese menos.

—No hago nada, Harry Potter —aclaró con una altivez que detestó con toda su alma—. Pero no voy a permitir que me ofrezcas algo así por simple caridad.

—¡No es caridad y lo sabes! —masculló enfadado—. ¿Y qué pasa si quiero ayudarte porque estemos juntos, Draco? ¿Crees que es un error querer apoyar a la persona con la que tengo una relación? Porque yo soy así, ¿lo entiendes? No comprendo que me niegues... ese derecho.

—Te lo repito —le cortó, apretando los labios—, no quiero que intervengas en esto, ya has hecho demasiado por mí, más de lo que nunca he permitido a nadie en toda mi jodida vida —insistió, casi para sí mismo. De pronto la idea de permanecer allí, haber creído que él y Potter podía darse una oportunidad como algo más que amigos se le antojaba una tremenda equivocación. Se ahogaba y necesitaba escapar, irse, desaparecer, aclarar sus ideas sin tenerle cerca, porque si le tenía al lado era incapaz de ser coherente.

—¿Es por orgullo, te niegas _por orgullo_? —escupió Harry con los dientes apretados—. Quizás tienes razón entonces, Draco, entonces a lo mejor es dejarlo todo ¿no? Porque tú no estás dispuesto a que yo me acerque, ni siquiera quieres entender que esta es mi idea de tener una pareja... que no puedo evitar desear ayudarte, que tú lo hagas por mí. ¿Es que acaso si pudieses darme tu apoyo no lo harías? Porque lo haces, me acompañas si te necesito y yo me siento bien con eso, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que yo hago lo mismo por ti?

—Si, quizás es orgullo, Harry. ¡A lo mejor sí! Porque deseo poder mirarle al espejo y saber que lo que poseo es gracias a mi esfuerzo. Mío y no gracias a otra persona. Porque a pesar de todo, cada día, soy consciente de que si ahora puedo mantenerme es porque tú me ofreciste algo que no me correspondía. ¡Y te lo agradezco, sabes que sí! Pero ya no puedo más, no quiero más Potter. Y tampoco tienes que intentar hacerme sentir mejor, ¿ayudarte yo? ¡Por favor!, no me hagas reír —espetó con desdén—. ¿En qué te he ayudado yo, a ti Potter? Eres tú, ¡tú!, quien me ha dado _todo_ lo que tengo, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar que voy a dejar que me ayudes una vez más...? —Agitó la cabeza, desesperado porque quería que le entendiese y confuso, porque sentía que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo o sintiendo—. ¿Es que no comprendes que no puedo?

—Esto no es una competición por ver quien de los dos da más, Draco —afirmó con los dientes apretados—. ¡Esto no es Hogwarts ni estamos peleando por la snitch! Tienes que confiar en mí y sí que me das, ¡me das mucho más de lo que crees! ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace estar aquí y tenerte a mi lado? Esa es mi idea de estar junto a alguien, Draco. ¿Has pensado si es eso lo que tú quieres? Porque no voy a conformarme con menos. No he esperado_ años_ para menos que eso.

Abrió la boca y la cerró sin dejar escapar un solo sonido. Cansado, se frotó los ojos y asintió, demasiado enfadado y asustado para añadir una palabra. Tenía veinticinco años pero era la primera vez en su vida que se enfrentaba a otra persona que le exigía lo que Harry. Sinceridad, a tumba abierta, sin dejarse nada en medio, ni silencios, ni medias tintas. Le dolía reconocer que lo más sensato era irse, quizás el Gryffindor tenía toda la razón y el que no estaba listo era él, porque lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea si sería capaz de corresponderle, porque no sabía _si quería_ corresponderle. Había pasado todos esos días inmerso en una bruma de ensoñaciones placenteras, sin ver más allá, sin plantearse ir _más allá,_ porque no estaba preparado para eso… ¿o sí, se atrevería a entregarle aquel poder a otra persona, aunque el otro fuese Harry?

—O lo tomo o lo dejo, ¿no es así, Potter? —inquirió con una nota casi desesperada que le apretaba la garganta. ¿Cómo le hacía entender que su fe en las personas estaba destrozada, que estar allí para él había sido un gran cambio?

Harry levantó la cabeza y le miró, de frente y en silencio, el gesto tenso que afeaba sus labios se acentuó un momento para después relajarse. Una terrible sensación de certidumbre se le instaló en lo más hondo del vientre al comprender que sí, que era hora de seguir o parar aquello antes de cometer un error y perderle por completo, porque si algo tenía claro es que con Harry sería todo o nada. Amigos o amantes, pareja, todo o permanecer para siempre en un limbo amistoso pero insatisfactorio.

—Draco.

Una sola palabra, pero de nuevo el terror se mezcló con la ira, aquel tío no era nadie para exigirle nada, _nadie_. Había sobrevivido —A Azkaban, a los abusos, a las pesadillas, al hambre y al terror—, y seguido adelante, solo. No iba a aceptar más regalos ni a sentirse una obra de caridad, ni siquiera por él.

—Creo que es mejor que me marche entonces —aceptó, sorprendido por la facilidad con que las palabras se deslizaron sobre su lengua, ¿cómo era posible que doliese tanto y a la vez fuese tan sencillo? Quizás era lo correcto, se dijo, quizás se habían engañado, confundiendo la lujuria con algo más profundo. Los dos estaban solos y eran jóvenes. Sí, quizás todo aquello había sido una ilusión hueca, una forma de justificarse el impulso sexual.

—Draco, no... —Las yemas de Harry le acariciaron la mandíbula con un suave titubeo—. No me alejes.

—Tienes razón, tengo que pensar en qué diablos estamos haciendo. —Le miró un instante, Harry había apoyado la mano en la pared, pero le contemplaba con algo cercano al horror, como si no le conociese, como si no creyese que de verdad estuviese a punto de irse, quiso decirle que no estaba seguro de nada, que si le pedía que no se marchase, no lo haría, pero que eso sería injusto y Draco no quería hacerle daño, sólo que tampoco sabía si soportaría el terror que le provocaba abrirse del modo en que Harry le pedía.

Se detuvo y ojeó la pared en blanco antes de abandonar el dormitorio de Dune, buscando el camino a la salida por su cuenta, sin darle la oportunidad, como si cada paso estuviese siendo guiado por ese adolescente lleno de ira y pánico que a su pesar, aún vivía en su interior y que nadie como Potter era capaz de despertar. Mientras se alejaba de la casa, pensó que había estado loco al creer en la posibilidad de que pudiese haber una relación entre ellos.

* * *

El Guardián se despertó en mitad de una calle que por un instante no reconoció, sin embargo, le bastó hacer uso del conocimiento que su huésped conservaba del mundo exterior para orientarse, estaba en el callejón Diagón, era sábado y algo, algo le había hecho tomar el control. Como impulsado por algún tipo de orden, los pies se movieron siguiéndole hasta que se detuvo para observarle en una distancia segura. Cabellos de un glorioso rubio ceniciento, casi blancos, ricos y sedosos, como seda que ansiaba acariciar y descubrir. Alto y espigado, vestido como un muggle, pantalón oscuro y una simple camiseta, en la mano, una fina túnica de verano y una carpeta. Lucía unas delicadas gafas que no reconoció, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se permitía el simple placer de verle. Algo parecido a los celos se agitó en la profundidad de la conciencia del Guardián, porque desde que años atrás fue invocado, el poder que sustentaba estaba centrado en él, en su Elegido.

Quizás la persona que había conseguido traer aquella magia hasta su cuerpo había sido quien decidiese en un primer instante, pero el Guardián era demasiado potente y tomar el control había sido fácil, de un modo casi insultante. Doblegar la tranquila personalidad de la persona que le llamó fue tan sencillo como conjurar un Accio, como robarle el proverbial juguete a un niño. Sin embargo durante largas temporadas, se desvanecía en la nada hasta que algo, lo que fuese, le hacía emerger para observar al mundo a través de unos ojos que no eran los suyos. No es que el Guardián tuviese una forma o un sexo definidos. El Guardián era la forma más pura y descarnada de hechicería, era poder, deseo, posesión, crueldad y en caso necesario, maldad. Quien le invocó desconocía toda la verdad sobre la leyenda, porque hubo una ocasión en que fue usado como protección, sí, pero era necesario una fortaleza muy superior a la que aquel ser que le había despertado poseía para dominarle. Así que el Guardián era quien decidía, en ocasiones, permitía que los recuerdos de sus actos llegasen a la consciencia de quien le sustentaba, podía palpar el horror que esa personalidad sentía por lo que consideraba pesadillas, pero no lo eran, la muchacha fue real, lo mismo que aquel otro al que había conservado con la obscena jactancia de saberse capaz, porque la muerte del auror era su obra, su ofrenda al Elegido.

Caminó algunos metros detrás del objeto de su deseo más profundo, recordando destellos de la noche en que todo empezó, del sabor de aquella boca, del calor de aquel cuerpo, fue demasiado poco, demasiado corto, pero suficiente. Sí, el Guardián ansiaba todo eso de nuevo, tenerle para sí, porque era suyo, para velar por él, para amarle, para preservarle. Se observó en un escaparate, de pie en una bulliciosa calle, a lo largo de su existencia había poseído infinidad de cuerpos, ser invisible era siempre lo mejor, lo común, lo mediocre era seguro y por el momento el Guardián sabía que eso era lo mejor. No ser nada, incluso para el Elegido. Cauteloso, se detuvo a escuchar las airadas palabras, su ansia de sangre, de defender lo suyo se encrespó como una ola de furiosa determinación.

Mientras le contemplaba alejarse, admirando el hermoso paso, lleno de ese orgullo innato, tan propio del joven que recordaba de los años de Hogwarts, empujó la puerta del viejo almacén, era hora de recordarle a alguien más que nadie, nadie, podría abusar de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Natasha Granger: Hola! gracias! espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, un saludo!

kawaiigirl: Hola! pues sobre la investigación, creo que es en el siguiente cuando se sabe qué pasos va a seguir Harry. Espero que no me crucies por el capítulo! besos!

Louise: Hola! Bueno, pues antes de nada disculpadme porque al final el capítulo se alargó, en el próximo que que vamos a ver qué hace el nene y qué pasa con el Guardian.

Ravy Black: Hola! gracias por todo, espero que te guste el resto, un saludo!

Sami-Marauder Girl: Hola! Pues si, ahora al menos su recuerdo de esa fecha no será tan terrible, gracias por comentar! saludos!

Xonyaa: Hola guapa! Pues si, Draco está un poco inseguro, pero creo que con lo que ha vivido un personaje que fuese todo seguridad no me cuadraba demasiado, así que bueno, aunque tengo un plan bastante claro de qué va a pasar a veces los personajes hablan solos. Y si, a veces el amor nos hace lo que tú dices, nos nubla la mente! Gracias por todo.

AnnaS: Hola! Pues si, creo que el detalle de la foto es muy Harry, ¿quien mejor que él para saber lo que es añorar a una mamá? Y Ron...humm bueno, ya sabéis algo más de él y Hermione. Sobre ellos, es que sé que el fic va con lentitud, pero en mi timeline apenas llevan unas semanas de relación, y los dos, cada uno por sus motivos, son muy nuevos en eso de tener una pareja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, besos!

Bea1617: Hola y lo siento! jajajaja al final aún no hay Draco/Dune, pero prometo que mas adelante, sí que hay bastantes escenas de ellos dos juntos. Coincido contigo en que la reacción de Draco es muy normal, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado. Cuando empecé a construir el personaje, bueno, leí bastante cosillas por la red sobre personas que has sufrido abusos, para intentar que "mi Draco" no fuese inconsistente, me alegra ver que lo estoy consiguiendo. Gracias y besos!

HeartSun: Hola! wow, a ver me alegra mucho que te picase la curiosidad y que te esté gustando. Sí, la historia tiene otro tono muy diferente a En tus manos, es más oscura y bueno, es diferente. Sobre los personajes, bueno, la verdad a mi esto del canon o fanon no suelo mirarlo demasiado demasiado, es decir, no voy a escribir a un Harry que sea una nenaza, pero creo con firmeza que si estamos 7 años después de la guerra y han "vivido" una serie de historias, los personajes necesariamente han crecido y como todos, cambian con la edad, a mi me incomoda ver Dracos de 30 comportandose como el del tercer libro, y si esto es canon pues entonces yo no los hago, eso si, procuro que sean coherentes dentro de la historia que esté desarrollando. Sobre JK, casi le agradezco que no intentase hablar de la post-guerra, am i el epilogo me horrorizó bastante la verdad.  
Gracias y espero que te haya gustado la actu. Saludos!

Zigma Draconis: Hola por aqui guapa! jajaja no mujer, ya verás que no le trauman XDDD besos!

Adriana11: De nada guapa! me alegro que te guste!

LocaxDrarry: Hola! me alegro que te guste, y bueno, pues aqui está lo nuevo, gracias por comentar!


	13. Capítulo XIII

¡Hola! Esta vez he podido cumplir con mi idea de actualizar a la semana, antes de nada, gracias a los que habéis comentado, es todo un placer leer vuestras ideas acerca de la historia, os respondo al final. Como siempre, las advertencias son las mismas desde el primer día, así que, me repito, hay sexo explícito entre dos hombres y lenguaje que vamos a considerar, adulto, si no os gusta, dad marcha atrás, por cierto, debo advertiros que este capítulo es altamente fluffy.  
Un saludo y como siempre; comentar es amar!

Edito para quitar alguna errata y de paso agradecer a HermioneDrake por su ayuda, como ya sabéis es la mejor beta que una persona puede desear, y esto no estaría aquí si no fuese por ella. Besos!

PD: La estrofa del inicio pertenece a la canción _"Angeles"_ de _Steve Carlson,_ incluida en el álbum _"Sharing the Covers"_ es un tema que desde que lo escuché, supe que iba a sonar mientras escribía este capítulo.

* * *

_I could make you satisfied in everything you do, all your secret wishes could right now becoming true...[Angeles. Steve Carlson]_

Los domingos en casa de los Weasley habían dejado de ser lo que una vez fueron. Mientras se servía una cerveza de mantequilla, George observó el modo en que su hermana pequeña hablaba con Ron. Los dos alejados del resto, ignorando de forma descarada que estaban siendo maleducados, convertidos en un mundo aparte, como si ya no formasen parte de la familia que siempre les había acogido con todo el amor del mundo.

La tarde de verano invitaba a sentarse fuera y disfrutar de la agradable luz solar, así que, con la jarra en la mano, salió al patio trasero y se sentó junto al único de sus hermanos que había hecho acto de presencia, si exceptuaba a los más jóvenes. Percy le palmeó la espalda sonriendo y siguió pendiente de los movimientos del patriarca del clan, que parecía inmerso en alguna nueva idea. El corazón de George se encogió un poco al ver el modo en que su padre parecía moverse, como si en realidad estuviese ausente. A lo mejor lo estaba pero, ¿quién podría culparle? La guerra y lo que vino después no habían sido fáciles para nadie, él mismo había tenido que afrontar una vida sin su media mitad, sin Fred, y tenía que reconocer que a veces deseaba haber sido quien muriese. Tantas cosas habían dejado de tener sentido que era como vivir en una realidad paralela en la que todo, todo era parecido pero, al mismo tiempo, diferente, como estar atrapado en una pesadilla sin final.

—Parece un poco más perdido que de costumbre —murmuró Percy, subiéndose las gafas de nuevo.

George asintió, contemplando la expresión de tristeza que inundó los ojos de su hermano mayor. Él era una de las pocas cosas buenas que habían sucedido tras aquel dos de mayo. Si bien habían perdido a Fred, todos en la familia habían recuperado a Percy, el calmado y ecuánime, intentando hacerse perdonar por un error tan humano como querer un futuro brillante. Durante su adolescencia fueron más extraños que hermanos pero, para su propia sorpresa, George había llegado a confiar en él casi tanto como un día lo hizo con su gemelo.

—Al final Audrey no ha podido venir —señaló, sorbiendo su bebida.

—Sabes perfectamente que hace casi dos años que no estoy con ella, lo raro sería que viniese, ni siquiera mamá habla ya de ella —bufó Percy agitando la cabeza, su cabello rizado, de un castaño rojizo mucho más oscuro que el suyo o el de Ron, brilló con destellos caoba—. ¿Por qué eres tan pesado, acaso te pregunto yo por Angelina?

—Touché —gruñó—. No volveré a mencionarla. Sólo era una manera sutil de preguntarte por qué uno de los consejeros más exitosos del Departamento de Regulación de Seguridad Mágica no ha encontrado ya a una bruja dispuesta a darle muchos pequeños pelirrojos como a nuestro querido Ron. Es una vergüenza que el pequeño se nos haya adelantado, ¿no crees?

George se fijó en que el auror ahora hablaba con su mujer, que sostenía a Drusilla en brazos, pero ésta parecía retorcerse, pidiendo bajar. Cuando estuvo en el suelo los pasos de su sobrina se encaminaron directamente a los brazos de Percy, que la alzó con un gesto de seguridad que le descolocó. Sabía que entre Hermione y él había una muy buena relación, desde siempre, incluso en la época de Hogwarts, ambos habían compartido aquella pasión por los libros y el aprendizaje que al resto de sus amigos les resultaba incomprensible. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba la inquietante familiaridad que parecía existir entre la niña y Percy, no es que el mayor fuese lo bastante cercano a Ron, que de todos los Weasley era el que peor había admitido el cambio de actitud de Percy tras la guerra.

Iba a preguntar si había ido a casa del auror más veces de las que creía cuando uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Ron se apareció en la linde del jardín. Pensativo y algo alarmado, contempló el modo en que los dos hombres dialogaban y cómo Ron se marchaba sin siquiera mirar atrás. Hermione estaba algo más seria que de costumbre, pero se imaginó que era a causa de la discusión que había mantenido con su hermano minutos antes. Por desgracia, aquel tipo de sucesos ya había dejado de sorprenderle, todos habían cambiado después de la guerra. Ron no era el mismo chico y Ginny, que sentada lejos de todos, se dedicaba a repasar un libro sin mucho entusiasmo, no era una excepción.

Acabó su cerveza y se puso de pie, de pronto el ambiente se había enturbiado, demasiado silencio, como un pesado manto en la tarde de verano, la voz de la niña casi era incongruente y hasta molesta. Avergonzado, se alejó de todos, no quería saber, ni quería ver, lo único que le apetecía era regresar a su piso cerca del callejón Diagón y ahogar los recuerdos en el fondo de una botella. Hacía demasiado tiempo que ellos habían decidido su camino y nada de lo que pudiese hacer iba a evitar que más pronto que tarde el desastre les alcanzase. Mientras se desaparecía, tras despedirse de sus padres, intuyó que aquel había sido el último domingo de tranquilidad para el clan Weasley.

* * *

El ocaso pintaba el cielo de bermellón y magenta cuando al fin regresaron de la playa. La casa, caldeada por los últimos rayos de sol, olía a productos de limpieza y pintura. Dejó a Dune instalado frente a la televisión, ahíto de agua y arena, dispuesto a ver uno de sus programas preferidos mientras sorbía un jugo de calabaza. Claire le palmeó el hombro y señaló la escalera.

—Tienes visita.

—¿Qué? —Ese mediodía, tras pasar toda la mañana y parte de la noche dándole vueltas a la discusión que había mantenido con Draco el día antes, había decidido desconectar y bajar a la costa y aprovechar el calor para tomar un baño. Claire había decidido quedarse en la casa y darles un poco de tiempo a solas.

—Anda sube, lleva horas aquí —le animó.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces, para cuando escuchó la risa de su amiga ya casi estaba en el pasillo que conducía al dormitorio de su hijo. Draco estaba retocando uno de los laterales de la pared frente a la cama del niño. Guardó silencio mientras se recostaba en el umbral para observarle trabajar y, de paso, recuperar un poco el aliento. Se fijó en que llevaba unos pequeños auriculares insertados en los oídos, lo que explicaba que no se hubiese percatado de su llegada. Tenía el pulso tan alterado que le temblaban las manos, por lo que optó por embutirlas en los bolsillos.

Tenerle de espaldas le daba la oportunidad de admirar su cuerpo delgado, enfundado en unos viejos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca salpicada de multitud de manchas de colores. Los mechones de la nuca, recogidos en un pequeño nudo, mostraban la piel cremosa del cuello, y parecían más oscuros a causa del sudor que los empapaban.

—Deberías usar un hechizo para refrescar el cuarto —dijo en voz alta.

Draco se giró con rapidez y le observó con cierto embarazo. Un ligero rubor le sonrojó las mejillas mientras se deshacía de los diminutos audífonos.

—¿Decías algo?

—Que deberías usar un hechizo para refrigerar el dormitorio —repitió en un tono más bajo—. Hoy hace bastante calor.

—Prefiero no conjurar nada por ahora. Antes de empezar convoqué un encantamiento sobre la pared y a veces cualquier otro tipo de magia hace que los resultados no sean los que busco conseguir —explicó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente para, acto seguido, agacharse y recoger una botella de agua, de la que bebió—. Disculpa, estaba muerto de sed.

Agitó la cabeza, intentando aparentar que la visión de su nuez mientras tragaba el líquido no le había hecho excitarse hasta límites casi ridículos; Cristo bendito, sólo era un poco de piel desnuda, pero era una piel que él ansiaba besar hasta cansarse.

—Esto está quedando perfecto —observó, caminando hasta ponerse a su altura y observar los murales—. Y has adelantado bastante.

—Para ser la primera vez que hago una cosa así me parece que sí, que no está quedando mal del todo. Puse los primeros hechizos y comencé con la pintura, pero por ahora todo marcha según mis notas. —Sonrió, tomando el pincel y mojándolo en un pequeño recipiente de color transparente—. Lo más lento vendrá cuando deba dibujar y hechizar a cada personaje, ¿estás seguro de que los quieres todos?

—Claro, por supuesto que sí, ¿y qué es eso, lo que haces ahora? —preguntó sin querer terminar la conversación.

—Es para fijar el color del fondo, sobre él irá un embrujo que imite el clima del exterior, es parecido a lo que había en el Gran Comedor, pero claro... menos complicado. Con el calor que hace, en un par de horas podré poner los conjuros para terminar esta parte y empezar con la siguiente.

—Es increíble… tienes mucho... o sea, que antes de ver tus dibujos nunca hubiese pensado que tenías este talento —observó ladeando la cabeza para mirarle de soslayo.

—¿Éste Potter? —se burló arrastrando las palabras mientras le recorría con ojos divertidos—. ¿Es que pensabas en otros talentos... que pudiese tener?

Se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de donde Draco estaba parado, aplicando el barniz con gesto de concentración. El calor del ambiente hacía que su piel brillase perlada por una tenue capa de sudor, que empapaba los largos mechones que caían sobre su frente. Cuando le observó apartárselos de la cara, Harry sintió el imperioso impulso de acercarse y comprobar si de verdad su piel era tan suave como recordaba. Dio un paso atrás cuando por segunda vez se interpuso en el camino del artista, que se movía de acá para allá, dando pinceladas sobre la superficie, que ahora estaba cubierta de una pátina de un nítido celeste, alcanzó a distinguir lo que parecían ser nubes flotando en el fondo.

Quería apartarse, era consciente de que debía dejarle hacer su trabajo, continuar con aquella especie de tregua y no forzar la situación después de la discusión del día anterior. Pero no podía, estaba demasiado contento por tenerle allí, había pasado gran parte de la noche y la mañana pensando en excusas para ir a buscarle, para explicarse, para hacerle entender que el riesgo de empezar una relación juntos merecía la pena, porque si Harry algo tenía claro, era que no iba a dejar de intentarlo por una simple disputa.

—Has vuelto. —Las palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, escondían una honda emoción, que hablaba de esperanza y felicidad contenidas. El pintor le sostuvo la mirada un instante mientras asentía, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Harry sonrió en respuesta, considerando la idea de decirle que creía que estaba adorable, aunque lo más seguro es que si lo hacía se ganase un comentario ácido por su parte, así que guardó silencio, sintiendo como el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

—Tenías razón —le contestó al cabo de un rato—. Ayer me comporté como un completo imbécil y quiero que sepas que te agradezco mucho la oportunidad y la ayuda, en serio... no quiero que pienses que no significa nada para mí. Supongo que estaba un poco acojonado por todo lo demás, por _nosotros_.

Se acercó e inspiró hondo, alcanzando a atrapar un soplo del aroma fresco y viril de Draco. Observó el cuello firme, el modo en que su clavícula quedó expuesta cuando alzó el brazo derecho para continuar pintando. Le encantaba verle trabajar, admiraba la seguridad con la que sostenía el pincel, la forma en que los tendones de su muñeca bailaban, el modo en que su expresión se calmaba mientras, gracias a los trazos que para él no significaban nada, surgían figuras y formas reconocibles. Draco le miró de soslayo, con los ojos ocultos de nuevo tras un mechón que parecía obstinado en escapar de la goma que sujetaba el resto. Siguió su instinto y estiró una mano para sujetárselo tras la oreja. Se estremeció cuando Harry dejó que el índice resbalase con infinita lentitud por la curva de la oreja, hasta alcanzar la piel oculta tras el lóbulo, era como acariciar una seda caliente y algo húmeda, se preguntó si sabría tan bien como recordaba, siete días eran demasiados y los besos del día anterior se le antojaban muy escasos.

—Yo también me equivoqué, no debí ser tan intransigente, tienes derecho a exponer tus dudas, lo siento mucho, de verdad... no quiero que te agobies, pero para mí todo esto también es nuevo y no sé bien lo que hago —comentó, reposando las yemas en la base del cuello.

—Podemos aprender juntos —propuso con una sonrisa—. Si te parece bien.

—Sí —musitó—, me parece una idea excelente.

—Vale.

—Vale... —replicó, sintiéndose estúpidamente emocionado—, juntos entonces, ¿verdad? —Gimió bajito al notar la forma en que los ojos grises de Draco se detenían en sus labios cuando giró la cabeza para encararle.

—Juntos, Potter. —Una media sonrisa llena de buen humor que le hacía parecer muy joven, como si estuviesen en Hogwarts y los años alejados o lo que ambos había vivido no hubiese sucedido jamás. Harry dio otro paso y ahora su barbilla estaba a la altura del hombro, cubierto por el desgastado algodón, que olía a jabón y a sudor limpio.

—Juntos, Malfoy —repitió, sin dejar de observarle. Desde tan escasa distancia, pudo redescubrir el pequeño lunar que le adornaba la nuca y maravillarse por la forma en que el cabello dorado brillaba o cómo la respiración del pintor se aceleraba hasta alcanzar una cadencia semejante a la suya.

El Slytherin era más alto y delgado, pero le agradaban sus diferencias, el modo en que la elástica anatomía de Malfoy se acomodaba a su estructura más sólida. Tomó la paleta con los colores y la dejó en la mesa auxiliar que había a sólo unos centímetros de donde estaban parados. Con dedos inquietos, recorrió la muñeca, el envés surcado de venas azuladas, hasta que las dos manos unidas se apretaron contra el vientre del pintor. Harry apoyó el pecho contra la espalda de Draco, disfrutando del calor que éste desprendía. Sin hablar, usó la mano que tenía libre para acariciar la línea de la garganta, donde una ligera barba rubia raspaba, se le hizo la boca agua por la necesidad de degustarle.

Con los labios entreabiertos, depositó una serie de besos húmedos en la nuca, mientras le apretaba con más decisión. Gruñó hambriento, mientras recorría la curva del hombro y del cuello, siguiendo el camino del pulso que latía desbocado. Abrió la palma y abarcó cuanto pudo del vientre que se agitaba bajo la camiseta. Merlín, le deseaba _tanto_ quería abrazarle hasta tatuárselo en la piel, no dejarle ir jamás. Embriagado por los sonidos aquiescentes de Draco, le obligó a inclinarse más para así poder recorrerle a placer, sollozó frotando su pelvis contra las nalgas redondeadas, que ondularon en un incitante vaivén como respuesta a sus avances.

Debajo de toda esa delicadeza Malfoy era vigoroso, y era masculino y hermoso y Harry le quería, —_le quería muchísimo_—, y le deseaba, con tanta intensidad que apenas era capaz contenerse para no hacerle el amor allí mismo, ansiaba morderle, marcarle y dejarle claro, a todo aquel que pudiese estar interesado, que Draco era suyo. Deslizó la palma recorriéndole el torso en lentos círculos, rozando los pezones que se irguieron bajo sus yemas, descendió hasta alcanzar el ombligo, arrancando un tímido lamento del Slytherin. Suspiró de placer al lamer el camino que sus labios habían marcado minutos antes, notando cómo, bajo su lengua, la carne se erizaba presa de una marejada de espasmos que provocó que Draco gimiese en voz alta. Gruñendo, atacó con saña la piel sobreexcitada, anhelando devorar cada milímetro a su alcance, mordisqueó la oreja mientras guiaba con gentileza el rostro de Draco. Necesitaba aquella boca_, ya,_ tenía que explorarla, hundirse en la jugosa humedad y poseerla hasta que no le quedase un sólo recoveco por descubrir. Tenía que beberse su aliento, alimentarse de su saliva, hacerle comprender que nunca, _nunca,_ iba a permitirle irse de nuevo de su lado.

El beso fue áspero e incómodo, inseguro y apasionado, la postura no era la más adecuada y seguramente hubo demasiada lengua y dientes. _Era perfecto_. Draco sabía a menta, pero al mismo tiempo era infinitamente dulce, era como probar la vida misma explotando sobre sus papilas, provocando que el oxigeno ardiese en sus pulmones y que la sangre le bullese en las venas. Volvió a jadear, succionándole el cuello hasta alcanzar de nuevo la nuca, dejando tras de sí un reguero de mordiscos apasionados, marcando con deleite la pálida piel.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro y él le sostuvo, contemplándole con fervor; tenía los párpados cerrados y las pestañas doradas le impedían verle los ojos, pero el rictus de placer, la suavidad de las peticiones que escapaban de entre sus labios, eran lo bastante elocuentes. Le giró, procurando no perder el contacto ni un sólo instante, hundiendo la nariz en el hueco de la garganta, para inspirar y emborracharse de su esencia. Se frotaron el uno contra el otro, ofuscados por el reencuentro y el placer que les procuraba tocarse. Se exploraron con manos impacientes, delirantes por recuperar aquellas pocas horas desperdiciadas a causa de miedos y dudas que habían dejado de tener importancia.

—Merlin… Draco... no vuelvas a... irte —musitó entre besos—. No me alejes, por favor, sea lo que sea lo que te preocupe, dímelo... quiero estar contigo... no puedo evitar quererte a mi lado... siempre.

No le respondió a viva voz, pero asintió, sonriendo en respuesta a Harry, que le acunó las mejillas en un gesto tan tierno y entregado que hizo que se le detuviese el corazón. Su visión se enturbió por las lágrimas no derramadas, mientras posaba la mirada en la boca obscenamente apetecible de Harry. Estaban tan juntos que sus alientos se mezclaban en ardientes vaharadas. Labios rojos como la sangre, contrastando con la piel morena, iris verde musgo, intensos, insoportables, tan francos que le aterraba perderse en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de dejar de mirarlos. Apoyó la frente en la de Harry mientras éste suspiraba, arrimándose aún más, los dedos enredados tras la nuca, invadiendo su espacio hasta que no quedó nada que pudiese ocultar. Rodearle con sus brazos fue tan natural como respirar e igual de necesario. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, frotó la nariz contra la de Harry, en un gesto inequívocamente cariñoso, antes de depositar un suave beso en aquella boca tibia que se le rendía sin reservas.

Las lenguas se enzarzaron en un baile erótico, jugando a reconocerse; lamió y chupó, deleitado por las sensaciones que hacían flaquear sus rodillas. Agradecido, permitió que Harry le invadiese, abriéndose con abandono a sus atenciones. Harry le besaba con la misma pasión con que hacía todo en su día a día. Daba todo de sí, aliento, dientes, labios, jadeos, peticiones, suspiros. Entregaba el alma y pedía lo mismo a cambio. Draco sintió el vértigo del momento licuando sus huesos. Provocando que cada partícula de su ser vibrase al compás de aquella caricia inacabable en el que se hablaron con diáfana sinceridad. El miedo y las dudas se evaporaron, arrasados por la certeza que el moreno había prendido en su conciencia. Estaba donde debía estar y esa idea, además, se reafirmaba con cada una de las palabras que se susurraban, con cada una de las promesas que se hacían, con cada una de las caricias que se prodigaban. Esa convicción crecía y se hacía más real mientras Draco se perdía en la vehemencia de ser amado, dándose sin reservas a las manos que le sostenían con un mimo que nunca había conocido.

—Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo, Potter —confesó—. Me encantas, y eso me pone impaciente...

Tiró de Harry hasta que lo único que quedaba entre ellos eran las livianas prendas veraniegas. Se quejó por la molestia, porque necesitaba de su contacto, tenía que recorrerle con las manos y los labios, hasta convencerse de que _aquello, _lo que sea que estaban empezando, era real y no sólo uno de esos sueños que le habían atormentado por años. Quería desnudarle no sólo porque quisiera tener sexo, sino porque quería sentir su piel, su calor, reafirmarse que _de verdad_ le tenía allí junto a él, temblando con el mismo hambre, sufriendo las mismas dudas. Recorrió una vez más las facciones de Potter, maravillado de nuevo por esos pequeños detalles que ni en sus más atrevidas fantasías hubiese conseguido recrear. Merlín, el mundo podía irse a la mierda, desaparecer, evaporarse, porque él tenía entre sus brazos todo lo que necesitaba; tenía a Harry Potter y no iba a dejar que nada le apartase de su lado ni siquiera su propia estupidez y sus temores.

—Draco. —La tímida llamada de Harry le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—También tengo que tenerte cerca —murmuró sin aliento. Sostuvo el rostro caliente por el rubor, despeinándole todavía más, suspirando de puro placer. El mundo había dejado de importar, porque todo lo que Draco anhelaba estaba allí, entre sus brazos—. Quiero tenerte siempre y eso me hace ser egoísta e impaciente.

—Esto no es un juego para mí... ni tengo dudas, sólo te pedí ir despacio porque no estoy solo... —aclaró con suavidad—. Quiero que quede claro, no estoy arrepintiéndome ni nada parecido.

—Lo sé —aseguró—. Me comporté como un idiota ayer…sólo es que no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero voy a recordar que estamos aprendiendo los dos, ¿vale?

—Vale…—asintió—. Vamos a intentarlo. Me importas. Me importas mucho, Draco, a veces creo que eres la persona que…

—¿Papá…?

La voz de Dune, que les observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, hizo que Draco reculase, con una cara de susto que, de haberlo presenciado en otra situación menos incómoda, le hubiese hecho reír. Sin embargo Harry comprendió que tenía que reaccionar con rapidez. Agitó la cabeza e intentó pensar qué hacer para que aquello no fuese todavía más engorroso. Decidido, comprendió que aquel era tan buen momento como otro para explicarse, así que se limitó a negar en silencio, sosteniendo la mano de su pareja, sin permitir que se alejase de donde estaban.

—¿Qué ocurre, Dune?

—Has besado a Draco —observó con voz cantarina. Y no era una pregunta. Merlín, Harry conocía a su hijo demasiado bien y aquello amenazaba con un interrogatorio lleno de porqués y cómos. Conteniendo el deseo de reír ante la cara de espanto del rubio, se giró para enfrentar al niño, aún con los dedos del pintor —que se habían puesto alarmantemente fríos—, entre los suyos.

—Ajá, Dune, nos hemos besado, pero ¿qué hablamos de entrar en las habitaciones sin llamar antes?

—Que no se hace, papá —replicó, sin dejar de observarles con ojos curiosos.

—Exacto —asintió; con una calma que no sabía que tenía, se permitió sonreír en dirección a Draco, deseando que se relajase un poco—. Ahora dime qué querías.

—Me aburro y tía Claire quiere que lea —protestó—. ¿Puedo ver cómo os besáis otra vez?

El bufido de Draco acabó por romper la fingida seriedad de Harry, que empezó a carcajearse sin recato.

—Duncan, eres demasiado curioso, mejor vamos a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena. Sería un detalle invitar a Draco, ¿qué opinas?

Dune asintió. Si había algo de lo que disfrutaba era de ayudar a su padre en esos quehaceres cotidianos, pero en ese instante estar pendiente del escritor le parecía aún más irresistible.

—Potter…—empezó a decir Draco.

—Harry —interrumpió con una sonrisa. Le apartó un mechón de nuevo y con suavidad besó sus labios. Ver cómo Malfoy se sonrojaba bien valía tragarse su propia vergüenza, no era así como había planeado que Dune supiese lo que pasaba entre él y el Slyhterin, pero el niño parecía haberlo tomado como algo normal y, la verdad, eso le tranquilizaba bastante—. ¿Aceptas cenar conmigo…?

—¡Y conmigo! Dí que sí, así podrás contarme un cuento de esos que aún no están en los libros —palmoteó excitado.

Draco asintió en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No había llegado a plantearse de verdad lo que pasaría cuando Duncan supiese de la relación que mantenían, pero desde luego no esperaba aquella tranquilidad en Harry y menos aún que el pequeño aceptase con tanta naturalidad ver a su padre besando a otro hombre.

—Gracias…—atinó a responder—. Para mí sería un placer.

—De acuerdo, algo sencillo entonces —concluyo Harry mirando su reloj—. ¿Una hora está bien para ti?

—Perfecto —tartamudeó.

—Vale, entonces no te entretengo más —anunció con un último beso que provocó un acceso de risitas por parte del niño—. Dune, cinco minutos, ¿vale? Y deja trabajar a Draco.

Duncan seguía observándole desde el umbral de la puerta a pesar de que Harry se había ido. Sus ojos claros eran ilegibles mientras le taladraba con una mirada demasiado adulta para una persona de su edad. Se rascó la nariz, que se le había despellejado unos días antes a causa del sol estival.

—¿Vas a ser el novio de mi papá?

Bien, la primera era lo bastante directa, muy Gryffindor por parte del crío, pensó mientras tragaba saliva. Sin saber qué responder, tomó de nuevo el pincel; por suerte, aplicar el barniz era una tarea mecánica que no requería que estuviese especialmente concentrado en ella, porque la verdad es que ahora sí que estaba acojonado, deseó que Harry se hubiese llevado al pequeño con él. Le observó de reojo, recordándose que aquel diablillo de ojos azules era una parte importantísima en la vida de Potter y que, sólo por eso, tenía que abrir la boca y decir algo, lo que fuese.

—Dune… —empezó, con la voz ronca por los nervios—. No sé si yo soy la persona adecuada para… bueno, hablar de esto.

—Pero te ha besado, eso significa que le gustas, papá siempre dice que es bueno besar a quien nos gusta, a mi me gusta Claire y la beso, y me gusta papá, ¿A ti no te gusta papá? Porque yo creo que sí y que le has besado por eso —dijo de un tirón.

—Claro…—asintió, el sudor perlaba su frente. Maldita sea su suerte—. Dime algo, Dune, ¿A ti te molestaría si…bueno, lo fuese?

Una sonrisa a la que le faltaban un par de dientes acabó por desarmarle. El niño se acercó a él y se agarró de su pantalón, mejillas coloradas y cabellos negros, tan enredados que era como tener de nuevo a Harry allí delante. Mierda, sólo por ese motivo Draco _ya le quería,_ sin contar con que en verdad aquel granuja le tenía en la palma de la mano.

—Me gustaría mucho, Draco. Papá solo besa a tía Claire, pero ella ya tiene a su novio y se van a casar, así que está bien que papá también tenga un novio que le bese, y más cuando yo vaya al colegio, ¿verdad?, no quiero que se quede solo y mamá no está. Escuché a Claire diciéndole que tenía que buscarse un novio y entonces tú le besas, eso es que eres tú ¿a que sí? Así que sí, a mi me gusta mucho que tú te quedes con papá y le abraces, papá se pone muy contento y sonríe siempre que te vemos y...

—Vale, vale —acertó a decir, asombrado de la perorata que había lanzado sin titubeos. Madre mía, ¿cómo soportaba aquello Harry? Era más difícil de lo que creía—. Te he entendido.

—Papá es muy bueno —insistió—, siempre me ha cuidado muy bien y me lleva con él a todas partes. Y, ¿puedo decirte un secreto? —musitó.

Sonriendo ante el tono conspiratorio que Duncan había empleado, se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura y esperó.

—Venga, prometo que no diré nada. —Alzó una mano y chocaron las palmas.

—Mi papá es un héroe —confesó bajito—, me lo dijo mi tía Herm. Me contó que papá había salvado a muchos magos y que debía estar muy…—arrugó el ceño un segundo, como si intentase recordar—, orgulloso, ¡eso es! Así que ya ves, es un héroe como Thomas, y eso a ti te gusta, serás bueno con él, ¿verdad?

Se frotó los ojos, de nuevo sin encontrar las palabras. Desde luego, recibir consejos de un niño de seis años, un niño que acababa de pescarle en medio de un beso con su padre, era para apabullar a cualquiera. La verdad es que decir que estaba acojonado era quedarse muy corto.

—Dune…—buscó las palabras, intentando ser sincero—. Quiero mucho a tu padre y si puedo, voy a intentar que esté contento siempre. Y ahora te diré un secreto yo también; ya sabía que Harry era un héroe, me salvó la vida hace muchos años.

—¿En serio? —Los labios de Duncan se abrieron en una perfecta O que le hizo reír entre dientes.

—Ajá... fue muy valiente.

—Te lo dije. —Asintió con el rostro brillante por la emoción—. Papá es muy bueno.

Para su alivio, Duncan empezó a hablar sobre las pinturas que empezaban a tomar forma en la pared, dándole tiempo a recapacitar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, no sólo entre Harry y él, sino con el niño. Asintiendo, dejó que se adueñase de la conversación, agradecido por el parloteo que le evitaba tener que aportar poco más que unos cuantos monosílabos.

Harry se detuvo mientras escuchaba a Claire en la sala y en el piso de arriba, el rumor de los pasos de Dune, sólo esperaba que no estuviese haciendo pasar un mal rato a Draco; sin embargo, no le incomodaba la idea de que su novio conociese un poco más al niño. Kreacher se había ido, no sin antes dejar lista una cena suculenta que sólo tendría que calentar. Se frotó las manos y miró el modo en que las luces de la tarde pintaban de ocre la hierba del jardín trasero. La pequeña piscina de su hijo estaba cubierta por un hechizo protector y, con la idea de que cenar en la galería sería agradable, sacó un mantel y servilletas del mueble junto al refrigerador.

Tenía la mesa dispuesta cuando decidió subir para rescatar a Draco de las atenciones de Dune. Le sorprendió el silencio que reinaba en la planta de arriba, pero cuando dejaba al niño con el Slytherin se sentía inexplicablemente tranquilo. Se detuvo en el umbral y les observó. El mural parecía haber avanzado un poco, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver el modo en que los dos estaban sentados, era una postura que al pequeño le encantaba, acurrucarse entre sus muslos y que Harry le leyese.

Repasaban un libro que reconoció como el álbum de fotos que acompañaba a Dune a todas partes. Los largos dedos de Draco pasaban las páginas mientras la voz del niño subía y bajaba, explicando y nombrando a todos los que estaban retratados. No es que hubiese demasiados, recordó, pero, a falta de una familia real, Harry había ido construyéndole una historia propia en base a los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su infancia, y rellenando el vacío que Alexia había dejado con alguna anécdota que, más que realidad, era la expresión de un deseo de lo que debería haber sido. No tenía nada más que darle y confesar que era producto de una noche de borrachera estaba fuera de discusión, quizás en algún punto de su vida, cuando Duncan fuese adulto, pero no ahora, le daba igual la honestidad, porque si algo habían hecho bien tanto Alexia como él era darle la vida a Dune. Al fin y al cabo, la joven había hecho lo que creyó mejor y no se había equivocado, sólo por eso se merecía ser un buen recuerdo para el niño.

—Entonces, ¿tú tampoco tienes mamá? —escuchó preguntar a Dune.

—No, ella... murió hace tiempo. —El tono de Draco era comedido, sin entonación, casi como si hablase de otra persona, desde su posición, lo reconoció como lo que era, un modo de defensa, de guardar el dolor que aún le provocaba la pérdida de Narcissa.

—La mía también... y la abuela Lily, ¿ tú no las echas de menos? Yo sí... —explicó Dune bajando la voz—. Pero papá da buenos abrazos, ¿sabes? A veces me pongo triste porque quiero tenerla, como mis amigos del cole de París tenían a las suyas, y él me aprieta fuerte y me siento mejor.

—Eso está bien, eres muy afortunado, Harry es... es un gran hombre.

—Mira, esta es mi mamá —explicó, señalando una página—. Te dije que tenía el pelo como tú... ¿ves?

—Ajá... era muy guapa, Duncan, y tú te pareces un montón a ella, seguro que era maravillosa.

—¿Tú vas a cuidar a papá, verdad...? —Si la pregunta sorprendió a Draco, éste no dio muestras de ello—. Yo sé que a veces él también se pone triste, aunque nunca diga nada.

Quizás hizo algún tipo de ruido con la garganta, que sentía mortalmente seca, no estaba seguro, pero de pronto Draco levantó la cabeza y le miró. Era extraño sentir aquella conexión, que iba un poco más allá de la confianza, de la amistad y del deseo, quizás era amor, porque con nadie había experimentado aquel tipo de comunicación, como si no necesitasen hablar. Porque pudo entenderle, aún sin decir nada, pudo entenderle.

—Claro que sí, Duncan —dijo, aunque aún tenía la mirada clavada en él, que seguía parado en el umbral, notando como un estúpido nudo en la garganta le impedía articular una sola palabra—. Te prometo que voy a cuidar de tu padre.

Y de nuevo estaba sonriéndole, y era como si no le conociese y, al mismo tiempo, como si supiese todo de él, memorias del niño odioso de antaño se mezclaron con recuerdos mucho más recientes, su vida, la de ambos, entrecruzándose una y otra vez, los dos unidos por tantas cosas que no había un nombre para lo que compartían, sangre, miedo, deseo y una abrumadora esperanza. Quiso creerle, sabía que podía confiarle su alma, que al igual que sostenía a su hijo encerrándole en un abrazo tierno que quizás ni siquiera había recibido, Draco cumpliría su palabra y estaría a su lado, cuidándole.

* * *

—Ponte cómodo, voy a darme una ducha —comentó mientras dejaba las llaves y la carpeta sobre la mesa del salón.

Se habían aparecido desde la misma casa de Harry. Habían cenado y disfrutado de una velada tranquila. La brisa de la costa cercana traía aromas a salitre y algas mientras daban buena cuenta del pastel de carne y el pudding. Estaban tomando una copa cuando Dune se quedó dormido.

—Demasiado sol y arena —había comentado Claire con una sonrisa cuando Harry regresó. Después de eso se habían despedido de la chica, que les aseguró una vez más que todo estaba bien.

—¡Hay cerveza en la cocina! Sírvete tú mismo. —La voz de Draco le llegó amortiguada por el sonido del agua y, conteniendo un gemido, decidió tomarle la palabra y beber algo, porque era eso o entrar en aquella ducha y usar la lengua para algo que no era hablar.

Estaba en la mitad de la primera cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, se giró y por un instante perdió la compostura. La piel pálida brillaba, salpicada de gotas de agua, mientras se restregaba el cabello mojado con una toalla, que abandonó sobre el respaldo del sofá, junto a Harry. El olor del jabón y la pasta de dientes le llegó con claridad cuando Draco se inclinó para besarle.

—Hey...

—Hey... —Harry abandonó la botella sobre la mesa. Notó cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas mientras Draco se enderezaba y le tomaba de la mano para guiarle por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Apenas dijeron nada mientras volvían a besarse, tirando con torpeza de las pocas prendas que vestían.

—Quítate los zapatos —ordenó Draco contra su boca, con las manos ocupadas dentro de los boxer, que siguieron el camino de los pantalones. Harry jadeó al verle deshacerse de la toalla, mostrándose tal cual vino al mundo, le rozó la cadera, ansiando inclinarse y saborear la verga que se erguía contra el vientre. Apartó de una patada la ropa y volvió a devorarle, deleitado por su contacto. Caminaron el poco espacio que les separaba de la cama y, una vez allí, se recostó contra el cabecero.

—Dios, Potter, mírate —gruñó, arrodillándose entre los muslos del Gryffindor—. Eres increíble...

Draco le dominaba desde arriba, pero Harry no iba a permanecer pasivo; enredó los dedos en el cabello húmedo obligándole a acercarse, mordiendo y chupando la sedosa piel del cuello y los hombros. Abrió las piernas exponiéndose sin pudor, con el pene enrojecido y húmedo por la necesidad. Parecía que estaba ardiendo, como si cada roce multiplicase su capacidad de sentir placer. Apoyó los talones en las nalgas de su amante y elevó la pelvis, notando cómo la gruesa erección se deslizaba frotándose contra la suya.

—Dios, te deseo —confesó mientras Draco le besaba el pecho, lentos aguijonazos que partían de los pezones para recorrerle por entero—. Me encantas...

—Humm sabes tan bien, Potter... —Las calientes vaharadas rebotaron en la piel sensibilizada del glande, haciéndole temblar de anticipación. Ver la lengua rosada de Draco rodando desde la base hasta la cabeza para después succionarle le llevó al límite con vergonzosa rapidez.

—Sí... —silbó entre dientes. Se arqueó, inundando la boca caliente de su amante, que ronroneó mientras le permitía embestirle a placer. Sin dejar de masturbarle, el rubio se apartó para chuparse un par de dedos, Harry jadeó mientras observaba el modo en que esos labios, que antes habían rodeado su sexo, se apretaban en torno a los dígitos resbalosos de saliva.

—Hazlo... —ordenó con ansiedad—. Venga... _hazlo._

—¿De verdad lo quieres, Harry? —El tono perezoso y sensual le enervó, con un ronco jadeo dobló las rodillas y se abrió en una muda suplica que Draco no dudó en complacer.

—Oh... —Cerró los ojos ante la suave intrusión, sólo una yema, acariciándole en lentos círculos, erizándole cada poro, su cuerpo palpitó por las ganas de sentirle dentro, llenándole. Se empujó contra esa bien recibida dureza con un quejido satisfecho—. Sí, sí, ssí...

—Merlín... —Draco parecía extasiado mientras le penetraba con más firmeza, era extraño y delirante, nuevo y sorprendente, diferente a cuando era él quien se proporcionaba placer de aquella forma.

—Gírate —ordenó mientras esos dedos seguían entrando y saliendo, _entrando y saliendo_, provocándole—. Así será más fácil.

—No quiero que sea fácil —susurró con un gemido estrangulado al notarle frotar aquel nudo deliciosamente sensible en su interior, se tensó y se relajó, levantando de nuevo las caderas para llevarle aún más adentro—. Quiero verte mientras me follas, mientras te corres dentro de mí...

—¿Estás seguro? —Había una nota de incertidumbre en el tono de Draco a la que no quiso prestar atención.

—Lo estoy si tú lo estás —contestó.

—¿Bromeas? ¿No tienes idea de lo que me haces, verdad? —Se inclinó y lamió desde el vientre hasta la garganta, antes de hundir la lengua en la boca dispuesta de Harry, que la succionó con apasionado deleite.

—Entonces hazlo. —Sin dejar de observarle, dejó que sus labios se uniesen una vez más—. Jesús... me encanta cómo sabes...

—¿De verdad? —ronroneó—. Ven, dame tu lengua, Potter.

—Draco... te necesito dentro ya... —susurró, con las uñas clavadas en las caderas, rasgando la piel, arriba y abajo, frotándose contra Draco. Notaba cómo la sangre parecía volverse más pesada en sus venas, el calor concentrándose en los testículos, que se apretaban altos contra su cuerpo. Empujó fuerte mientras rodaban por la cama revuelta.

—Así, muy bien... tan perfecto, dios, Harry, voy a hacer que lo disfrutes, ¿lo quieres, no es verdad?

—Sí —asintió con un lamento. Las manos de Malfoy le sostenían con la fuerza justa, levantando sus nalgas para situarle en el ángulo adecuado. Un pinchazo cauteloso, gimió al notar cómo una yema lubricaba su entrada. La idea de que era Draco —_Merlín, Draco_— quien le acariciaba allí era lo bastante poderosa como para lanzarle hasta el precipicio, quería más, tenía que tener más—. Vamos... ¡no voy a romperme, Malfoy!

—Me encanta ver cómo te abres para mí, Potter. —Ahora había dos, su carne ardía y tiraba, Draco le hacía sentir lleno de formas indescriptibles, rozaba sitios que ni siquiera sabía que eran así de sensibles, giró las caderas, empalándose con esos dígitos resbalosos que le penetraban—. Así... oh, Morgana, tan caliente... estás ardiendo, casi no puedo esperar a follarte.

—Hazlo... —rogó. Se arqueó contra la almohada, el dolor mezclándose con el goce haciéndole temblar de necesidad—. Oh dios...dios... vamos... ¡hazlo de una puta vez, Malfoy!

—Eres un impaciente.

Creía que iba a morirse allí mismo, nada, _nada, _le había preparado para la intensidad de sentir a Draco enterrándose en su cuerpo. Jadeó, respirando con codiciosas bocanadas, notando como los músculos se amoldaban en torno a aquella maravillosa dureza, aceptando la intrusión.

—Ah... —quería hablar, pero temblaba demasiado, mantener los ojos abiertos era demasiado. Se aferró con una mano al cabecero y empujó, saliendo al encuentro de su amante. Los muslos de Draco contra sus nalgas, y luego la ausencia y de nuevo su carne abriéndole, colmándole hasta lo imposible.

—¿Estas bien? —Labios tibios contra su boca y, Merlín, las cadenciosas embestidas mareándole, cada una de ellas más intensa que la anterior. Se escuchó suplicar, alentar, rogar, era incapaz de detenerse, tenia que tener más, más fuerte, mas rápido, mas profundo, más de Draco.

La necesidad de tocarse era abrumadora, pero no quería acabar aún, necesitaba alargar el instante pero entonces algo dentro de Harry se estremeció. Luces blancas tras sus parpados apretados, el sudor goteando sobre las sabanas mientras gritaba, gritaba y seguía gritando. _Draco._ El mundo pareció encogerse y expandirse en un solo latido, su piel se incineró y lo único que le quedaba era aquel increíble placer amenazando con tragarle. Gimió con fuerza, tenía las terminaciones nerviosas a flor de piel, un solo roce, sólo uno más,_ sólo uno más…_

—Por favor, por favor... —suplicó. La fricción de unos dedos que no eran los suyos, acunándole con ferocidad, acabó por empujarle hasta el orgasmo. Apretó los puños sobre la madera mientras la increíble liberación le recorría de pies a cabeza. Sentir cómo Draco jadeaba en su oído, desbocado y salvaje, mientras seguía montándole hizo que el clímax fuese todavía más intenso.

—Harry... —Con las pupilas dilatadas, se arrodilló entre sus muslos para volver a penetrarle—. Voy a...joder, estás tan apretado. _Harry..._

—Humm, sí —alentó, con los ojos fijos en la expresión de deleite que iluminaba la cara de Draco. Se besaron sin control mientras le notaba crecer y latir, inundándole con sus cálidas descargas. Era casi tan placentero como si hubiese vuelto a correrse, era como estar en carne viva, sintiéndole a su alrededor y también dentro, era ser completamente _suyo_. Nunca en la vida había sido más feliz.

* * *

El departamento forense del Cuartel de Aurores era uno de los lugares más odiados por Ron Weasley. De mal humor, siguió al chico que habían mandado a buscarle a La Madriguera. No es como si sintiese dejar atrás la obligada comida, rodeado de personas con las que, en el mejor de los casos, sólo toleraba pasar unos minutos. Casi había sentido alivio porque el chaval hubiese interrumpido la enésima discusión con Hermione. Cuando bajaron a la planta correspondiente al depósito de cadáveres, permitió que la asistente le colocase una bata y una mascarilla protectora, así como unos protectores en manos y pies. No era la primera vez que visitaba la zona, así que sabía perfectamente que el uso de la magia estaba restringido al mínimo indispensable, por lo que casi todos los procedimientos eran realizados de forma muggle.

—Jason —saludó nada más entrar. El medimago y él eran viejos conocidos. Jason Virchow era de los mejores en su campo pese a su juventud, habían trabajado juntos varias veces y verle allí le calmó algo el mal humor, si Virchow estaba en el caso era porque la cosa merecía su atención.

Observó al asistente que tomaba notas y a otro par de personas que parecían recolectar muestras que, en verdad, no tenía interés en conocer. Carraspeó y desvió los ojos sobre la mesa, donde uno de los empleados cubría con un protector el cuerpo. Torció los labios ante la morbosa visión del cadáver, parcialmente eviscerado, la ausencia de sangre o fluidos era un mínimo alivio.

—Murray Ross —empezó con su voz monocorde, repasando los papeles, ajeno a que Ron era incapaz de dejar de retorcerse, deseando escapar de aquel ambiente aséptico, en el que el olor a formol y sangre le revolvía el estómago—. Casado, padre de un hijo, poseía un almacén de compraventa de multitud de objetos, desde libros a ingredientes raros para pociones, conocido en el callejón Knocturn; la verdad, creo que es lo más parecido a un usurero del siglo pasado que jamás había visto. Ayer su esposa le encontró en el almacén que poseen cerca de King Cross, no había regresado para una cena con la familia. A simple vista, una muerte fortuita.

—¿Por qué me has llamado entonces? —gruñó.

—He dicho a simple vista. Por suerte, anoche estaba cubriendo una baja y fui yo quien recibió el aviso y realizó las primeras valoraciones in situ. Pérdida masiva de sangre, pero ni rastro de pruebas, ¿te suena? En apariencia un fallo cardíaco más, sin embargo... mira aquí, por favor —pidió, tendiéndole una serie de fotos. En ellas se apreciaban varias secciones de órganos que le resultaron perturbadoramente familiares. Levantó la vista y contempló el cadáver con nuevos ojos, una sombra de esperanza, quizás aquel Scrooge iba a ser de ayuda para algo que no fuese llenarse sus bolsillos—. Es el mismo patrón que encontramos en Farham, Weasley. Ha sido una condenada coincidencia que hay sido yo; de haber caído en manos de algún otro, hubiesen enterrado a este personaje sin siquiera hacer un estudio patológico completo.

—¿Estás seguro...? —Tenía la bilis en la garganta, pero algo parecido a la esperanza se abrió paso, de pronto el resto de sus problemas había dejado de ser importante. Miró la muestra que se le presentó, era un órgano seccionado con una limpieza casi quirúrgica; sin embargo, lo sorprendente es que la víscera había sido sellada de nuevo, los tejidos presentaban una curiosa cicatriz—. Esto es demasiada casualidad, Jason, ¿precisamente ahora, cuando acabamos de encontrar al auror...?

—Quizás lo que ha ocurrido es que durante este tiempo no hemos buscado donde debíamos... pero hay más. Tom, por favor, luz negra. —A oscuras por completo, un escalofrío le erizó el vello de la nuca mientras un mapa de fantasmales trazos verdosos se iluminaba ante sus ojos—. Como ves, hay cosas en las que los muggles nos llevan mucha ventaja y esta es una de ellas. La otra noche recordé que uno de los cursos de capacitación hablaba de procedimientos que revelaban rastros biológicos que ni siquiera los hechizos borran. La sangre es uno de ellos, junto con el semen... mira estos trazos, son cortes, aquí y aquí. —Señaló con el dedo enguantado brillando en la penumbra—. Es el mismo patrón que se usó con Farham, cuerdas vocales, muñecas, vientre y órganos genitales, sin embargo en Ross hay un especial ensañamiento en las manos.

—Podríamos afirmar que son la misma persona entonces —asintió Ron, que respiró aliviado al notar cómo la sala volvía a llenarse de luz blanca. El forense le observó mientras le entregaba un grueso legajo, desde luego nadie iba a dudar de su competencia.

—Hay algo más —anunció una tercera voz. Ron había estado tan ensimismado en repasar las primeras conclusiones del medimago que no se había percatado de la presencia del otro auror. Se giró y agitó la cabeza al reconocerle, Rick Fairchild era uno de los mejores del departamento así que, por una vez, apartó las reticencias que le provocaba el joven y le saludó con un seco asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Algo más? —repitió.

—Ross se dedicaba a negociar con ex mortífagos, personas a las que nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría, la mayor parte de las veces su forma de hacer las cosas rozaba la usura —explicó, en su rostro no había ni una pizca de emoción que dijese si estaba a favor o en contra de la forma de actuar del finado—. No sólo compartía esas heridas con Farham, trataban y extorsionaban al mismo tipo de gente. Lo que nos da un móvil claro.

Ron les observó, intentando contener una sonrisa, tenían algo, real y comprobable entre las manos y había llegado la hora de usarlo.

—Tenemos que comprobar la lista de presos de Azkaban que pudieron estar en contacto con Farham —decidió—. Y, de paso, acercarnos hasta el despacho de Ross. Hay que conseguir una orden.

Los ojos castaños de Fairchild se encendieron de excitación, había sido una verdadera suerte que su buen amigo Jason le llamase la noche anterior. En el cuartel se rumoreaba que el jefe ascendería a quien diese con la pista que llevase a solucionar aquel caso, de ahí que incluso Weasley, que tenía fama de no implicarse en nada demasiado complicado, estuviese trabajando por una vez. Ser íntimo del forense asignado por el Departamento sólo significó poseer información de antemano, información que un chico ambicioso como él no iba a dejar pasar. Agitó una nueva carpeta y la sostuvo ante el enorme pelirrojo. No eran precisamente amigos, pero iban a tener que convivir, por el bien de ambos, Lyndwood no era conocido por su paciencia.

—El secretario del juzgado juega al quidditch conmigo —aclaró— y me hizo el favor de adelantar esto para nosotros —recalcó el pronombre sólo para dejar claro que, si él no era incluido, habría problemas—. Tenemos vía libre al local de Ross.

Por una vez, a Ron no le importó trabajar un domingo; mientras se aprendía las coordenadas con la dirección del almacén, supo que esta vez aquel escurridizo hijo de puta, que se había burlado de ellos por un tiempo indefinido, había cometido un error y ahora tenían que aprovechar esa inesperada ventaja.

* * *

natasha granger: Hola! Bueno sobre Ron y Hermione como pareja, me imagino que como todo, si en fanfiction está bien escrito son buenos. Sobre el padre de Drusilla, me imagino que la identidad ha quedado claro. Gracias y me alegro que te esté gustando, abrazos!

Sami-marauder girl: Hola! Sip, yo creo que los dos tienen sus motivos y sobre el padre de la nena de Hermione, queda claro o casi quien es! Gracias por el coment!

Adriana11: Hola! Bueno, pues creo que el tema de Hermione que claro. Sobre el Guardián, hemos visto un poco más, y su pasado con Draco creo que vamos a verlo dentro de poco, gracias por el coment!

Bea1617: Hola! A ver si consigo responderte y no hacer spoiler! jajajajaja es que soy muy mala, tengo la idea y lo que va a pasar demasiado presente y se me olvida que vootras no. Creo uqe ya sabes quien es el padre de la hija de Hermione, así que este tema podemos pasarlo. Me ha gustado mucho esto que comentas de Harry con respecto a Draco y si, creo que en el punto en que están, le corresponde dar una seguridad que el pobre Draco es incapaz de aportar a su relación.. Sobre el Guardian, ya vamos viendo un poco más sobre como actúa. Un beso y gracias!

susigabi; Hola! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, un saludo!

AnnaS: Hola! Creo que las dudas sobre la peque ha quedado resueltas! XDD no sirvo para guardar misterios! Sobre Draco y el guardian soloo puedo decir que cuando se cuenta la historia hay que estar pendiente sobre "quien" es quien la cuenta. Sobre Draco, bien, yo también le comprendo, creo que no podría escribir acerca de un personaje, para mi es bastante real que se comporte así, no me imagino que de pronto acepte todo sobre Harry así sin mas... gracias por todo, un abrazo!

xonyaa11: Hola! Bueno, actualizo cuando puedo, la verdad es que la vida real no me permite dedicarle a esto el tiempo que me apetece. Sobre Draco, bien más que cobarde yo le llamaría cauteloso, pero cada opinión es aceptable, si le consideras así, pues es muy respetable. Sobre la identidad del padre de Drusilla creo que todos sabeis ya quien es, del resto pues espero y deseo que áun no tengas idea! un beso y gracias!

kawaiigiirl: Hola! No, me encanta eso que dices de Harry, porque coincide con mi idea de lo que pienso sobre Harry, puedo imaginarlo de muchas formas, pero no conformista. Sobre el Guardian pues espero que lo que se ha visto en este capítulo sea interesante! un saludo!

HeartSum: Hola! Pues si, bueno, el capítulo es mas o menos como tenia pensado pero cuando me puse a escribir se me hizo un poco más extenso de lo que había calculado, por eso me decidí a dividirlo. Espero que muchas de tus dudas hayan quedadon resueltas en este capitulo! Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

Gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto!


	14. Capítulo IVX

¡Hola a todos/as! Bueno, aprovechando que es San Valentín y aunque no soy muy seguidora de la fiesta en cuestión, os cuelgo el capítulo de la semana. Espero que os guste y os recuerdo algo, quizás más de uno que lea pensará que hay mucha conversación y que no sabemos a donde nos lleva, pero nada de lo que está en el texto está de adorno sino porque es necesario para completar la trama, así que nada, os dejo con lo que interesa. ¡Mucho amor para todos!

PD: Como siempre, las advertencias y disclaimer del primer día siguen siendo los mismos y de nuevo, mi gratitud para mi beta **HermioneDrake** que es la mejor de todas. Gracias!

* * *

XIV

_Ya no pregunto nada. Ya no me interesa que me cuentes a dónde vamos, ni por qué estamos aquí, ni lo que haremos. Te sigo. [E. Carrión]_

El cuarto estaba en penumbra, miró el reloj, aún era temprano, ni siquiera las doce de la noche, y a lo lejos, junto con el leve rumor del mar, escuchó voces y risas arrastrados por la perezosa brisa nocturna, seguramente algún grupo de chicos bebía en la playa en torno a una fogata. Suspiró mientras apoyaba la mejilla en la almohada y contemplaba el rostro relajado de Harry, que, acostado sobre su vientre, parecía dormitar. Se puso de costado, indeciso sobre si debía despertarle o no, sobre si podría tocarle o no. Toda aquella intimidad era algo demasiado nuevo para él, que lo único que había tenido en su vida eran polvos rápidos, a oscuras, llenos de urgencia por alcanzar el orgasmo y largarse. Estar allí, en su propia cama, con otra persona, con el hombre con el que había soñado gran parte de su vida, le resultaba bastante aterrador.

Sin embargo, la visión de su amante era demasiado tentadora para permanecer impasible más que unos pocos minutos y Draco se encontró atraído de forma irremisible hacia aquel sugestivo calor. Era como sentir una inquietante gravedad que tirase de su cuerpo, llevándole junto a Harry. Era algo más que lujuria, algo profundo que tenía más que ver con las mareas y la luna, como si cada una de sus células se acelerase, pidiéndole a gritos el contacto. Harry... Harry... Harry... Posó la palma en la mejilla oscurecida por la barba incipiente. Su amante estaba caliente y deliciosamente relajado; impúdico, se mostraba desnudo frente a él, que le recorrió gustoso con la mirada, intentando contener las ganas de lamerle de pies a cabeza. Bajó la palma por el cuello y la espalda hasta detenerla en la depresión justo encima del trasero, allí la piel brillaba un poco, seguramente por los restos de lubricante y... su pene dio un pequeño salto al recordar lo que había sentido al estar dentro del cuerpo de Harry, rodeado de aquel insufrible calor y toda esa fuerza, sintiéndole eyacular mientras Draco le cabalgaba buscando su propio placer y rezando por no acabar en el primer segundo. Ansiando hacer que fuese una experiencia que el moreno quisiera repetir una y mil veces.

—Estás babeando, Malfoy —le susurró con una risita. Había abierto los ojos y le observaba con total atención.

—Eso no es cierto —masculló, notando cómo se ruborizaba.

—Lo es... —gruñó antes de arquearse como un gran gato, perezoso y sensual. Ni en mil años hubiese podido imaginar lo desinhibido que era Harry en la cama. Eso le hacía preguntarse si había tenido muchos amantes. O sea, era un hombre joven, guapo y soltero, era normal que hubiese tenido más parejas. Contuvo un gruñido mientras respondía al beso sorprendentemente posesivo del Gryffindor, que hociqueaba contra su garganta, mordisqueándole—. Venga, dilo.

—¿El qué? —replicó; tenía los dedos en las nalgas sedosas y su mente estaba ya olvidándolo todo, porque joder, en lo único en que podía pensar era en estrujar aquella carne y abrirla y hundir un dedo, o dos, o quizás usar la boca y descubrir si... Se sonrojó todavía más, porque nunca había imaginado que hacer_ eso_ fuese a resultarle apetecible y erótico. A veces, alguno de sus amantes más entusiastas se lo había hecho... pero él jamás devolvió el gesto y ahora, con Harry debajo de su cuerpo, flojo, derretido, tierno, sentía que quería descubrir todos esos huecos inexplorados, hasta que no quedase nada que no hubiese amado hasta la saciedad. Hasta conquistarle, para así reclamarle como suyo.

—Ya lo sabes, Malfoy. —La lengua, esa lengua decidida y juguetona, se enroscó en torno a uno de sus pezones y Merlín, ¿dónde había aprendido a hacer aquello con los labios...?

—Vale... —jadeó—. Sólo me preguntaba si has tenido... ya sabes.

Harry gruñó, una vibración grave sobre su estómago, y esa sencilla caricia le estaba haciendo ponerse dolorosamente duro. Que estuviese riendo y mordisqueándole mientras bajaba aún más no era demasiado bueno para su cordura. Le miró mientras alzaba la cabeza, todo ese cabello espeso y oscuro contrastando con el rostro pálido y los ojos claros, que en la semioscuridad parecían carecer de color.

—¿Ya sé? —repitió, arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía, hundiendo la nariz en su entrepierna para luego inspirar.

—Sé... —tartamudeó—, sé que no tienes que decírmelo, si no quieres, pero me preguntaba si has tenido muchas... Hum, ya sabes, parejas.

Casi maldijo a su bocaza cuando Harry se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para observarle durante un buen rato.

—¿La verdad?

—Sólo si quieres decírmelo... —asintió. _Circe_, seguro que ésta era de esas cosas que no se hacen con los novios, estaba claro.

—Después de lo de Ginny... sólo ha habido un par de personas y bueno, un chico... pero no sé, aquello fue sólo... —tartamudeó.

—Sexo —sentenció. Intentando decirse que era su culpa, que ahora no podía ponerse celoso porque le respondiese.

—Ni siquiera, ya te dije que tú... humm bueno él… joder, Draco, qué preguntas haces, de verdad.

—Te la chupó —ofreció, llamándose masoquista por haber empezado aquella conversación, ya que la imagen de Harry con otro tío, por muy poco que hubiese significado para el Gryffindor, le estaba poniendo enfermo.

—Sí, eso —respondió, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho de Draco, que le apartó un poco el flequillo para verle bien—. Si soy sincero, no tuve mucho tiempo, con Dune todo era complicado, no podía irme a ligar por ahí así sin más. Tampoco es que me interesase demasiado, Dune era muy bueno, pero pasé tres años convertido en un zombie por la falta de sueño. —Hizo una mueca—. ¿Y tú? Una vez en Hogwarts escuché a dos chicas hablando sobre ti en la biblioteca. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba malditamente celoso de Parkinson y de ti.

—¿De mi? —Arrugó la frente y negó—. La verdad es que entre Pansy y yo no hubo nada, sólo... bueno, lo típico de unos adolescentes que se pasan juntos gran parte del día y sienten curiosidad, un par de besos, lo mismo que tú tuviste con la chica aquella de Ravenclaw o con la Weasley. Pero en sexto nos emborrachamos y creo que acabé besando a alguien de tu casa y me mandó a paseo.

—¿A alguien de mi casa... en sexto? —Harry se elevó sobre sus manos y le contempló extrañado—. No tenia ni idea...

—Fue una de esas idioteces que se hacen con dieciséis, Potter —bufó—. Estaba jodido, por lo de mi padre, por lo de Voldemort y porque tú no dejabas de perseguirme por todo el castillo, porque el colegio entero sabía que estabas enamorado de la hermanita de tu mejor amigo y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti ni un jodido minuto. Así que esa navidad me bebí casi una botella de firewhisky y me enrollé con alguien, habían puesto acebo en un pasillo cerca de la fiesta de Slugorn, esa de la que me echaron.

—No recuerdo nada —replicó contrariado.

—Tú estabas dentro, con los elegidos. —Se encogió de hombros, burlón—. Pansy ni siquiera me dio detalles de nada, sólo que me había visto con un asqueroso Gryffindor, no tengo idea si era un tío o una tía, ya entonces... bueno, me masturbaba pensando en ti, así que decir que tenía dudas suena a eufemismo, ¿no? Lo que pasó esa noche está muy borroso, pero al día siguiente me encontraba tan mal que Severus tuvo que darme poción anti resaca; por Circe, aún recuerdo la mirada que me echó, como si no creyese lo idiota que podía llegar a ser. Pero no... o sea, nunca me acosté con nadie hasta después de la guerra.

—¿De verdad...? —Harry se inclinó y le besó.

—Lo cierto es que a partir de esa noche jamás volví a beber, ni tuve más tiempo para pensar en nada que no fuese intentar conseguir lo que se pedía de mí, tener una amenaza de muerte mata la libido más desbocada, pero eso lo sabes igual que yo, no lo dudo. —Suspiró, enredando los dedos en los mechones para sujetarle—. Ese año y el siguiente fueron un maldito infierno, y tener a ese cabrón en mi casa y lo que pasó en Hogwarts no ayudaba... a veces, pensaba en ti, pero era con miedo y culpabilidad, me esforcé en aprender lo que podía de la loca de mi tía y cerrar mi mente, vivía aterrado por la posibilidad de que descubriesen lo que sentía, al menos no ser nadie importante ante Voldemort tenía sus ventajas.

—Hubiese deseado no ser tan idiota, Draco —susurró—. De verdad, de verdad.

—Oye. —Labio contra labio, inspiró hondo, inquieto por los derroteros que estaba tomando la conversación—. Hey. Nos equivocamos, los dos lo sabemos, pero eso pasó ¿vale? Yo más que tú, pero aquí estamos.

Los ojos de Harry, que estaban fijos en la pared, de pronto se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiese comprendido algo importante. Se subió a horcajadas sobre Draco, una sonrisa traviesa bailando en su rostro.

—Es cierto, aquí estamos.

Esa noche no volvieron a hurgar en sus recuerdos.

* * *

El miércoles no había empezado nada bien para Ginny Weasley, desde bien temprano su jefe la había estado acosando con varias lechuzas para que asistiese a una reunión urgente en el edificio del periódico, así que tuvo que posponer los planes que tenía para salir a almorzar con Luna Lovegood; no es que fuesen especialmente íntimas pero, hasta donde le había comentado Ron el domingo, la medimaga, junto con su esposo e hijos, era una de las pocas invitadas a la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo de Harry.

Aquel había sido uno de los motivos por los que había discutido poco antes de que al auror le reclamasen de urgencia en el cuartel de Londres: Harry y su dirección. Según Ron, él no tenía los datos, y preguntarle a Hermione, después de los artículos que se habían publicado especulando entre una posible relación del Héroe y la francesa, era perder el tiempo. Mal que le pesase, la relación con su cuñada estaba bastante fría, siendo generosos. Y lo del periódico no ayudaba demasiado porque, pese a que no estaba firmado por la propia Ginny, cuando salió publicado a la metomentodo de Hermione le había faltado tiempo para anunciarle que la consideraba responsable. Siempre había odiado el modo posesivo con que hablaba de Harry, como si de verdad fuesen familia.

Obligándose a centrarse en lo más urgente, se reunió con varios de los compañeros que también estaban citados y pasaron a una de las salas de juntas de las que disponía la redacción, encontrándose frente a frente con el director del periódico, uno de los editores y otros ejecutivos, así como un tipo que le resultaba conocido. Cuando tomaron asiento el pequeño grupo se reordenó, permitiéndole ver con claridad a otra persona que hasta ahora había permanecido oculta. Harry. Por un segundo, la añoranza fue demasiada para soportarla. Los dulces recuerdos de la infancia superponiéndose con otros menos agradables. No le quería, pero verle allí, dándole la mano al redactor jefe del periódico, fue como recibir un mazazo en el pecho.

Le recorrió con avidez, descubriendo que aquellos meses desde su fugaz visita por el nacimiento de Drusilla le habían sentado bien. Vestía de forma sencilla, como de costumbre, pero eran prendas de calidad y que realzaban la vigorosa anatomía, la camisa de simples cuadros escoceses en vivos tonos que iban desde el verde almendra al oliva hacían maravillas con unos ojos que ya eran espectaculares sin necesidad de ayuda. Bien afeitado y con el cabello algo más largo de lo que recordaba. Ginny le conocía bien, había pasado gran parte de su vida _mirándole, _pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus gestos y reacciones, y en la expresión de Harry había algo diferente, podía apostar lo que fuese a que _había algo_, y no saber qué era, le afectase o no, hacía que una rabia hiriente y descarnada la carcomiese.

Una de las redactoras la miró con una sonrisa socarrona, en sus ojos azules brillaba algo parecido a la burla; mírate, le gritaban, sólo eres pasado. Ni siquiera ha tenido la cortesía de acercarse y saludarte. Con las manos temblorosas por la ira se removió en su asiento, contando los segundos que le restasen para poder irse de allí y de aquella insoportable situación. Con cierto alivio desesperado, observó cómo Harry salía de la sala, acompañado de la asistente del director, que parecía querer volar de la felicidad; con sorna, pensó que aquella idiota tendría una historia interesante que contar al fin. Abstraída, apenas escuchó las primeras frases hasta que recibió un codazo de su compañero de la izquierda.

—Presta atención... —El susurro estaba cargado de urgencia.

—El señor Bennett es el representante legal del señor Potter —anunció Patrick, el subdirector del departamento, un tipo rechoncho que, pese a su aspecto entrañable, era de armas tomar—. Como os decía, el señor Bennett es el representante legal del señor Potter y está aquí esta mañana porque nos ha exigido una rectificación a una de nuestras noticias.

El murmullo subió varios decibelios mientras empezaban a sudarle las manos. Se había cuidado de dejar caer la información para que uno de los nuevos colaboradores en la redacción —que ahora parecía al borde del desmayo— fuese quien se encargase de recoger las fotos y la llegada de aquella idiota. Se mordió un labio cuando el chico asintió al fotógrafo con el que hacía equipo. Sentir sus ojos mientras Patrick les hacía directamente responsables del fiasco no le dolió, no demasiado. Tuvo que soportar la perorata del director minutos después, explicándoles que el señor Potter había hecho gala de su buena disposición pero que exigía una nota de rectificación ya que la señorita mencionada no sólo era como de la familia, sino que además estaba comprometida.

—Si vuelvo a ver en mi departamento algo como eso, rodarán cabezas; ahora poneos a trabajar, si queréis escribir ficción este no es vuestro lugar —rugió el coordinador.

Con las mejillas rojas por la indignación, sintió el deseo de gritarle que escribir ficción no había sido nunca impedimento para ellos, pero consideró que lo más inteligente era callar y dejar que la tormenta amainase. No esperaba encontrarse con Harry en uno de los pasillos laterales, hablando por teléfono. Su fluido francés le resultó tremendamente erótico, no recordaba que su voz sonase así, con aquel tono grave y masculino. Respiró hondo y siguió su camino, la verdad es que su cubículo se encontraba en aquella dirección así que no podría acusarla de que le perseguía.

Detestó el modo en que la observó, como si fuese sólo una desconocida o, peor aún, como si le tuviese lástima. Deseó acercarse y abofetearle por el simple hecho de no ser lo que ella había esperado, lo que había necesitado. Porque desde que Harry la engañó, se había sentido incapaz de confiar en alguien más, no importaba nada, todos y cada uno de los hombres que habían entrado en su vida y en su cama tenían las de perder, porque nadie nunca, podría compararse con la idea que tenía de Harry. Poco importaba que fuese real o no; simplemente, Ginevra Weasley se encontraba incapacitada para manejar aquella decepción, que la había transformado en alguien cínico al que a veces no reconocía frente al espejo.

—Hola.

Se detuvo a un par de metros e inclinó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello rojo cayese en suaves mechones, enmarcándole el rostro.

—Hola, Harry, ¿cómo has estado?

—Siento eso de ahí dentro —espetó sin rodeos, como siempre, yendo directo al grano, como siempre, sin comprender que hería, le dolían las mandíbulas le dolían las mandíbulas por la fuerza con la que las estaba apretando—. Espero que nadie haya tenido problemas graves.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo o te importa? —A veces Ginny deseaba que la distancia que había entre los dos desapareciese, y otras que Harry Potter no hubiese existido nunca en su vida. Debatiéndose entre la necesidad y el odio que el hombre frente a ella le provocaba sin remedio, dio un par de pasos y le miró de arriba abajo.

—Por supuesto que me interesa —aclaró con suavidad; jugueteando con el teléfono, lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del ajustado vaquero. Se pasó la mano por la nuca y la examinó—. Lo que no voy a permitir es que se inventen nuevas cosas de mí, Gin, deberías saberlo, me conoces perfectamente.

—Ya —acertó a responder—. Estás en todo tu derecho, desde luego, pero eres...

—Por favor, no quiero que volvamos a lo mismo de siempre, en serio —bufó—. Mira, ahora sé quien soy, lo tenía claro, pero eso no justifica que se hagan especulaciones sobre mi vida privada y menos que involucren a otras personas de mi entorno.

—¡Sabías a lo que te arriesgabas al volver, Harry!, ¿no lo entiendes?

Le sonrió un instante, dejándola sin aliento, la sensación de seguridad, de calma, de satisfacción que desprendía era aún más acentuada ahora que podía verle de cerca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, el presentimiento se transformó en seguridad. Había alguien en la vida de su ex novio. Alguien que no era aquel niño que les había separado, una mujer más inteligente, que había jugado sus cartas y había aceptado lo inevitable, como debería haber hecho ella.

—Tenía que regresar —contestó—. Era el momento adecuado.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió con esa curiosidad que era incapaz de ocultar—. Hasta donde sé, eras feliz allí, lejos de nosotros.

Lejos de mí; el eco de las palabras no pronunciadas vibró entre ellos con vida propia. Por primera vez Harry la miró de verdad, viéndola. Sus iris verdes seguían siendo demasiado intensos, las pestañas oscuras y curvadas hubiesen resultado demasiado femeninas en un rostro menos viril, en el del Gryffindor sólo servían para enfatizar la forma almendrada y seductora de los ojos.

—Esta es mi casa, y mi familia y yo hemos venido para quedarnos —aclaró. Ginny se mordió la lengua para no gritar que ellos, una vez, fueron la única familia que Harry tuvo en el mundo—. Y no estoy dispuesto a ser un bufón al que se le achaquen romances estúpidos y sin fundamento. Primero, porque mi hijo no merece crecer viendo eso en los periódicos y segundo, porque no hay nada cierto, Gin, nada.

—Fue algo sin importancia —musitó, con las mejillas hirviendo de cólera.

—Lo mío también —aceptó—. Sólo me aseguro de que se sepa mi punto de vista. Tengo que irme, Gin, Claire y Dune me esperan en el Caldero.

—¿Qué tal están...? —Le sujetó del antebrazo antes de dejarle ir, maldiciendo a su torpeza por no recordar que debía preguntar por el niño, al menos para simular interés.

—Bien. Todos estamos bien, Ginny, saluda de mi parte a tus padres, por favor, he estado demasiado liado desde que regresé y sólo pude hacerles llegar una carta con Hermione. Adiós, cuídate.

—Adiós. —Agitó la mano, pensando que sus sospechas acerca de la posible ayuda de la mujer de su hermano acababan de confirmarse, nunca recibiría su ayuda si se la pidiese.

* * *

Como siempre, le habían hecho esperar en uno de los pasillos laterales, junto a un par de reos más. Se conocían, llevaban años acudiendo a las mismas citas, pero por alguna razón no se dirigían la palabra entre ellos. No es que a Draco le importase, a aquellos dos les recordaba de forma vaga, uno era un par de años mayor y al otro le había visto a veces en Azkaban, hasta donde sabía su historia era parecida a la del propio Draco: atrapados en un fuego cruzado, su familia o la muerte, niños obligados a soportar sobre sus hombros la carga no deseada que un apellido y una herencia conllevaban.

—Malfoy. —El auror encargado de conducirle al despacho era nuevo, o al menos no le había visto antes. Se pasó la mano por la camisa, inquieto al comprender que no iban por el mismo camino que siempre habían seguido por la red de cubículos y puertas, en apariencia sin orden ni concierto, que era el cuartel. Con un vuelco en el estómago, se toparon con un grupo de aspirantes, con sus túnicas más cortas, había llegado a distinguirles con los ojos cerrados. Una vez Harry había sido uno de ellos, uno de aquellos muchachos lleno de deseos de hacer las cosas bien. Se obligó a no pensar en él, no allí, no con la tensión rondándole, como una ponzoña bajo la piel. Siempre que tenía que acudir a una de aquellas visitas se sentía sucio, como si de nuevo estuviese siendo violado, quizás no de una forma física, pero algo en la mirada de los encargados de aquellas entrevistas le repugnaba.

La mismas preguntas rutinarias, sin embargo, algo extraño parecía respirarse, apretó las palmas entre los muslos mientras esperaba. Revisaban los hechizos, uno a uno, como si entre aquella sucesiva secuencia de conjuros cotidianos esperasen de pronto que hubiese violado su condena. Apenas meses, se repitió, mientras respondía a las cuestiones, una a una, forzándose a estar calmado, a no darles una leve muestra de lo humillante que era todo aquello.

Casi estaban acabando cuando el oficial deslizó una carpeta abierta ante sus ojos. Al principio no le reconoció, se quedó con la mente en blanco observando aquel rostro que a veces aún era el protagonista de sus pesadillas. Ecos de voces, de caricias que le repugnaban, el aliento caliente y pesado en su nuca: Eres mío, Draco, nunca lo olvides, mío, mío, mío. Era igual que intentar respirar debajo del agua, imposible. El corazón le latía al doble del ritmo normal y la necesidad de vomitar le hizo empezar a sudar. Tragó con fuerza y levantó los ojos de la mesa.

—¿Le conoces? —Había un brillo extraño en los ojos del auror, respiró hondo, a pesar de que era verano, estaba helado, la humedad que se acumulaba en la nuca y la frente le provocó escalofríos.

—Trabajó en Azkaban —replicó. Carraspeó y apretó los dientes, negándose a mostrar el horror que ver a aquel tipo aunque fuese en fotos le provocaba. Tenía miedo, ¿quizás querían encontrar la forma de que volviese allí, a la prisión? Pensaba que el tal Luke se había cansado de él y su juego horrible, que tras aquella última paliza había creido que poner tierra de por medio entre Draco y él era lo mejor.

—¿Le has visto desde que estás fuera?

—No —negó—. Nunca.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. —Se negaba a añadir nada más, no preguntaría, nunca. No iba a darles nada, no si no le obligaban.

—Puedes irte.

Se había levantado de la incómoda silla notando con bochorno que le temblaban las rodillas; escoltado por aquel novato, dejó atrás la red de pasillos y subió hasta el Atrio, donde debía firmar el control que le devolvía su libertad durante tres semanas más. Había el usual trasiego de trabajadores y visitantes, acá y allá fogonazos de caras conocidas, por un instante incluso creyó ver a Harry. Agotado, deprimido y muy cabreado, se instó a usar la red flú y aparecerse en su casa. Se cambió con un golpe de varita mientras dejaba una carpeta sobre la mesa. Antes de regresar al apartamento había pasado por el almacén de Ross en busca de algunos materiales, pero había sido en vano. Era extraño que aquel usurero tuviese cerrado el local, pero había un fuerte hechizo de los aurores protegiendo el sitio, quizás no estaba metido en nada bueno. Encogiéndose de hombros, se apareció frente a la casa de Harry, donde Kreacher le dejó pasar sin preguntas. Sabía que Claire, Dune y Harry iban a estar en Londres, así que tenía pensado aprovechar el día en algo productivo, aunque se moría de ganas de tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños y olvidarse de su visita al Ministerio no iba a permitir que le afectase. Aquel hombre era pasado, sí, quizás un pasado horrible, pero había sobrevivido y no iba a permitirse el lujo de decaer, porque ahora no sólo se tenía a si mismo, ahora también estaba Harry.

* * *

Ron Weasley sorbió el café con gesto de asco, la verdad es que aquella bazofia no podía ser calificada como café ni aunque se le pusiese todo el empeño del mundo. En la diminuta sala tras la pared encantada, a su lado, Fairchild y Smith cotejaban datos de varios legajos que habían ido acumulando de sus incursiones a los archivos del Ministerio. No habían recibido carta blanca de Lyndwood y, hasta que no presentasen pruebas mínimamente concluyentes y no basadas en conjeturas, no podrían solicitar una orden para hacer regresar a los mortífagos e interrogarles bajo veritaserum.

Era el segundo de la mañana, un niño al que recordaba de Hogwarts, tres años mayor, cabello lacio y negro y ojos oscuros, agraciado si no fuese por una cicatriz que le deformaba la mejilla. El rumor de los pergaminos y los hechizos de detección que sus compañeros estaban realizando casi le adormeció, hasta que observó el momento que quería. El encargado de la entrevista deslizó la foto que le habían hecho llegar esa mañana y realizó una de las pocas preguntas que habían sido autorizados a hacer.

—¿Le conoces? —La voz del auror sonó con una ligera distorsión causada por el conjuro que había entre ambas habitaciones. Ron se enderezó y examinó la expresión fría del chaval.

—Estuvo en Azkaban, en el mismo pabellón donde estuve destinado.

—¿Le has visto desde entonces?

—No —negó con firmeza. Con un dedo apartó de si el papel y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Está insinuando algo?

—¿Crees que quiero decir algo, Turner? —escupió el empleado.

—No lo he visto, ¿vale? A ese le iban otra clase de tíos, quizás no era lo bastante joven para él —se burló.

—¿Estás acusando a un auror de comportamiento inadecuado, Turner?

—No, oficial —contestó arrastrando la voz hasta que acabó convirtiendo la palabra en un insulto—. No acuso de nada, sólo repito un rumor que era conocido por todos. Ese hombre no era el único que se dedicaba a cobrar favores de los más jóvenes, pero sí era el más fiel, que yo sepa su preferido era Malfoy. Hasta consiguió que el desgraciado tuviese una celda para él solo, justo al lado de la que cuatro de nosotros compartíamos. A lo mejor quería pedirle matrimonio, ¿usted que opina, _oficial_?

—Opino que si no cierras el pico esta noche dormirás en el calabozo. Ahora responde. —La frase acabó con la fanfarronería del exreo, al que, por otro lado, no podían retener.

—No, no lo he visto desde que dejó de hacer su ronda, hace años ya.

El corazón le iba a mil mientras volvía a releer la transcripción, sobre todo cuando observó como otro de los presos era escoltado frente a él. El mismo que habían mencionado minutos antes. Por supuesto, sabía que iba a verle, ya que disponían de la lista de personas a las que se le realizaba el control esa jornada, lo que no esperaba era encontrar al mismo altanero que recordaba de su época de Hogwarts. Iba con una túnica sencilla, pero que le sentaba como un guante, abierta, mostrando las prendas muggles que nunca hubiese esperado ver en un Malfoy. Delgado y apuesto, con el vistoso cabello que recordaba, no aquel corte del juicio. Frunció las cejas mientras le escuchaba responder, claro y conciso, sin rastros de ese deje despectivo que en otro tiempo fue una segunda naturaleza en el hombre. Porque ya era un hombre, se dijo que era extraño no haber pensado en que aquel imbécil también había cambiado y, a juzgar por la mirada que la secretaria encargada de transcribir la entrevista le lanzaba entre silencios, para bien.

El hijo de perra, sin embargo, seguía siendo hermético como un puto cofre del tesoro. Sus respuestas sobre Farham le parecieron falsas, claro, tenía como referencia lo que el otro había declarado antes. Sólo hubo un pequeño resquicio en aquella compostura, que de venir de otra persona hubiese considerado admirable. Al ver la foto del auror fallecido algo pareció romperse por un solo segundo dentro de su antiguo enemigo. Era como ver la cara del terror en vivo, sin velos. Pasó tan rápido que fue como si lo hubiese soñado, un parpadeo y aquel cabrón de nuevo era solo el niño guapo que detestaba.

—Hemos encontrado algunas coincidencias —anunció cuando el último de los interrogados abandonó la sala—. ¿Has tenido suerte?

—Bueno, uno de ellos afirma que ese tipo tenía una especial preferencia por Malfoy, pero el resto ha optado por la ley del silencio, no sé si será válido pero es algo que tener muy en cuenta —explicó.

—Feo asunto, a Lyndwood le va a caer como una patada en los cojones —exclamó Smith mientras garabateaba en un pergamino—. Como se pruebe que hubo abusos será un problema. Opino que mantengamos eso en espera hasta ver si es imprescindible usarlo.

—Sí, mirad. —Fairchild les pasó copias de unos registros—. La lista de los mortifagos con los que Farham tuvo contacto y la lista de clientes de Ross, hay varias coincidencias.

—No es de extrañar, hay pocos que traten con gente salida de Azkaban, la mayoría prefiere no tener relación en absoluto con magos que lucharon junto a Quien tú Sabes.

—Oye, Smith, ¿quién coño eres, el puto abogado del diablo? —masculló Ron, harto del tono consecuente del otro—. Sabemos eso, pero tenemos que empezar por algún lado y...

Un golpecito en la puerta y Jade, en todo su esplendor, les silenció con su presencia. Con una sonrisa a todos en general, entregó un sobre a Ron, que lo tomó con una mirada de advertencia, coquetear con otros frente a él no era muy inteligente de su parte. Era una nota de Hermione, la segunda de la mañana. Se frotó los ojos y la arrugó antes de guardársela en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Algo más, Jade?

—Su esposa me pidió por favor que respondiese, señor Weasley —contestó. La túnica corta color lavanda mostraba su curvas de un modo admirable. De no habérsela follado sólo unas horas antes, consideraría la idea de excusarse y caminar hasta los lavabos para una mamada rápida. Aquella boca de labios turgentes le volvía loco.

—Dile que a las cinco.

—Está bien, señor. —Se giró para abandonar el cuarto, cruzándose en el camino de un memorándum que viajó hasta posarse sobre la mesa que Ron había habilitado como su escritorio esa mañana. Lo abrió y, sin decir palabra, se lo tendió a sus compañeros.

«He encontrado algo sobre el hechizo usado en las víctimas.»

—Vamos, toca visitar a Jason —anunció sin detener las zancadas que le llevaban hasta el ascensor más cercano, no se giró para comprobar si le seguían. Habían dado un paso más para aclarar aquel misterio, estaba seguro. Ese día, Ron Weasley no volvió a recordar la cita con su esposa.

* * *

Cuando los Potter regresaron de Londres, el calor de la tarde de julio volvía a ser asfixiante. Harry estaba ansioso por encontrarse con Draco y comprobar qué tal había ido su visita al Ministerio, ya que la tarde anterior había declinado su proposición de acompañarle sin intentar ocultar la alarma que le había provocado la idea.

«—¿Estás loco, verdad Potter? —había mascullado mientras se despedían en la puerta del piso de Draco—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a permitir que aparezcas conmigo allí?

—Pero tengo que ir a acabar de concretar algunos detalles sobre los hechizos que el Ministerio exige para la escuela, estaré al lado —insistió—. Además, quedamos en que no íbamos a ocultarnos.

Draco se había limitado a negar con la cabeza con gesto de cabezonería.

—Ya lo sé... —Posó una mano en su cuello y le sonrió antes de juntar sus labios un minuto—. No creas que no te lo agradezco, pero piensa en Duncan, ¿vale? Si lo de Claire salió en El Profeta y demás basura de cotilleos... ¿te imaginas lo que sería si te ven conmigo?

—Esa es otra, mañana van a escuchar a mi abogado —rió contra su boca—. Esta vez no tengo dieciocho años y ni idea de cómo defenderme. Si quieren ver mi cara en su porquería de periódico les va a costar caro.

—Humm, Potter —susurró, los dedos en la nuca, mientras entraban de nuevo en el recibidor, hambrientos una vez más, lamiéndose los labios—. ¿Sabes que ese tonillo de cabrón me pone?

—¿De veras? A ver. —Tiró de los botones de la bragueta, suspirando de puro deleite al descubrir la dureza oculta bajo el desgastado algodón de la prenda—. Ajá... parece que es verdad... que te pone.

—Mucho... —aceptó, mordiéndole el cuello, la piel de Harry aún conservaba el regusto del jabón, ya que había tomado una ducha rápida después de hacer el amor—. San Potter...

—Ven aquí —gruñó, los pulgares delinearon con suavidad la cresta del hueso de la cadera—. Te voy a demostrar de lo que es capaz San Potter...

Le empujó por la habitación hasta que Draco empezó a reír por lo bajo, con las mejillas encendidas mientras caía desmadejado sobre el sofá. Acababa de salir de la cama y, al igual que él mismo, se había refrescado hacía unos minutos. Mientras se relamía, tomó nota mental de proponerle hacerlo juntos la próxima vez. De un tirón, tenía los pantalones de Draco tirados en mitad del salón. Deslizó los dedos abiertos desde el empeine de los pies desnudos, subiendo despacio hasta detenerse en las rodillas. Las separó cuanto pudo, admirando, como quien contempla una obra de arte, la espléndida desnudez de su amante.

—Vamos... —alentó éste, alzando la caderas del asiento—. ¿Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

—¿Impaciente, Malfoy? —bromeó, notaba cómo su propia erección palpitaba por la falta de atención, así que sin pizca de reparo y sin dejar de observar sus reacciones, se descubrió. Empuñándose el pene, sonrió ante la expresión decididamente hambrienta de Draco, que parecía hipnotizado ante el lujurioso espectáculo que debía estar ofreciendo, tenerle así caliente y dispuesto sólo le hizo desear ser más audaz—. ¿Ves lo que me haces, Draco... tú crees que puedo seguir siendo San Potter _con esto_ entre las piernas?

—No lo sé... —suspiró, pasándose la lengua por los labios, como si sopesara la idea de volver a mamársela como había hecho un rato antes, Harry se estremeció ante la posibilidad de volver a llenar esa dulce boca con su esperma—. Dímelo tú.

—Planeo hacerlo, hasta que no te queden dudas —comentó, acariciando el vello casi invisible que cubría los muslos de Draco—. Hummm, estás tan bueno... ¿sabes lo que me apetece de verdad Draco?

—No... —contestó con un hilo de voz.

—Quiero comerte. Entero, hasta que te corras tan fuerte que no sepas ni dónde estás. —Depositó un húmedo beso en el interior de la pierna, subiendo con lentitud, usando los dientes para dejar un rastro enrojecido sobre la zona, que luego lamió hasta bordear la ingle y los testículos, que de nuevo se le presentaban pesados y llenos—. Eres jodidamente delicioso, Malfoy.

Para ese momento el rubio estaba jadeando, con los labios enrojecidos por la fuerza con la que se los estaba mordiendo, en un claro intento de sofocar los gemidos y no gritar en voz alta. Harry había descubierto muchas cosas en esos días desde que ambos eran amantes, pequeños detalles que guardaba como verdaderos e íntimos regalos. El sonrojo que cubría el cuello y el rostro de Draco siempre que eyaculaba, ese quejido, casi llanto cuando Harry le frotaba entre las piernas, apretado y firme, el modo en que intentaba contenerse y esa manera en que se volvía vocal y desatado cuando la pasión le derrotaba. En la cama era demandante y exigente pero a la vez muy atento y delicado, un amante tierno que llegaba a ser subyugador y sensual. Alzó los ojos y le contempló, dispuesto a arrancar de aquella garganta algún que otro aullido.

—Potter... —Tenía la voz irreconocible, la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y las uñas clavadas en los cojines del asiento. Tiró de las caderas con la suficiente fuerza como para alzarle y acunar el trasero, abarcándolo por completo con las manos. Las rodillas del Slytherin acabaron reposando sobre los hombros, mientras Harry hundía en rostro en el pubis poblado de crespos rizos color miel e inspiraba con intensidad. El aroma era una sutil mezcla de virilidad, almizcle y jabón, agua y sal. Se le hizo la boca agua, literalmente.

—Mírame, vamos, mírame, Draco —ordenó, dejó que su lengua se hundiese en la abertura que coronaba el glande encarnado, rebosando miel, sorbió la sensible extensión antes de tragarla con un quejido satisfecho para luego dedicarse a mimar con besos el resto del falo. Apretó las yemas amasando y separando los glúteos para luego deslizar la nariz más abajo hasta alcanzar la tierna piel del perineo. Inspiró, con las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo empapado de sudor. Notaba la tensión de su chico mientras le abría aún más las nalgas y rodeaba con pequeños lametones el sonrosado botón. Un lamento, casi un maullido, mientras le susurraba «shhh, shh, todo estará bien, déjame probarte», su aliento caliente resbalando sobre la entrada que palpitaba de anticipación, hizo girar la yema del pulgar con extrema suavidad, provocando pero sin ir más allá. Draco dobló las rodillas, mostrándose sin recato, abandonado a las sensaciones. Le besó antes de chupar con fuerza, succionando la piel arrugada, empapándole, deleitado por el acre sabor, tan diferente y tan excitante. Gruñó mientras notaba cómo la carne se derretía bajo su boca, dándole permiso para que hiciera lo que desease. Los jadeos de ambos convertidos en una apasionada letanía.

Casi con furia, recorrió hambriento la entrepierna, dando y tomando, al borde, tan al borde como Malfoy, que se masturbaba con fuerza con el mismo tempo que marcaba Harry, dentro y fuera, inundándole tanto como podía, degustando con hambre el interior aterciopelado y ardiente. «¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? Porque a mi me encanta. Vamos sigue, sigue. Merlín me pasaría la vida así...» Los músculos se tensaron hasta lo imposible en torno a su lengua mientras el orgasmo asaltaba a Draco, hilos blancos regándole el vientre en rítmicos pulsos. Con un sollozo, se puso de pie con las piernas todavía inseguras, los dedos resbalosos de saliva, _de su propia saliva_, le parecieron lo más perfecto del mundo. Draco seguía respirando agitado mientras se sostenía el pene, que aún goteaba encima de su estómago convulso. El semen brillaba sobre el torso, espesas hebras que pintaban de blanco la piel cremosa. Sudado y con expresión agotada, con las pupilas dilatadas y las piernas aún abiertas de una forma decididamente obscena, a Harry le pareció la cosa más erótica que había visto en sus veinticinco años de vida.

—¿Ves lo que me haces, Draco... _lo ves_? —farfulló encendido, aferrando vacilante el miembro que latía en el límite del orgasmo. Gruñó al notar la hormigueante sensación del clímax arremolinándosele en el vientre, subiéndole desde los pies hasta la cabeza como lenguas de fuego. Apenas necesitó más que un par de sacudidas para unir su semilla a la que ya bañaba a su pareja. Sollozó de alivio mientras seguía acariciándose, cansado y al mismo tiempo exultante por el goce.

—Joder Potter... —El tono ronco de Draco no parecía suyo—. Joder con San Potter —repitió mientras se ondulaba bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

Rió trémulo, cayendo otra vez de rodillas entre los muslos del Slytherin. Sin añadir palabra, paseó las yemas por los fluidos acumulados sobre el pecho, extendiendo la sustancia viscosa en arabescos sin sentido. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de lamerlo, limpiarlo y empaparlo con su saliva. Marcarlo. Nunca había experimentado aquel apabullante sentimiento de posesividad por nadie.

—Hummm... me vuelves loco —confesó, acercándosele para restregarse contra esa humedad que eran ellos, ellos dos sobre la piel de Draco, pegándose a Harry, vividos, _reales._ Hundió los dedos manchados en la boca de su pareja, la ruidosa succión le procuró una nueva ola de descargas en todo el cuerpo, palpitándole en los huesos, como si estuviese siendo atormentado por una infinidad de diminutos orgasmos. Tenía que probarle, chupar esa lengua empapada con su semen—. Ven aquí y bésame porque _San Potter_ aún no ha acabado contigo Malfoy.»

Al final había llegado a su casa bastante más tarde de lo que tenía pensado, satisfecho hasta no tener palabras, pero sin haber conseguido que Draco accediese a que le acompañase. Así que había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde preocupado, sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que hacía y dando gracias al cielo porque Claire sí estaba atenta a lo que pasaba, prometiéndose que en la próxima visita le acompañaría, lo quisiera Draco o no. Habían regresado cansados, pero con grandes expectativas. Con un par de bolsas de comida en la mano, pensando en que sería una idea excelente seguir con la rutina que habían adquirido desde que Draco empezó el mural: cenaban en casa de Harry y después éste le acompañaba hasta su apartamento cuando Dune se iba a la cama. En secreto, esperaba que para cuando Claire se hubiese marchado su relación estuviese lo bastante asentada como para que el rubio aceptase pasar la noche con ellos.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, había una tensión insostenible en la postura de Draco, que parecía más taciturno que nunca, así que, armado de paciencia, le dejó a su aire hasta que a la hora de la cena envió a Dune a por él, consciente de que el joven no le diría que no a su hijo. Mientras Claire hablaba de los adelantos que habían implementado en el edificio de la escuela, dieron buena cuenta de la ensalada y la carne al horno, aderezada con una suave salsa de manzana. Duncan se escapó rumbo a su cuarto, anunciando que quería ver cómo empezaban a salir las estrellas en el cielo simulado de la pared, el último hechizo que el pintor había conjurado esa misma tarde.

—Está como un niño con zapatos nuevos —exclamó la chica con una sonrisa—. Iré a hablar con Alfred sobre lo del periódico, se va a reír mucho.

—¿Quieres una copa? —Le tendió un vaso con un par de dedos de firewhisky y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Un día pesado? —preguntó; pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry, hundió la nariz en el hueco del cuello para besarle.

—Un poco, ¿y tú? —Le miró de reojo—. Esta tarde me dio la impresión que te peleabas con la pared en lugar de pintarla.

Draco bufó bajito y se agitó.

—Lo siento —susurró al cabo de un rato—. Debes pensar que estoy psicótico... pero es que esas visitas me agobian, y hoy han sido... especialmente desagradables.

—Oye —replicó a su vez, los dos habían bajado el tono mientras se acercaban más, entrelazándose con fuerza—. No pasa nada, me imagino cómo debe ser, aún recuerdo la vez que tuve que comparecer y bueno, decir que estaba aterrado era poco.

—Eras un crío, Harry —dijo—. Yo soy un hombre, es muy distinto, lo que pasa es que, aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar sentirme asqueado. Odio ir allí.

—No pasa nada, ¿vale? —Cerró los ojos, restregándose contra el suave cabello dorado—. No tienes que estar siempre con una sonrisa ni nada de eso, además —añadió, riendo con suavidad—. Eres Draco Malfoy, joder, si fueses sencillo es que no serías tú.

—¡Oye! —protestó, revolviéndose—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Quiere decir que me encantas tal y como eres, idiota —aclaró, robándole un beso que les dejó acalorados. Le entregó el vaso y ambos bebieron, aún observándose, como sopesando el siguiente paso a dar. Harry era consciente de qué era lo que hacía Draco antes para librarse de su malestar, «eso es lo que hago, Potter, salgo por ahí». A su pesar, aquellas palabras le atormentaban, se sonrojó un poco y volvió a acercarse, disfrutando de la sensación de estar allí, juntos, sin prisas ni urgencias.

—Mañana odiaré pedirte esto —susurró Draco, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo—. Pero me gustaría que me abrazases.

Harry observó el gesto cansado que le hacía parecer mayor, acosado y muy preocupado. Quería saber, _necesitaba saber_ qué era exactamente lo que aquellos imbéciles le habían dicho para hacerle estar así, enfadado y asustado, todo a la vez. Pero si algo le había quedado claro con Malfoy es que hablaría sólo cuando se sintiera preparado y aquel no parecía ser el momento más adecuado. Así que se limitó a darle lo que le pedía. Eran un lío de piernas y brazos, desgarbados e incómodos, el peso de Draco contra su pecho le recordó las veces en que había acunado a Dune de bebé, los dos solos en una ciudad desconocida. Esas veces el niño, su presencia caliente y viva entre los brazos, había sido más una ayuda que una carga, una constante a la que aferrarse y por la que luchar. Empezó a hablar en voz baja, contándole lo que había hecho a lo largo de los años, Draco no se lo había pedido pero quería que supiese que estaba allí y que iba a quedarse, que el tiempo del miedo y las dudas había pasado.

—Cuéntame más —pidió cuando Harry se quedó al fin en silencio—. ¿Qué tal la escuela y el resto?

—Bien, pero tuve un encuentro que me preocupa. Hermione le iba a entregar los documentos del divorcio a Ron.

Draco alzó la cabeza y posó una mano en el pecho:

—¿Granger y Weasley se van a separar? Siento eso.

—¿De verdad? No es como si fuesen amigos tuyos —comentó con una mueca.

—Lo sé, pero me imagino que para ti no es fácil; diablos, siempre pensé que ella era más tu tipo que el de Weasley, ¿sabes? —bufó bajito, provocando que Harry se riese mientras continuaba acariciándole el pelo. Era tan reconfortante estar allí, simplemente hablando, se imaginaba que tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, a tener a alguien fuerte a su lado que pudiese mirarle y darle paz con su presencia, alguien al que poder contarle sus problemas, en quien apoyarse si era necesario.

—Hermione es como mi hermana —explicó—. Jamás podríamos haber tenido nada sexual, en serio. Solo es que vi a Percy de pasada y él me contó que iba hasta el piso de su hermano... Merlín, no va a ser nada fácil para ellos.

—¿Percy Weasley? ¿Ellos... ya sabes? —Había una nota de incredulidad en la voz de Draco.

—Algo así, sí —afirmó con un cabeceo—. Ellos. No dejo de pensar en qué habrá pasado, pero me alegro que Herm tenga cerca a alguien y, al mismo tiempo, no puedo dejar de sentirlo por Ron, joder, hemos sido como hermanos... y ahora...

—¿Ahora?

—No lo sé —explicó—, y eso me mata, porque ha sido un buen amigo, como mi hermano, y no puedo olvidarlo, pese a que ya no somos lo que fuimos. Es complicado.

—Entonces... —Enredó los brazos en torno a su cintura y le besó, junto en el hueco del cuello—. Está bien que estemos así un rato. ¿No crees?

—Sí, claro que lo creo y me gusta, nunca había tenido a nadie con el que estar, simplemente estar. —Hundió el rostro en el cabello y cerró los ojos.

—Lo sé —confesó, estrujándole—. Yo tampoco, es un poco raro, pero es muy agradable.

Abrió los muslos, acomodándose mejor, habían acabado enredados sobre la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea, que en esa época estaba apagada. Le peinó con los dedos mientras le acunaba, somnoliento por la pausada respiración del joven, que parecía haber sucumbido al cansancio.

—¿Papá? —Dune les miraba con las oscuras cejas fruncidas, el pijama celeste puesto y el cabello todavía húmedo. En silencio dio las gracias a Claire, la pobre no sabía que iba a hacer más de niñera que de otra cosa. Tenía que recompensarla—. ¿Está Draco malo de nuevo?

—Ven —llamó, tendiendo el brazo libre para que el niño se acurrucase a su lado. Era reconfortante tener cerca a las dos personas que eran lo principal para él. Suspiró besando la cabeza morena de Dune—. ¿Y Claire?

—Sigue hablando con su novio. —La réplica susurrada le hizo sonreír, su hijo era tan sorprendente, una pequeña persona llena de ideas fabulosas, independiente por completo a él, a veces se asombraba de lo perceptivo y lo paciente que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Qué te parece si acampamos aquí? —propuso, buscando la forma de no alarmar al niño, pero sin querer dejar ir a Draco—. Puedo hacer aquel hechizo y que la alfombra sea cómoda como en casa, y quizás leer un ratito o jugar a los naipes explosivos. ¿Quieres?

—¡Vale!, ¿Draco se queda con nosotros? —El niño asintió con entusiasmo al cambio de planes y se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Harry. A veces ya se sentía demasiado mayor y no quería que su padre le acunase y le hiciese mimos en público, pero allí no había nadie, sólo Draco, que parecía no encontrar nada malo en los besos y abrazos. Eso le gustaba, hacía buenos dibujos y era simpático y además le estaba enseñando algún hechizo con aquella vieja varita. Era genial que estuviese allí con los dos.

Al final acabó conjurando un par de almohadas mientras Claire se reía desde el umbral, anunciándoles que iba a pasar la noche en Londres, ya que su prometido había llegado para un viaje rápido. Afuera la noche de verano tibia y perfumada les arrullaba con el aroma dulzón de las flores nocturnas del jardín trasero de Harry. El barrio muggle estaba bastante cerca y eso hacía que el rumor de la carretera les llegase con claridad. Draco protestó un poco cuando Harry le sacudió para que se tumbase. Al final se les había unido, compartiendo alguna historia truculenta sobre unos pavos reales albinos que de niño le aterrorizaban y que hicieron reír a Dune.

El primero en sucumbir al sueño fue el niño, que bostezó sólo una vez antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido, como siempre le pasaba; esa vez, sin embargo, tenía el pantalón de Harry aferrado en un puño. Sonrió al soltarle con cuidado, sujetarse de su ropa era una de las cosas que Dune hacía cuando era más pequeño. Era obvio que estaba reaccionando a la cercanía de Draco demandando más atención por su parte. Le besó una vez más mientras se tumbaba. El Slytherin había protestado un poco sobre ser una molestia pero, para su alegría, había accedido a quedarse. Estaba a su lado, vistiendo uno de sus pijamas, con sombras azules bajo los párpados. Mañana será otro día, pensó con una lenta sonrisa, hablarían, enfrentarían lo que fuese juntos, pero esa noche lo que importaba era tenerles cerca. Se dijo que jamás se había sentido más completo que en aquel instante, junto a Draco y su hijo. Como una familia. la palabra quizás debería alarmarle, _quizás_; sin embargo, no tuvo fuerzas suficientes como para evitar que la idea le llenase de satisfacción. «Como una familia, Draco», le susurró antes de dormirse.

* * *

Bea1617 Hola! jajaaj bueno, si el de antes era fluffy este me ha quedado aún más, creo yo! Me alegra que te guste Percy, a mi siempre me intrigó, siempre quise conocer mejor al único Weasley que era seguidor de Harry per se y como pareja de Hermione me cuadra más que George, porque bueno, comparten una afición por los libros y aprender que el gemelo o Ron no. Gracias por leer! besos!

kawaiigirl: Hola! Nops, a Draco no le tomó nada darse cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto y si algo no es Draco es bobo. Me alegro que te gustase Percy! hay algunas cosas que cuando empecé a idear AAV que tenía claras y una de ellas era que a Hermione le convenía este Weasley más que el que había elegido antes. Gracias por todo. Besos!

AnnaS: Hola Anna! Espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado, como ves ha habido mucho Draco/Harry, no sé si me habré pasado de ñoñería pero me imagino que todas las relaciones empiezzan así, con mucho azúcar. Estoy contigo, a veces los niños nos dejan con la boca abierta y en la edad en la que está Dune mucho más. El Guardián, pues espero que aún no sepas quien es! Si lo sabes sería fallo mio! jajajajaj Besos y gracias!

Xonyaa! Hola! Antes de nada, gracias por tus palabras! si la verdad es que a veces la RL me impide ponerme, o simplemente aunque tenga tiempo tengo otras cosas que exigen mi atención. Sobre el fic, es que entre estos dos personajes tan apasionados, yo siempre he imaginado que todo, tanto las peleas como el sexo será pura dinamita! Me alegra un montón que te esté gustando, espero que la actu de hoy también, besos!

Sami-Marauder girl: Hola Sami! Pues sip, era Percy! jajajjaja Y si, la verdad es que en este fic a los pobres Weasley les ha tocado mostrar un poco lo que una guerra puede hacer en una familia aunque supuestamente estén en el bando de los ganadores, porque en una guerra todos pierden. Un beso y gracias!

Lun Black: Hola Lun! Pues a ver, lo que espero es poder tenerte intrigada hasta que llegue el momento de descubrir la identidad de El Guardián, como es la primera historia con algo de suspense que escribo no sé si lo estoyo haciendo bien, así que leer que os intriga pues me pone contenta porque sé que no lo estoy haciendo mal del todo. Me alegra saber que te han gustado el resto de mis fics, espero que los que vienen también lo hagan, gracias y nos leemos!

sra. Moka: Hola! Pues me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fic, espero que cuando acabe te siga pareciendo bien! un saludo y gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
